


Well That Was Unexpected

by HollsteinFF



Series: Expectations [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Carmilla in Heat, Countess/Servant, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!p (in some chapters), Kink, Light BDSM, Magic, Masturbation, Mile High Club, Office Sex, Period Kink, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Role Playing, Shameless Smut, Teacher/Student, Voyeurism, catmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 116,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollsteinFF/pseuds/HollsteinFF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura works as a server at a local strip club. Carmilla gets dragged in by her brother every Friday. The two form an unusual bond, and Carmilla opens Laura's eyes to the wonderful world of role playing. What crazy shenanigans could possibly happen? Read and find out just how they manage to check all of the items off of Laura's list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just a Dance

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Apparently this is extremely NSFW and a few people have found it wildly offensive to the extent of telling people that I'm an old man and to stay away from my fics. To each their own, and since I don't want anyone accidentally stumbling on this fic and traumatizing themselves, I figured I'd post here to give you a proper warning. This fic contains a lot of different kinks. A lot of consent play. A lot of taboo and controversial topics. And G!p (which is apparently wildly offensive in this pairing - sorry if my kinks are not your kinks). Read at your own expense.
> 
> Before you ask, YES I got permission from the previous author to continue/alter this fic. I asked VERY politely and was gifted with a "knock yourself out, just keep my name out of it" so YAY. 
> 
> Tumblr: http://hollsteinff.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter: @H0llst3inFF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr with your prompts!
> 
> http://hollsteinff.tumblr.com  
> @h0llst3inFF

Carmilla walked into the club and was immediately assaulted by a cloud of thick smoke. She tried not to inhale too much as she followed Will to a table in the corner.  It wouldn’t hurt her of course, but it was mostly instinct. “I thought you were a front kind of man,” she called out, smirking at his lopsided grin. 

Why did she let him talk her into coming out? They were fucking vampires for god’s sake.  She had been to so many places like this over the years and they never really held any appeal to her. But like clockwork, here she was yet again.  It was almost becoming a weekly thing for them.

Will shook his head, amused that Carmilla could be so naïve, as old as she was, and as many times as she’d been here with him. “Carmilla, you never walk into a strip club and go straight for the stage.  We’re better than that.”

Carmilla snorted.  Maybe _she_ was better than that, but Will? He was about as classy as plastic lawn furniture in your living room. She watched as he motioned for a server – a bubbly looking girl who couldn’t have been over twenty-one. The girl had obvious fake breasts and her heels made Carmilla’s calves hurt just to look at them.

Will held the girl’s eyes.  “Gin martini.  Top shelf, hottie. None of that Bombay shit. Hendrick’s if you got it.” He held out a hundred dollar bill, making sure that she could see the stack as he pulled it out, and watched as the girl’s bored face transformed until he was the most interesting thing in the room. 

The server licked her full, red lips. She knew that if she played her cards right, she could be leaving with a big tip.  “Of course, sugar,” she said with a big smile.  The girl turned to Carmilla.  “What about you hun?”

Carmilla reached for her wallet but Will grabbed her hand. “This one’s on me.” 

She shrugged; she wasn’t going to turn down a free drink. “Scotch, neat.”

The server smiled and as she was walking away she heard the man call out, “Top shelf!”  Carmilla’s grin widened.  Okay…maybe she secretly loved Fridays.  Her brother was a huge douchebag, but he was loaded and generous with his tips.

Carmilla let her eyes survey the room. Of course it was mostly sloppy drunk men, drooling over girls that were half their age.  She heard Will whistle.  

“Damn, fresh blood,” he shouted to Carmilla, though she was only across the table.  “Kitty, check out the new honey.  I’m gonna have to take her for a spin.  Test out the merchandise. If you know what I mean.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes, not bothering to glance up. She knew the type of girls that caught Will’s attention, and she wanted nothing to do with them. She preferred her girl’s to be intelligent, quick witted, kind, and modest to a certain extent. She definitely didn’t want her brother to be able to shove dollar bills in her girlfriend’s g-string every weekend.

She was pulled from her thoughts when the server set their drinks on the table.  She handed Will his change and he pulled a twenty from the stack and held it up to the girl, without even giving her a glance.

Carmilla had to admit.  Will played an asshole a little _too_ well.  The girl took her tip and assured them she’d be back to check on them.  Carmilla’s eyes scanned the room again when a flash of honey caught her attention. Honey colored hair to be exact, but this couldn’t be the girl Will had been talking about. She was a server. Fully clothed – to the extent that such an establishment would allow anyway.

That wouldn’t stop Will.  He knew the owner.  He would definitely be taking her to the back room before the night was over, whether she wanted it or not.  If Will asked for it, he’d get it, even if it meant the manager had to threaten the poor girl with losing her job. But Carmilla knew the owner too, and she could be just as persuasive as her brother.

Then, Carmilla got an idea.  If Will could get the manager to cave, then so could she. And she knew that girl had a much better chance at survival if she went back with her instead of Will. Her brother was a man who wasn’t used to being told no.

She downed her scotch in one, smooth gulp and stood. She pulled out her wallet and handed Will a hundred.  “Next one’s on me. I’m gonna hit the ladies’ room.”

Will nodded.  Carmilla had a tiny bladder.  He couldn’t believe she was breaking the seal so early.  He shook his head and turned his attention back to the stage.

Carmilla spotted the manager in the corner by the DJ booth. She walked over and shook his hand. “Hey Gary.  Busy night.”  The man nodded, genuinely pleased to see Carmilla.  He was scum, she knew, but it was still hard not to like the man. Though she’d heard the rumors about him – selling the girls out for entire nights, if the customer made the right offer.

She would have to play on his level.  Deep down she felt her stomach churn at the words that were about to leave her mouth.  “So Gary, I’ve got an itch that needs to be scratched.”

The man’s grin widened.  “Of course, Carmilla.  Name your poison. Sasha?  Ferrari?  Ooooh, how about Amber?”

Carmilla shook her head.  “I’ve got a craving for something sweet tonight, Gary. What about the new girl?”

They both looked over at the blonde girl. “Carmilla, she’s not a dancer. Just a server. We haven’t even trained her to go onstage yet.  You don’t want _her._ ”

Carmilla looked back at the man.  “I _really_ do.”

When her eyes found the blonde girl again, she had just dumped an entire tray of alcohol in a man’s lap.  Carmilla had to stifle a laugh as she watched the victim’s face. He was so drunk he didn’t even know what was going on.

Gary wiped his face with a beefy palm. “Oye ve, that kid ain’t gonna make it through the night.”

Carmilla gave the manager a seductive smirk. “Well she definitely won’t make it through the night if you don't let me take her to a back room.” Her eyes locked with the older man’s as she pushed three bills into his hand.

Gary looked down at the three hundred dollars. “How long do you want her for?”

Carmilla cocked a perfect eyebrow at the manager. “Hundred bucks an hour?” She saw the disapproval cross his face so she threw out, “it’s three hundred dollars more than you’d be making off of her tonight anyway.”  This seemed to sway the older man.  He nodded at Carmilla and walked toward the girl.

Carmilla smiled in triumph as she walked toward the back room. A man named Boomer was guarding the entrance tonight and he grinned as she made her way over. She noticed him glance over at Gary, who gave the bear of a man a nod.  Boomer unhooked the velvet rope for Carmilla.  “Lucky thirteen, Kitty Cat.”

Carmilla shook her head at the nickname. She couldn’t even remember who had started it.  But everyone in this town knew her by it now. She walked back to room number thirteen and went inside. She sat down on the plush sofa and waited for the girl to arrive.

* * *

Laura was having one _hell_ of a night.  She’d messed up three orders.  Her feet were already killing her in the heels she was wearing.  And she had just dumped vodka all over a man. 

When she spotted her manager coming toward her, she resigned herself to the fact that she had just lost her job.  When Gary pulled her to the side, the man completely took her off guard. “You ever given anyone a lap dance before kid?”

Laura’s eyes went wide.  She shook her head quickly, panic quickly creeping into her blood. “Come on Honey. You must have had a boyfriend in high school, you didn’t give him a good show every once in awhile?” He winked at her, and she shook her head again.  He frowned. “Well, there’s nothing to it, really. You just grind in their lap. Show ‘em a good time, ya know?” He paused, placing a hand on the small of her back.  He was such a creeper. She followed his lead over to the entrance to the back rooms.

She swallowed hard, not liking where this was going at _all_.  She had taken this job because she knew the tips were going to be better than a restaurant, and she desperately needed the money. Now that she’d finally gotten out from her father’s overprotective grasp, she had to pay for her tuition somehow, but she had never had any intention of actually dancing.  She had applied for a server job. But she couldn't lose this job and still expect to be able to pay for her degree and her off campus apartment - maybe she should have stayed in the dorms...

Gary broke her train of thought.  “Look kiddo, we both know this ain’t working out for you too well right now.  And I’ve got one A-List customer that for some reason, picked you, out of all of these dancers.” He paused, fingering his goatee. “Now, we’ve got two choices here as I see it. I can let you go right now, and we can call this a fair try, or you can get back into that room and show my client a good time.  If you get a good recommendation, I’ll think about keeping you for another night.”

Laura shut her eyes against the tears she could feel threatening to show.  She couldn’t believe she had already screwed up enough to be fired.  She _needed_ this job. Finally, she nodded and walked over to the huge man who everyone called Boomer.  

He let her back into the hallway.  “Room thirteen Honey.  Have fun. She’s got you for three.” He winked.  She actually kind of liked the man, and despite the fact that she felt like she was going to vomit, she gave him a weak smile, not really hearing anything after the number thirteen was throbbing in her ears. She could hear his low chuckle as she walked down the hall to the door.

She mustered all of her courage, and pushed the door open. She gasped at the gorgeous girl leaned back on the sofa.  She swallowed loudly. At least it wasn’t some fifty-year-old man with a hard on. 

The girl was young, early twenties at most. When she turned her dark eyes to Laura, she gave her a lazy grin.  Laura felt all of the air leave her lungs as she walked toward the girl.

The music started playing and she swayed her hips to the beat. _At least I have rhythm,_ she thought ruefully.

Carmilla’s eyes trailed down the blonde’s body, taking in the black tank top, short, black skirt, lacy stockings, and heels that she knew _had_ to be killing her. She grinned to herself, noting the nametag.  Honey. How very fitting. The older girl licked her lips.

Laura climbed onto the sofa, straddling the vampire’s hips. “I’m Honey,” she whispered. “And I guess I’ll be taking care of you.”

Carmilla chuckled, the sound low and throaty. “Carmilla.  And it looks like it’s my lucky night.”

“We both know that luck had nothing to do with it,” Laura said curtly, then admonished herself immediately, especially upon seeing that her words had caused a flash of hurt to cross the woman’s face. “I mean, you obviously saw something you liked,” she added quickly, looking down at her own body. She couldn’t believe those words had actually just left her mouth.

Laura ground her hips into the woman and smiled as Carmilla sucked in a sharp breath.  She wrapped her arms around the dark haired girl’s neck and began to grind to the music.

Carmilla kept her hands firmly planted on the sofa so she wouldn’t be tempted to touch the girl.  She knew that Gary wouldn’t care, but this girl looked like she was going to pass out from embarrassment.

She felt kind of guilty about setting all of this up, until she remembered if she hadn’t, it would be Will in the chair right now, and he would most definitely _not_ be keeping his hands to himself.

She allowed herself to really look at the blonde then. She was stunning. Deep brown eyes, full lips, and that bright honey colored hair she wanted to tangle her hands in.  Her fingers twitched against the sofa and she frowned.

Laura noticed the girl frowning and she inwardly panicked. She couldn’t blow this. She _really_ needed this job.  She twisted her fingers into the girl’s dark hair, tugging gently.  She swallowed down the lump that was in her throat and leaned forward until her lips were brushing against the girl’s ear. “What do you want me to do?”

Carmilla choked out a small cough at the girl’s question. She pulled back and looked deep into the blonde’s eyes.  She smirked at the obviously inexperienced girl.  “Can I touch you?”

Laura’s eyebrows shot up.  _Are they supposed to touch me? Shoot!  I don’t even know.  Calm down Laura. Calm down.  It’s fine.  Breathe._ She nodded, reaching down and taking Carmilla’s hands in her own.  She brought the vampire’s hands to her hips and held them there as she started to move again.

Carmilla’s grip tightened and she pulled the blonde forward, grinding the girl’s hips forcefully against her own. Laura let out a gasp and her brown eyes fluttered shut.  Her fingers tangled in Carmilla’s hair again as she pulled the woman forward into her.

Carmilla nuzzled against the tops of the blonde’s breasts. They were unbelievably soft and she exhaled against them.  Her left hand left the girl’s hip and trailed up her back, gripping the fabric of the Laura’s tank top. 

Laura got Carmilla’s not-so-subtle hint and she reached down to grab the hem of her shirt.  She slowly pulled it over her head and tossed it behind her.  The older girl’s eyes roamed over her chest and stomach. The way this girl was looking at her was making her body tingle.  She had _never_ had anyone look at her with so much desire before.  She could feel the older girl’s eyes stripping away the rest of her clothes.

For a brief moment, the thought of Carmilla standing up – with her still wrapped around the dark haired girl – and pushing her up against the wall flashed through Laura’s mind.  She moaned at the heat the image caused to pool in her stomach.

Carmilla’s hands were back on the blonde seconds after her shirt was removed.  The soft skin beneath her fingers was teasing her senses.  “Turn around,” Carmilla whispered huskily.

Laura gasped at the command, but she found the girl’s eyes and stared into them, before twisting around until her back was facing the older girl.  The whole situation was actually much easier to deal with now that she couldn’t see the other girl. That was until she looked up and noticed the mirrors that were surrounding them. 

Carmilla’s eyes sought out Laura’s in the mirror. She smirked at the girl, before running her hands up her back.  Laura shivered at the touch. 

She felt Carmilla’s fingers toying with the straps of her bra, and the girl gave her a lazy grin in the mirror.  Finally, she realized what was going on.  Carmilla was walking her through the process without actually telling her what to do.  She was trying not to embarrass her for her lack of experience.  She felt something inside of her swell for the older girl.

Carmilla pushed one strap off the blonde’s shoulder and leaned forward pressing her lips to Laura’s shoulder blade. She didn’t kiss the girl, just let her lips caress the smooth skin briefly before pulling away.

Laura reached back to unhook her bra when Carmilla’s fingers halted her progress.  “Allow me,” the vampire purred.  Laura closed her eyes as nimble fingers unhooked her bra and pushed the straps from her shoulders. She let the bra fall to the floor. She stared at the black, lacy garment as she ground her ass back into the other girl.  She could feel Carmilla’s eyes on her in the mirror, but she didn’t dare meet the girl’s gaze.

Carmilla could feel the younger girl’s body trembling. She knew she wasn’t shaking out of arousal, so she immediately assumed it was fear.  She felt a surge of guilt as she pulled her gaze away from the blonde in the mirror and traced the contours of the girl’s back with her eyes instead.  “You’re beautiful, Honey,” she whispered.  She hated making a statement like that and then using the girl’s clearly fake name, but it was all she had to go on.

Laura stiffened, her hips faltering briefly, as she sought out Carmilla’s eyes in the mirror, but the older girl wasn’t even looking at her now exposed breasts. She was focused on her back. Laura sat up straighter and reached behind her to grab Carmilla’s hips.  She knew the movement would make the muscles of her back flex and shift. She saw the desired effect on the dark haired girl’s face in the mirror.  She grinned in spite of herself.

She felt much more comfortable in the position she was in, but Carmilla had paid for a lap dance, and a lap dance she was going to give the girl before her time was up.  So she stood from the vampire’s lap and wiggled out of her skirt.

Carmilla watched with rapt attention as Laura’s skin was revealed to her.  Perfect, did not even begin to describe the blonde’s shapely ass.  Framed by the black silk and lace of her thong, the muscles flexed as the girl stepped out of her skirt and kicked it aside. Then she was turning to face Carmilla again.

Carmilla let out a shuddering breath as her eyes trailed up Laura’s toned legs, over the curve of her hips, past flat abdominal muscles and perky breasts to finally rest on the blonde’s lips.  She subconsciously licked her own.

Laura smiled seductively and straddled Carmilla once again. She grabbed the dark haired girl’s hands again, this time bringing them to her breasts and encouraging the older girl to squeeze.

Carmilla swallowed the lump in her throat as her fingers twitched involuntarily against the soft mounds of flesh. 

Laura kept her hands covering Carmilla’s as she leaned forward, pushing her chest against the vampire’s face, using Carmilla’s hands to press the underside of her breasts, forcing them to rise against the older girl's face.  She could feel the vampire’s cool breath against her skin and it made her nipples harden.

When Carmilla felt the bud stiffen against her cheek, she couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face.  She wanted so badly to turn her head and take that small, pink nipple into her mouth, but she kept herself utterly still instead.

As if reading her mind, Laura released Carmilla’s hands and twisted her body until she was rubbing her nipple against the older girl’s lips. She shifted, slipping her leg between the vampire’s thighs.  She continued rubbing her hard bud back and forth against Carmilla’s lips.  The feel of the girl’s breath against her sensitive skin was making the heat in her stomach spill over and down, into her center. “Go on,” she whispered huskily. _God._ Her voice sounded sexy even to her own ears.

Carmilla’s eyes snapped up to Laura’s. Did this girl really just give her the _go ahead?_ She searched the blonde’s face before parting her lips just slightly.  The younger woman pushed her nipple between Carmilla’s lips and that was all it took. 

Carmilla wrapped her lips around the stiff bud, sucking it into her mouth.  She swirled her tongue around the sensitive flesh and, upon hearing Laura’s low moan, gently nipped at the younger woman.

Laura’s body shuddered violently and she ground her aching sex down onto Carmilla’s thigh.  The older girl’s hands slid up her spine before raking her nails softly back down. She pushed her clit harder into the dark haired girl’s denim-clad thigh.  She could feel her own wetness sliding against the damp silk of her thong. _God_ it felt so unbelievably good when Carmilla’s hands gripped her hips pulling her forward and pushing her back.  She straightened, her nipple sliding from the woman’s lips in a wet pop.

Carmilla continued grinding the girl against her thigh. Flexing the muscles in her leg to give the blonde more purchase.  She looked up into Laura’s face noting the gentle color painted across her cheeks, her hooded eyelids, her parted lips.  Her grip tightened on the younger girl’s hips.  She knew that if she kept this much pressure on the girl her skin would be bruised in the morning, but she couldn’t make her hands release their hold.

When Laura leaned forward and captured Carmilla’s ear between her teeth, the vampire’s hips bucked forward involuntarily. Laura gasped into her ear, hot breath spilling inside and short-circuiting Carmilla’s brain. The vampire slid her thumb into the waistband of the girl’s thong and followed the material back to where it disappeared in the crevice of her perfect ass.

Laura’s low growl in her ear made her push further. She followed the thong down, grazing her thumb against the sensitive skin until it slid into the wet heat of Laura’s sex, she pushed the material to the side until she could feel the younger girl’s dampness soaking through her jeans.  She pulled away, not able to go any further because of her own thigh pressed firmly against the girl’s center, but the blonde’s hips were moving more demandingly now, her teeth nipping at Carmilla’s earlobe.

The vampire grinned as she brought her hands up and did what she had been dying to do ever since she set eyes on the blonde. She tangled her hands into the silky, honey colored hair, letting it slide between her fingers and tugging softly.

Laura let out a groan at the feeling of Carmilla’s fingers in her hair.  Her hands wrapped around the vampire’s neck and she pushed her chest flush against the girl’s body. She ground her throbbing clit against Carmilla’s thigh relentlessly.  She could feel the delicious pressure building up inside of her.  Something in the back of her mind screamed that she wasn’t supposed to let this happen, but she was too far gone.  She couldn’t stop now even if she tried, and she didn’t even really want to try.

Carmilla wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled her impossibly closer.  Her lips found the blonde’s neck and she pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses along the column of her throat.  She could feel her fangs sliding into place and was careful not to let the girl feel them. Laura’s head fell back, offering her neck to the vampire as she pushed her hips harder into Carmilla’s thigh. Her body shuddered and she let out a loan moan.  It was all Carmilla could do _not_ to sink her teeth into the neck just offered to her.

Fire exploded through Laura’s body.  Her blood was molten lava.  Everything disappeared from the world except for the feeling of Carmilla’s jeans rubbing against her aching clit.  She could hear the low moan coming from her throat, but was helpless to stop it.  Her hips jerked forward and slammed back again and again, fingers threading through the vampire’s hair, pulling the older girl into her neck.

Her mind went blank for the briefest of seconds before the world came tumbling back into view.  She stared at the girl in front of her for a long while as the third song faded out. She stood, reaching down to pick up her clothes.

Carmilla jumped up.  “Hey wait, where are you going?” she asked anxiously. She didn’t want the girl to leave, and it wasn’t even because of the fact she had paid for three hours.

Laura looked at her inquisitively.  “He said you had me for three.  The third song just ended.”  She didn’t really want to leave, but she thought she’d probably get fired for sure if she started giving away free dances.

Carmilla chuckled.  “Not three songs Honey.  Three hours.” She sat back on the sofa and patted her thigh.  “Come ‘ere.”

Laura’s eyes bulged.  “You paid for three hours!?!”

Carmilla nodded with a smirk.  “And I intend to get my full money’s worth.”

The blonde closed her eyes and bit her lip, but smiled in spite of herself.  She could _definitely_ do worse.

She was still trying to catch her breath when she straddled Carmilla’s lap again.  Another song started and she began to move with the music.  But the vampire’s hands were stopping her hips.  Carmilla snuck an arm under the bend of Laura’s legs and twisted her around until she had the girl sitting in her lap, feet flat on the sofa beside her.

Carmilla’s arm wrapped around the blonde’s waist and the other came up to pull Laura’s head against her cool shoulder. “Let’s just chat for a while so you can catch your breath.”  The vampire teased.

Laura could feel the blush in her cheeks. Did this woman know that she had just gotten off on her thigh?  She thought she had been subtle.  Did all the girls do that?  Maybe it was normal…

* * *

They talked for what felt like hours. Carmilla’s arms never left her waist, holding her the entire time.  Finally there was a loud knock at the door.  Gary’s voice filtered through the door.  “Time’s up Kitty.”

Carmilla stood, cradling Laura in her arms for a second before easing the blonde to the floor.  “Well, this has definitely been the most enjoyable time I’ve ever spent in a back room at this place.”  She grinned at Laura. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a few bills, folding them so the blonde couldn’t see what they were, she tucked them neatly into the waistband of the younger girl’s thong.

The vampire turned to leave, but angled her head back to Laura. “You’ll be seeing me again, Honey.” She winked at the blonde.

Laura could feel the heat in her cheeks again, but she nodded as she stepped forward and pressed her lips against Carmilla’s. “I look forward to it,” she whispered with way more confidence than she actually felt.  She kissed the older girl again, pushing her tongue into an abnormally cool mouth before jerking back with wide eyes.  _Was that a fang?_

Carmilla’s eyes looked wild as her hand flew to cover her mouth.  She turned without another word and left the room and went to find Will.  She needed to drag him out of the club before the girl could put two and two together.

Laura picked up her clothes and began putting them on before remembering the money Carmilla had slid into her thong. She pulled out the folded bills and realized they were hundreds.  _Five hundred dollars!?!  Holy crap._

She dressed quickly, intent on finding Carmilla and either thanking her for such a generous tip or demanding some answers, but when she got back to the main room, the woman was nowhere to be seen. She sighed, disappointed, but she plastered a smile to her face when she noticed Gary walking toward her.

The man stopped just in front of her and leaned in. “I don’t know what you did back there kid, but keep that up, and you’ve got yourself a job.”

Laura smiled.  She wished that she could have thanked the woman, but Carmilla’s last words still rang in her ears.  _Next time,_ she thought excitedly, and a bit terrified. It was a silly thought, but had she just given a lap dance to a vampire?


	2. Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla returns to the club with one thing on her mind: Getting a room with a view...

Carmilla had been waiting impatiently all week for Friday to arrive.  And now that it was here, she had half of her closet strewn across her floor and _still_ couldn’t find anything to wear.  _300 years old and I’m acting like a teenage girl going on her first date,_ she thought ruefully. 

She honestly didn’t even know if the girl had managed to keep her job for an entire week, but with the recommendation she’d given Gary after she’d left the back room, she figured it would be _really_ hard for him to fire the girl, knowing she’d be bringing Carmilla in as a regular.  

She finally settled on something to wear just as Will was banging on her door.  “Kitty! Come on, you know I like to get there before all the good seats are taken!”

She rolled her eyes at her impatient brother, before grabbing her wallet and opening the door.  “Fine,” she huffed.  “Let’s go.” 

* * *

Laura had gotten much better at her job. She hadn’t messed up anyone’s order this week, and she hadn’t spilled anything…yet.  She’d opted for a more sensible pair of heels, but she’d made up for it with the black see-through tank and ridiculously short skirt she was wearing.  No one would be looking at her feet. 

She had hoped to see the woman from last week, but as it was nearing midnight, she doubted that would be happening.  She frowned a little.  It’s not like she’d want to take her to the back room again. Laura had talked to a couple of the other dancers, and apparently, getting off during a lap dance was _not_ something that normally happened.  She was more than a little embarrassed to discover this, and she assumed that Carmilla was just being polite when she’d told Laura that she’d see her again.

She noticed a couple had sat down at one of her tables so she made her way over to them.  From the back, she noticed the girl, her hair pulled up in a messy bun, displaying her slim, pale neck.  She smiled, at least when she flirted with this table she wouldn’t have to fake _everything._  

She placed her hand on the girl’s shoulder. “Hey, I’m Honey, can I get you two anything?”

Carmilla turned to see the girl that had been dominating most of her thoughts for the past week.  She smiled brilliantly up at the server’s surprised face.  “Well hello again, cupcake.”

Laura broke into a wide grin.  “Hey you,” she looked the woman up and down. “Didn’t expect to see you here tonight.”

Carmilla laughed.  “I told you I’d be back, sweetheart.”  She stared openly at the girl’s abs displayed through her sheer top. “You can’t get rid of me _that_ easily.”

Will watched the display going on before him. He scowled for a second, realizing his sister had totally swooped in on his fun.  “Well at least now I know where you disappeared to for hours last week,” he grumbled.  “I told you I wanted to take her for a ride.”

Carmilla shot him a glare.  If there was one thing she liked about being a vampire, it was the possessiveness that all of them held deep inside.  She’d marked this girl as her own, and now her brother had to keep his hands off.  It was kind of like a code.

Laura raised her eyebrow at the exchange. Were these two a couple? Man, she thought she had some sort of a connection with the girl, but she guessed it was just a good time for Carmilla. Just a dance…

Carmilla watched the girl’s facial expression fall into a small frown as she looked back and forth between her and Will. She smiled.  “Sorry about my _brother_ ,” she punctuated the word.  “He doesn’t really know what tact is.”

Laura smiled.  _Brother._ That she could handle. Even if he was a bit of a creep. She held her hand out to the man. “I’m Honey.”

Will looked down at her hand without accepting it. He knew better than to touch one of his sister’s claims.  “Delighted,” he said with a sneer.

Laura looked back and Carmilla, who shrugged, but had one hell of a shit-eating grin on her face.  “Well, can I get you guys something to drink?”

Carmilla pulled out her wallet and handed Laura some cash. “Hendrick’s and tonic for Will, McCallan for me, neat.”

Laura nodded and made her way back to the bar to place the order.  Her face was still flushed at the way Carmilla had been blatantly staring at her body through the see-through top she was wearing.  When she brought the drinks over and set them down, she watched as the older girl downed her scotch in one drink before standing.  Carmilla pushed her tip into the waistband of Laura’s skirt, her fingers dipping down further, and lingering longer than really necessary. She took a deep breath as she watched the girl walk away from her.

Laura blinked a few times before scurrying off to check on her other tables.

Carmilla found Gary by the bar.  “Hey old man,” she smirked.  Gary turned and smiled. 

“Now Kitty Cat, you know I don’t like it when you point out our age differences so blatantly.”  He chuckled.  “What can I do for you?”

Carmilla smirked wider.  She was about 290 years older than this man, and he knew it. Still it had taken everything she had not to throttle him for his lecherous comments about her the first few times she’d come into the club.  He’d toned it down after a nice _chat._ “Got a craving for some honey,” she drawled, looking over at the blonde.

Gary laughed.  “Carmilla, we’ve tried to get that girl on stage all week.  She doesn’t want to be a dancer.  She’s dead set on serving.”

Carmilla pressed some money into his beefy hand. “Yeah, but we both know you can talk her into it.”  She winked at the man. “And Gary,” Carmilla caught him before he could walk off.  “A room with a pole this time.” She winked.

Gary shook his head.  Laura was actually turning out to be a pretty decent server. And she brought in a lot of business this last week alone, with that innocent, schoolgirl thing she had going. He’d talk to her, but he wasn’t going to push her into it.

Laura watched as Carmilla and Gary exchanged a laugh and continued talking.  That was until the man in question started walking toward her.  Her heart rate picked up at the implication.

“Hey Honey,” Gary smiled.  “I know you’re dead set on being a server, but that customer who wanted you last week is back.”  He smiled again, this time apologetically.  “She’s asking for you again.”

Laura looked over to where Carmilla was still standing at the bar.  She really took in everything about her this time.  The woman was wearing extremely short, black shorts and thigh high stockings. The shirt she had on had the sleeves cut off displaying massive amounts of the pale skin of her sides. “Um, no it’s fine,” she whispered.  “I can do it.”

Gary raised an eyebrow at the girl.  But then again, looking back at Carmilla, it would be hard for _anyone_ to turn that girl down. He nodded.  “Okay, hand your tables off to Danny then.”

Carmilla waited for Gary to return.  “Alright kid, head on back.”

The vampire made her way over to Boomer and smiled up at him. “One room with a view, please,” she joked.  Boomer laughed his deep bass laugh and let her back into the hallway.  “Take room 9 then Kitty Cat.”

Carmilla made her way back to the room and was delighted to see the pole running from the floor to the ceiling in the middle. This was going to be an interesting night.  She sat down on the sofa and waited for her tiny dancer to arrive.

Laura pushed open the door to room 9 and closed it softly behind her.  First thing she noticed was Carmilla leaning back against the couch, legs spread open and hands resting on her thighs.  The girl turned her head to rake her eyes down Laura’s body and it sent a chill down the younger girl’s spine.  She tore her eyes away and that was when she noticed the pole.  She stared at it for a few seconds before turning back to meet Carmilla’s gaze, raising an eyebrow in question.

She hadn’t actually allowed herself to wonder how being alone with the girl would make her feel after last week, but she had to admit, she was pretty terrified.  She had talked herself out of believing the ridiculous theory that she was some supernatural creature of the night, but now, alone in a dark room with her, she was having her doubts again.

She swallowed hard, and the girl’s eyes shot down to her throat, almost as if she _heard_. Yeah that was really not helping her theories.  But the music started to play, and she walked slowly over to the couch.  She straddled the older girl and lowered herself into Carmilla’s lap.

Carmilla’s hands went straight for Laura’s hips as the girl started grinding on her.  She almost let her earlier intentions fall away when she felt the familiar heat pool in her stomach, but she caught herself and stood up quickly – the girl still wrapped around her.

Laura’s face was priceless.  Her eyebrows shot up in obvious shock at the vampire’s strength, but she wrapped her legs around Carmilla’s waist and her arms around the girl’s neck as she walked them toward the pole.  Carmilla slid her hands under Laura’s thighs and slowly eased her down to the floor.  Then she spun the tiny dancer around and placed her hands on the pole. 

Laura looked over her shoulder at Carmilla. This girl was going to be the death of her.  She’d never danced on stage before, much less with a pole.  How the hell was she supposed to pull it off now? And with Carmilla looking at her like _that_.  She shook her head slightly.  “I’ve never – I mean…”

Carmilla nodded.  “I know.”  She ran her fingers down the girl’s arms, tracing her sides all the way to her hips.  She pressed herself against the dancer, while pulling the girl back into her. Then she slowly started to move her hips in time with the music.

Laura picked up the rhythm quickly, hands still grasping at the pole desperately.  She felt Carmilla’s hand move from her hip and down her thigh, reaching the bend of her knee, the older girl brought Laura’s leg up and wrapped it around the pole. Then the older girl was leaning her back until her arms were straight and her weight was supported by her leg.

Carmilla stepped back and gave the dancer a small push. Laura spun around the pole. When their eyes met on her way back around, Laura’s gaze was heated.  Carmilla smirked and slow clapped.  “Not bad, Honey.”

Laura huffed out her mock annoyance.  She wanted to show this girl what she was made of. It couldn’t be _that_ hard to pole dance – she did yoga after all. Using her incredible arm strength, she began to climb the pole.  She then wrapped her legs around it, hooking the bar in the bend of one knee, using her other leg to push her weight away and hold her against the pole. She bent backwards and gave Carmilla a lecherous grin. 

Carmilla’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline. To say she was impressed with the girl’s strength would be an understatement.  She sat back down on the sofa, enjoying the view.

Laura let herself slowly slide down the pole, before she reached the floor however, she brought her hands back to the pole and turned her body upside down, crossing her ankles around the bar and spinning. She was getting dizzy, and by all accounts, her muscles were burning, but she could hold out for a bit longer. The look on Carmilla’s face was worth it.

When she reached the floor she set her hands flat against it and pulled her legs down to where she could get the bar into the bend of her knees again, then, she pulled her upper body forward, flipping herself to where she was hugging the pole tightly.  She climbed back up, and – using only her arms to support her – spread her legs into a split and began to spin down the pole.

She was feeling pretty good about herself until her arms gave out and she panicked the half-second before she realized she was going to fall.  The floor was rushing towards her, but she never hit it.

Like a bullet from a gun, Carmilla’s super speed had her under Laura before the girl could blink.  She caught the dancer in her arms and cradled her to her chest. Laura was breathing heavily and her eyes were wide with shock. 

“I wasn’t dreaming it, was I?”  She reached up and touched Carmilla’s cool face. She dragged her thumb over the girl’s lips, and slowly pushed the lip up to get a good look at the fangs underneath – and was mortified by the sight of normal, natural, all-too-human canines. She shut her eyes in embarrassment when Carmilla jerked her face back.

“What the hell?” the vampire asked.  The girl shook her head, and buried her face in Carmilla’s neck. 

“I’m _soooooo_ sorry!” she groaned.  “Last time – I thought – I mean – well I don’t know what I thought!  But I felt – _something_ …when we kissed.” 

Carmilla sucked in a breath. She had _definitely_ felt something when they’d kissed, but she doubted that it was what the girl was referring to.  “Thought you felt what, exactly?” she questioned.

Laura pulled back from Carmilla’s neck and wiggled out of the girl’s arms until the vampire set her back on the ground.  She blushed furiously. “I don’t know. I thought I felt… _fangs._ ”  She buried her face in her hands to cover her blush. 

Carmilla raised an eyebrow. “So you thought what? That I was a vampire, intent on devouring you?  And yet you still came back into this dark, secluded room to be alone with me,” she smirked.  “How foolish of you.” 

Laura huffed.  “What?! I’m not descrim – racis – _species_ ist!” She glowered at the girl. “You were really nice to me, why would I not come back?” 

Carmilla looked deep into the dancer’s eyes to try to find a hint of insincerity.  When she found none, she smirked and took a step toward the girl. Then another. 

Laura backpedaled until she felt the pole against her spine.  _Shoot!_   Carmilla was in her space now.  Pressed against her. Her lips trailing softly along her neck.

“And what would you have done had you found the fangs you were looking for?” she asked the smaller girl. Pulling back to look her in the eyes. 

“I don’t know,” Laura answered her honestly.  “I hadn’t really thought that far in advance.”

Carmilla smiled at the girl’s candid response.  “And you weren’t worried at all that I might…” she leaned forward and took the skin of the girl’s neck between her flat teeth.  “Eat you…” she finished, letting the flesh slip from her mouth.

Laura sucked in a deep breath. “God,” she gasped. “ _Please!”_ Her eyes shot open. She had NOT meant to say that. “Oh my god!  That’s not – I didn’t…”

Carmilla threw back her head and laughed. This girl was something else. Maybe, just maybe she could be herself around the tiny dancer.  She took Laura’s hands and brought them to her hips.  “Dance with me,” she commanded.

Laura slipped her hands into the armholes of the vampire’s shirt, fingers splaying against the cool skin of her ribs. She looked up into Carmilla’s eyes as she ran her thumbs along the bottom of the girl’s bra.  The vampire’s eyes fluttered shut and she ground her hips against Laura’s.

Carmilla felt her fangs descend. _Well, it’s now or never_ , she thought.  She leaned forward and captured Laura’s lips with her own, immediately pushing her tongue into the girl’s mouth when she gasped into the unexpected kiss. She felt Laura’s tongue brushing against her own, closer and closer to the fangs that were now out and proud.

Laura felt it then. But instead of yanking back, like her instincts were yelling at her to do, she ran her tongue over the sharp fang and moaned.  She felt Carmilla’s hands tighten against her hips, pulling her closer. 

Carmilla's moan was filthy. She'd almost forgotten what it felt like to have someone give her fangs attention. To say it was a sensitive spot would be an understatement. She started walking them backward until she felt the couch at the bend of her legs.  She sat down, pulling Laura into her lap, never breaking the kiss. Laura pushed her back into the couch, moving her hands to cup Carmilla’s breasts.

Carmilla pulled away from the kiss and started trailing kisses down the girl’s jaw and neck.  Then, she let her fangs scrape against the taut muscle as Laura tilted her head back and moaned.

“Oh my _god,_ ” she moaned.  She pulled away and stared at the girl.  Then she lifted her thumb to Carmilla’s lips once again and pulled her lip upward to reveal a fang. She whimpered at the sight.

Carmilla raised a delicate eyebrow in question.  “We really need to talk about this whole _tact_ thing, cupcake,” she growled.  “You can’t just reach up and put me on display like that.” 

Laura looked up sheepishly. “Sorry…I just wanted to see.” Her hands dropped from Carmilla’s face and back into her own lap.  “So you’re a – you’re a _vampire_.” It wasn’t a question. She didn’t really know how that made her feel.  She _should_ feel pretty terrified, but that wasn’t it. Mostly she was still just turned on. And the fact that she was still straddling the girl didn’t help.

“It would appear so, Honey,” Carmilla stated sarcastically.  “You going to run for the hills now?” she joked, but her grip on Laura’s hips loosened, just in case the girl wanted to run.  She knew that certain people were not good at dealing with the supernatural. Laura shook her head. Carmilla smiled at the girl. She was definitely full of surprises tonight.

Just then a song came on that set Laura’s blood on fire.  John Legend’s _Tonight_ was pumping through the speakers and her hips started moving on their own. 

_Ain't this what you came for? Don't you wish you came, oh. Girl what you're playing for? Come on, come on let me kiss that._

Her hands went back to kneading against Carmilla’s chest and she felt the vampire’s cool hands running up her back taking her shirt with them. She lifted her arms and let the girl pull the thin shirt off.  She reached behind Carmilla and pulled the band from the older girl’s hair, letting it fall around her shoulders in dark waves.  Tangling her fingers in the dark hair, she started rolling her hips in earnest.

_Baby, tonight's the night I let you know. Baby, tonight's the night we lose control. Baby, tonight you need that, tonight believe that. Tonight I'll be the best you ever had. I don't wanna brag, but I'll be, the best you ever had._

Carmilla whimpered. She leaned forward and started planting kisses all over Laura’s chest.  Her hands pressed against the girl’s thighs, pushing the already short skirt higher until it was bunched around her waist and she could see Laura’s hot center rubbing back and forth over the seam of her shorts.  She growled at the sight.

_I hit you with the best throw. Freestyle and the breast stroke. Til you blowing cigarette smoke, and now the bad's gone._

Laura’s eyes sought out the vampire’s when she heard the low growl.  It should have frightened her, but instead she felt herself flood around the black lace that was rubbing against her in a delicious way.  She followed the vampire’s gaze down to where they met at the hips and moaned herself.  That skirt needed to go. It _all_ needed to go. She wanted the vampire’s eyes roaming her body.  She wanted Carmilla’s _hands_ roaming her body. All of it.  She reached back and unzipped the skirt, but instead of standing, because _that_ wasn’t happening. She just pulled it up and over her head.

_So what we gon' do now. Fuck it, round two now. Work it out, then we cool down. Cool down._

With her newly freed hands, Carmilla reached around and unclasped the black bra, slowly dragging it down Laura’s arms and dropping it to the floor.  Her eyes trailed back down Laura’s chest to the place where their bodies connected. If looks could kill, that last scrap of black lace would vanish in a puff of smoke.  She looked at Laura’s thong like it was personally offending her – and, really it was, but that was neither here nor there.

Carmilla glanced back up at the girl. “Exactly how fond of these are you?” she asked, fingers tugging the waist of Laura’s thong down to where she could _almost_ see what she wanted.

Laura smirked at her. “I have more…”

Carmilla tightened her grip and ripped the fabric into two separate pieces, pulling it away from the girl’s body and baring her fully.  She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of Laura.  “You’re so beautiful Hon – oh Jesus Christ. What is your _name_?” she huffed. “I can’t keep calling you Honey while I'm fucking you into next week.”

Laura threw back her head and laughed, until the motion made her clit drag against Carmilla’s shorts and the laugh quickly turned into another filthy moan.  She looked back at the vampire.  “It’s Laura.”

Carmilla reached up and cupped Laura’s chin, pushing her head back and displaying her neck again. Then she dragged her hand downward, over her collar bone, down the valley of her chest, down over taut abdominal muscles, further still until her fingers were dipping into wet heat. They both moaned at the feeling. She circled the girl’s clit a few times before moving further. 

Laura lifted herself just enough for the vampire’s fingers to slip inside of her.  Then she ground her hips down forcefully. The contrast in temperature was divine. She met each thrust with a roll of her hips.  The tempo of the song was _perfect_.  “You’re beautiful, Laura,” she heard the vampire whisper, though the older girl’s eyes never left the sight of her fingers disappearing into the dancer again and again.

Carmilla licked her lips as she watched Laura’s hips roll against her hand.  She could feel wetness coating her fingers each time she pulled them out. The way Laura’s body took her in greedily.  She was surrounded by the smell of sex and sweat.  She could _hear_ the filthy sucking sound her fingers were making with each thrust.  She _had_ to taste this girl.  It was the only one of her senses left wanting.

She stood, cradling Laura with one arm slung under her ass as she walked them over to the pole. “Put your hands above your head and grab the pole,” she commanded. 

Laura – in every sense of the word – was a very independent girl.  Ever since she had moved out of her father’s house, she had a mild problem with authority. So it was extremely surprising when the vampire’s demands made her body hum with even more arousal. She reached up and grabbed the pole.

Carmilla lifted the dancer until the girl was draping her legs over the vampire’s shoulders.  “Hold on, cupcake,” she growled, burying her face in between Laura’s thighs.  She pulled the girl’s clit into her mouth – carefully – and sucked furiously, fingers still pumping inside. 

Laura’s thighs tightened around Carmilla’s face, her back arching off the pole as she rolled her hips against the cool tongue assaulting her.  Her arms were already burning again, but she didn’t dare let go.  She just dug her heels into the vampire’s back and rutted shamelessly against her face. 

_Baby, tonight's the night I let you know. Baby, tonight's the night we lose control. Baby, tonight you need that, tonight believe that. Tonight I'll be the best you ever had. I don't wanna brag, but I'll be, the best you ever had._

Carmilla twisted and curled her fingers. She knew that Laura wouldn’t be able to hold this pose forever, so she wanted to be quick about it. A little vampiric speed later and Laura was coming undone around her fingers and tongue.  She pulled her fingers from the girl and held her tightly against her face with both arms, walking them back toward the sofa. She knelt down and laid Laura on the couch, moving to lie on top of her.  She kissed down the dancer’s neck pausing over the point where she felt the girl’s pulse hamming against her lips. 

“Do it,” Laura gasped. She felt the vampire smile into her neck.  Sharp fangs scraping along the skin, but then Carmilla simply planted another soft kiss and pulled away. Laura looked up at her with confusion. “Why’d you stop?”

Carmilla shook her head. “Why’d I – you really have no sense of self-preservation do you?” she asked.

Laura pouted.  “You haven’t hurt me yet.  Why should I all of a sudden believe that you would now?”

Carmilla tilted her head and looked at the tiny girl beneath her.  She leaned down and placed another soft kiss to the dancer’s pulse point. “I would _never_ hurt you, Laura.”  She frowned slightly.  “That’s why I stopped. No one should have to witness the monster inside of me…”

Laura could feel her heart breaking for the girl.  Why did she think that about herself?  Laura didn’t see her as a monster at all.  “Carmilla, I know I don’t know you very well,” she began.  “But I don’t think you could ever be a monster.” She leaned forward and captured the vampire’s lips in a soft kiss.  Carmilla smiled against her lips, before pulling away. “You really want me to?”

Laura nodded.  She really, _really_ did.

“Okay,” the vampire whispered, leaning forward.

A loud knock at the door had them pulling away from each other.  “Time’s up Kitty.”

Carmilla dragged a hand through her hair, shaking her head.  She watched as Laura dressed herself slowly, before pulling the girl in for a last kiss. “Don’t bend over too far tonight, cutie,” she winked at the girl.

Laura laughed and bit her lip. “Where’s your phone?”

Carmilla pulled her phone out of her pocket and handed it to the girl.  She watched as Laura typed her number in.  “You should call me sometime,” the girl whispered.  “You know, so we can hang out.  And not get interrupted every time things get interesting…”

Carmilla smiled.  She would _definitely_ be taking the girl up on that offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://hollsteinff.tumblr.com  
> @h0llst3inFF
> 
> Song:
> 
> John Legend - Tonight


	3. This Is For Keeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary oversteps his boundaries. Carmilla gets angry. Laura is...well Laura is mostly just wondering if she still has a job...
> 
> This chapter contains semi-graphic images of violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't want any non-con aspects in the story, so I removed them and took it in a slightly different direction while keeping most of the storyline in tact. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, please let me know if you can tell the obvious change in my writing style, I don't want it to seem choppy, so I can try to fix it if that's the case!!
> 
> http://hollsteinff.tumblr.com
> 
> @H0llst3inFF

Carmilla stared at the number in her phone, thumb hovering over the call button.  _How long does one have to wait before calling in this day and age?_   She didn’t _do_ the awkward calling thing.  She usually took what she wanted right then and there, and didn’t exchange numbers. She stared again. _Laura Club 307_. She chuckled at the sentiment, as if she would forget where she'd met the girl.  She shook her head and locked her phone.

It was Saturday.  It was much too early to give into her desires.  She waited a whole five minutes before she was pulling her phone out again and pressing the call button.  “Hello,” the familiar voice answered.

“Hey cupcake,” Carmilla said huskily. “Wanna meet me for coffee?”

* * *

Their first _date_ had gone smoothly.  _Very_ smoothly if Laura ending up tucked underneath Carmilla’s sheets was any indication.

They had gotten together for coffee three times already that week.  This time, Laura suggested dinner.  They sat together in a booth in the back corner of the dark restaurant, talking quietly. Laura was watching Carmilla’s mouth as she spoke.

The vampire raised her eyebrows in question. “What? Do I have something on my face?”

Laura shook her head.  “No, I just – ugh – I can’t stop thinking about your mouth on me.”

Carmilla smirked.  “Oh yeah?”  She looked forward and thanked the waitress when the woman set their drinks down.

Laura leaned forward to hide her intentions, taking Carmilla’s hand and placing it on her thigh before pushing it up and under her skirt.

Carmilla turned to look at her.  “You’re insatiable.”

Laura huffed, pushing the vampire’s fingers against herself more forcefully, imploring her to get on with it.  “I never was _before_ ,” she grumbled.  “You’ve got some weird vampire, sex pheromones or something.  You drive me _crazy!_ ”

Carmilla smirked again, finally moving her fingers to slip under the fabric of Laura’s thong.  When the waitress came back, the vampire ordered for both of them – since Laura was in no state to speak.

* * *

When Friday rolled around, Carmilla was so impatient she left Will at the apartment to drive himself. 

Carmilla walked into Club 307, eyes instantly scanning the room for Laura.  When she didn’t see the girl, she made her way over to Gary. 

Upon seeing the vampire, Gary’s eyes widened immediately. Carmilla could smell the fear rolling off of him in waves.  She narrowed her eyes at the man. He better not have fired her. “Is Laura not working tonight?”

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down. “Yeah, she’s working.”

Carmilla raised an eyebrow and cleared her throat, bringing the man’s attention back to her.  “Where is she Gary?”

The man looked quickly to the back rooms and back to Carmilla. “She’s um – she’s with a customer.”

Carmilla was beginning to get irritated at this point. “By _choice?_ ” she calmly asked the man.

“Carmilla you don’t understand,” he started. “It’s one of my _best_ client’s sons.  He paid really good money!  And Laura, may have been hesitant at first, but she likes her job!”

“Which room?” the vampire growled.

Gary flinched.  “You know I can’t give you that information, Kitty C -” Carmilla grabbed the man by the throat and lifted his feet off the ground.  “WHICH ROOM?!?”

“Room 10,” Gary choked, catching his breath when the vampire released her hold.  Carmilla disappeared with super speed.

She stood outside room number 10, steeling her nerves. She _really_ didn’t want to see Laura dancing on some man.  But she _had_ to make sure the girl was okay.  Carmilla slowly opened the door and the sight before her would have taken her breath away – had she needed to breathe.

There was Laura – _her Laura_ – straddling some twenty-something _boy’s_ lap as the boy kept his hands behind his head. At least he wasn’t touching her. There was that. The look on Laura’s face was a mixture of boredom and discomfort as she ground on the boy half-heartedly. She still had most of her clothes on at least. Carmilla glanced at the sheer tank top on the floor before turning her eyes back to the pair. The image made Carmilla’s stomach turn with something that felt a little too much like jealousy.

Before she knew what she was doing, she was growling, ferociously.  The man's head turned, facing Carmilla.  “Oh, two for the price of one!” he cheered.  “Remind me to thank Gary later.”

The vampire saw red.  Her body was humming and before she knew it, she was on all fours, and the growl coming from her throat was decidedly _less_ human sounding. She stalked toward the man, testing the air. He smelled of expensive liquor and Cuban cigars - but also, something else. Something that made her stomach turn. He smelled of young girls - and not just one...

The man’s eyes were huge.  He stared at the giant panther that – he was pretty sure – had just been a girl a few seconds earlier.  The huge beast took a step toward him and he pushed the dancer to the floor as he stumbled to get away from the huge cat.

Laura looked up and finally realized what was going on. She screamed.  How. The. Fuck. Did a panther get in here? She scrambled back on the sofa and curled up into a ball.  The panther growled again, but it wasn’t directed at her, the beast’s eyes were trained on the man in the room.  The man she _really_ didn’t like at the moment _. Arrogant, trust-fund baby, waving his money around and forcing her into a back room..._

She watched with rapt attention as the giant black cat stalked toward the cowering man.  Just then, he bolted for the door, opening it and slamming it quickly behind him. Then Laura’s stomach sank as the panther turned its gaze in her direction.  “Nice kitty,” she whispered, voice trembling.  

Carmilla stalked over to Laura, feet light on the floor, moving soundlessly.  When she reached the couch, she hopped up on it and curled up.  She looked up at the tiny girl, nuzzling her face against Laura’s stomach. Mindful of the girl’s half naked state – and completely justified discomfort – she licked the side of Laura’s face, before turning back into human form.

Laura stared at Carmilla.  Carmilla – who had just been a _panther._ Carmilla, who had just saved her from another _seven minutes in heaven_ with some trust-fund brat who smelled like gin and cigars. She threw her arms around the vampire. “Man am I happy to see you,” she whispered. “Though you may get banned from the club because of this,” she said apologetically. “Apparently that was someone important.”

Carmilla took off the leather jacket she was wearing and placed it over the girl’s shoulders.  She took a deep breath, catching the man’s scent, and filed it into the forefront of her memory.  She would _deal_ with him later.  For now, she had to make sure Laura was okay. She seemed to be acting fine, but she knew Laura had no desire to be a dancer, and the fact that Gary had pressured her into this was making her blood boil a bit.  She helped the girl back into her top and then took her hand, leading her from the back rooms.  She passed by Gary on the way out and turned toward the man, face full of murder. “Care to explain?” the vampire spat out.

Gary opened and closed his mouth like a fish for a few moments. “Look, Kitty don’t be a hypocrite. Not two weeks ago you did the same thing. She didn’t want to give you a dance either, but she did,” he reasoned. The feeling of guilt that rose up in Carmilla’s chest was not something she was expecting. She searched Laura’s eyes for a few minutes. The blonde looked at her with complete understanding, a soft smile playing at the edges of her lips. It was all Carmilla needed to see to realize that Laura did not resent her for what she had done when they had met.

The vampire turned back to Gary. “Either way, she’s taking the night off,” Carmilla spat.

The manager narrowed his eyes, looking back and forth between Laura and Carmilla. Something was going on between the two of them, but it wasn’t going to affect his place of business. “If she leaves right now, she won’t have a job when she comes back,” he stated with as much confidence as one can when speaking to a centuries old vampire.

Carmilla glared at the manager. He was quickly becoming one of her least favorite people. “How much for the night then Gary,” she questioned. “We all know you have no morals when it comes to your employees. So what’s it gonna be?”

Gary huffed. He didn’t like it when a client put it so bluntly, but the vampire was right. He was a man driven by profits after all. “One thousand, and you can take her home,” he flexed his jaw, grinding his teeth.

Carmilla glanced at Laura, who looked mildly offended at the implication that she wasn’t worth more than a thousand dollars. It took everything she had to fight back the chuckle that was threatening to spill from her lips at the adorable bunched up expression on Laura’s face. “Fine,” she said to Gary and handed him the money.

Carmilla drove Laura home in silence. She didn’t really know how to broach the subject.  She _had_ basically just turned Laura into an escort of sorts, though she had no intention of taking advantage of the girl, she just didn’t want her to be subjected to anymore _important_ _clients_. She pulled up to the girl’s apartment and put her car in park.  “Do you – do you want me to come up?”

Laura turned her face toward the vampire. “I mean isn’t that part of the deal?” she huffed. She was still a little annoyed that Carmilla had just paid her boss to take Laura home with her for sex. It’s not like she _minded_ having sex with Carmilla. Quite the opposite actually, but the implication that she was a fucking prostitute was really rubbing her the wrong way. 

“I don’t have to,” Carmilla whispered. “I didn’t pay him for your body Laura. I paid him so I could get you out of there for the night. You looked kind of uncomfortable with what was going on in that room when I came in.”

Laura searched the vampire’s face. It was nothing if not sincere. She sighed. “I _was_ uncomfortable. I never wanted to be a dancer. I just thought the tips would be better serving in a place like that than at a restaurant. And I mean tuition isn't cheap.” She shook her head. “I’m probably going to have to find a new place to work. He’s definitely going to fire me now,” she fought the tears that were building behind her eyelids. She hated failing at things. She thought she’d at least keep the job long enough to get settled in her apartment and search for something more substantial. “But I don’t want you to leave,” she sniffled. “You paid a lot of money to give me the night off, the least I can do is invite you up. Why _did_ you come into the room anyway?”

The vampire shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay..." Laura's face was a mixture of surprised and something Carmilla couldn't really place at the moment, so she got out of the car and walked around to open Laura’s door.  The girl went to stand, but the vampire scooped her up against her chest and carried her to the door. She sat Laura down gently and helped the girl find her keys, unlocking the apartment and ushering her inside.  “Come on, cupcake, show me around the kitchen, I’ll make you some hot chocolate.”

Laura smiled at the vampire.  This girl who barely knew her. Who was taking care of her as if Laura was someone she _loved._ She shook her head at the thought. _Could vampires even love?_

They sat on the couch watching TV.  “I know something is bothering you,” Carmilla whispered into Laura’s hair. “But you don’t have to talk about it until you’re ready,” the vampire assured her. And for that, Laura was grateful. She didn't really know how to breech the topic of _feelings_ with a vampire. 

After about thirty minutes, finally Laura fell asleep. Carmilla draped a blanket over the girl, kissing her forehead before she made her way to the door. She walked silently out into the night, testing the air until she picked up the scent that had never left her mind.

Laura woke to cool lips pressed against her forehead. She clung to sleep for a few seconds more until she heard the door open and close.  She didn’t want to be alone.  She followed Carmilla out into the night, never getting too close. She was a vampire, she probably needed to _feed_.  The thought made Laura feel a bit warm, and jealous at the same time.  She wanted Carmilla to use her.  She wanted to be the one who gave life to that perfect creature.  She wanted to be the one to bring color back into her cheeks and warmth back into her skin.  She shuddered, following closely – but not too closely – behind in the shadows.

Carmilla followed the man’s scent all the way to another club. _Figures_.  She walked inside, intent on dragging that man out for a nice _chat_ in the dark alley.

Laura followed until she saw where Carmilla was headed. She felt something tug at her gut. The vampire was going to another strip club.  The pain she felt was all too real.  Laura was inexperienced at best.  Of _course_ Carmilla wanted someone who was actually good at what they did.  She frowned. She’d turned to head home when she heard a noise in the alley.  She carefully looked down and saw Carmilla towering over a man she’d just tossed to the ground. It was the same man as earlier. Laura’s eyes got wide. She knew she should stop the vampire, but she _really_ didn’t like this man - there had been something _off_ about the way he had looked at her. And the comments he'd kept making about how _young_ she looked. She watched as Carmilla said something to the man that she couldn’t hear, then the older girl transformed. Her image being replaced by the terrifyingly beautiful beast she’d seen earlier that night.  She snuck closer and ducked behind a trashcan.

Carmilla looked down at the man.  She had been intent on just scaring the hell out of him, but she had seriously just caught him in a room full of underage prostitutes. She pushed him to the ground. _What if that's what he was about to force Laura into?_ “This is for _every_ girl that you have ever touched, you filthy pig,” the vampire spat at the cowering man.  “This is for _Laura._ And for forcing her into a situation she didn’t want to be in.” She kicked him hard in the side. “This is for all of those poor _children_ in that club,” she watched his eyes go wide. She shifted into her cat form and placed her heavy paws on the man’s chest.  He struggled against her, but he was no match for her strength. Suddenly, she shot forward, jaws opening and closing in a vice grip around his throat.  She felt the blood rushing over her tongue, the bones cracking under the strength of her bite.  She closed her eyes, and ripped her head away, jaws still grasping the man’s throat.

She discarded the flesh in her mouth. She would not taint herself with this foul meat.  She watched as the blood gurgled from his throat, his lifeless eyes staring at the dark sky.

Then, she heard a noise behind her and turned, ready to pounce. _Laura._ She caught sight of the girl cowering behind a trashcan.  Laura would never want her now.  Now that she’d seen the monster that Carmilla really was.  She expected the girl to turn and flee as she walked slowly toward her, but the tiny dancer surprised her once again.  She flung herself at Carmilla and wrapped her arms around the panther’s furry neck.

“We have to get you out of here, Carmilla,” she whispered frantically.  “Before anyone can figure out it was you!”  The huge panther nodded its head and bowed before the smaller girl.  Laura looked at the beast with confusion. “Um, what do you want me to do?”

Carmilla shifted lower, chin resting against the ground, weight supported on her back haunches.  She shrugged her shoulders, beckoning the girl to climb on.

Laura finally figured out what the panther wanted, and, with a little hesitation, climbed on the beast’s back.  They were gone faster than Laura could blink. The city rushed by her at an alarming speed. The lights and cars were a blur. She held on for dear life. What seemed like seconds later, they were back in Laura’s apartment.  Carmilla was back in human form and washing the blood from her face and neck. She looked so pale.

“You didn’t have to do that, Carmilla, he didn’t hurt me. He was just…” she paused looking for the right word. “Vile,” she finished. “But I’m not sure he deserved to die because of that,” she finished meekly.

There it was. There was the other shoe. Of course Laura would defend the sanctity of life even for disgusting creatures like _him_. “He was part of a child prostitution ring…” she defended herself.

Laura’s eyes went wide. “On second thought, he deserved everything you gave him - maybe more...” she whispered, understanding immediately why Carmilla had come to the decision she had. She looked back at the vampire. She looked _exhausted_.

“What’s wrong?” Laura asked tentatively.

The vampire shrugged.  “Nothing.”

Laura reached out and placed her hand on the vampire’s bare shoulder.  Carmilla flinched, but didn’t pull away.  “Hey,” she whispered. “You can tell me. I’m not going anywhere.”

Carmilla turned.  Eyes full of unshed tears and _hunger._ She looked so weak.

“You’re hungry aren’t you,” Laura asked. Carmilla turned her eyes away in shame. “I’ll survive.”

Laura shook her head.  “Carmilla, please, I know you didn’t do everything just for me, but – you saved a lot of girls from a life of torture. You probably made the world a better place by getting rid of that scum, and possibly saved me tonight as well, just by coming in when you did. I don’t even know.  Please, let me do something for you.”

Carmilla’s eyes found the tiny girl’s. After all that she had seen tonight, she was still here.  She wasn’t running. She was still offering herself up to the vampire as some form of payment.  Carmilla shook her head.  “Laura you don’t _owe_ me anything. You don’t have to do that.”

“I _want_ to do it,” Laura whispered.  “Don’t you get that? I _want_ to.  You look so weak right now, so tired and hungry.  I want to be the one who eases that pain for you.”

Carmilla gasped.  Sure she had had girls in the past who had offered her their necks, but it was always because they derived some sort of sick pleasure from it. It was never because they wanted to ease her suffering.  It was never because they _cared._

“I don’t want to hurt you, Laur -”

“Shhhh, it’s okay,” Laura whispered.  “I can take it.”  She stepped into Carmilla’s space, tugging the strap of her tank top to the side and pulling her hair into a messy bun. She placed a soft kiss on the vampire’s lips before tilting her head and offering her neck. 

Carmilla pressed a gentle kiss to the girl’s pulse, then pulled back.  “Are you sure you want to do it here?” she asked.  “I could try to make it…” she swallowed, “…more enjoyable for you.”  If she could have blushed, she definitely would have been doing just that. 

Laura smiled and raised an eyebrow.  “Oh yeah?” she teased.  “What did you have in mind?”

Carmilla shook her head and laughed softly. This girl was going to be the death of her.  She turned and started running water in the bathtub.  Reaching up on the shelves she brought down the bubble bath she’d seen earlier and poured some in, watching as the suds started to form.  She turned back to Laura and reached for the hem of her shirt.

Laura lifted her arms.  “Not _exactly_ what I had in mind, but I’m not complaining.”

Carmilla set her phone down on the closed lid of the toilet and pushed the play button.

_The streets are dark, my pulse is flat-lined as I'm running to you. You sit completely unaware of what I'm about to do._

Once they were settled in the bath – Carmilla behind Laura – the vampire began her soft exploration of the smaller girl’s neck and shoulders.  Her lips and tongue dragged along the taut muscles and smooth skin.  Her fangs were aching as she thought about what she was about to do.  The tiny girl shivered under her when she dragged her fangs along the vein.  “Laura, we don’t have to -”

_The air is thick with tension much like when we are together. My fangs are aching as I'm pondering about you and I forever._

“Just do it, Carm,” Laura whispered quickly. She felt the vampire’s fangs slip into her, jaws closing tightly, and god, it hurt.  It hurt so bad. “Oh my god,” she gasped.   “Fuck, that hurts.”

Carmilla ripped her mouth away from the girl, not drinking at all.  “I – I’m sorry!”

Laura turned slightly.  “What are you doing? Why’d you stop?”

Carmilla gaped at her.  “I told you I didn’t want to hurt you!”

Laura huffed, dragging the vampire’s mouth back to her neck. “And I told you that I could take it.”

_As I round your corner, I am nervous that you won't be my lover. Knock three times and hope that my pale complexion won't blow my cover._

Carmilla’s mouth closed around the bite again and she sucked. She realized her error as soon as Laura's blood hit her tongue. She had never tasted anything like it before. It was ambrosia. Nectar of the gods. It was warm honey. A perfectly aerated red wine. A filet seared to perfection. It made everything delicious she had ever tasted seem like ash in her memory. She tried to pull the blood gently at first, then her hunger got the best of her and she started sucking and lapping in earnest.  Laura gasped again.  “God, just – take my mind off of…” she huffed.  “Oh fuck it.”

_You answer the door with your innocent face. Would you like to leave this human race tonight?_

Laura’s hand went down between her own legs and started rubbing at her clit furiously, trying to take her mind off of the pain. The movement broke the vampire from her trance and she had never been more thankful for Laura's insatiability. Carmilla’s eyes shot open at the movement of Laura’s arm and hips.  She pushed the bubbles away so she could see the girl’s hand moving against herself, and she groaned at the sight. 

Laura paused for a second at Carmilla’s groan. “I –is this okay?” she asked.

_Eternity will never be enough for me. And eternally, we'll live our infallible love._

“No,” the vampire moaned against her neck, before pushing Laura’s hand away and replacing it with her own. 

Laura’s hips bucked forward against Carmilla’s fingers. She ground her ass back into the vampire’s hips, dragging out an indecent moan.  She grabbed Carmilla’s hand and pushed it further down. “Inside,” she gasped. “I want to feel you inside _everywhere.”_

“Oh my god,” Carmilla gasped at Laura’s words. She sank her fangs into Laura again as her fingers pushed inside of the girl, two, then three. She slammed into Laura again and again, the girl’s hips meeting her blow for blow.  She saw a trail of blood making its way down Laura’s chest, but she didn’t dare pull her mouth away from the liquid gold. 

_My brain is pumping an unusual secretion of lust. Your eyes are softer now, your chin, it drips a bloody color of rust._

Laura reached back between their bodies and sought out Carmilla’s clit.  The position was less than preferable, but she’d make it work.  She smiled as the vampire’s hips moved to meet her anxious fingers as she slid them inside. Laura rolled her hips forward, slamming herself against the vampire’s thrusting hand, then back again, pushing her own fingers deeper into Carmilla’s now surprisingly hot core.

_I am raising up the sakes of this round. I am playing for keeps. Would you like to leave this human race tonight?_

Laura was so wrapped up in the feeling of the older girl’s muscles clenching at her fingers, that she didn’t notice her own orgasm approaching until it was washing over her like a strong current pulling her out to sea.  Her hips faltered only once, then pushed back against Carmilla with renewed vigor.

_Eternity will never be enough for me. And eternally, we'll live our infallible love._

Carmilla wasn't going to be able to stop. She was panicking in her mind, willing herself to pull away from the girl. She could feel Laura's movements becoming more and more sluggish with the loss of blood. Just when Carmilla thought she would drain the girl dry, Laura gave a burst of energy and thrust hard into Carmilla. The vampire tore her mouth away from Laura as she grasped at the girl, her climax hitting her like a train.  She removed her hands from Laura to grip at the edges of the bathtub.  She could feel the porcelain cracking beneath her fingers, so she loosened her grip slightly. When the world came back to her, she was still staring down at Laura’s neck.  She leaned forward and lapped at the wound.  Then she turned the girl and caught the trail of blood that had just reached the swell of Laura’s breast.  She ran her tongue all the way up to the wound, kissing it gently when she reached it.

Laura leaned up to kiss her, but the vampire pulled away, hand flying to cover her mouth.  “It’s _my_ blood,” Laura huffed, tugging at Carmilla’s hand and replacing it with her lips.  It was _different_ , she’d admit.  Almost as if she’d bitten her own lip, but it wasn’t unpleasant.  Kissing Carmilla could _never_ be unpleasant.

The vampire pulled away.  “If you keep kissing me like that, you’re not going to get any sleep tonight,” she said huskily.  Laura smiled against her lips. 

“I can sleep tomorrow,” she grinned.  “ _Someone_ paid a lot of money for me.”

Carmilla laughed, tugging Laura up to stand. “Then let’s take this somewhere more comfortable.”

* * *

They’d spent hours, touching, tasting. Both their bodies drained and sated, they wrapped themselves in each other, content to just lie there.

After a while, Laura turned in the girl’s arms. “Carmilla?” she questioned softly, making sure the vampire was still awake.  The older girl opened her eyes and tilted her head.  “Can you – can you turn into your panther?”

Carmilla raised a dark brow in amusement. “Kinky.”

“Ugh!” Laura huffed.  “Not for _that_ , you useless vampire.” She shook her head. “I want to _cuddle_ you!”

Carmilla’s eyebrow went even further, sliding underneath the fringe of her bangs.  “Even kinkier,” she chuckled.

Laura groaned.  “You. Are. Unbelievable,” she grumbled.  “Never mind.”  Laura rolled onto her side, back facing the vampire, her face reddening to extreme shades. She rolled her eyes as she felt the bed shift, then whiskers were tickling the back of her neck and her ear. She smiled and cuddled back into the huge cat, hand going to scratch behind its massive ears. 

Carmilla purred.  No one had ever willingly accepted every part of her, and here Laura was, asking her to be the things that she’d kept hidden her entire life. Scratching behind her ears, and under her neck.  She’d never been happier. She leaned forward and licked up the side of Laura’s face.

Laura bunched her face up in disgust. “Seriously?”  She was unamused.  If panthers could smirk, that is _exactly_ what Carmilla was doing at the moment.  The huge cat lifted and licked at its own paw, before bringing it up and pawing at Laura’s hair affectionately.  Laura tried, really hard, to keep the smile off of her face, but inevitably dissolved into a fit of giggles.  That was until she felt cool arms slipping around her waist, and cool lips pressed against her own. 

“That bunched up face you make when you’re angry is _hilarious,_ buttercup,” the vampire whispered. 

Laura snorted, burying her face in Carmilla’s neck. The vampire stayed up far longer than her tiny human. All she could think about was the taste of Laura's blood, and how much stronger she felt after having drank from the girl. It was something she would have to research. She'd heard stories - sure - but she had never believed any of them. Old wives' tales. But then - maybe not.

Slowly the vampire drifted off to sleep with her tiny human, arms clasping tightly around one another, legs tangled together, breathing in the scent of the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://hollsteinff.tumblr.com
> 
> @H0llst3inFF
> 
> Song:
> 
> The Spill Canvas - This is for Keeps


	4. Hot For Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla wants to help Laura get over her nightmares. Laura tells the vampire one of her deepest fantasies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always up for a choose your own adventure story. If you have ideas or prompts for Laura's "list", let me know!!
> 
> http://hollsteinff.tumblr.com
> 
> @H0llst3inFF

Carmilla sat awake watching the tiny blonde sleep.  Every movement she made, every noise that left her perfect lips, every furrow, or smile, or frown on her adorable face, was worth the lack of sleep. The girl was plagued with bad dreams. Carmilla could only guess what parts of the girl’s past were haunting her, or what thoughts of her future made the blonde's features twist in her sleep. All she knew is that she wanted to smooth away the frown and replace it with peaceful sleep.

Laura was worried that she wouldn’t have a job when she went back to Club 307, but Carmilla was going to make sure that wasn’t the case. She was a vampire after all, and just because she didn’t normally need to use her _powers_ didn’t mean that she wouldn’t if the situation were to arise.

The girl frowned in her sleep again, hands twitching at her sides. “No. Please. Come back,” Laura mumbled. Carmilla’s heart was breaking. She shook Laura’s shoulder gently.  “Laura,” she whispered. “Laura wake up, it’s just a dream.”

Laura jolted awake. It was completely dark, but there were hands on her. She struggled against the hold, her elbow finding a ribcage, her fingers clawing at the arms around her waist. “Get off me!” she shouted. “Get away from me! I have to save my mom!” She was crying now and she fought her captor with her entire body, legs kicking and arms flailing.

“Laura, shhhhh, umpf!” Carmilla was cut off with an elbow to the face. She quickly grabbed Laura’s arms and held them at the girl’s sides with one arm, the other hand reaching for the lamp beside the bed. Switching it on, she sought out Laura’s eyes with her own.

Once Laura saw Carmilla, all the fight left her body. She broke into a fit of tears, heavy sobs wrenching from her chest, her entire body convulsing under the weight of her tears. Carmilla’s arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace and she wept against the vampire’s bare shoulder.

Carmilla rubbed slow, easy circles on the blonde's back until the last of her crying died down. She pressed a kiss to Laura’s forehead and let her lips linger there. Laura’s lips quickly found hers as the girl buried her fingers in Carmilla’s hair. Things got heated very quickly and the vampire was pulling the blonde's shirt over her head and laying her back gently on the bed before too long.

“I’m sorry,” Laura mumbled. “Sometimes I just need to bring myself back to reality.”

“Shhhh,” Carmilla whispered. “Everything is okay. It was just a dream.” She ran her fingers though Laura’s hair, nails gently scraping at the girl’s scalp. “Do you want to talk about it?” she asked softly.

Laura shook her head. “I just want to forget about it for tonight,” she sniffled. “Could you just hold me?” She snuggled down into the vampire underneath her, tucking her head under Carmilla’s chin. She felt cool arms slip around her waist as she was brought into the hard body below her.

Carmilla sighed into Laura's hair and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Tell me about your deepest, most secretive fantasy,” Carmilla demanded. She felt the girl exhale a laugh into the skin of her neck.

“It’s called a secret for a _reason_ you know,” Laura whispered. “Besides, it’s really embarrassing.”

Carmilla could feel the blush creep onto Laura’s cheeks with the slight warming of her skin. She chuckled lowly. “You don’t have to be embarrassed around me Laura. I’ve been alive for a long time. I’ve heard it all. I’ve done most of it,” she smiled. “I want to help you replace these bad dreams with ones from your wildest fantasies.”

Laura sucked in a breath before leaning up on her elbows to get a better look at the girl beneath her. She looked even younger than Laura. “Just how old are you?” she questioned.

Carmilla furrowed her brow playfully. “Why Miss Hollis, you know you’re never supposed to ask a lady her age.” She poked the girl in the ribs, causing her to giggle.

“Is that what you are? A lady?” Laura teased.

Carmilla huffed indignantly. “I’ll have you know, that I was a Countess, back in my day. It was all _very_ classy. There were elaborate dresses and fancy balls. Lots of expensive champagne. Servants and castles. Waltzing was fun…and I was the epitome of a lady.”

Laura stared at the vampire with rapt attention. “I think I may have a new fantasy,” she mumbled sheepishly, before burying her face in Carmilla’s neck.

The vampire chuckled again. “Is that so?” Laura nodded into her shoulder.  “And what would this fantasy entail, exactly?”

Laura blushed furiously. She’d never been one to tell any of her partners her fantasies. Not that she'd had many partners as it was. She’d never really been one for talking about sex in general, but something about the vampire put her mind at ease and opened her up a bit more. She took a deep breath. “It involves castles, and elaborate dresses…and corsets…and a tiny, blonde servant girl _devoted_ to keeping her mistress happy,” she whispered.

Carmilla gasped, before a smirk found its way to her face at the rush of arousal that she could smell from the girl on top of her. “My my, Miss Hollis. To what lengths would this servant girl go to keep her mistress happy?”

Laura rose up on her elbows to look down at the vampire again. She could feel her face flushing, but as she took in the hungry look on Carmilla’s face, she was pressed to continue. “Oh she’d be very devoted, I assure you. Helping her into and out of her numerous layers of clothing every morning and night. Tucking her into her nice warm bed.  Massaging her aching muscles after a night of too much waltzing. And she’d be very thorough when it came time for her mistress’s baths.” She ran her hands up and down Carmilla’s sides, thumbs barely grazing the undersides of her breasts.

Carmilla smirked. “And would she be as devoted if her mistress were to…say…ask for a sandwich?” The vampire quirked an eyebrow, when her stomach growled, reinforcing the question.

Laura huffed. “Seriously? Way to kill the mood,” she laughed none-the-less. “Come on, _your highness_ , let’s get you something to eat.” She stood from the bed and began pulling on her pajamas. "Wait." She paused, looking back over her shoulder. "Do you even eat real food?"

Carmilla laughed. "Cupcake, you'd  _seen_ me eat before. We had dinner."

Laura blushed. "Oh right. Yeah. That happened."

Carmilla shook her head and followed the tiny blonde into the kitchen.

* * *

Once they had finished their late night snack, the two curled up together on the couch. Laura had her head in Carmilla’s lap and the vampire was running her fingers through the girl’s honey colored hair lazily. “I was serious about earlier,” the older girl whispered. Laura looked up at her questioningly. Obviously confused at the vampire’s statement. Carmilla smiled down at the girl. “I want to make all of your clandestine dreams come true, cupcake. But I care about you, more than I’ve cared about someone in decades.” She stared into Laura’s eyes intensely. Then she smirked. “And if we’re going to _play dress up_ we’re going to do it right,” she winked at the girl.

Laura could feel her face flushing yet again. Carmilla’s words always had such an effect on her. She raised an eyebrow, grinning at the vampire. “Should I make a list?”

Carmilla leaned down and captured Laura’s lips at an odd, upside down angle, before pulling away. “I think I’d like that very much,” she whispered. 

Laura’s grin got bigger as she took in the slight flush of Carmilla’s cheeks. So the vampire _could_ in fact blush, if she was well-fed. She sat up and straddled the older girl’s lap before leaning in and whispering. “Well you already know one of them.”

Carmilla smiled. “I do,” she mumbled against Laura’s lips. “But that is going to require me to procure a few _props_ ,” she smirked. Laura leaned in and brushed her lips against the vampire’s. “Well, there is another one I’ve had for a while.” She leaned even further into the dark haired girl and whispered into her ear. Carmilla’s eyes got wide at Laura’s words. She cleared her throat. “I could – I could definitely make that happen,” she whispered huskily.

Laura smiled brightly at her, pushing the vampire’s back into the cushions beneath her. She took Carmilla’s hands and held them above her head and she ground her hips down slowly. She dragged her hands down the older girl’s arms and cupped her breasts, moaning appreciatively as she felt the girl’s nipples harden against her palms through the thin shirt Carmilla was wearing.

Carmilla’s hands found Laura’s hips and guided them against her own. Laura’s hips stopped and she took the vampire’s hands and placed them back above her head, holding them in place this time as she moved against the older girl once again.

Carmilla smirked. “I think you’ve been holding out on me with these fantasies of yours,” she drawled. Laura tilted her head in confusion. Carmilla leaned her head back to look at their joined hands. “Anything you want to tell me, cupcake?” she asked.

Laura followed Carmilla’s gazed and immediately released the vampire from her grip. “That’s not – I didn’t – I mean I don’t…”

Carmilla’s chuckle broke through the blonde's rambling. “Mhmm,” she smirked. “All in good time then,” she mused.

Laura shook her head. She knew what Carmilla was implying, but that really wasn’t one of her fantasies. She’d never been turned on by the thought of tying someone up and having her way with them. The thought had crossed her mind a few times, but it wasn’t anything more than a fleeting image in her head.

* * *

A week passed by and Laura was beginning to think that Carmilla had forgotten all about their late night chat. She – luckily – still had a job when she’d returned to Club 307. Though, Gary was acting super strange, like he didn’t even remember what had happened last week. She wasn’t complaining though, he hadn’t asked her to give anymore random guys a lap dance, so whatever it was, she was just grateful. They were slammed tonight and Laura had already made almost as much as her weekly paycheck in tips. She was about to write Carmilla off as a no show when she saw the vampire enter the club. And _holy crap_ , Carmilla looked hot.

She had traded her usual punk attire for a tight black pencil skirt, a white button up, and a dark blazer. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun and she had a pair of dark rimmed glasses resting on the slim bridge of her nose. She was holding a canvas tote bag that looked like it was about to split at the seams.

Carmilla sought out Laura and locked onto the blonde's gaze. She smirked at the girl’s expression – glazed over eyes and mouth hanging open. She stalked toward the younger girl and leaned in to whisper in her ear. “Hand off your tables and follow me. I took the liberty of calling ahead this time.”

Laura turned to stare at Carmilla’s retreating form. She finally pulled her gaze away from the heavy sway of the vampire’s hips and took in the rest of her. _Was that a pencil holding her hair up?_

Carmilla walked right up to Boomer. “Is everything set up?” she asked the bear of a man. The bouncer smirked. Actually smirked. “Oh yeah, Kitty Cat,” he took in Carmilla’s attire. “Class is definitely in session. Room thirteen,” he grinned at the vampire. “I’ll give you a few minutes, then I’ll send Miss Hollis in.” He winked.

Laura watched the exchange between Carmilla and Boomer. She had never seen so many facial expressions on the large man before. She was beginning to get a bit nervous. She walked up to him and went to go around him but he held up and arm. “Sorry, Honey, she’s not ready for you just yet.” Laura looked up at him with a confused expression, but waited patiently while Boomer gave her _instructions_. After a few minutes, Boomer unlatched the velvet rope. “Miss Karnstein will see you now.”

Laura shook her head trying to take in the weirdness of the situation as she made her way back to room thirteen. She had instructions. She’d never had instructions before. She knocked. She felt stupid for knocking, but she did anyway. From behind the door she heard the stern voice of her vampire. “Enter.” The word sent a shiver down her spine.

She walked into the room and gasped. Gone were the plush sofas and sleazy décor. Replacing them was a single desk, and a big, high-back leather chair facing away from her. On the walls there were maps and posters urging her to “stay in school” and to “allow music to be her anti drug”. In the middle of the room was a smaller, student desk. She walked toward it and found a note written in elaborate cursive. _Put on your uniform, and sit down, cupcake._ Laura glanced around and then she saw it. Hanging from a wall hook, was an extremely short, plaid skirt, and a white button up shirt that only had a few buttons. That’s when it hit her. Her fantasy. Carmilla was making it come true.

Carmilla knew the exact moment Laura put two and two together. The change in the girl’s breathing told her all she needed to know. She heard the blonde shuffling to put on her costume, and then the scrape of the desk against the floor as she sat down. Carmilla took a deep breath and turned the high-back chair to face the girl.

Laura knew what to do. She had explained this fantasy – in detail – at Carmilla’s behest. She stared down at her hands before looking up at the vampire through thick lashes. She slowly spread her thighs and watched as the older girl’s eyes snapped down to stare.

And stare Carmilla did. The short skirt did little to hide anything that Laura had to offer. She could see the black lace of the girl’s thong reveal itself as the girl spread her legs even wider. She slowly dragged her gaze back to Laura’s eyes, and cleared her throat. “Miss Hollis,” she said sternly. “Do you know _why_ we have a dress code?”

Laura’s eyes widened as she looked up fully, an innocent expression on her face. “Um, to discourage indecent, sexual behavior, ma’am,” she whispered.

“Very good,” Carmilla answered. “And what would you consider _indecently sexual,_ Miss Hollis?” the vampire continued.

Laura’s expression turned to confusion as she thought. “I’m not sure, professor, I haven’t actually taken sex-ed yet.”

Carmilla swallowed loudly. “Alright Miss Hollis, then I’ll list a few things for you, and you can tell me whether or not you think they are indecent.”

Laura nodded, saying nothing.

Carmilla rose from her desk and pounded her fist again the wood. “You will answer when I speak to you, Miss Hollis.”

Laura gulped. “Yes, Miss Karnstein,” she whispered.

Carmilla rounded the huge desk and leaned up against it, staring Laura down. “Tying one's shirt up and baring their midriff to their classmates. Indecent or not?”

“I don’t think that’s indecent. Everyone has a bellybutton.”

Carmilla did her best not to laugh, but couldn’t control the small quirk of her lips. She quickly steeled her facial expression though, and continued. “Bending over in a skirt that is much too short for dress code. Indecent or not?”

Laura paused. “That would probably be considered indecent, yes,” she blushed. She knew the skirt she was wearing was nowhere near dress code. Then she shook her head. She was _really_ starting to get into character.

Carmilla’s eyes burned into Laura’s. “Wearing the same short skirt, and spreading one’s legs for their professor in the middle of detention? Indecent or not?”

Laura’s legs slammed shut, her knees knocking together painfully. Her eyes went wide.

Carmilla smirked. “Oh it’s much too late for modesty, don’t you think Miss Hollis?” she growled. “I’ve already seen everything you have to offer.”

Laura blushed deeply. Her reply was barely audible, even to the vampire. “Not everything, professor.”

Carmilla stood again and stalked toward her student. “What was that Miss Hollis? Do you have something more you’d wish to show me?” she questioned the girl.

Laura shook her head. “No ma’am.”

Carmilla walked back to her desk and started rummaging through the tote bag. “Do you know how I punish acts of indecency, Miss Hollis?” Laura shook her head. “Corporal punishment. Are you familiar with the term?”

Laura nodded, eyes wide. Her breathing was getting a little out of hand, so she tried to take in a slow, deep breath. It was getting more and more difficult for her to remember that this was in fact, all just roleplaying. She felt as if she were back in boarding school and it made her body tingle. Carmilla was _good_ at this. The vampire hadn’t been lying when she said she was going to do this right.

“Come here, Miss Hollis,” Carmilla – Miss Karnstein – said sternly. Laura stood and walked toward her professor’s desk. “All the way around, Miss Hollis.”

Laura rounded the desk and Carmilla’s eyes dragged along her taut body. She was enjoying playing out Laura’s fantasy. She could tell the blonde was enjoying herself too. “Bend over my desk.”

Laura gasped, but she moved to comply with her professor’s instructions. She bent over the desk, pressing her chest into the hard wood. “Lift up your skirt.” Laura reached back to follow directions, lifting her skirt and resting it on her back. She heard Miss Karnstein’s sharp intake of breath.

Carmilla took in the sight of Laura, leaning over her desk, ass on display, framed by a thin scrap of lace and silk. “Well I’m just learning all sorts of interesting things about you today, Miss Hollis.” The vampire picked up the remote from the desk and pushed play.

_T-T-Teacher stop that screaming, teacher don't you see? Don't want to be no uptown fool. Maybe I should go to hell, but I'm doin' well. Teacher needs to see me after school._

Laura blushed. She felt on display. She felt _naughty_. She knew what was coming next, but Carmilla’s words still sent a shiver down her body.

“I’m going to give you five swats with the ruler, Miss Hollis,” Carmilla purred. “And then maybe you will understand the difference between what is decent and what is not. Is that understood?”

“Yes Miss Karnstein,” Laura whispered. She prepared herself for the first blow. It came with a loud smack, but surprisingly didn’t hurt as much as she was expecting it to. She knew Carmilla was probably pulling it back right before it hit her, and she was grateful. She may have had the fantasy of being spanked by a teacher, but she wasn’t a masochist. She didn’t get off on pain, just the idea. Carmilla seemed to understand this without having been told. Another swat, much like the first, then she felt her professor’s hand on her exposed skin, soothing the hot flesh. It took all of her strength not to push back into that hand.

_I think of all the education that I missed. But then my homework was never quite like this._

Carmilla ran her fingers over the girl’s skin. It was warm to the touch, and she couldn’t tell if it was from the swats with the ruler or if it was Laura’s flushed arousal. The scent was overwhelming her senses and it was taking everything she had not to just take the girl while she was bent over the desk. But she had a role to play, and she was going to make sure this fantasy was everything that Laura wanted. “Remove your panties, Miss Hollis,” she said strictly.

Laura looked back at her professor. “Excuse me? Professor?”

_Got it bad, got it bad, got it bad, I'm hot for teacher. I got it bad, so bad, I'm hot for teacher._

The ruler came down, a bit harder than before and Laura gasped. “Remove. Your. Panties,” Miss Karnstein growled. Laura reached back and tugged at the lacy undergarment until it was sliding down her legs to pool around her ankles.

Carmilla took in the sight before her. Laura bent over the desk, flesh on display, the scent of her arousal filling the air, her wet sex peeking out from between her clenched thighs, the blush she could see painting the girl’s neck. It was breathtaking. “You’re not supposed to be enjoying this, Miss Hollis,” she attempted to say sternly, though her voice was lacking a bit of its authority.

_I think of all the education that I missed. But then my homework was never quite like this._

Laura buried her face in her hands. “I – I’m sorry, Miss Karnstein. I didn’t mean – it wasn’t on purpose.” The ruler came down again and stung against the flesh of her ass. Laura moaned. She couldn’t help it. Carmilla was on her in seconds. Hands gripping her hips, chest pressed against her back.

Carmilla’s hands sought out Laura. The girl was hot and wet and her fingers slipped inside without any resistance. “Fuck, cupcake,” she whined, thrusting her fingers in deep and slow.

_Got it bad, got it bad, got it bad, I'm hot for teacher. I got it bad, so bad, I'm hot for teacher._

Laura pushed back against the vampire’s thrusts. “You’re,” gasp, “supposed to,” moan, “stay, oh God,” another moan, “in character,” she finally finished, grinding back against the relentless fingers.

“Sorry cupcake,” the vampire apologized as her thumb found Laura’s clit and circled it in time with her thrusting fingers. “You do _things_ to me,” she grunted in excuse for breaking character. She curled her fingers into Laura, thrusting faster and harder.

“S’okay,” Laura groaned. “I like,” grunt, “I like – oh fuck!” she moaned as she came undone around the vampire’s fingers. She was still shaking with aftershocks when Carmilla pulled her fingers out. Laura stood on trembling legs and leaned against the desk panting. “This was nice too,” she whispered, before pulling the vampire in for a heated kiss.

Carmilla smirked against the girl’s lips. “I’m glad you approve, Miss Hollis,” she teased. “I’ll see you at your apartment later,” she whispered, giving the girl a quick peck on the lips.

Laura nodded. She was definitely looking forward to letting Carmilla in on a few more of her fantasies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://hollsteinff.tumblr.com
> 
> @H0llst3inFF
> 
> Song:
> 
> Van Halen - Hot For Teacher


	5. Touch of my Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla surprises Laura with a different role to play. 
> 
> Laura is hopelessly, hopelessly naive (and probably needs a class in the improbability of sentient technology)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains elements that may be viewed as cyber bullying (but not really because it's kind of Laura's fantasy)
> 
> http://hollsteinff.tumblr.com
> 
> @H0llst3inFF

Laura put the last touches on her midterm lit paper. Fifteen pages on Kipling. She still had an hour to submit it. She saved the file and was about to hit the submit button, when her computer went all black. “Thank god I just saved that,” she said to no one in particular. She was cutting it really close with the deadline, but she was still buzzing from last Friday at the club. Carmilla had brought one of her deepest fantasies to life, and every time the thought crossed her mind, she found herself more than a little distracted. That night at her apartment, the vampire had urged Laura to divulge more of her fantasies, and while Laura was still a bit hesitant – some of them were really embarrassing – she had complied. The vampire had asked her if her spanking fantasy was everything  _her heart desired_ and she had casually shrugged and told the older girl that it was hot while role playing, but she wasn't into it on a normal basis. A complete and utter lie - but it was embarrassing!

She’d listed off all of the images that had gone through her head over the years as she’d touched herself alone in the dark. Sure, she’d had a couple of sexual partners, but they were both very vanilla, and not that she’d minded at the time, but her brain would always conjure up images that were _less_ than vanilla when she was alone. More like triple fudge brownie with whipped cream and sprinkles… She shuddered at the thought, forcing herself back into reality.

Carmilla was still out doing god knows what vampires do in the wee hours of the morning.  She was about to reboot her computer when a window popped up. She cocked her head to the side and stared at the screen.  _That’s weird._ Not nearly as weird as the fact that inside the window words were being typed on the screen. 

 _Hello Laura_ , the screen said. 

“Um…hello…computer,” Laura mumbled, more confused than anything.  She knew her overprotective father had put her years behind the technology curve, but she was almost positive that computers were not supposed to have conversations with you.

 _You look nice tonight_ , the words on the screen read.

She looked down at her dark gray tank top and flannel pajama pants.  “Um…thanks?” she questioned. Then she took notice of the little green light at the top of the screen that indicated that her webcam was running. She immediately grew uncomfortable with the entire situation.  “Okay, well this was fun, I’ll just be going now…computer.”

She went to shut the screen, when the computer started typing again.

 _I wouldn’t do that if I were you_ , the screen typed.  _You still haven’t submitted your lit paper yet._

“Oh yeah! I almost forgot,” Laura said excitedly. “Thanks for reminding me, um, computer.” She grabbed her mouse and tried to drag the file into the submit page, but the mouse wasn’t working.

 _Quid pro quo, Laura,_ the screen typed.  _I did something for you, now I ask that you do something for me._

Laura pursed her lips to the side. What could a computer want from her? “Um, I updated your virus software last week, I swear!”

 _Hahahahah,_ the screen typed.  _And while I greatly appreciate that, it’s not what I was referring to.  Please remove your top._

Laura’s eyes went wide.  “Um…sorry, computer, you’re not really my type. I have a very sexy vampire that will be back any minute now.”  Laura watched the screen, secretly hoping she hadn’t somehow offended the computer – because _that_  would be bad, since all of her files were on it.  She watched as the mouse moved of its own accord, clicking on the file of her lit paper and dragging it to the trashcan.  “Hey wait!” Laura shouted.  “Don’t do that! It’s due in less than an hour!”

 _Please remove your top,_ the screen typed again.

The file hovered above the trashcan. Laura worried her bottom lip with her teeth.  “If I – if I take my shirt off will you let me submit my paper?” she whispered, afraid that people would hear her through the thin walls of her apartment.

 _That would be step in the right direction_ , the screen typed.

Laura chewed on her lip a bit more, before finally reaching down and pulling her tank top over her head.  She felt super self-conscious in just her black bra, so she crossed her arms over her chest and looked back at the screen. Waiting.

 _Lower your arms, Laura,_ the screen typed.

“No,” she huffed.  “That wasn’t part of the deal.”  She watched as her lit paper was dropped into the recycle bin and her eyes went wide.   She dropped her arms immediately.

 _That’s better,_ the screen typed.  _Now, I want you to take your hands and cup your breasts for me. I’m sure all of that typing has left you with sore muscles.  Give them a little massage for me._

Laura’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. “What kind of perverted piece of technology are you?!?” she gasped, clearly taken-aback.  “You know I’m pretty sure you are still under warrantee! I can take you back any day!”

The mouse clicked the recycle bin and moved up to the _empty recycle bin_ option. One click later and a popup window was asking if she was sure she wanted to delete the files.  The mouse hovered over the _yes_ button.

“No! Wait!”  Laura cried.  “Please don’t…” She sounded defeated even to her own ears.  Her eyes dropped to the keyboard, not wanting to look at the screen, as she hesitantly brought her hands up and cupped her breasts, giving them a tentative squeeze. She felt her body respond immediately. She had been so caught up with midterms that she hadn’t really had any time to give herself any _attention_ , and Carmilla had been strangely _tired_ for the past week. Not that she minded or anything, it was just hard to keep her thoughts PG when she was snuggled up to the other girl - _stupid vampire sex pheromones._

Her eyes fluttered shut as she groped herself a little more demandingly.  They snapped open again when she heard the beep from her computer, signaling a new message.

 _That’s the spirit,_ the screen typed.  _But you know what would make this infinitely more entertaining? If you removed that bra…_

Laura bit her lip again.  _It’s just a computer,_ she thought to herself.  Just a computer, with no feelings or emotions.  She had changed her clothes in front of it too many times to count. She had walked out of her shower, naked in front of it.  She had – oh god – she had _masturbated_ on her bed in front of it.  She could feel her face get hot just thinking about it.

She looked at the mouse still hovered over the _yes_ button. She couldn’t lose that paper – it was 50% of her grade.  _Just a computer_ …  She reached behind her and unhooked her bra, letting the straps fall off of her shoulders, before removing it and dropping it on the floor beside her. She looked up at the screen and waited.

 _Very nice, Laura,_ the screen typed.  _Now, continue with your massage, but this time, I want you to pay very special attention to your nipples._

Laura’s face flushed even hotter. She knew she probably looked like a tomato at this point.  _It’s just a computer.  It’s just a computer._ She brought her hands back up to her breasts and massaged them gently, brushing her thumbs across her nipples before tugging on them.  She sucked her lip back between her teeth to contain a moan.

After a couple of minutes of this attention her nipples were hard beneath her palms, and she was no longer holding back the small gasps and moans that were leaving her mouth.  She could feel the wetness pooling between her legs and was desperate to touch herself, but she wouldn’t.  Not with this perverted piece of machinery sitting in front of her.

The computer beeped again signaling a new message. She looked up and read the screen.

 _See, Laura, that wasn’t so hard, was it?_ the screen typed.  A few seconds later, the door opened up and Laura jumped to cover herself. She grabbed her tank top and threw it back on before turning to meet Carmilla’s eyes. 

Carmilla raised a perfect eyebrow at the scene before her.  Laura was opening and closing her mouth, trying to form words.  “Cupcake,” the vampire purred.  “You know your father _didn’t_ give you a smart phone in order to keep _this_ from happening right?” she waved her hand in Laura’s general direction.

Laura snapped out of her embarrassment and quickly came up with a lie.  “I wasn’t – I mean – this isn’t what it looks like!” she argued.  “I was changing for bed and I remembered that I hadn’t submitted my lit paper yet!” she huffed.

Carmilla was obviously amused, and Laura could tell that she wasn’t buying her story.  “Whatever you say creampuff,” the vampire drawled before setting her own laptop down and flinging herself on Laura’s bed.

Laura looked back to her computer. The chat box was gone and the light indicating the camera was on, was no longer illuminated. She sighed in relief and quickly pulled her paper out of the recycle bin and submitted it.  _There,_ she thought to herself.  _At least this blasted thing can’t blackmail me anymore!_

She turned back around to see Carmilla blatantly staring at her chest.  She looked down and realized that her nipples were still standing at attention and self-consciously crossed her arms over her chest.  “What?” she asked.  “It’s cold in here!” She flung herself face first onto her bed and pulled the covers over her head.  She barely heard Carmilla’s throaty chuckle followed by, “well that certainly explains the smell…”

She groaned.  Stupid vampires with their stupid overly keen senses of smell. Now she was embarrassed. Confused.  _And_ incredibly turned on…her hands snuck out and slid under Carmilla’s shirt inching up slowly.

But the vampire caught her hands, pulling them out from under her shirt and pressing a kiss to her fingers. “Not tonight, cupcake. I’m exhausted.”

Laura barely contained the groan of frustration, but snuggled up against Carmilla’s chest and tried her best to calm her body’s reactions. She was really, _really_ frustrated, but she would never force Carmilla to do something she didn’t want to do.

* * *

She woke up suddenly in the middle of a very graphic dream. She groaned, rolling over and taking a peek at Carmilla. The other half of the bed was empty. Which was pretty normal for this hour. Carmilla wouldn't be back for at least another hour. Lucky. She pushed the sheets off of her and shoved her hand into her pajama bottoms. 

God she was wet.  The events of last night were buried under the more recent images of her dream, and she basically tore her tank top off in favor of pawing at her own breasts.  One hand desperately tugging at her nipples, the other trying to push her pajama bottoms down to her knees…

Her hand moved furiously between her legs, the elastic of her pajamas straining against her thighs as she tried to spread her legs wider.  She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, before a beeping sound from her computer made the events of last night come crashing to the forefront of her mind. Her eyes snapped to the computer and she saw the green light that indicated that her camera was on.

She immediately pulled the sheets back over her, pulling her pajama bottoms up and her tank top on.  She stumbled over to her computer to read the message in the chat box.

 _Good morning, Laura,_ the screen typed. _I hope you were enjoying yourself.  It certainly looked as if you were._

If a computer could be smug, Laura pictured this would definitely be that.  She huffed. “What do you want? I already submitted my lit paper, so you have no leverage, demon machine.”

 _No leverage?_ The screen typed.  A series of clicks later, Laura was watching a video of herself, sprawled out on her own bed, legs spread wide, hands moving frantically to touch every part of herself. _I believe I have more leverage now than I did last night._

Laura groaned.  Of course the stupid computer was recording that.  She watched as a new email opened up.  The entire student body was added to the recipient line, and the file of her spread out on her bed was attached.  Her eyes were as big as saucers.  “Holy fucking fuck!” she shouted.  “No way!  That is _not_ happening!”

She pulled off her tank top without prompting and began to squeeze at her breasts.  “Look!” she said frantically.  “Look! I’m complying!”

 _You’re being a very good girl, Laura,_ the screen typed.

Laura tried to ignore the way those words made her feel even more flushed, but she could feel her face heating up.  She tugged at her nipple and moaned – squeezing her thighs together to get a little friction.

 _Since you’re being such a “good girl,”_ the screen beeped again, _why don’t you stand up and remove the rest of your attire…slowly._

Laura’s eyes turned down in shame. She felt dirty. Putting herself on display for a stupid machine.  “Please don’t make me do this,” she whispered.  The screen beeped.

 _Bad girls get punished, Laura,_ the screen typed.  _Do you want to be punished?_

“N-no,” she whispered, images of this computer making her bend over the desk and spank herself lodged unwillingly into her brain, followed quickly by Carmilla bending her over the desk last week. “No, I don’t want that. Definitely don’t want to be punished!” she said a little too hastily.

 _Good,_ the screen beeped.  _Now do as you’re told.  Stand up, and remove your pajamas, slowly._ Her iTunes account opened and seconds later “Strip” by Chris Brown was playing through her speakers. 

She groaned mentally for even having that song on her computer.  But she stood, nonetheless, and began to slowly push her pajama bottoms down her legs. She kicked them off and looked up at the screen. For a second, nothing happened. Then the computer beeped.

 _My god, Laura,_ the screen typed.  _Which Greek god carved you from marble?_

Laura’s eyebrows shot up.  That wasn’t something a computer should be saying. That sounded more like something Carmilla would say.  Her eyebrows furrowed and she cocked her head to the side.  “Um…thanks?”  She went to sit back down, but the screen beeped again.

_Not so fast, Aphrodite.  Those too *looks pointedly at the scrap of fabric still covering up that delicious little kitty*_

Laura felt her face flush again. And a new wave of arousal flooded her body.  She shouldn’t be aroused at this.  This shouldn’t be turning her on.  She should feel shamed and violated.  And…she did…but…also aroused.  Very aroused. She briefly felt a little bit of guilt at being so turned on by something that wasn’t Carmilla, then she immediately told herself that was stupid. Her and Carmilla weren’t actually a thing. Sure, the vampire was basically living at her apartment, and sure, Laura wasn’t seeing anyone else at the moment, but she was positive Carmilla was still _feeding_ off of other people, because it definitely wasn’t her, she thought, a little irritated at the fact.

She tucked her thumbs in her underwear and slowly slid the garment to the floor, stepping out and kicking it to the side, as the song switched from “Strip” to “Touch of my Hand” by Britney Spears.

 _I'm not ashamed of the things that I dream_  
_I find myself flirting with the verge of obscene_  
_Into the unknown, I will be bold_  
_I'm going to places I can be out of control_

She closed her eyes again. Yep, there was the shame she was supposed to feel.  The screen beeped indicating yet another message.

_VERY good girl, Laura. Very good girl.  Now sit back down and roll your chair back so I can see ALL of you._

Laura did as she was told, her will completely broken by the thought of all of her classmates seeing that video.

 _Spread your legs wide for me, Laura._  The screen typed.  _Oh look at the time.  You’re vampire should be back at any moment now._

Laura was in the process of spreading her legs when her eyes shot over to her clock.  The computer wasn’t lying.  Carmilla _should_ be back any minute now, she was never gone for that long.  Her eyes got wide.  “I have to go! She can’t see this!!” She jumped up to redress herself when the screen beeped again.

_Not so fast little one. Sit. Down. Now._

Laura was near tears at this point.  Carmilla couldn’t see this.  What would she think? She’d _never_ live it down if the vampire walked in on this.  But Carmilla would definitely see it if the computer sent that stupid video out as well. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. 

 _And I don't want to explain tonight_  
_All the things I've tried to hide_  
_I shut myself out from the world so I_  
_Can draw the blinds and I'll teach myself to fly_

She watched the cursor hover over the send button for a few seconds before finally sitting back down and spreading her legs.

_I want you to sit back down and wait for your housemate.  Continue to touch yourself until she arrives. Do NOT bring yourself to orgasm. When she arrives, say this…_

Laura stared at the screen, her mouth dropping open. There was NO way she could say _that_ to Carmilla.

 _Remember little one,_ the computer typed – cursor still hovering over the send button. _I’ll be watching…_ then the screen went black.

Laura stared at the computer for a few minutes. Finally, she reached down dragging her fingers through her own wetness.  Her body shivered violently.  She only had to touch herself for a few minutes before she heard the click of the door. She slowly spun her chair around and stood up.

 _I love myself_  
_It's not a sin_  
_I can't control what's happenin'_

Carmilla looked up, eyebrows shooting up to her hairline.  Her eyes raked over Laura’s naked body, before coming back up to meet the girl’s eyes. “Um…hey…” she choked out.

 _'Cause I just discovered_  
_Imagination's taking over_  
_Another day without a lover_  
_The more I come to understand_  
_The touch of my hand_

"Hey," she whispered. Laura’s eyes closed.  It was now or never.  “Carmilla,” she groaned, her voice deep and husky.  Her eyes slowly fluttered open to meet the vampire’s stare. “I’ve been a really bad girl. I need you to spank me.”

 _There's a world undefined_  
_And my body is mine_  
_I won't be left behind_  
_I'm already here_

The vampire’s eyes got even wider and her duffle bag slipped out of her hand crashing to the floor.  “Come again?”

Laura stared at the floor, refusing to meet her housemate’s eyes.  “Please, Carmilla, don’t make me say it again…”

The vampire took a hesitant step in Laura’s direction. “Laura, are you okay?”

 _Laura_. S _he said my name.  God now I’ve got her all worried.  She probably thinks I’m possessed.  Okay, calm down. You have to get her to understand you want her to spank you. Or that video is going to be all over campus tomorrow.  Girl the hell up Hollis._

“Carmilla,” she said, voice sounding fairly resolved. “This isn’t one of my fantasies – I mean it is – but – look I just need you to spank me.  I need you to bend me over your lap…and spank me.” _There! I said it.  No taking it back now. Oh my god!  What did I just do?!?!_

Carmilla smirked.  She _smirked!!_ Of all the ways someone could respond to such a request.  A smirk? Really?

The vampire calmly walked over to Laura’s bed and sat down, eyes never leaving Laura’s.  “Well,” she spoke softly.  “If you’re going to beg me for it.”  She patted her thighs. “Come here.”

Okay, that was not what Laura had been expecting. What the hell was she supposed to do now?  Did the computer actually expect her to let her housemate spank her?  With no foreplay and no fantasy induced super arousal? It had only said she had to _ask_ for it, not actually _do_ it.  But now that she had asked, and Carmilla sat there waiting for her, what was she supposed to do.  Say “haha just kidding” and run away?  Plus, if she was being completely honest with herself, the thought of Carmilla touching again her was making her even wetter.  The vampire had been so distant over the last week, and she seemed pretty compliant at the moment.

The vampire smirked again.  _God damn it! Stupid sense of smell!!_

She slowly made her way over to Carmilla. She looked down at the vampire’s lap and back up and into her eyes.  To say she was terrified would be an understatement.  Carmilla was going to start thinking she was into some crazy form of S&M. She pulled at her bottom lip with her teeth.

Carmilla raised a delicate eyebrow and patted her thigh again. 

Laura took a deep breath and slowly moved to the girl’s lap.  Carmilla’s left arm snaked around her waist, holding her in place, while her right hand came to rest softly on Laura’s ass.  Laura’s eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of the vampire’s soft hand. 

“Why am I spanking you, cupcake?” Carmilla asked.

Laura sniffled.  “Because I’ve been a bad girl.”

Carmilla chuckled.  “What, specifically have you done to deserve this?” she tried again, fingers slowly trailing over Laura’s skin.

Laura sucked in a deep breath as the vampire’s hand moved against her, fingers trailing too close to her heated center. “I – I’ve been having a lot of – impure – thoughts recently,” Laura started.  “And I – I lied about touching myself earlier.”

It was Carmilla’s turn to gasp at this revelation. Her hand paused momentarily and rested gently against Laura’s backside.  She cleared her throat.  “And how many swats do you think you deserve for such…depravity?” she asked, her voice now stern.

Laura sniffled again.  “I – I don’t know.  How many do you think I deserve?” she asked. 

Carmilla’s hand started to move again. “I’d say ten would properly atone for such indiscretions.”

Laura nodded.  “Okay then.  Ten.” She could feel her hard nipples pressing against the skin of Carmilla’s thigh.  She _knew_ the vampire could feel it too.  She _knew_ Carmilla could smell what her touch was doing to Laura. She closed her eyes as the hand pulled away from her.  She braced herself for the pain.

Carmilla’s hand came down with a smack. It stung.  It did, but Laura didn’t really feel the pain. What she _did_ feel was the overwhelming surge of arousal shoot through her entire body. She moaned, a low throaty, choking noise that sounded more animal than human.  Carmilla’s hand moved slowly against her skin again, stroking, kneading. 

“Count,” the vampire purred.

 _I love myself_  
_It's not a sin_  
_I can't control what's happenin'_

Laura sucked in a shuddering breath. “One,” she whispered. Her voice sounded raw.

Carmilla’s hand came down again, a little harder this time and Laura felt the sting, but also another wave of arousal. Her entire body shook at the feel of the vampire caressing her.  “T-two,” she stuttered.

After ten licks, Laura was a mess. She could feel her wetness running down the inside of her thighs.  She was breathing so hard her whole body heaved in Carmilla’s lap. The vampire was gently stroking her tender flesh, soothing it as best she could. 

 _'Cause I just discovered_  
_Imagination's taking over_  
_Another day without a lover_  
_The more I come to understand_  
_The touch of my hand_

After a few minutes of light caresses. Laura felt Carmilla’s fingers dip lower. Her thighs tightened and her whole body shuddered at the touch. 

“Is this okay?” Carmilla asked softly. Stroking along the crease of Laura’s thigh, fingers gathering the girl’s arousal.

“God, yes,” Laura gasped.

The vampire cupped her hand around Laura’s core, rubbing gently, fingers wiggling until she found the girl’s throbbing clit.

Laura couldn’t contain the moan that tore its way from her throat.  Her hips pushed back against Carmilla’s hand seeking the friction that only she could give.

In a heartbeat she was sprawled across the bed, the older girl on top of her.  The vampire dipped her head and sucked Laura’s nipple into her mouth, her fingers circling Laura’s clit in a steady rhythm. 

Laura’s hips canted up against the hand between her legs, her back arched, pushing her breast further into Carmilla’s cool mouth. Her hand flew to Carmilla’s shoulders and gently pushed against the older girl in a request that she couldn’t voice. But Carmilla must have understood, because she released the nipple from her mouth with a satisfying pop, and moved down until she was situated in between Laura’s legs.

She leaned forward, sucking the heated flesh into her mouth, prodding with her tongue before moving her hand up to push two fingers into Laura’s core. 

She came undone almost immediately. Loud cries and animal like moans bouncing off the walls of the apartment.  Carmilla gently stroked the hot flesh inside of Laura, letting her come back down, before pulling out and looking up at the girl beneath her.

“What has this lesson taught you Laura?” Carmilla asked softly as they snuggled together in the afterglow.

Laura nuzzled the vampire’s neck. “That technology is _evil_ ,” she grumbled. 

Carmilla chuckled.  “I _think_ the moral of this story is if you want something, just ask for it,” the vampire whispered in Laura’s ear.  “Next time don’t make me have to hack into your computer and force it from you.”

Laura sat bolt upright.  She glared at the vampire.  “Wait! What?” she asked confused. Then her face turned into a scowl. “YOU!!”

Carmilla smirked.  “That bunched up little face you make when you’re angry is still  _hilarious_ , buttercup. Plus, you _really_ enjoyed that spanking. Don’t try to brush it off like last time, we both know you’re into it now." She pulled Laura down against her chest, fingers running through the girl's hair. "By the way, I think we need to have a discussion about this serious praise kink you've got going on," Carmilla whispered into the blonde's hair.

Laura groaned. Carmilla had done it again. She had taken one of Laura’s fantasies and turned it into something she hadn’t even realized she wanted. Sure, Laura may have mentioned that the idea of someone watching her touch herself turned her on a lot, but she’d never even thought about _this._ Life with Carmilla was definitely going to be interesting. "Whatever," she mumbled.

Laura snuggled into the cool body underneath her. “You _still_ broke character you know. You were supposed to watch me touch myself…”

Carmilla chuckled. “I can’t help it if I wanted to be the one touching you,” the vampire admitted. “But maybe next time…”

Yeah, Laura could definitely get used to life with Carmilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me all your prompts!
> 
> http://hollsteinff.tumblr.com
> 
> @H0llst3inFF
> 
> Song:
> 
> Britney Spears - Touch of my Hand


	6. Love, Sex, and Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura gets her midterm results. Carmilla's idea of a celebration isn't "exactly" what Laura had planned, but she's certainly not complaining.
> 
> http://hollsteinff.tumblr.com
> 
> @H0llst3inFF

Laura had aced her midterms. She felt really good about herself at the moment, like nothing could bring her down. She couldn’t wait to get back to her apartment so she could tell Carmilla the good news. She still had a few hours before she had to go into work, so hopefully they could just turn on Netflix and spend some quality time together.

She stepped into her apartment and turned to shut the door. She was immediately enveloped in thick, black smoke. She squealed and then everything went dark.

When she opened her eyes – after the nausea had settled – she was in an elaborate bedroom with stone walls. There were thick rugs on the floor and a huge canopy bed draped with burgundy linens.

Everything was silent. And then she saw her. Carmilla. And _wow_. Her vampire was dressed in layers of deep red ruffles and black lace. The bodice was molded to the girl’s frame like a second skin that cinched her waist in tightly with black satin ribbons. The skirt swooped out like flowing wine, parted in the center to reveal black lace. Her hair was piled on top of her head in thick, dark waves. Laura gasped. “Holy Hufflepuff, Carm! You can time travel?!”

Carmilla scoffed. “What? Of course not! I just teleported us to Austria.”

Laura tried again. “Holy Hufflepuff you can _teleport_?!”

Carmilla looked unamused. “No, obviously I’m lying and we’re still in your apartment,” she deadpanned. “Who keeps breaking character _now_?” the vampire continued.

“Oh. OH!” Laura said, catching on.

Carmilla scoffed again. “Put on your costume, servant girl,” the vampire demanded, pointing to a plain dress hanging behind Laura.

Laura quickly dressed in the costume Carmilla had provided and turned back to the vampire. The older girl was sitting at a desk, reading and paying no attention to her whatsoever. Laura cleared her throat.

Carmilla looked up with a bored expression. “It’s about time servant. Where have you been? Help me divest of this wretched thing,” she demanded motioning to her dress. “I’ve spent four hours past, waltzing with anyone my mother thought would make a suitable Count, and I find myself in need of a hot bath and a warm bed.”

Laura raised an eyebrow. Countess Carmilla sure was bossy. “Right away Miss,” Laura said, slipping into character. She made her way over to the other girl, fingers immediately coming to rest upon the laces holding her dress together. Her fingers began to loosen the laces until the dress plummeted to the floor below. Laura gazed at Carmilla’s bare back, taking in the creamy skin stretched taut over well-defined muscles. She did her best not to touch. “I’ll get your bath started Miss,” she whispered.

Laura walked into the adjoining bathroom and found an extravagant claw-foot tub. She was very relieved to find that this castle had plumbing at least, so she started the water and made sure the temperature was nice and warm before adding in some scented oil.

When she came back into the room, Carmilla was still standing there in nothing but her underwear. Laura quickly averted her eyes and cleared her throat. “Your bath awaits you, Miss.”

Carmilla walked past Laura and into the bathroom. It smelled heavily of jasmine scented oil and the humidity was already starting to steam the mirrors. She smiled as she dropped the rest of her clothing and lowered herself into the bath, warm water soaking into her bones and relaxing her muscles. “Servant,” she called, and Laura appeared in the doorway. “Are you not going to bathe me? Must I do this myself now?”

Laura cleared her throat again. “Sorry Miss, I didn’t think – um…”

“Your job is not to _think_ , girl,” Carmilla said sternly. “It is to do as you are told.”

Laura lowered her eyes. Yup, bossy. “Sorry Miss,” she whispered as she walked over and took the sponge from the shelf beside the bath. She dipped it into the water and began to wash Carmilla’s back. The vampire let her head fall forward and a low moan fell from her lips. Laura paused only briefly before continuing to wash along Carmilla’s shoulders and down her arms. She lifted the older girl’s hand and carefully ran the sponge across her palm, before doing the same to the other. “Turn around Miss,” Laura whispered.

“What?” Carmilla asked, hesitantly, looking over her shoulder at the blonde.

Laura stared into the vampire’s dark eyes. “I need to wash your front.”

Carmilla turned slowly, eyes never leaving Laura’s.

Laura dragged the damp sponge across the vampire’s collarbones and down her chest. She noted the slight arch in Carmilla’s back as she washed the girl’s breasts. She dragged the sponge lower and lower – eyes never leaving Carmilla’s – until she was elbow deep in the water and she slipped between the vampire’s legs.

Carmilla’s eyes fluttered shut and she pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth for a moment, before her eyes snapped back open and widened. She grabbed Laura’s wrist. “I can – I can do the rest,” she whispered, fingers tracing the blonde's as she took the sponge from her.

When she was done with her bath, Laura toweled her off and followed her back into the bedroom. Carmilla wrapped in a towel, with water dripping down the contours of her body was definitely one of Laura’s favorite images. It was even better when it was in candlelight. The vampire looked like she was glowing. Like she was covered in gold dust from head to toe.

Carmilla rolled her shoulders and winced.

“Are you alright, Miss?” Laura asked softly, placing a hesitant hand on Carmilla’s bare shoulder.

Carmilla hummed. “Simply aching from all of the dancing and toasting.

Laura smiled. “I could – I mean – I could try to help you relax a bit. If you want.”

Carmilla turned her questioning gaze on Laura and raised an eyebrow. “And how, pray tell, do you plan to accomplish this?”

Laura smiled bashfully. “Lie down, Miss. I’ll rub you down.”

The slight quirk of Carmilla’s eyebrow was her only break in character as she turned to lie on the bed face first. She felt the dip of the mattress as Laura joined her on the bed. Then the towel was tugged away and she was once again naked before the blonde. Laura’s hands were on her in seconds, rubbing at the _sore_ muscles of her neck and shoulders. And even though she wasn’t _really_ sore, it still felt amazing.

Laura heard the small moan escape Carmilla as she ran her fingers from the nape of the vampire’s neck to the base of her spine. She continued working the muscles of Carmilla’s back for a few minutes.

“What’s your name, girl?” Carmilla asked softly.

The blonde smiled. “It’s Laura, Miss,” she answered meekly, then trailed her fingers up Carmilla’s back and began to work on her shoulders.

Carmilla moaned again, this time a little less softly. “Your hands are divine, _Laura_ ,” the vampire purred.

Laura bit her lip to keep herself from commenting. “I’ll be right back, Miss, I think I can make this a little more relaxing,” Laura said with a smirk that Carmilla never saw. She came back moments later and began to drizzle the scented oil along Carmilla’s back. The vampire’s muscles tensed briefly, then relaxed again as Laura started rubbing the oil into her skin.

When she had finished massaging all of the oil into the muscles of Carmilla’s back, she moved on to drizzle a thin line down the older girl’s leg, digging her thumbs into a firm calf muscle and working her way up. Her fingertips halted at the crease where the vampire’s thigh met her ass.

Carmilla shifted, subtly spreading her legs a bit wider, but was disappointed when Laura moved on to her other leg. After the same treatment Laura was shifting to move down to her feet when Carmilla spoke. “Serva – _Laura_ , the muscles in my hips are really tight from all of the dancing. Do you think you could get those too?”

Her request was low and raspy and Laura had to swallow past the dryness in her throat to answer. “Of course, Miss,” she whispered. She let the oil drip over Carmilla’s lower back and down over the firm muscles of her ass. She wasn’t going to let Carmilla take control of this scenario. She had the perfect plan.

She settled her knees in between the vampire’s thighs and slowly moved up until she was forcing Carmilla’s legs to spread even wider. She could see the older girl’s wetness and smirked. Then she took Carmilla’s hips in her hands and massaged the top of the vampire’s ass with her thumbs letting the rest of her fingers curl against the tendons of her hips.

She continued the intimate massage for a good while, then moved back to the tops of Carmilla’s thighs, the back of her hand grazing the older girl’s damp folds as she worked.

Laura reached over and grabbed her phone. Carmilla wasn't the only one who could pick out a good song. She pressed play and turned back to her vampire.

Carmilla sucked in a sharp breath. “Laura,” she whispered.

Laura’s hands stilled.

_Your touch is so magic to me. The strangest things can happen. The way that you react to me. I wanna do something you can't imagine._

“What are you doing to me? What magic is this?” the vampire demanded.

Laura shook her head. “Pardon, Miss?” she whispered.

Carmilla craned her neck to look at the blonde. “You’ve no doubt cast some spell upon me. Turned my blood to fire. My breath to smoke. Into what inferno have you cast my body?”

_Imagine if there was a million me's, talkin' sexy to you like that. You think you can handle, boy. If I give you my squeeze. And I need you to push it right back._

It was Laura’s turn to gasp. Carmilla’s words sounded like they belonged in a Shakespeare play. She knew her vampire had lived a long time – though she still had no clue just how long – and she knew that Carmilla was wise even beyond her years. She had an uncanny way of picking apart the universe, one star at a time. Everything had a purpose. Everything had a place. Every question had an answer. She was definitely a philosophy major. “I assure you, that I wield no magic, Miss,” Laura replied.

 _Baby, show me, show me what's your favorite trick. That you wanna use on me and I'll volunteer. And I'll be flowin' and goin' till clothing disappears. Ain't nothin' but shoes on me, oh baby_.

Carmilla rolled over, uncaring of her naked state. “Lies!” she accused. “You will not best me, Sorceress. Coating my skin in potions of temptation? Conjuring up the fire’s of Hell to lick at my loins?” She grasped Laura’s wrist tightly, demanding a confession from the servant.

The look on Laura’s face was fear, but the desire in her eyes was more than enough to let the vampire know that this was still part of the game.

“Miss, please, you’re hurting me.” Laura tugged at her wrist, trying to break the ironclad grasp. “I assure you, there is no magic.” She held up the small glass bottle of scented oil. “Look, it’s just oil, from the apothecary! I have no charms on me. I have no spell book. I have no _magic_.”

The vampire surged forward, pressing Laura into the bed and straddling her. Her hands began to search the smaller girl’s form for anything that could be hidden. She pushed the servants dress over her head, searching for charms or pendants. There was nothing. Nothing but the naked form of a girl barely coming into adulthood. “If it’s not magic, then what? Poison? Have you poisoned me? Poison oil, seeping into my skin, burning into my flesh and leaking from my - ” She paused. Eyes wide as she looked down to see the wet trail she was leaving on the servant’s bare abdomen. “Oh gods.” She looked down to see Laura’s chest heaving. She trailed her eyes over the girl’s naked form and felt the heat rise in her own body.

_All night show with just you and the crowd. Doin' tricks you never seen. And I bet that I can make you believe, in love and sex and magic._

“What foul sort of temptress are you?” she cried. “What siren with no song? What nymph that strayed too far from the forest?” She was panting now. “Succubus! Why must you taunt me so?”

Laura was pressed against the mattress, her vampire straddling her hips. She kept her hands at her sides and took deep, heaving breaths trying to calm herself. “Miss, I swear! I am no temptress, nor siren, nor nymph, nor succubus,” she pleaded. “I’m just a servant. I’ve been at this castle since I was but a small girl. You have watched me grow up. And I – I have watched you too. I’ve watched you grow into a woman.” Her hands came up to Carmilla’s hips. “I’ve watched you transform into a beautiful butterfly. And now you’re here, spreading yourself before me about to take flight. And I want to be the one to lift you up,” she added with a canting of her hips.

Carmilla’s breath hitched as Laura’s hips rose against her own. Her eyes fluttered shut. “This isn’t magic?” she asked the blonde, voice trembling.

Laura shook her head. “No, Miss.” She trailed her fingers through the wetness between Carmilla’s thighs. “This is desire.”

Carmilla shuddered. “Please, don’t!” she cried out. “I cannot breathe when your fingers press against me so.” She stared down at the girl below her. “Your touch pulls all the air from the room. Flames eating the sacred oxygen I need to survive.”

_So let me drive my body around ya. I bet you know what I mean. 'Cause you know that I can make you believe, in love and sex and magic._

Laura’s fingers found the vampire’s entrance and danced around the clenching muscles. “Then let me help you fly, Miss,” she whispered. “Let me make you soar above the flames.”

Carmilla’s eyes searched Laura’s face. Her hand moving, one to clutch at the wrist between her thighs, the other resting gently on the servant’s jaw. “Then steal the air from my lungs and use it to bolster these wings!” She rolled her hips and pushed Laura’s fingers inside of her. Surging forward to connect their lips in a hungry kiss.

Laura tangled her free hand into the hair at the nape of the vampire’s neck. Keeping their lips connected as she thrust her hips up and into the woman above her, pushing her fingers deeper until the tips were pressed against the vampire’s cervix. Her thumb found Carmilla’s clit and pressed against it forcefully. The vampire rolled against her and moaned into Laura’s mouth.

_Everythin' ain't what it seems. I wave my hands and I got you. And you feel so fly assistin' me. But now it's my turn to watch you._

Their hips crashed together again and again, and when Laura could feel the vampire’s muscles clenching around her fingers she pulled out.

“What torture is this?” Carmilla cried out. “Do you seek to drive me mad with longing?”

Laura flipped the vampire onto her back and nestled between her thighs, dipping her head low to kiss along her hipbones. When she had almost reached her target Carmilla’s hands stilled her face.

“What demon stole your decency, girl? You cannot put your mouth _there_!” she whispered.

Laura smirked, teasing at the older girl. She exhaled, letting her hot breath caress the damp folds of Carmilla’s sex. “I know nothing of decency, Miss,” she taunted.

Carmilla tried. She tried _so hard_. But she couldn’t help the smirk that found her lips or the words that seemed to spill out like water. “You know nothing, Jon Snow,” she laughed.

Laura’s face fell. “Seriously, Carm?!?” She pulled away from the vampire, face bunched up in annoyance. Carmilla’s hands found Laura’s face again and pulled her closer.

“Oh no you don’t, servant girl. _You_ started this magic. And _you_ will break this spell you have cast upon me,” she whispered, instantly slipping back into character.

Laura grinned. “There’s only one way to break this spell, Miss,” she teased.

“So you confess. It _is_ a spell?”

Laura trained her face to look concerned. Her eyes finding Carmilla’s and burning into them. She took one of the candles from the bedside table and held it carefully over the woman below her. She raised an eyebrow at the obvious desire and surprise in Carmilla’s eyes. She started humming lowly, as if casting a spell and slowly tipped the candle until the hot wax was dripping onto the vampire’s chest.

Carmilla hissed as the hot wax settled around her nipple, the bud stiffening into a peak before the wax dried hard around it, causing slight suction every time her chest rose in a breath. She moaned lowly as Laura repeated the motion to her other breast, then started trailing long lines down Carmilla’s stomach until she had drawn a pentagram of drying wax. The girl looked pretty pleased with herself and the vampire had to hold back a chuckle.

“This will break the spell?” Carmilla asked hesitantly.

Laura nodded. Dipping back down and blowing hot air onto Carmilla’s dripping core. “This is the beginning. You will burn up, from the inside out. It will consume you – unless…”

Carmilla’s eyes widened. “Unless? Unless what, girl? Tell me how to break this magic!”

“Unless I suck out all of this poison, Miss,” she said confidently, eyes trained on the flesh between the vampire’s thighs.

Carmilla’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline. Eyes glancing down to survey her own wetness. “Then do as you must. You have your work cut out for you,” she finished, barely keeping the smirk from her face. It became _very_ easy not to smirk when Laura’s tongue dragged up her drenched folds. Carmilla gasped. “You really have no decency do you? Making a lady crave such dreadfully delicious, awful, wonderful things!”

Laura paused.

“Don’t stop, you nymph! My skin still burns. Your job is not yet finished.”

Laura dove back in with vigor. Her eager tongue slipping into Carmilla to lick at the pink inner lips of her sex. Then she sucked the pink folds into her mouth, catching them between her teeth, tongue darting forward to prod at the vampire’s stiff clit.

Carmilla’s hips shot off the mattress, nearly bucking Laura off, but the girl wrapped her arms around the vampire’s thighs and held on tightly.

Laura released the flesh from her teeth and dropped lower, lips encircling Carmilla’s entrance as her tongue lapped away at the delicious _poison_ dripping from the girl’s center. When she pushed her tongue inside, swirling it around, Carmilla lost it. The vampire shuddered beneath her searching fingers and questing tongue. Laura licked slow swaths up Carmilla’s core, gently bringing the older girl back into consciousness.

Carmilla’s fingers threaded into Laura’s hair tugging her upward until their lips met lazily.

Laura pulled away and smiled. “Where are we anyway?” she asked, looking around curiously.

“Castle Karnstein, of course,” Carmilla replied nonchalantly.

Laura’s eyes got huge. “You own a castle?!”

The vampire smirked. “It’s been in my family for centuries. It’s even older than I am.” She saw the curious look on Laura’s face and knew what was coming next.

“And just how old is _that_?” Laura asked, once again.

Carmilla laughed. “You really have a thing for ages don’t you?”

Laura grinned. “I’d just like to know exactly what kind of cougar I’m dealing with here.”

Carmilla feigned shock, gasping. “I am no _cougar_ , you insolent child! I am a _panther_. We are much older. Much more sophisticated.” She chuckled.

Laura laughed along with the vampire, then frowned. “I can’t believe you broke character to make a Game of Thrones reference,” she chided.

The vampire threw back her head and laughed. “You’re lucky I didn’t scream _Winter Is Coming_ when I made a mess all over your beautiful face,” she replied, smirking devilishly.

“Oh my god,” Laura groaned. She swatted the vampire’s shoulder. “Next time, _you_ get to be the servant. You’re bossy!” she whined.

Carmilla laughed. “Well what can this humble servant do to repay you then, Mistress?” the vampire asked, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

Laura huffed. “You can teleport me back to my apartment, servant! I have to get ready for work,” Laura said haughtily, nose held high in the air.

Carmilla smiled and held out her arms. “Your chariot awaits you, my Queen,” she whispered.

Laura giggled and launched herself into the vampire’s arms, before they both disappeared into a puff of black smoke.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://hollsteinff.tumblr.com
> 
> @H0llst3inFF
> 
> Song:
> 
> Ciara - Love, Sex, and Magic
> 
> Also this is the dress that gave me the inspiration for Carmilla's gown.  
> http://g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1Mo.xHVXXXXbVXVXXq6xXFXXXj/Red-and-Black-Renaissance-Gothic-Lolita-Dress-Ball-Gown-Prom-Steampunk-Dress-Cosplay-Costum.jpg


	7. Night Nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura gets a check up from her favorite doctor.

Laura was swamped. Again. Danny had called in sick so she had double the tables to take care of tonight. It wouldn’t have been so bad, if Gary hadn’t been acting particularly strange. He was treating her like she was some form of minor royalty or something, and it was starting to make her a little nervous.

What _really_ got her worried was when she had overheard some guy offering to pay the manager five hundred dollars for a lap dance from Laura, and Gary had declined, telling the guy he should _respect a girl’s choices not to be a dancer_. While she was relieved at the statement, she was kind of starting to believe her boss had been pod-peopled – in a big way.

When Carmilla came in that night and made her way over to Gary, she half expected the man to tell the vampire the same thing, so she watched from the corner of her eye as they had their conversation. She watched her manager shake his head at something the girl was saying and then – then she watched Carmilla’s eyes start to glow with a golden hue that looked like the sun was rising from behind her irises.

As quickly as it was there, it was gone and Gary was turning and coming in her direction, so she quickly made herself look busy – like she had _not_ just been eavesdropping.

“Hey, Honey. I have a customer that wants a dance. You up for it?”

“Carmilla?” she asked, trying to subtly point out that she knew the _customer_ he was referring to. This was weird.

“Yeah,” the man nodded. “You two know each other?”

Laura gaped. She stared at the man like he had grown another head. “Yes, Gary. I know Carmilla.”

The man nodded again. His eyes were dazed and vacant. “Oh good, so you’re okay with it then?”

Laura pursed her lips to the side. Something was _definitely_ going on here. “Yes, I’m okay with it, just like I’ve always been.”

Gary nodded again, as if not really hearing anything she’d just said. So she left the man and made her way over to Boomer. “Dude, what’s up with him?” she asked the bouncer.

The beefy man grinned. “You don’t know?” She shook her head. “Your girlfriend came in a couple of weeks ago and put the fear of God in that man. Said if he ever made you do something against your will again she’d rip out his spleen and feed it to him. Anyway, room 13.”

Laura’s eyes widened. “Okay well that explains why he hasn’t made me dance,” then she realized what the man had said. “Hey! She’s not my girlfriend! We’re just – friends. I occasionally give my friend a lap dance. There’s nothing wrong with that. It’s all very platonic.”

Boomer let out a loud laugh. “Whatever you say, Honey.”

She walked into the room and closed the door behind her. She turned to find her vampire seated on the couch. She walked over and straddled Carmilla, grinning from ear to ear. “This feels like déjà vu.”

Carmilla raised an eyebrow. “So you occasionally give your friends lap dances huh?”

“ _Friend_ ,” Laura corrected. “I occasionally give my _friend_ a lap dance. Singular.” She rolled her hips into the girl below her as the music started to play.

Carmilla’s hands stilled her hips. “Is that what we are?” she asked. “Friends?”

Laura shrugged. “Well – yeah. I mean, do you not think of me as your friend? Are we not friends?”

Carmilla sighed. “Exactly how many _friends_ do you have Laura?”

Laura’s eyes searched the vampire’s. “Oh my god. Are you jealous right now?” Laura chuckled. “Seriously? Is my big, bad, strong vampire jealous?”

Carmilla huffed. “I’m not jealous. We’re just _friends_ right?”

Laura tilted her head. She could hear the hurt in Carmilla’s voice. “Hey, Carm. I’m not seeing anyone else. I promise. When would I have time for that? We’re constantly together, except when _you_ disappear in the middle of the night.” She looked pointedly at the vampire. “And what gives you the right to be jealous anyway?” she huffed.

Carmilla raised an eyebrow. “So you think I’m sneaking off in the middle of the night to go hook up with random girls only to come back to your bed?” she asked, voice laced with disgust. “Is that really what you think of me?”

This was going downhill fast. That’s not what Laura had meant at all. She should really try to turn the conversation around, but she was still a little miffed that Carmilla had been upset at the thought of Laura seeing other people, when the vampire snuck out every night to go feed off of random girls most likely. “How often do you have to feed, Carmilla?”

The question took her a little off guard. “What the frilly hell does that have to do with anything?”

“Just answer the question.”

The vampire shrugged. “Like, once a week, I guess, but it’s preferable to do it like, every other day if I can,” she stated. “Now are you going to explain the relevance?”

Laura shook her head. “So you’re mad at me, because I called us friends. You’re jealous of the thought that I _might_ have been seeing other people. And you don’t think that the fact that you sneak off to go feed off of some random chick every other night has any relevance? Holy double standards Batman.”

Carmilla laughed. “Okay A) I can’t believe you just said that. And B) I don’t sneak off to go _feed on random chicks_. That’s what hospitals are for.”

“Oh my god you feed on sick people!?!” Laura said, shocked.

“What?! No!” Carmilla defended. “They have these convenient things now called blood donations. Package it all up in a nice little to-go bag. Stores in the refrigerator really well. Ring any bells? I only need fresh blood if it's been a particularly long time since I've fed.”

Laura sighed in relief. “Oh thank god,” she giggled. Then she couldn’t hold it in anymore and dissolved into a fit of laugher. The vampire quickly following behind.

Once they had caught their breath Carmilla huffed again – this time with more humor. “I can’t believe you thought I went around snacking on dying people.”

Laura shook her head. “I can’t believe you thought I’d want anyone that wasn’t you,” she whispered. The mood suddenly shifted. Carmilla stared into Laura’s eyes with an intensity that she had rarely seen from the vampire.

“You don’t want anyone but me?” Carmilla asked softly.

Laura shook her head. “I _thought_ I had made that perfectly clear. But I guess next time I’ll spell it out for you,” she laughed.

Carmilla smiled softly at the blonde. “So what does that make us?” she asked.

Laura shrugged. “What do you want us to be? Friends? Lovers? Gir –”

“Mine,” Carmilla stated firmly.

“Pardon?” Laura asked. “That’s a little territorial don’t you think?” she smiled.

Carmilla shrugged. “Vampire,” she said, gesturing toward herself. “Kind of comes with the package.”

Laura smiled, biting her bottom lip. “I think I’d be okay with being yours…” she said shyly.

Carmilla grinned, pulling the girl forward and rubbing her cheek against Laura’s.

Laura crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Did you just _mark_ me, Carmilla?”

Carmilla grinned and shrugged. “Cat,” she said, gesturing toward herself again. “Kind of comes with the package.” She winked at the tiny blonde.

Laura rolled her eyes. “You are an insufferable vampire,” she said good-naturedly.

Carmilla grinned. “Yeah, but I’m _your_ insufferable vampire.”

Looking into Carmilla’s eyes, she remembered seeing them glow earlier that night. “Hey, what did you say to Gary? Boomer said you came in here to talk to him. And he’s been acting super strange lately.”

Carmilla shrugged again. “I just told him to back off and treat you with respect.” She looked a little uncomfortable with the line of questioning.

Laura narrowed her eyes. “That doesn’t explain the fact that earlier he seemed to have forgotten that we even knew each other.”

Carmilla sighed. “Okay. I _may_ have glamoured him…”

“Glamoured him? Oh, is that what you were doing when your eyes were glowing?"

The vampire’s eyes widened. “You saw that?” Laura nodded. “Yeah, well, glamouring isn’t something that I like to do a lot. It actually takes a lot out of me. And – it’s basically taking someone’s free will away from them,” she stated carefully. “I only use it when I think it’s absolutely necessary.”

Laura tilted her head to the side. “So you glamoured him so that he wouldn’t force me to give anyone else a lap dance?”

Carmilla nodded. “In a sense, yes. I made him forget that night. And then I realigned his thought pattern for anything that involved you. Basically I forced him to see you as his little sister. Anything he wouldn’t want to subject a sibling to, he doesn’t want to subject you to either.”

“Woah,” Laura whispered. “You can _do_ that? Does it wear off?”

The vampire shook her head. “It doesn’t work like that. There’s not like – an expiration date for it, but it can be broken with certain words if I want it to be. It has to be spoken in the original glamour though. Otherwise it’s quite permanent.”

“Have you ever glamoured me?”

“Of course not!” Carmilla huffed. “I would never take away your free will Laura. That’s one of the things I lo – like most about you.”

Laura smirked. “It’s kind of hot sometimes though. Losing your free will – in theory, that is. Not like for real.” She leaned forward and whispered in the vampire’s ear. “It could be really fun…” she said in a sing song voice.

A grin stretched across Carmilla’s face. “Oh I think I could make that happen.”

* * *

Three days later Carmilla was straightening the frame that held her certification on the wall.  She smoothed down the long, white jacket she was wearing and sat behind her desk, waiting for her first patient.  Well, her first patient in _this_ lifetime anyway.

When she heard the door open, she glanced up and was immediately taken aback by the girl in front of her. Laura Hollis.  Her first and only patient of the day.  “Miss Hollis, welcome,” she greeted, standing and offering the girl her hand.  “I’m Dr. Karnstein.”

Laura smiled at the woman.  She looked incredibly too young to have a medical degree, but her father was hell bent on her having a female doctor, and Dr. Karnstein was the only one in town.  She was relatively new in town as well, the woman had only opened her practice a couple of months ago.

The fact that she didn’t have to go see a fifty year old man for this check up _should_ have made her less embarrassed about the whole situation, but really, the gorgeous woman in front of her only served to increase her nervousness. There was something almost wild looking in the way her eyes followed Laura – almost as if she were stalking her prey.

“Okay,” Carmilla broke the silence. “I obviously haven’t seen you before as a patient, and your father told me over the phone that you didn’t have a previous doctor.  Am I safe in assuming this is your first examination?”

Laura swallowed hard and nodded. “Yep, that would be a safe assumption. I don’t really like hospitals or doctor’s offices – no offense – so I try to keep myself from getting sick. You know, eat healthy, exercise, take my vitamins -” she knew she was rambling at this point, but she couldn’t really stop it. 

Carmilla laughed.  “Well, sorry to say, no amount of vitamins can keep you from having to see me.  That apple a day bullshit only works for general check ups.”

Laura was surprised to hear the woman swear. She wasn’t really sure what the protocol for doctor-patient relations were, but she assumed that a doctor would at least be a bit more professional sounding.  “I – um – yeah, my dad said I had put it off as long as I could,” she said meekly.  “Apparently I should’ve come in for an examination a couple of years ago.”

Carmilla smiled warmly.  “Eighteen is about the normal age, yeah, but no worries, we’ll get you all checked out and everything will be fine.”  She winked at the girl.  “Then you won’t have to see me again for a whole year.”

“I have to come back every year?!” Laura whined.

Carmilla chuckled.  “That’s the deal kid.  Sorry to disappoint.”

Laura huffed.  “It’s not your fault,” she grumbled.  “Um…so what do I…”

Carmilla walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a gown.  “First things first. I’m going to step out of the room and let you remove your clothes and slip this on.  Then just hop up on the exam table.  I’ll be back in a few minutes and we’ll get started okay?”

Laura nodded.  She looked down at the gown in her hands and swallowed hard as Dr. Karnstein softly shut the door behind her.  She began to disrobe, folding her clothes in a neat stack and setting them on the chair beside the door.  She slipped the gown on and tied it before hopping up on the exam table and waiting for Dr. Karnstein to come back.  After a few moments, there was a soft knock at the door.

Before Laura could answer, Carmilla was pushing the door open and stepping inside.  She looked up at the girl and immediately broke into a fit of laughter.

Laura’s eyes got wide.  Was this doctor really laughing at her? What the hell?

“Laura,” Carmilla chuckled, trying to get her laughter under control.  “The opening is supposed to be in the front.  How am I supposed to examine you like this?”

Laura blushed from head to toe. She hadn’t really thought about that. She stood quickly from the table as Dr. Karnstein walked toward her.  The doctor moved around to stand behind her and Laura was immediately aware of the fact that her bare ass was showing through the opening of the gown. But the embarrassment of that fact was quickly overwhelmed by a new embarrassment when she felt Dr. Karnstein’s fingers untying the gown.

Carmilla slowly untied the gown and slipped it off of her patient’s shoulders.  She made it a point to trail her fingers down the girl’s toned arms as she removed the garment.  _What’s the point of being a doctor if you can’t have a little fun with inexperienced patients?_   She smirked at her own thoughts.  The girl couldn’t see her, so it didn’t matter.  She heard Laura swallow hard and it made her grin widen.  She could hear the girl’s blood pumping through her veins, like a song filled with heavy bass. 

When she had removed the gown, she brought it around and slowly slid it back on the correct way.  “There we go,” she whispered huskily. She paused for a moment and let her senses take in everything around her.  The smell of the girl’s almond milk shampoo, the soft hint of coconut from her body wash, the sweet, sweet scent of her blood hammering just underneath her skin.

“Alright, Laura,” the doctor said, “hop on up.” Laura clutched the gown shut around her and did her best to preserve her modesty while she scrambled up onto the table again.  She could feel the heat in her face and knew that she was blushing furiously.  She tugged her bottom lip between her teeth and looked up at the doctor.  The woman’s eyes were wide and wild looking, and it made Laura squirm on the table. “Um?”

Carmilla broke eye contact with the girl. She reached under the exam table and pulled out a folded sheet.  She draped it over her patient’s lap and walked around to the side of the table. “Alright Laura, go ahead and lie back for me.”  She placed her hand on the girl’s shoulder and slowly guided her back against the table. “We’ll start off with the breast exam,” she said softly. 

"How about some music? Will that calm you down?"

Laura nodded. Music would be good.

Carmilla scrolled through her playlist before finding the perfect song.

_It's critical. Your body's gonna rock like a chemical. Makes you bounce around the block like an outlaw. We're gonna take it too the top, 12 O'Clock, that's it. G-g-guess whos on night shift?_

What an odd song choice.

The doctor reached out and placed her hands on Laura’s. It startled her for a moment before she realized what the woman was after.  She begrudgingly released her death grip on the gown and lowered her hands to her sides.  “Have you ever had a breast exam, Laura?” the woman asked.  She shook her head.  “Okay, have you ever given _yourself_ a breast exam before?”

What kind of question was _that_?  “Um…no?” Her answer came out more as a question, but she was a little confused. “I wouldn’t even know where to start.” She wasn’t a doctor, what the hell would groping herself tell her?

Carmilla chuckled.  “Well, since it’s a _breast_ exam, a good place to start is usually the breasts,” she joked. “Silly concept, I’m aware. But you know, medicine can be a bit cryptic that way.”  She winked at the girl teasingly.

_'Cause tonight I'm working over time. Oh are you ready to cross the line. I'll treat you until the break of dawn. You're not alone._

Laura knew she should probably feel annoyed at the teasing, but she found herself oddly aroused at the lyrics of the song.  “Yeah well, I have nothing to base it off of, so at the end of the day I’d just be groping myself.”  Her eyes shot wide open.  _I can’t believe I just said that out loud!_

Doctor Karnstein’s laugh was melodic, like a bow being pulled quickly across the strings of a cello.  It made Laura smile in spite of herself.  “I just meant – I wouldn’t be able to tell if something was wrong.”

Carmilla looked down at her patient, eyes full of mirth.  “Well, I’m going to show you how it’s done, then you will know what to look for. Okay?” The girl nodded. Carmilla slowly peeled back the gown, exposing her patient to her hungry eyes.  If she didn’t know what a breast exam was, then the vampire was going to make sure she gave her a _thorough_ example. 

 _Don't wanna be a lover, oh no._ _But I could be your remedy, oh oh._ _Don't wanna be a lover, oh no._ _But I could be your remedy, your cure._ _Night Nurse._

She reached out and cupped the small, but firm breast in her hand.  Laura gasped and Carmilla felt the girl’s nipple harden against her palm almost instantly. She smirked at her patient. “You’re hands are so cold,” Laura whispered.  _A likely excuse…_

Carmilla gave the girl’s breast a firm squeeze, wiggling her fingers and massaging gently.  “You know what they say, cold hands warm heart,” she said nonchalantly. “Or something to that affect anyway.” She used her fingers to actually examine the girl now, making circular motions around her flesh, feeling for any abnormalities.  Her skin was so soft. And she felt a familiar burning sensation in the back of her throat.  But she wasn’t hungry.  She’d recently fed.

She allowed herself to stare blatantly at her patient’s chest as she continued with her exam, eyes trained on the hard, pink nipple.  There was no need for her to touch it, but Laura didn’t know that, so she took the stiff bud between her fingers and rolled it, before tugging slightly.

The small moan that tore from Laura’s throat was embarrassing to say the least.  She clamped her mouth shut immediately and shut her eyes so she wouldn’t have to see the doctor’s face.  The woman didn’t stop in her assault, so Laura figured maybe she hadn’t even heard her. Or maybe that was normal. She didn’t know. Doctor Karnstein moved to her other breast and began the same process.  She was beginning to feel really warm, and the tightening low in her stomach was starting to make her nervous.

She may not know what to specifically expect from this exam, but she had a general idea, and she knew the doctor would be asking her to spread her legs open at some point.  If she kept this up, that would be a _very_ embarrassing moment for Laura.  But as quickly as she had thought that, the doctor was pulling her hands away.

“Okay Laura, now that you know what you’re looking for, why do you give it a try?”

Laura gaped at the woman. “ _Here? Now?”_

Carmilla tilted her head. “Well I have to make sure you’re doing it right before I send you away don’t I?”

That _did_ make sense, Laura mused. She brought her hands up to her breasts and mimicked Dr. Karnstein’s actions from earlier. She cupped her breasts and squeezed a little, then moved her fingers in a circular motion trying to see if she could feel anything out of place. She was about to pull her hands away when the doctor cleared her throat.

“Don’t forget the nipples. It’s very important that you don’t forget the nipples,” she said huskily.

Laura knew her face was bright red as she rolled her nipples between her fingers. “Like that?” she asked, voice barely above a whisper.

The doctor nodded. Her gaze was dark as she watched Laura tug on her pink nipples. “Just like that.”

_Its physical, cause tonight were gonna party on the top floor. And I'll meet you there. And I dont care if it all comes natural. Your medical prescription, baby get ready now, this is my religion._

Carmilla didn’t close the gown back around the girl. Instead she left it fully open, baring the patient.  This one was too naïve to realize what was going on, and she planned to take full advantage of that. She walked back to the end of the table and reached underneath Laura, bending over to get her first good look at the girl.  She smirked. The blonde was wet. She took in the scent of her patient as she pulled the stirrups out and clicked them into place. “Alright Laura, heels in the stirrups.”

Laura gulped, but did as she was told. She tried her best to keep her knees as close to each other as possible.  It was awkward, but she’d do just about anything to preserve her dignity at this point.  She couldn’t let this woman see the effect she was having on her.  This was going to be mortifying.  She was so far in her own head that she actually squealed when she felt Dr. Karnstein’s hands slip under the folded sheet and grasp her knees. The doctor’s eyes snapped up to hers in a look that Laura assumed was supposed to be reassuring.

Carmilla pushed the sheet further up Laura’s thighs and gently pressed against the girl’s knees to spread them wider. The blonde put up a bit of resistance at first, but eventually let the vampire guide her legs open wide. Then Carmilla pulled up her stool and sat down.  Being as close as she was to the girl spread out before her, the vampire found herself completely surrounded in Laura’s scent.  It was intoxicating to say the least.  She looked over at the box of latex gloves and quickly decided against it. She wanted to feel this girl on her fingertips. “Alright Laura, we’re going to start with a topical examination.  I’m just going to be looking for any abnormalities, swollen glands, things like that. Okay?”

“Okay,” came the almost inaudible reply.

Carmilla gently ran her fingers along the crease of Laura’s thigh.  She heard the girl suck in a sharp breath, and smiled.  She placed her thumbs on either side of Laura’s center and dragged them downward, pressing firmly against the girl.  Her patient shuddered underneath her fingers, and she could see the dampness begin to pool around Laura’s entrance.

She gently trailed her fingers back up and moved them dangerously close to Laura’s clit.  She placed her thumb right above the little bundle of nerves and tugged upward, forcing the hood to rub back and forth against the sensitive bud.

_'Cause tonight I'm working over time. Oh are you ready to cross the line. I'll treat you until the break of dawn. You're not alone._

Laura mewled.  She felt it coming before she even made the sound, but she could do nothing to stop it. She immediately blushed and shut her eyes tightly. She could feel herself getting even wetter.  God this was humiliating. Just when she thought it couldn’t get any worse, she felt Dr. Karnstein’s thumb directly on her clit, pressing down gently and moving the nub back and forth.  “Oh god,” she gasped, before clamping her hand over her own mouth. The thumb paused briefly, before continuing it’s torturous assault on her sanity.  Suddenly – just when she felt she was about to explode – the hand pulled away

“Okay Laura, almost done,” Carmilla purred. “Last thing is the internal exam.”

Laura inwardly groaned.  There was no way she was going to survive this. She would _never_ be able to come back to this doctor again.  She felt the woman’s fingertip circling her entrance and she bit her lip to stifle any noise that might threaten to escape.

Carmilla pushed a single fingertip in, just barely, testing Laura’s responses.  She slowly pushed the finger all the way in and held it there briefly before pulling out. Then she entered the girl again with two fingers.  Her left hand came up to press against her patient’s lower abdomen, searching for anything that felt off. She found nothing, of course, Laura was the picture of health.  So she curled her fingers subtly and pulled them back out, dragging the tips over that spot inside she knew would drive the girl crazy.

 _Don't wanna be a lover, oh no._ _But I could be your remedy, oh oh._ _Don't wanna be a lover, oh no._ _But I could be your remedy, your cure._ _Night Nurse._

She felt Laura’s muscles tighten around her fingers, and she smiled to herself.  “Just relax, Laura, I think I may feel something I need to check out a bit further. Breathe,” she told the girl as she pushed her fingers back inside, twisting them a little as she went.

Laura’s hips shot off the table and she pushed herself against the doctor’s hand, impaling herself on the fingers still inside of her.  She let out a shuddering breath as she realized what she had done.  “Oh my god,” she gasped. “I am _so_ sorry, Dr. Karnstein. My body isn’t really listening to what I’m telling it.”

Carmilla smiled as she pulled her fingers out, before pushing them in again.  “It’s quite alright Laura.  Sometimes it’s hard for us to control our responses to such attention,” she said nonchalantly, and she pumped her fingers in and out of the girl.  “You’re doing very well for your first time. I just need to get in a little further so I can check this out.”  The vampire closed her eyes.  This girl was the definition of naivety.  “You’re body’s response is actually providing almost the right amount of lubrication, but I just need a bit more, so I’m going to put a little bit of suction on your clitoris, okay?  Don’t be alarmed.”

 _Suction on my what?_ “HOLY FUCK!”

Carmilla leaned forward and took the girl’s clit into her mouth.  She sucked it gently between her lips, prodding with her tongue.  The girl flooded around her, her fingers sliding in even deeper than before. She sucked harder on the stiff bud in her mouth and pumped her fingers even faster.  She felt Laura’s muscles clamp around her.

Laura’s body stiffened under the force of her impending orgasm. Her hips were now rutting against her doctor’s hand – and if she wasn’t mistaken – her face as well. Which, she was almost positive was _not_ standard procedure.

 _Night Nurse-urse._ _Night Nurse-urse._ _Who you gonna call?_ _Night Nurse-urse._ _Who you gonna call?_

Carmilla couldn’t take it anymore. She wanted to hear the girl scream her name. “Panther,” the doctor said firmly.

The fog from Laura’s eyes cleared and she realized where she was. Her girlfriend’s fingers were buried inside of her, Carmilla’s tongue, prodding at her center. And she was just about to – “Fuck, Carm!”

Laura gasped, her fingers tangling in the older girl’s hair as she rode out the rest of her orgasm.  When she settled, she sighed. “Carm!  You’re not supposed to break character!” she admonished the vampire.

Carmilla looked up sheepishly at her girlfriend. “Sorry, cutie.  I couldn’t help myself. You looked so mouthwatering. I needed to hear you scream.”

Laura shook her head. “So _that_ is what being glamoured feels like huh? It was really weird. Like, my body _knew_ your touch, but my brain was in the dark.” She took a deep breath, mind going into overdrive. That had been _hot as fuck_. “Does everyone remember being glamoured?”

Carmilla nodded. “Initially yes, but I usually make them forget it shortly there after, so I don’t have to worry about angry mobs with torches and pitchforks.”

“You are unbelievable,” Laura giggled. “Whose office is this anyway?”

Carmilla shrugged.  “It’s mine, actually.”  She pointed up to the degree that hung on the wall.

Laura swatted at her girlfriends shoulder. “Carm!  What the fuck?”

“What?” the vampire chuckled. “I’ve had a lot of time on my hands in the last few centuries.”

Laura shook her head and smiled down at her impatient vampire girlfriend.  “At least you lasted longer than ten minutes this time,” she chuckled. “I’d say we’re making progress.”

The vampire laughed whole-heartedly. “Well you know what they say, cupcake.” She wiggled her eyebrows.  “Practice makes perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://hollsteinff.tumblr.com
> 
> @H0llst3inFF
> 
> Song:
> 
> Cascada - Night Nurse


	8. Secretary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla has always wanted a secretary. Okay, maybe that was a lie, but when the secretary is one Laura Hollis, Carmilla has always wanted one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt from wasteofspacedreamer: 
> 
> Boss!Carmilla and secretary!Laura.
> 
> Laura submits her work to Carmilla and she’s done a very good job. So carmilla praises her, cue hot and bothered Laura fidgeting and biting her lips in her seat. Carmilla sees this and wants to give Laura a reward. Strap-on is involved.
> 
> As always if you want to see one of your own hollstein fantasies brought to life find me on tumblr
> 
> http://hollsteinff.tumblr.com
> 
> @H0llst3inFF

Carmilla stared down at the list Laura had written for her. A few of them had already been crossed out, but there was one that she had _really_ been wanting to see through to fruition. If done correctly, she was almost certain she could finally get the smaller girl to admit to the serious praise kink she had going on. And _that_ was something Carmilla would really like to explore.

This was going to take a _lot_ of work though, and a lot of energy, to make this feel real; she was going to have to glamour quite a few people. It wasn’t normally something she’d even consider, but, it wasn’t as if she’d be hurting any of them, and they wouldn’t remember anything after the fact so… it would be worth it to bring Laura’s fantasy to life.

She had been _away on business_ for the past couple of weeks, and she was itching to see Laura again. She missed the girl’s smell. She missed the softness of her naked skin. She missed the silkiness of her hair. She was turning into such a sap, but she couldn’t really be upset about that, not when the outcome was making Laura happy. At this point, she existed only to see the blonde's eyes light up and that gorgeous smile stretch across her face.

Well, that and to do Mother’s bidding. This time had been simple enough. Locate another long lost artifact from some strange Mayan temple and bring it home to maman. Though she had dirt in places where dirt did not belong - again. The trip _had_ allotted her the time to speak with her sister, Mattie though. And that was important, because Mattie owned the office building Carmilla was dead set on turning into Laura’s latest fantasy.

Mattie had been more than willing to offer up the space – since it was currently vacant anyway. Though her sister had been a little surprised she was going to such lengths to impress some girl. Mattie would never understand that Laura was not just _some girl_.

On that note. Laura did not expect Carmilla back tonight, so the vampire was going to surprise her at work. She finished off the last of her Type O and disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

She walked through the doors of Club 307 on a mission. She went straight to Gary and handed him the money, then made her way back to room 13. She had affectionately started referring to it as _their_ room. A few minutes later, Laura burst through the door and all but pounced on the vampire.

Carmilla chuckled and cradled the smaller girl in her arms. “I missed you too, cupcake.”

Laura smiled that bright smile. “Two weeks of not having your fingertips on my skin felt like two lifetimes!” the blonde whined, and then buried her face in Carmilla’s neck to take in the vampire’s scent. She smelled faintly musty, like old books and dust, but Laura didn’t care. Underneath that scent was Carmilla’s own unique smell. A soft, sweet almost unnoticeable fragrance that reminded Laura of fresh cut grass and damp earth. Or leaves that had just begun to turn colors in the fall. She inhaled deeply, grazing her lips across the soft skin of Carmilla’s neck, before pushing the vampire down on the sofa and straddling her.

Carmilla smirked at Laura’s impatience and leaned back to take in what her tiny dancer was wearing tonight. A black crop top and a short leather skirt. She smirked at the girl. She was definitely going to enjoy tonight. But not as much as she was going to enjoy the next fantasy she had planned for Laura.

* * *

It took two days to work out all of the details. And another day of drinking blood bag after blood bag to recover from all of the glamouring she had to do. But it was going to be well worth it. When she arrived at the office space she had loaned out from Mattie, she began setting up immediately. The first of her thralls would show up soon, and she had to have everything set up.

When Laura arrived at the address Carmilla had given her, she was a bit confused, but she made her way to the floor and stepped through the busy office in search of her vampire. She found her, sitting behind a large oak desk in a corner office. Laura raised an eyebrow at the vampire.

“Come in, shut the door,” Carmilla said.

Laura stepped inside and closed the door. Carmilla was standing before her a half a second later, eyes glowing. “You’re name is Laura Hollis. You work at the Law Offices of Karnstein and Morgan.” She was being glamoured. She knew, but she couldn’t look away. “You’re my secretary. You’ve been working with me for just over a year, and your attraction to me is so strong it’s almost painful.” Laura had to giggle at that. It wasn’t a lie. “You will do as you are told. _Everything_ you are told. My hold on you will only break when the word _panther_ is spoken. You. Are. Mine.”

Laura gasped at the proximity of her boss. She couldn’t remember for the life of her when she had gotten so close. She swallowed hard and took a step back.

“I expect that contract on my desk by Friday, Miss Hollis,” Carmilla said sternly.

Laura nodded as she turned to go back to her desk in search of said contract.

Carmilla, had of course, already placed the contract on Laura’s desk. She chuckled to herself. This should be fun. About an hour later, she heard a soft knock at her door. 

“Um, Miss Karnstein?” Laura said hesitantly. Her boss made her nervous. She didn’t really know _why_ the woman made her nervous – maybe it was because she held Laura’s future in the palm of her hand – but the hot shot lawyer had some kind of effect on her.

Carmilla’s gaze lifted from the papers on her desk to meet the wide-eyed stare of her favorite secretary. “Miss Hollis, do come in. Have a seat.”

Laura walked through the door and slowly took a seat in front of her boss’s desk. She had a folder in her lap. She had just finished proofing the latest contract for Carmilla, this one would seal the deal for a very important client the woman had been trying to land for the better part of a year. She was really proud of her work, but she didn’t know what Miss Karnstein would make of it. Carmilla Karnstein was the best of the best. She was so young, but had made her way up the ranks very quickly due to her insight into people. Laura felt really blessed to be able to work under such a prodigy, and she told herself that she would impress this woman. If anything was going to impress her, it was going to be this contract. She had really done her research. This contract was worthy of a paralegal, or maybe even a full-blown lawyer.

“What can I do for you Miss Hollis?” Carmilla asked. Laura was _adorable_ in this setting. All doe-eyes and nervous energy. The vampire could just eat her up right here and now, but she had a role to play, and she was determined to stay in character this time.

Laura pushed the blue folder across Carmilla’s desk. “I finished that contract for the museum,” she said nervously. “I know the deadline isn’t for another couple of days, but I’ve already proofed it three times and I think it’s ready.”

Carmilla smiled. “Well aren’t you ambitious?” She cooed. “I like that in a girl,” she winked at her employee, and reveled in flush that crept up Laura’s neck and into her cheeks. “You always do _such_ good work for me, Laura. I really don’t know what I would do without you. You’re such a good girl.” The vampire smirked.

Laura fidgeted under Carmilla’s stare. The woman’s words sounded almost misplaced in this setting. Like she was hinting to something more. And if Laura was being honest, the praise her boss was giving her was making her feel a bit flushed. She looked down and cleared her throat. “Thank you, Miss Karnstein. I always try my hardest.”

Carmilla smirked again. “I have no doubt you put as much effort into _any_ endeavor you take on,” the vampire purred. She loved seeing Laura flustered. She loved making the girl squirm in her seat. And she _loved_ the effect she had on the younger girl’s body. Laura’s neck and cheeks were painted in a brilliant shade of dark pink. The girl’s breathing had taken on a shallow, quickened pace, and she had that plump lip tucked neatly between her teeth.

Carmilla wanted to be the one biting that lip.

But what the vampire loved most, was the sweet scent of arousal that wafted through the air as Laura fidgeted in her seat again. Maybe she would reward her hard-working secretary for a job well done.

“Thank you, Miss Hollis. I’ll read over this right away,” she dismissed the girl.

Laura went back to her desk, hoping that her co-workers couldn’t see the blush she knew was coloring her cheeks. She thought briefly that Carmilla _had_ to realize that her words held a huge double entendre, but she quickly shook that thought away. Carmilla Karnstein was the epitome of professional. Laura was just desperately looking for things that weren’t there. There was no way that someone as beautiful and successful as Carmilla would want anything to do with a lowly secretary still paying off her student loans.

Laura was getting ready to head home. Her co-workers had already left for the day, after each one met with Carmilla personally – which struck Laura as a little odd, but maybe they had all been working on deadlines. She had just turned to head out when Carmilla’s voice floated from her office.

“Leaving without saying goodbye, Miss Hollis?”

Laura turned to face the woman, who was now leaning against the door frame of her office. “Oh, I just – I mean – I didn’t really think you’d…”

Carmilla chuckled. “I’m kidding. Well, mostly. I did want to speak to you before you left. About the contract. Do you mind coming into my office?”

Carmilla was acting a bit strange. Even for the normally eccentric lawyer. “Oh, um. Sure, Miss Karnstein.” She followed the woman into her office.

“Please shut the door, Miss Hollis,” Carmilla said, abnormally sternly. Laura gulped. Had she made some grave error on the contract? Was Carmilla finally going to fire her? Laura knew she didn’t really have any legal background, and that Carmilla could probably find a much more qualified secretary, but she had thought that they had a good working relationship. And what she lacked in knowledge, she usually made up for in effort. She closed the door softly and made her way back to Carmilla’s desk.

“Have a seat Miss Hollis,” Carmilla gestured to the chairs in front of her desk. Once Laura was seated, she gave the girl an appraising glance. “This is by far your best work, Laura,” she said straight off. “I don’t think some of the other lawyers working here could have put together a contract as well laid out as this one.”

Laura beamed at the older woman. She had finally done it! She had impressed Carmilla Karnstein. Best. Day. Ever.

“I wanted to reward such great work, Laura. Anything you want. A day off? A week off? A paid vacation? A raise?”

“You,” Laura said and then immediately clamped a hand over her own mouth. _On my god, what did I just do?_ She stared, wide-eyed at her boss, waiting for her words to sink in.

Carmilla raised a perfect eyebrow. “Pardon?”

Laura buried her face in her hands. “I didn’t mean – that wasn’t – I meant – I…”

“Please step out for a moment and allow me to collect my thoughts, Miss Hollis.” Carmilla motioned toward the door.

Laura gulped and stood to leave the office. She’d blown it. She had most likely just put an end to her career. As she waited outside of Carmilla’s office, she heard the woman opening different drawers in her desk, as if searching for something. _Probably a termination notice,_ Laura thought ruefully. Then she heard a shifting of material and the unmistakable sound of a zipper. _What the hell?_ Before she could give it much thought, Carmilla was opening the door and gesturing her back inside. Laura took her previous seat and stared at her hands.

“I take my job very seriously, Miss Hollis,” Carmilla began.

Laura nodded, not making eye contact with her boss. Her shoulders sagged under the weight of her grave mistake.

“Come here, Laura,” Carmilla spoke with authority.

Mortified, but compliant as ever, Laura rose from her chair and made her way around Carmilla’s desk to stand in front of the woman. She bit her lip and waited to be fired for sure.

“It would be wrong of me to take advantage of my position over you,” Carmilla continued.

Something about the way her boss phrased that sentence, and the lilting quality of the woman’s voice, made Laura glance up and into dark eyes.

“That said,” Carmilla continued. “Good work should be rewarded.” She patted her lap and watched as Laura’s eyes widened. She pressed the play button on her phone and the first chords rang quietly into the office.

Carmilla couldn’t be serious. Had she really just implied that Laura should sit in her lap? She bit into her lip a bit harder and glanced questioningly back at her boss.

Carmilla’s face remained impassive, all but the eyebrow that said she was waiting on Laura to comply.

_I’ll be your secretary, oh. I’ll fetch your vodka on the rocks. I’ll be your secretary, oh._

Laura stepped forward hesitantly and lowered herself into Carmilla’s lap, her legs hanging over the older woman’s thighs, feet dangling above the floor. Carmilla’s arms immediately encircled her waist and Laura gasped as her boss canted her hips up. That was when Laura felt it. The hard bulge in her boss’s pants. Her eyebrows shot up and she turned to face the woman again, eyes searching for answers to her unspoken questions. Blood rushed to her face as she finally put two-and-two together, and heat throbbed low in her abdomen.

_I’ll reach up towards the highest shelf and, you’ll sidle up behind me. I do not know you’re there, until I feel your hands are sliding hands up my two thighs and I..._

Carmilla breathed in the scent of Laura’s arousal at this new edition to their game. She couldn’t have been certain, but she had thought Laura might appreciate it. She slowly turned Laura in her lap until the girl was straddling her, the blonde's skirt, riding high on her thighs to accommodate her spreading legs. Carmilla pressed upward again, grinding the strap-on against Laura.

_And I want it violent. And I want it mental. And I want it gentle._

Laura moaned, her hands flying up to grasp at her boss’s shoulders. She pushed down against the hard bulge in Carmilla’s pants and rolled her hips into the woman. She watched as Carmilla’s eyes darkened and her lips parted.

The vampire’s hands rested on Laura’s hips as she ground the girl into her lap again. She watched desire flood Laura’s facial expressions. “Have you been a good girl, Laura,” Carmilla asked. “Do you think you deserve a reward for your efforts?”

Laura wanted to answer, she really did. But all she could do was nod and let out another strangled noise that sounded suspiciously like her boss’s name, mixed with the word _yes._

_I’ll be your secretary, oh. I’ll kneel down on the floor, in front of you. I’ll be your secretary, oh._

“Answer me, Laura,” Carmilla demanded. “Good girls answer when they are spoken to. You _are_ a good girl aren’t you Laura?”

Laura inhaled deeply, trying to calm her body and her chaotic mind. “Yes,” she breathed. “I’m – I’m a good girl,” she whispered the words. “I’m _such_ a good girl.” She moaned, rolling her hips against her boss. “Please Miss Karnstein. I want to be rewarded.” The words were an aphrodisiac. She felt herself flood when she confessed. Carmilla was still canting her hips against Laura and with every thrust, Laura could feel the damp cloth of her panties sliding against her.

Carmilla smiled. “Good girls  _do_ get rewarded,” she teased. “I am, after all, a fair employer. It would be _wrong_ of me to let such perfect work go without praise.” She began to unbutton Laura’s blouse, tantalizingly unhurried. She allowed her fingertips to brush against the newly exposed skin at each pop of a button.

_I’ll open up my mouth and you will, lift me up and lay me over. Your secretary, until I feel your hands are sliding hands up my two thighs and I…_

Laura shuddered. Carmilla’s fingers were like silk against her skin. She couldn’t believe this was happening. She had wanted this woman for so long, and now it seemed she was finally going to have her. It was almost too good to be true. For the briefest of seconds, Laura let herself wonder if this was all some elaborate hoax. She was terrified that at any second, her boss was going to push away and shout _just kidding!_

But Carmilla didn’t push her away. She finished with the buttons on Laura’s shirt, and pushed the garment from the blonde's shoulders. It fell to the floor soundlessly. She trailed her fingers along Laura’s collarbones and down the valley of the girl’s chest. Then she cupped Laura over her bra and pressed her hips upward again.

Laura’s back arched and her hips rolled. The strangled cry that left her mouth sounded like an animal – a needy animal in heat, crying out for its mate. Her fingers threaded through Carmilla’s hair as she pulled the woman forward and into her chest. Her intentions were crystal clear. She needed Carmilla’s mouth on her. Like…yesterday.

_And I want it violent. And I want it mental. And I want it gentle._

Carmilla obliged, kissing along the skin of Laura’s chest as her thumbs found the girl’s hardening nipples and began to rub them through the thin material of her bra.

“Take it off. Miss Karnstein, please. Just take it off,” Laura begged.

Carmilla smiled into the girl’s chest. She hummed, a wicked thought crossing her mind. She looked up at Laura with a smirk. “A _good girl_ would take the initiative, Miss Hollis. A _good girl_ would bare herself fully to her boss if she wanted to be rewarded,” she trailed her lips along the cup of Laura’s bra, teasing the top of her breast. “Be a good girl, Laura. Beg me for your reward.”

Laura was beyond any real ability to think clearly. The desire inside of her had reached a white-hot burn. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra. Shrugging the offending material off, she stood and shimmied out of her skirt, leaving her in nothing but her black lace panties and heels.

Carmilla pulled Laura back into her lap. “Now, what is it that you were wanting, Miss Hollis?”

Laura reached down between her legs and cupped the bulge in Carmilla’s pants. She looked up at her boss through thick lashes. “I think you know what I want, Miss Karnstein."

It was Carmilla’s turn to gasp at Laura’s boldness. She covered Laura’s hand with her own and forced the girl to stroke the strap-on. The movement causing a delicious heat to pool at the vampire’s center. “Be a good girl and take it out for me, Laura,” Carmilla whispered.

Laura’s hands went to the button of Carmilla’s slacks and she popped it open, slowly unzipping them and pushing them down the woman’s hips far enough to release the toy. It sprang free and Laura licked her lips.

Carmilla’s hands went to Laura’s hips again and she raised the girl, just enough, to position her over the strap-on. She pushed Laura’s panties to the side and pressed against her.

Laura could feel the head pressing against her entrance. She lowered herself onto her boss’s lap, the strap-on sliding into her soaking pussy easily.

When she felt Laura’s hips settle against her own, Carmilla groaned. “Ah,” she gasped as the toy pressed against her. “So excited. Always so eager to please. This is why you’re my favorite secretary Laura. Always so good at your job.” Carmilla thrust her hips upward. “Taking me in so easily.” She moaned. “Your cunt, it seems, is just as eager to please.”

Laura moaned at her boss’s filthy words. They sent shivers down her spine all the way to her curling toes. She began rolling her hips against her boss in a manner that would have made a stripper blush. She inwardly wondered where all her boldness had been hiding, but she was glad that it had picked this very moment to resurface. “I,” gasp. “I aim to p-please, Miss K-Karnstein,” she groaned.

“Fuck you’re so tight, Laura,” Carmilla moaned. “I almost can’t move inside of you. I can only imagine what it would feel like to have your hot, tight pussy actually wrapped around my cock.” She leaned forward and wrapped her lips around Laura’s hard nipple, sucking vigorously, as if punctuating the statement.

Laura was bouncing up and down in her boss’s lap by this point. Head thrown back, arms wrapped around Carmilla’s neck, back arched. A woman lost in the throes of passion.

“God I could watch you bounce on my cock all night, Laura,” Carmilla whispered, staring at the strap-on entering and exiting Laura’s pussy. “Keep climbing my ladder of success. You’ll be _on top_ in no time.” She dragged her nails down Laura’s back and relished the hiss of pleasure that tore its way from the blonde's lips.

Laura moaned at the praise her boss was giving her. Dirty, filthy, praise that made her blood run hot. She’d never thought that it would turn her on as much as it did, but every time Carmilla commended her, it made her want to work that much harder to please her boss. So that’s exactly what she did. She gyrated her hips against the woman like it was her sole purpose in life.

“You do _such_ great work, Laura. Such great work. Riding my cock like a thoroughbred,” Carmilla thrust up, hard and fast.

Laura gasped at the change of pace, holding onto Carmilla like she was grasping at a life ring. She bucked against the woman, fingers digging deeper in her boss’s shoulders. Finally, Carmilla began hitting that spot inside of her that made her body churn with pleasure. The woman’s fingers sought out Laura’s clit and she began rubbing furiously. “Good girls come for their bosses, don’t they Miss Hollis?”

"Yes!" Laura lost it. "Yes, I'm such a good girl. I'm coming! I'm coming for you!" She tumbled over the edge, head thrown back in a silent scream. She rode out her orgasm like a rodeo cowboy enjoying eight seconds on the back of a rearing bull. When it was over, she slumped against her boss in a hot, sweaty mess.

“Panther,” Carmilla whispered into Laura’s ear. The girl nuzzled into her neck, kissing along the column of her throat. “That. Was. Unbelievable, Carm.”

_I want you to paint the walls. I want to come and smack you, make you hot and sore, now get down on the floor, and I…_

Carmilla smirked as she pushed Laura down to her knees. “Good girls clean up after themselves, Miss Hollis,” she whispered, eyes full of mirth.

Laura huffed. “I am _not_ putting that thing in my mouth,” she stated firmly, glaring up at the vampire.

Carmilla rolled her eyes, blushing slightly. “Fine,” she grumbled. “I’ll go wash it off in the sink.” She started to get up when she felt Laura’s hand wrap around the strap-on.

“Is _this_ a fantasy of _yours,_ Carmilla?” she asked.

Carmilla raised an eyebrow. “I mean I _have_ thought about how beautiful those pouty lips would look wrapped around my cock…”

_And I want it violent. And I want it mental. And I want it gentle._

Eyes never leaving Carmilla’s, Laura leaned forward and took the toy into her mouth, tasting herself and hearing the vampire’s loud, throaty moan. _Worth it_ , she thought to herself. She’d have to get Carmilla to divulge a few more of her fantasies…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://hollsteinff.tumblr.com
> 
> @H0llst3inFF
> 
> Songs:
> 
> Paula Cole - Secretary


	9. I've Got the Magic In Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura wants to go back to Castle Karnstein. She has one thing in mind, but she wasn't expecting the "effect" her playing dress up with Carmilla's gowns would have on her vampire...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from uselesslesbiansinger
> 
> Back at Castle Karnstein. Maybe the one where they switch roles? Like Laura's the countess and Carmilla's the servant?
> 
> As always, send me your prompts. I'll get to them as promptly as I can ;)
> 
> http://hollsteinff.tumblr.com
> 
> @H0llst3inFF

Laura woke in the middle of the night abnormally cold. Not just _I went to bed naked and kicked the sheets off_ cold, but _I may have fallen asleep next to a block of ice_ cold. She scooted back to find her vampire but was met with empty space. She sighed. Of course Carmilla was gone. She really was starting to wonder where the older girl went off to in the middle of the night so often, but she trusted the vampire, as ironic as that sounded.

She tugged the sheets up over her body and scanned the room. The window to the fire escape was open letting the chilly night air in. _Well that explains why I’m freezing to death_. It was odd. She knew she hadn’t left the window open, and Carmilla had a key, so it wasn’t like she couldn’t use the door. _Useless vampire_ , she thought as she got up and closed the window.

When she turned to get back in bed she screamed at the sight of a dark silhouette in the doorway. It was most definitely _not_ her vampire, and was most definitely a man. The man stepped into the room.

“Well look what we have here,” the deep voice taunted. “Never thought I’d end up seeing _more_ of you at your home than at the _strip club_ you work at.”

Laura’s mind was reeling. _Okay, most definitely a patron of the club. How had he found her? Had he stalked her home from work? Where was her big, strong vampire when she needed her?_ “Um, okay. You realize you’re breaking about a million laws at the moment, right?” It was weak, but maybe she could scare him off with the thought of jail time.

He took a step closer and she immediately recognized him when his face caught the moonlight. It was the man that had offered to pay for a lap dance from her and had been turned down by Gary. He stepped even closer. Okay, maybe jail time wasn’t going to scare him.

“You’re manager told me you weren’t a dancer,” the man stated casually. “I was a little bummed out, but I would’ve gotten over it. But imagine my surprise when not fifteen minutes later I watched you go into a back room with some worthless _bloodsucker,_ and a _woman_ bloodsucker at that.” He said the word like it was a curse. Like it left a foul taste on his tongue. “So I figured there were only two reasons you wouldn’t give me a dance. One, you only went back with the fang because you’re one of those pathetic girls who get off on feeding the starving vamps of the world. Or two, you’re a fucking dyke.”

Laura cringed at the word, but even more so as his eyes swept over her body. She immediately became very aware of the fact that she was naked. The situation became pretty dire in her mind at that point. “Look, if you come back to the club this week, I’ll give you a dance. I promise.”

The man shook his head. “It’s too late for that.” He sneered at her, stepping forward again until he was only standing a few inches away.

“It’ll be on the house. No charge,” Laura pleaded.

“Why would I settle for what you _give_ me, when I can just _take_ what I want now?” he asked venomously. His hands shot out and grabbed at Laura, but before they ever reached her, they froze. His eyes bulged in his skull.

Laura watched as his feet were lifted from the ground. _Was he levitating? What the fuck was this thing?_ Then she heard the man begin to choke. His face went pale and he slumped to the ground, revealing a _very_ angry vampire. “Carm!” Laura shouted as she threw herself at the older girl.

Carmilla caught her without any hesitation, wrapping Laura in strong arms. “Hey, it’s okay. I’ve got you.”

Laura breathed in the vampire’s scent and clung to her. “That’s the second time you’ve saved me. I don’t know how I could ever thank you, Carm.”

The vampire kissed Laura’s forehead softly. “I would never let anyone hurt you Laura. You’re mine, remember?”

Laura nuzzled Carmilla’s neck. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so relieved to hear someone possessively objectifying me,” she tried to laugh, but it came out as more of a choked off sob as her fear caught up with her.

The vampire picked her up gently and set her on the bed. “I’ll be right back, cupcake. I just need to take out the garbage,” she said, giving the unmoving body of the man a good hard kick.

“What are you going to do with him?” Laura asked quietly.

Carmilla thought for a moment. “Well my initial thought was to drain him dry,” she started. “But you probably wouldn’t approve of that. So I guess I’ll just handcuff him naked to a police car with one of those _pet shaming_ signs on his chest that says: “I break into young girl’s houses and try to force myself on them.”

Laura _did_ laugh at this point. She couldn’t help it. The image was hilarious, even if the implication of what he was about to do to her was not at all funny. She watched as Carmilla picked up the lifeless man without any trouble at all. Then the vampire disappeared.

When Carmilla returned about twenty minutes later, Laura was still in the same position. She crawled into the bed behind Laura and pulled the blonde against her. “Hey,” she whispered. “Nothing is going to happen to you while I’m around. We’re connected now Laura. You’ve given yourself to me willingly. I’ve taken in your life force, and consumed your body. Our minds have been connected by the multiple times I’ve used my glamour on you. I can sense when you’re in danger now. I will _never_ let any harm come to you. You are mine. You shall be mine. You and I are one forever.”

Laura turned to face the vampire, eyes searching for any hint of insincerity. She found nothing but devotion. “I’m really yours?”

“Mine,” Carmilla repeated. “To annoy or not. To love or not. To save or not.” She pressed a gentle kiss to Laura’s lips.

Laura’s mind coiled around the word _love_ like a snake, constricting out all other thoughts. Did Carmilla love her? She was still up in the air about the whole vampires being able to love people. Carmilla certainly _cared_ for her, but love? She decided she would _not_ ruin the moment by asking the question. Carmilla would tell her when she was ready. _If_ she was ever ready…

Laura shivered. The room was still pretty cold, even with her vampire pressed against her – not that Carmilla provided much warmth. “Carm?” she whispered into the older girl’s neck.

Carmilla hummed in response, stroking Laura’s hair.

“I’m cold. Could you turn into Catmilla for the night?” she nuzzled against the vampire, shivering again as if to prove a point.

Carmilla pulled away and looked pointedly at the blonde. “You named my terrifyingly glorious panther, _Catmilla?_ ” she asked, with obvious distaste.

“Noooo,” Laura argued. “I named your adorable, cuddly panther, Catmilla.” She grinned at the vampire. “Come on Carm, your panther is so warm,” she begged.

Carmilla rolled her eyes. “The things I let you do to me,” she huffed before disappearing under the covers.

Laura watched as the lump under her sheets shifted and grew larger, then giggled when a warm, wet nose pressed against her thigh, nudging her to scoot over and make room. Laura complied happily, and curled into the panther when it emerged from the sheets. She scratched behind Catmilla’s ears and the beast purred with contentment. She yawned and snuggled into her panther. “Hey Carm?”

The panther nudged her chin in response. “Will you take me back to Castle Karnstein tomorrow? I want to dress up like a countess tomorrow,” she pulled at the panther’s paw until she had a furry leg draped around her waist. “You can be _my_ servant,” she said sleepily.

The panther’s wet nose pressed against her ear and huffed, forcing a giggle from the blonde. But she knew she was being answered with a rough tongue sliding across her cheek. 

Annoying as it was, Laura had come to understand this as a _yes_ from the giant cat. She smiled before drifting off to sleep feeling safer and warmer than she had in a long time.

* * *

When Laura woke, she was not in her own bed. And while she didn’t recognize the room, she knew that she was back in Castle Karnstein. She smiled rolling over in search of her vampire. Carmilla wasn’t there. She sat up and looked around. There was a beautiful gown laid out for her and the grin that found its way to her face would have lit up the dark room all by itself, without the help of the giant chandelier hanging above her, glittering with a hundred candles.

She got up and went to the dress. It was gorgeous. A deep blue bodice, trimmed in gold, with a white chemise. She didn’t know _how_ she was going to put the damn thing on by herself, but Carmilla had laid it out for her, so it must be possible. She took it from the hanger and was about to make her first attempt at putting it on, when she heard a soft knock at the door.

“Yes?” she called out.

“Miss, have you long been awake?” the husky voice floated through the thick door. Her vampire’s husky voice, albeit a bit deeper than she was used to.

She slipped into character easily. With Carmilla, everything was so easy. “Only just,” she replied. She had secretly been reading a lot of Victorian romance novels so she could pick up on the language. She’d decided she would surprise Carmilla.

“Miss?” the voice came again, just as deep and husky. “Your handmaiden is ill this morning. Did you want – that is to say – are you in need of assistance – with your gown?”

 _My handmaiden is ill? Who the heck was Carmilla supposed to be then?_ Laura wrapped the sheet around her and cracked the door open to take a peek. _Woah._

Carmilla stood in the hallway looking every bit the part of a handsome steward. She wore gray trousers tucked into tall black leather boots and a white button down that was tucked in neatly, hidden partially by a black waistcoat. The vampire had obviously taped down her breasts, and while Laura briefly mourned their loss, she had to admit that Carmilla looked _hot_.

“Um, yeah – I mean yes, Carmi – uh – Carmichael?” she didn’t really know the protocol for this.

Carmilla smirked before regaining her serious expression. “Shall I, madam?” she motioned toward the door that Laura was still blocking.

“Oh, right. Of course. You may enter.” She stepped back to allow the steward entrance.

The servant walked across the room and to the gown. Laura followed behind silently. Carmichael turned to face her and raised an eyebrow. Laura’s eyes widened. “What?”

“The sheet, Countess,” Carmilla said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Oh! Right,” Laura whispered. Dropping the sheet to the floor.

The servant immediately had the grace to blush and avert _his_ eyes. “Countess, where are your undergarments?” Carmichael choked out.

Laura began to blush herself. “I um – I seem to have misplaced them?”

Carmilla went to the drawer and pulled out a pair of silk panties. She handed them to Laura while keeping her eyes trained on the ceiling.

Laura slid on the undergarment and cleared her throat, bringing the servant’s attention back to her.

Carmilla stepped forward and raised the countess’s arms, to pull the chemise over her head, but when her fingertips brushed against the sides of the girl’s breasts, Laura moaned loudly.

“Madam?” the servant questioned. “Are you feeling ill?”

Laura shook her head. “No, no I’m fine,” she replied. “I just – is it hot in here to you? It feels stifling in here to me.” She took the vampire’s cool hand and placed it against her chest. “Do I feel flushed to you?”

Carmilla swallowed. Her hand was resting dangerously close to her lady’s full breast. Her fingers twitched against the skin. “You do feel a bit feverish,” she replied.

Laura’s eyes widened. “Feverish? Perhaps a hot bath then, Carmichael? To break the fever. Sweat it out, or so they say.”

Carmilla removed her hand from Laura’s chest. “A bath? Yes, or course Miss. I shall prepare one at once.” She walked into the adjoining bathroom and began to run a warm bath for the countess. She adjusted the strap-on under her trousers. It didn’t _feel_ any different, but, that was magic for you. Hit or miss really. There was always a fifty-fifty chance as to whether or not it would work.

When she reentered the room, Laura was still standing there in nothing but her underwear. Carmilla took a moment to admire her lover’s body. It was clear that the girl took very good care of herself. Her muscles were toned in all the right places, but she still maintained a softness in the areas that made her very feminine. The swell of her breasts. The curve of her hips. The soft slope of her stomach. She cleared her throat. “Your bath awaits you, Miss”

Laura turned to look at her vampire – her very handsome, androgynous looking vampire. Her eyes swept over Carmilla before landing on the fly of her trousers. If the older girl had gone through all the trouble of taping her breasts down, was she also wearing _it?_

She walked toward the bathroom, formulating a plan as she went. When she had passed Carmilla, she smirked. She was going to find out if the vampire had brought her favorite new toy. “Carmichael? Could you help me in?”

Carmilla followed her into the bathroom and entered just as Laura was removing her underwear. She felt heat pool low in her abdomen at the sight of Laura’s ass on display. She walked up to the edge of the bath and held out a hand to the girl.

Laura took Carmilla’s hand and let the vampire steady her as she stepped into the bath. “Would you mind washing my back, Carmichael?”

Carmilla stared at the girl. “Miss? I don’t,” she cleared her throat. “I don’t think that would be very – appropriate, Countess.”

Laura pouted. So the manservant was going to play hard to get huh? She would accept that challenge. Laura turned in the bath so that she was against the opposite side, facing Carmilla. She took the soap from the silver tray and began to work up a foam in her hands. Then she ran her hands over her shoulders and arms slowly, eyes never leaving the vampire’s. When she moved down her chest, cupping her breasts and rubbing them with the soap, she watched as Carmilla’s hands dropped down in front of her lap, trying to subtly adjust her trousers.

Laura smirked. That was definitely a good sign, but she had to know for sure. She finished bathing herself rather quickly and stood from the tub. “Carmichael? Could you help me out?”

The servant stepped forward and held out a hand. Laura took the hand, but _slipped_ on the wet porcelain and ended up pressed against the front of the vampire, one hand grasping at Carmilla’s shoulder, the other…

Laura’s eyes went huge as she felt the _very_ hot _, very_ lifelike bulge in Carmilla’s pants.

Carmilla gasped as she felt the magic take hold.

“Carm?” Laura asked, feeling the bulge twitch against her hand.

Carmilla reached down and covered Laura’s hand with her own, pressing it against her more firmly. “Who’s breaking character now, cupcake?” she asked with a smirk.

Laura shook her head. “What did you…”

“Relax, cutie,” she assured her. “It’s just a toy. A toy with a little – enchantment.”

Laura’s eyes widened even more. She curled her fingers around the appendage and felt it harden slightly under her touch. Carmilla moaned loudly and thrust her hips forward. “You can – you can _feel_ it?”

Carmilla gained control over her facial expression and nodded. “I most certainly feel _that_ madam.”

Laura’s mouth fell open, but she tried to get back into character. Carmilla’s hand was still covering hers, pressing Laura’s hand firmly against her. “I’m sorry Carmichael. I didn’t mean – I slipped you see and – I…”

“It’s quite alright, Countess,” Carmilla replied, releasing Laura’s hand and taking a deep breath to try and regain control over her newest magical addition. She glanced down at Laura’s hand, still gripping her. “I think it would be best if you were to get dressed, Miss.”

Laura nodded, her fingers still not releasing their hold. If anything, her grip tightened slightly and she felt the subtle jerk of the vampire’s hips. “I think – I think you’re probably right Carmichael,” she whispered. Finally forcing herself to release her hold.

She turned and went back to the room standing before the full-length mirror of the wardrobe.

Carmilla followed behind her. Riffling through a drawer and pulling out Laura’s undergarments. She knelt before the girl until she was eye level with Laura’s hips. Holding out the panties for the countess to step into them. She allowed herself to glance up at Laura’s neatly trimmed sex as she pulled the panties up, slowly hiding the girl away. Next, she pulled the chemise over Laura’s head, followed by the gown. As she was lacing up the bodice, she let her fingers trail subtly over the countess. She could definitely smell Laura’s excitement.

Finally finished with dressing the countess, Carmilla stood back and admired her lover in the gown. Laura looked absolutely breathtaking. She would have had suitors lining up outside the castle walls had she been born in Carmilla’s era. “You mentioned you wished to take a stroll through the garden today, Countess,” Carmilla stated. “Is that still your desire?”

At the moment, Laura couldn’t care less about a bunch of flowers, but the idea of Carmilla hiking up her gown and fucking her senseless against the trunk of a tree was sounding more and more appealing to her. “I think that sounds lovely, Carmichael.”

Carmilla offered Laura her arm, and led the girl through the castle and out into the garden. This time of year it was filled with Chionodoxa and Christmas Roses. The deep blues and soft pinks were very pleasing to the eye and she could tell that Laura was lost in their beauty.

Laura looked around, entranced. The garden was very beautiful. And the scent coming from the roses was teasing her senses. “It’s perfect, Carmichael! Thank you for bringing me here.” And while it was, very pleasing, Laura’s eyes had locked onto the huge holly tree in the center of the garden. She started to make her way over to it, Carmilla following closely behind.

She took her servant’s hands and began walking backward until she was pressed against the trunk of the tree, the vampire standing before her. “Quickly, we don’t have much time before my father rises.”

The servant looked at her questioningly.

Laura whimpered, pressing the servant’s hands against her breasts. Imploring. “Please, Carmichael. Please don’t deny me. I fear your rejection would be the end of me,” she pleaded.

The servant’s face softened a bit, and the hands at her chest began to tentatively explore. “Are you certain Countess? This is what you want?”

Laura moaned at the feel of hands pressing against her chest. “Yes Carm – ichael. This is what I wish. Please?”

Carmilla’s hands grew more insistent at the countess’s confession. She groped the girl fully now. One hand leaving the countess’s chest and traveling down to hike up the skirt of her gown. She trailed her fingers over the soft skin of Laura’s thigh. “You would give me the honor of caressing such intimate places?”

Laura nodded. “Please, Carmichael,” she moaned. “I need…”

Carmilla removed her phone from her pocket and Laura knew what was coming. Her eyes fluttered shut at the first lines of the song.

_I got the magic in me. Everytime I touch that track it turns into gold. Everybody knows I've got the magic in me. When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me. Now everybody wants some presto magic._

The vampire dropped to her knees. “I know what you need, Countess,” she whispered as she disappeared beneath the gown.

Laura gasped as the servant pushed aside her undergarments and pressed a hot mouth against her sex. She almost gave into the sensations of the wandering tongue, but her thoughts were still on what Carmilla was hiding underneath her trousers. “Carmichael, please. I need you inside of me.”

 _These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind. Pick a verse, any verse, I'll hypnotise you with every line. I'll need a volunteer, how about you, with the eyes? Come on down to the front, and stand right here and don't be shy_.

Carmilla pulled away and stood, eyes wide and intense. Laura’s hands immediately went to undo the buttons of the servant’s trousers. She pushed the material down until she had fully bared her prize. Carmilla hadn’t been lying. It was indeed a toy, hanging still rather limply against Carmilla’s leg, strapped into place by a leather harness. The shaft itself, looked pretty realistic and Laura wrapped her fingers around it again. It felt _very_ real. Hot to the touch and soft as silk. She remembered Carmilla’s fantasy from a few nights ago and sank to her knees. “Let me help you,” she whispered. Without waiting for a reply, she wrapped her lips around the head of the shaft and took Carmilla into her mouth.

_I'll have you time-travellin', have your mind babblin'. People tryna inherit the skill so they askin' me. Even David Blaine had to go and take some classes, and I see Mindfreak like, "What's up man, what's happenin'? "_

The vampire moaned and her hips jerked forward, pushing the shaft further into Laura’s mouth. When Carmilla felt Laura’s tongue licking along the underside of the magical toy, she moaned loudly. “Gods above,” she gasped, fighting to stay in character for Laura. “Countess, you’re mouth is an inferno.”

Laura’s lips slid along the shaft and Carmilla felt like she was going to burn alive. How did guys function with these things? All of her blood was rushing from her head and downward into her aching sex. She could feel her clit throbbing against the base of the strap-on, but the feeling of Laura’s mouth wrapped around her was something she would _never_ be able to describe. “Countess, please. If you continue I will surely burst into flames. I want,” she gasped. “I want to bury myself inside of you. Please! Let me feel you wrapped around me. I want to be enveloped by your warm, tight, wet…”

_So come one, come all, and see the show tonight. Prepare to be astounded, no Ghost or Poltergeist. You know I'm no Pinocchio, I've never told a lie. So call me Mr. Magic Man, I float on Cloud 9._

Laura pulled back suddenly, releasing the strap-on from her mouth. Carmilla moaned at the loss, but pulled the girl into a standing position and pushed her back against the tree. She hiked the gown up around Laura’s waist and ripped the undergarment off of her, tearing it to shreds with her vampiric strength. The strap-on stood out proudly on its own, rigid and throbbing. She pressed against Laura’s entrance and looked up in askance.

Laura nodded. She gasped as Carmilla pushed forward and – in one thrust – slid inside of her until they were pressed together at the hips.

_I got the magic in me. Everytime I touch that track it turns into gold. Everybody knows I've got the magic in me. When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me. Now everybody wants some presto magic._

The growl that tore its way from Carmilla’s throat was animalistic. Her hands gripped at Laura’s hips tightly. She didn’t move. She just allowed herself to be surrounded by Laura. Feeling the girl’s muscles trembling around her shaft. She took a deep breath. So _this_ is what it felt like to have to worry about premature ejaculation. She felt as if she moved even so much as a millimeter she would lose it. She took another deep breath, followed by another.

Finally, she began to move her hips against Laura, pulling out almost completely before slowly pushing back in. She worked up a steady pace while Laura grasped desperately at her shoulders.

_Well take a journey into my mind. You'll see why it's venom I rhyme. Stay on the road, so I call my mama when I got time._

“Carmichael, please, hurry. I think I see my father moving about in his chambers.” Okay, maybe she was pushing it, but if Carmilla didn’t pick up the pace she was going to lose her mind. She was done with all of this teasing. She needed to come and she needed to come now.

_I hit the stage, go insane, then jump into that crowd. See, see, when I rhyme I flow on the beat like pidda-dow-dow. See I decieve you with my intergalactic ether. I sing just like Aretha, so respect me like I'm Caesar._

Graciously, the vampire sped up. Her thrusts becoming hard and fast. She humped against Laura, hips all but a blur. She picked the girl up, Laura wrapping her legs around the vampire’s waist instantly. Carmilla moaned again and her hands came up to rip at the fabric of the bodice until she had bared Laura’s breasts. She dipped forward and took a stiff nipple into her mouth, sucking furiously. She felt Laura’s walls clamp down around her, squeezing her cock until it was almost painful.

_I kick it like Adidas, flowin' sticky like adhesive. Be cautious, 'cause what I be on'll leave you with amnesia. I break all the rules like Evel Knievel. It's a spectacular show, 'cause my heart pumps diesel._

Laura threw her head back against the tree, not even feeling the pain. She moaned loudly as she fell apart around the hard shaft still plowing away inside of her.

_So whatever you saying, it don't entertain my ego. I do this everyday, Hocus Pocus is my steelo._

When Carmilla felt Laura flood around her, she tumbled over the edge after her, chasing Laura’s orgasm with her own. Her hips jerked unevenly as her orgasm threatened to suck all of the strength from her body. Finally Laura slumped around her and Carmilla sank to her knees, still buried in the girl. Laura straddled her lap, her muscles still fluttering around the shaft, milking it. When Carmilla lifted Laura and slipped the strap-on out of her, they both groaned at the loss.

“Holy – fuck,” Laura gasped.

“I know,” Carmilla whispered. “That was…”

“Fucking amazing?” Laura finished.

“Yeah.”

Laura looked down at the shredded fabric. “You ruined your gown.”

Carmilla chuckled. “Worth it.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://hollsteinff.tumblr.com
> 
> @H0llst3inFF
> 
> Song:
> 
> B.o.B. - Magic


	10. Love is a Battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens. Laura is fighting a losing battle at keeping her feelings for Carmilla under control. Carmilla for her part is waging an all out war inside of herself for Laura's sake. When they meet on the battlefield, there's nothing left for them to do but join forces for better or worse...

Laura loved living in her fantasies, but sometimes, just being with Carmilla, her broody vampire, was even more erotic than anything her mind could conjure up. And while she loved having Carmilla’s hands all over her body, and those skilled fingers pushing inside of her. Sometimes, just lying beside the older girl, snuggled into her side, was more than Laura could have ever hoped for.

She was in love with the vampire. That much was obvious, and while Carmilla had never uttered the words, Laura could sense that her feelings were at least, somewhat returned – even if vampires were incapable of actually loving, which Laura was beginning to doubt a little more each day.

The way Carmilla looked at her – as if she were the only person in the room – left Laura a little breathless. The only time she had that affect on the vampire seemed to be when she was kissing her into oblivion. So she turned slightly and did just that.

By the time the two pulled away from each other, Carmilla was leaning back against the cushions of the couch – the movie they’d been watching, now, a distance buzz in the background – with Laura straddling her lap, and they both looked a bit disheveled. Laura’s tank top was hanging from her shoulder and there was more than a little dampness between her legs – and only a thin pair of panties keeping it at bay.

If Laura were being honest with herself, she was more than annoyed by the way her body reacted to the vampire, because she didn’t want Carmilla to think that all she wanted to do was fulfill her dirtiest fantasies like a teenage boy. She really needed to get control over her hormones - they'd been going crazy recently.

She was deep into mentally berating herself when she noticed several things all at once. Carmilla was trembling against her, the vampire’s fingertips were tracing over the small, almost unnoticeable scars left from the time Laura had let her feed. The older girl’s face was flushed and her eyes were trailing along the contours of Laura’s body.

And there it was. The point when Laura realized she had just as much of an effect on Carmilla as the vampire had on her.

“Carm?” She paused, waiting for those dark eyes to meet her own, and she took pride in the way the vampire seemed to be trying to steady the rise and fall of her own chest – even though she had no need for breath. And when the vampire’s eyes still weren’t meeting hers, she followed the line of sight straight to her own heaving chest.

“My eyes are up here, kitten,” she teased. And she would have laughed at the guilty, sheepish look on Carmilla’s face, had the vampire’s expression not immediately shifted to one of curiosity.

“Kitten?” Carmilla asked. Laura was not one for pet names, and she was more than a little surprised by the term of endearment. But still she met Laura’s gaze and smiled slightly at the nickname.

Laura giggled. “Oh come on, you turn into a giant black cat, Carm. It’s the obvious choice.”

Carmilla glared, but guessed that the tiny blonde was right. She trailed her fingers over the curve of Laura’s jaw, breathing in the scent of the younger girl. She tried her best to maintain her glowering expression, but she could feel the flush in her cheeks from having recently fed, and knew that any expression she gave the girl at the moment would be less than intimidating because of it.

“Did you always want me like this?” Laura asked softly. “Or was it something that happened over time?” She’d kept it in for weeks, but it was eating her alive at this point. She needed to hear the vampire say it out loud. She needed to hear the words, from those perfect lips, in that perfect voice, thick and rich as melted chocolate. And this was the safest way she could get the conversation started without scaring off the other girl.

“Yes,” Carmilla responded, a smirk tugging at her lips. She knew her answer didn’t clarify anything for the other girl, and she paused long enough for Laura’s face to bunch up in that cute little grimace of annoyance, before she continued. “I knew I wanted you when you first walked through the door of that back room so many months ago.” She ran her fingers through Laura’s hair. “I just didn’t realize the intensity of that desire until later. I didn’t realize that I wanted you as mine, until…”

Laura waited patiently for the vampire to continue. When it seemed Carmilla had lost herself in her own thoughts, she pressed the older girl to continue. “Until what?”

“Until you offered me your blood,” she shook her head to clear the memories. “For the sole purpose of easing _my_ discomfort. You sacrificed your own wellbeing for mine, accepting the pain of my bite, offering your life-force to strengthen mine. No one has ever…”

Laura pressed a gentle kiss to Carmilla’s lips, capturing any words that were to follow. “Can vampires _love,_ Carmilla?” Her voice was barely above a whisper, and the pained look on the vampire’s face made Laura immediately regret her words.

Carmilla pulled away and leaned back against the cushions. “We – _can_ ,” she stated simply, drawing out the last word as if she were explaining something to a small child.

“Oh,” Laura breathed. So Carmilla _could_ love. She just didn’t. Didn’t love Laura. There was an excruciating feeling of emptiness in her chest when the vampire’s silence confirmed her fears, and she felt the first sting of unwelcome tears trying to form in her eyes, so she turned away to stare at the wall instead.

Carmilla placed a gentle hand on Laura’s shoulder. She knew that her refusal to say anything further was hurting the girl. But how could she explain to Laura what it meant to be loved by one of her kind? “It’s not what you think, Laura,” she tried.

Laura shook her head, but still didn’t turn to face the vampire. “No, it’s fine, Carmilla. I understand. I just – I thought that – maybe?” she trailed off. She really didn’t know what she had thought, or what indication the vampire had given her to even spark the hope to begin with. Carmilla had never hinted that she wanted an emotional bond between them, just that she wished to possess Laura. Her body. Her mind. Laura couldn’t blame the vampire for the emptiness she was feeling now. Carmilla had never misled her.

“You may _think_ you understand,” Carmilla started. “But you would be quite wrong.” Her hand made soothing circles along Laura’s back. “Being loved by one of my kind. It’s not – it’s not like being loved by a human Laura. It isn’t a strong emotional connection and a desire to make the other happy.”

Laura finally turned and looked questioningly at the older girl. “Then what is it?”

Carmilla sighed. “Your blood called to me so strongly Laura. And now that I’ve tasted it, even more so.” She frowned, not knowing how to phrase it without terrifying the girl. “If I were to give into my feelings for you, the connection we would form would be unbreakable. That’s not a cliché or a metaphor. It would literally be unbreakable. We would both lose our free will. We would exist solely to bring happiness to the other.”

Laura stared at the vampire. “That sounds beautiful though, to have that with another person. What would be so tragic about it?”

Carmilla shook her head. “It would be bliss…for as long as you lived. But Laura, you’re _human_ ,” she let the words hang in the air. “You _will_ leave me eventually. And I – I would be completely devastated. An immortal, with nothing to live for…”

Laura finally understood what Carmilla was trying to say. “Oh,” Laura whispered, taking Carmilla’s fingers and entwining them with her own. She pulled their joined hands into her lap. Carmilla was simply breathing, calmly and very controlled and it seemed to Laura as if the other girl was in physical _pain._ “I would never want to cause you that much pain,” she whispered. “But – my feelings for you are – they overwhelm me sometimes, and I – I tried to keep them in check because I didn’t want to scare you with them, but I end up feeling like all I ever do is let my hormones get the best of me and this all – this all feels like a string of adjacent one night stands…”

The pain in the vampire’s eyes intensified and she tugged Laura’s hand to her lips, pressing a kiss against the girl’s knuckles. “That’s not –”

“Not true, I know. Trust me,” she interjected quickly. “Rationally and emotionally, I know that’s not the case, but mentally…” she shook her head. “Mentally it’s hard for me to separate what we’ve been doing with what I’m feeling inside for you.” She grimaced. “Mentally I know that you’re attracted to me, and I know that you _want_ me, but it’s getting very easy for me to doubt my actual appeal to you, even though I know that I’m just being an idiot.”

Those dark eyes were so intense when they found hers again that Laura sucked in and held a breath.

“You _do_ appeal to me Laura. In every way. Trust me Laura, I want every part of you. I want your mind to be thinking about me all of the time. I want your body to crave mine when we’re apart. I want you wet and writhing under me every second of every day. I want your heart, all of it. I want everything you have to give me. It’s just – it’s all so much more than I can handle. And if _I_ can’t handle it, then you…You say you didn’t want to scare _me,_ but Laura. I couldn’t bear it if I lost you.”

“Oh,” Laura whispered again, feeling a bit like a broken record. And the doubt was still there, as was the arousal, but also an overwhelming guilt at causing this perfect creature so much mental anguish. She could tell that Carmilla was struggling to hold her own emotions in check.

The vampire traced the contours of Laura’s face with her eyes. “I’m so terrified that you would run away from me. From the intensity of my feelings. That it would suddenly overwhelm you.” Carmilla bit her lip. “I am more than willing to accept an eternity of agony if it meant that I could have you in every way, but Laura, the months we’ve known each other, in the grand scheme of things, it's mere seconds in your life. I want you to be free to change your mind… if that is what you want.”

Laura nodded. She really did understand where Carmilla was coming from, and while she agreed that they hadn’t known each other for that long, she couldn’t picture her life without the vampire at this point. She couldn’t fathom ever _not_ wanting Carmilla in her life. So she told her as much…

“I know I do _things_ to you, Carm. I can see it in your eyes. The way you look at me – it takes my breath away.” And it was true, Laura did know that she had an effect on the vampire, but she never realized that it was one this intense. “I want you to be able to show me,” she whispered. “I’m aware that we both very much enjoy the rough and dirty ways of carnality. But I – I want to feel your _emotion_  for me. I know it’s there. You just have to let it go.”

Laura debated on whether or not she should say what was on the tip of her tongue, but she figured honesty was the best policy. “And I – I lost any free will I had when you walked into my life.” She saw Carmilla’s eyes widen with guilt, so she quickly continued. “My heart took over, and all of my decisions were no longer being made with my brain.”

The vampire visibly relaxed at her words.

Carmilla nodded. Not to Laura, but to herself. Making up her mind. She hadn’t been lying when she’d told the girl that she was willing to accept the agony. “I’m still terrified,” she began. “But I would like very much, to show you the depth of my emotion for you.”

The vampire’s hands slipped under the hem of Laura’s shirt, fingers brushing along the soft skin of her abdomen. Laura, for her part, was actively trying to remember how to breathe correctly. This was what she had been longing for, for so many weeks now. To understand Carmilla’s feelings for her. To realize the depth of what they meant to each other. “Okay,” she whispered.

Carmilla’s fingers brushed along Laura’s skin as she pushed the tank top up and over the girl’s head. She felt the muscles of Laura’s abdomen tighten under her touch. The girl’s entire body shivering as she was laid bare for Carmilla’s searching eyes.

Laura was unraveling slowly. With the intensity in Carmilla’s eyes and the words that still lingered in her ears, the simple graze of her fingertips held so much more power than before. The vampire had been right. It _was_ suddenly overwhelming, but in the best way possible. The fire that she usually felt from Carmilla’s touch was replaced by the softest feeling of silk, brushing against her skin. The need to ravage the other girl, dissolved into an overpowering urge to please her. To hold her. To treat her as if she was something more precious than life itself. And it hit Laura that it was true. Carmilla _was_ more precious than anything.

And when Carmilla’s hands were sliding over Laura’s naked torso, it was all the younger girl could do to keep enough coherency to finish unbuttoning the last two buttons of the vampire’s shirt, and push it from her shoulders.

When Carmilla pulled Laura’s body against her own, it was like skin meeting skin for the first time. It erased every lust-filled night the vampire had ever had, and she felt as if she were eighteen again, stumbling over her own thoughts, fingers trembling so much she had to pause to take a breath.

And Laura wanted to giggle at how adorably shy the vampire had gotten all of a sudden, but when Carmilla’s lips latched onto the base of her throat, she realized she couldn’t remember anyone ever touching her this way before. Her eyes shot open and she fought hard to remember _ever_ being touched at all. And while her brain told her that logically, of course she had been touched – mostly by the woman touching her now – she almost panicked about not being able to pull the memories to the forefront of her brain.

But then those lips parted, and a cool tongue traced along the skin of her throat and the only thing she could do was thread her fingers through Carmilla’s hair and tug, hard. The look in the vampire’s eyes when she pulled away erased every ounce of panic that Laura had been feeling. Carmilla’s eyes were flawless onyx. No hint of the deep brown color Laura was used to. They were completely consumed by the vampire’s desire to please Laura. And that gaze held so much – _love_. Laura gasped.

She was so thoroughly surrounded by the fire in Carmilla’s eyes that she couldn’t look away. She tried again, and again her eyes betrayed her. It wasn’t until she saw something _break_ inside of the vampire as Carmilla dragged her fingers over the seam of Laura’s panties, that she was able to look away.

Her hips jerked against Carmilla’s fingers and her hands tugged harder at the hair wrapped around her own, because, while she _had_ in fact been aware of the wetness and heat pooling at her center, she hadn’t really realized just how wet she was until the vampire’s hand cupped around her and Laura could _feel_ the flood of her desire leaking from the confines of her panties and dripping down her thighs.

She had _never_ been so wet in her entire life. The feeling of Carmilla’s unsteady fingers against her was the only thing Laura knew. It was as if the love burning in Carmilla’s eyes had cleansed her body with white-hot flames leaving nothing behind but sensitive, pink skin. Virginal. Untouched by shame or lust or guilt.

The desire inside of her only grew stronger when the vampire’s fingers hooked in the hem of her panties and began to tug them down as far as she could get them in their current position. Then Carmilla’s hand was cupping her again, without any barriers and the flood of Laura’s arousal only swelled as the tempest in her lower abdomen surged with renewed vigor.

Carmilla, for her part, was no longer her own person. Every touch, every movement she made was driven by the singular desire to pull as much love from her body as she could, and push it into Laura, one touch at a time. She gathered the girl into her arms, wrapping Laura’s legs around her waist as she walked them carefully to Laura’s bedroom. She sat the blonde on the edge of the bed and dropped to her knees. “Are you alright?”

Laura simply watched Carmilla’s perfect lips move until she realized that the vampire was speaking to her. “Oh um, yeah. Yes. I’m good. Great actually. Never better,” she rambled. “I just – um – I can’t really remember what I’m doing here,” she admitted. “It’s like every memory of being with someone has been burned from my brain. And I – I’m a little nervous.”

Carmilla chuckled, a low and husky sound. _Wow_. “I’ve been told that’s normal,” she assured the girl. “Don’t worry, you’re memories aren’t gone. They’re just – hidden. The bond I spoke of earlier. It’s – it’s already started. It’s forcing everything from your mind that isn’t me. That isn’t _this_.” She trailed her fingers against the skin of Laura’s inner thigh, watching as the muscles of the girl’s legs twitched in restraint.

Laura nodded. “Oh – okay. Just – um – maybe go easy on me, because – I feel like – I feel like I’m going to explode.”

Carmilla threw back her head and laughed fully this time. “Oh Laura,” she whispered in awe. “When I met you at that club and watched you fall apart right in front of me, I _never_ thought, in my wildest dreams, that I’d get to watch you fall apart _for the first time_.”

Laura took a deep breath. Carmilla’s words had conjured up the images in her head. She could see herself, grinding against the vampire, hands grasping, and thighs clenching, but she couldn’t remember how it _felt_. It was an odd feeling – mourning the loss of something she felt she’d never had. But as scary and confusing as it was, there was no one she would rather have with her in this moment. Carmilla was safety. She was warmth. She was home. And now, she was going to be Laura’s _first_ – for however long the feeling continued. She couldn’t say she _hated_ the idea…

Carmilla’s arms circled around Laura’s waist and she pulled the girl to the edge of the bed. She gently pushed against Laura’s shoulders until the girl was leaning back, pressed against the mattress. But when she didn’t crawl on the bed with Laura, the girl pushed up on her elbows.

“You’re not…?”

Carmilla shook her head, kneeling back down and trailing her fingertips along Laura’s thighs.

When those same fingertips curled around her knees, nudging her legs open, Laura kind of thought she sort of knew where this _might_ be heading, and it drove all other thoughts from her mind.

“Tell me if I move to fast for you,” Carmilla whispered against Laura’s thigh.

And while Laura had every intention of answering her – even if it was just a nod or a hum – every word failed her when she felt the vampire’s lips press against the heated flesh between her thighs. And she wanted to close her eyes, because Carmilla’s stare was so penetrating that she felt like the vampire was peering into her soul. And even more so, when she watched Carmilla’s eyes flutter shut a second later and heard the low growl rumbling from the vampire’s chest. But she couldn’t. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from the image of her vampire’s mouth pressed against her. The image of Carmilla’s face, graced with such devotion and such contentment.

Carmilla pressed her tongue against the girl, slowly lapping at Laura’s sex. She wasn’t meaning to tease, just to relish in the fact that _she_ had done this. _She_ had dissolved Laura into this puddle of desire. The girl’s taste was one that could only be rivaled with the flavor of her blood. Why had she been fighting this war with herself for so long? Why had she not simply told Laura the truth? They could have been in this blissful moment months ago. But she knew deep down, that she had done it for Laura’s sake. She had to know that the girl wanted this, that she was ready for it. And she’d never dreamt that Laura would actually be accepting of her love. So she had with fought herself, every second, of every day. She didn't play any music this time. This was too special, too sacred. But she could still hear the lyrics in her head. 

_We are young. Heartache to heartache we stand. No promises, no demands. Love is a battlefield._

The slide of Carmilla’s tongue against her was what finally snapped Laura’s resolve to just _stare_ , and she slumped back onto the mattress for all of two seconds before she was shooting back up because Carmilla had _sucked_.

_We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong. Searchin' our hearts for so long. Both of us knowing. Love is a battlefield._

And it _was_ overwhelming. And it _was_ almost too much. And Carmilla’s tongue seemed to know all the right places to brush against, even if Laura could still feel the trembling of the vampire’s lower lip that signified the older girl was still terrified and nervous and just as new at this as Laura was. And it was complete and utter overload when the vampire’s teeth scraped against her and the mattress shifted and the walls fell away and the entire earth winked out of existence for a few seconds before Laura was pushing at Carmilla’s shoulders and all but yelling, “Stop! Fuck, Carmilla! Stop!”

_You're beggin' me to go then makin' me stay. Why do you hurt me so bad. It would help me to know._

Carmilla yanked away with fear and concern written all over her face and she was certain she hadn’t done anything to hurt the girl, but what if she _had?_ Her lip was tucked between her teeth and her hands were hovering just above the skin of Laura’s thighs, not touching, afraid to touch. Her whole body was tense with restraint as she watched Laura’s chest heave almost to the point of sobbing.

_Do I stand in your way, or am I the best thing you've had. Believe me, believe me, I can't tell you why. But I'm trapped by your love and I'm chained to your side._

Finally, Laura spoke. “I’m sorry. I just – it was – god it was too much. I couldn’t – I didn’t,” she tried to clear her thoughts. “It’s like my brain shut down and I was on the verge of passing out.” And it never ceased to amaze Laura, just how calm and understanding the vampire really was, as she climbed onto the bed and pulled Laura into her arms, smoothing her hair down, and whispering sweet words into her ear.

“Did you want to stop?” Carmilla asked calmly, her body was warring against her words because even if Laura told her yes she’d have to fight her hands from continuing what they had started.

“No!” Laura almost shouted before regaining a bit of her control. “No I just, need a moment.”

So Carmilla waited patiently while the girl collected herself and then Laura turned to face her again and they were kissing. It was calm and gentle and so, so very soft.

Laura tried to keep control over her body this time. Just _feeling_ Carmilla’s lips moving against her own. Carmilla’s soft skin pressed against hers. The light touch of the vampire’s fingers as they left a trail down her stomach. But she lost herself all over again when those fingers pressed between her legs and it was _Carmilla’s_ body that reacted to the feeling. She tried to concentrate on the feel of Carmilla’s fingers and not on the growing flames within her, but when the vampire slipped two fingers inside of her, it was as if she was stoking the fire, urging it to burn hotter, to devour everything.

_We're losing control. Will you turn me away or touch me deep inside. And before this gets old, will it still feel the same. There's no way this will die._

Carmilla pushed inside of her, deeper and deeper, fingers twisting and touching, almost as if they were searching for something. When the vampire curled those cool fingers inside of her and Laura’s entire body arched off the bed – muscles pulled tight as a drum – Laura realized that Carmilla must have found what she’d been searching for.

Laura’s hands sought out Carmilla. They pushed under the band of the vampire’s pants and surged forward of their own volition. She knew this, because she had not actually planned on doing any of that. But once she felt the warm wetness surrounding her, she was glad that her hands had a will of their own.

Carmilla growled as Laura pressed against her. The need inside of her was a primal, animalistic churn. She _needed_ to watch as Laura completely unraveled under her touch. She wanted this beautiful girl to be completely wrecked for her, so she pushed her fingers inside, deeper, faster until Laura was letting loose tiny pants and grunts at each thrust.

_But if we get much closer, I could lose control. And if your heart surrenders, you'll need me to hold._

Laura could feel _something_ building inside of her. While her brain logically was telling her that her climax was near, her body was writhing and screaming at this new sensation. She pushed inside of Carmilla and was instantly wrapped in warm silk, a feeling like no other. She watched as the beautiful creature grasped at the sheets, then the headboard, then Laura’s shoulder, and again at the sheets, fingers twisting in the material. Laura heard the unmistakable sound of fabric being shredded as she curled her fingers inside of Carmilla. She reveled in the sound of the vampire’s low moans turning into high-pitched cries of ecstasy, as she pushed, deeper and deeper into that warm wetness. She wanted to watch Carmilla tumble over the edge of passion, but there was something so powerful building inside of her that all she could focus on was her heart beating in time with Carmilla’s thrusting fingers, and her breath coming in heavy pants of _Carmilla_. And the pressure built until all she knew was Carmilla’s fingers and the love she felt for the vampire. And the love she felt _from_ the vampire.

_We are young. Heartache to heartache we stand. No promises, no demands. Love is a battlefield._

And her world fell away again as she watched her strong, graceful, beautiful vampire tighten up like a bowstring and just utterly lose herself in the pleasure that Laura had given her. Then the white-hot surge of her own orgasm washed over her and she found herself lost in the abyss of Carmilla’s dark eyes, never wanting to be found again.

_We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong. Searchin' our hearts for so long. Both of us knowing. Love is a battlefield._

Carmilla’s body was boneless against her when she came to. She shifted until she was lying beside the older girl, and when the vampire stirred, wrapping her arms around Laura and pulling her close, she knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that she never wanted any other arms around her, ever again.

Carmilla pressed a gentle kiss to Laura’s forehead before pulling away just enough to look at the girl. Laura’s eyes were dark and hazy and wide as saucers, pupils still dilated from the sheer amount of ecstasy her body had endured. She pressed another gentle kiss to Laura’s mouth. “I have been in love with no one, and never shall, unless it should be with you,” she whispered against the girl’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://hollsteinff.tumblr.com
> 
> @H0llst3inFF
> 
> Song:
> 
> Pat Benatar - Love Is A Battlefield


	11. Mrs. Officer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura decide to test their new bond...with actual bonds. 
> 
> Prompt from Anon:
> 
> If you still want prompts...what about cop!Carmilla with Laura in her custody and non-conventional use of baton (and possibly other police equipment)?

Laura was stirred from her pleasant slumber by the feeling of soft lips moving against her jaw and down her neck. She hummed in content, before rolling over to meet Carmilla’s loving stare. _Loving_. The events of the night before surged back into her mind. Carmilla loved her. And she loved the vampire, more than anything. They hadn't really said the words to each other, but they couldn't have shared what they had shared without love. Right?

“Morning cupcake,” Carmilla whispered, as Laura rubbed at her eyes with balled up fists, in the most adorable fashion.

“Good morning, kitten,” Laura replied, pushing up on her elbow and staring down at the vampire. “What time is it?” The light coming through her window was at an odd angle, and brighter than it was should have been.

Carmilla smiled. “A little after nine.” She tucked a strand of hair behind Laura’s ear and smiled at the girl – all sleep mussed hair and tired eyes.

Laura stretched and the sheet covering her slipped down to reveal her naked chest. “I don’t think I’ve slept that well in a very long time.”

Carmilla’s eyes trailed along the newly revealed skin. Then she leaned forward, pressing soft kisses to Laura’s sternum. “How do you feel?” she asked, pulling away and sitting up. “I mean – about last night. Do you – do you regret giving away your free will?”

Laura’s eyes narrowed in thought. “I really don’t _feel_ any different. Well – that’s a lie. I feel happy. Giddy even, but I think that’s mostly because you _showed_  me how you feel,” she clarified. “But I feel like my will is still very much my own.” She paused. “Is that normal?”

Carmilla chuckled. “There’s only one way to find out, I suppose.” She picked up the list from the bedside table and scanned across the ones that hadn’t been marked out. “A test, if you will.” She winked at the girl.

Laura’s lips pursed to the side. “What kind of test?” she asked, sitting up and stretching again.

The arch of Laura’s back made the girl’s breasts look irresistible, and Carmilla couldn’t stop herself from reaching forward and taking them in her hands, softly kneading the flesh while her thumbs brushed over hardening nipples.

Laura moaned. “Don’t expect me to pass any test if you keep doing that.”

Carmilla chuckled again, low and raspy. “I propose we cross another one of your fantasies off.”

Laura’s face bunched up in confusion. “How is playing out one of my fantasies going to tell you if I still have free will or not? Obviously we know that I already _want_ to do those things with you.”

Carmilla smirked. “Yes, but this time, I’m not going to glamour you. And you – you are going to do everything I say, without hesitation. And I – well, I am going to stay in character.”

Laura tilted her head. “I’m not following.”

“If you tell me that my staying in character would make you happy, then by the laws of our bond, I _have_ to stay in character, no matter what. If I break character, then it means that it didn’t work.” She shrugged. “If I tell you that you bending to my every whim, would make me happy, then you will do everything I ask of you, simply because it brings me joy.”

Laura scratched her head. “What if it doesn’t bring _me_ joy?”

Carmilla ran a slender finger down the bridge of Laura’s nose before tapping the tip and smiling. “It _will_ make you happy, because it makes me happy. And making me happy in turn, makes you happy.”

Laura stared at the older girl blankly. “That’s a lot of happy…also a lot of confusing.” She smiled at the vampire. “But I do seem to _really_ want to make you happy right now,” she said suggestively as she trailed her fingertips down Carmilla’s bare arm.

“Good,” Carmilla smiled. She pointed to an item on Laura’s list, watching the girl’s eyes grow wide. Then she leaned down and whispered her instructions into the blonde's ear.

Laura could feel herself already starting to get a little excited. “I can do that,” she whispered.

The vampire trailed her fingertips along Laura’s jaw. “You know that abandoned warehouse about fifteen miles outside of town?” Laura nodded. “Drive there, pull up to the door, and wait for me.”

Laura nodded again. 

“Now,” Carmilla began. “Tell me you want me to stay in character.”

* * *

Laura pulled her car into the lot outside of the warehouse. She drove right up to the door and shut the car off, waiting. There were “No Trespassing” signs _everywhere_ and she really hoped that a trooper didn’t drive by and see her sitting there. She somehow didn’t think she could use the excuse, _I honestly have no clue why I’m even here, but I have a feeling my hot, vampire girlfriend glamoured me again…_

The thought made her giggle until she saw a cop car pulling into the lot behind her. _Fuck._ She watched in the rearview mirror as the cop got out of the car. _Woah._ She’d never seen a cop who wore a uniform quite like _that_ before.

The officer was in the shortest, tightest pair of shorts she had ever seen. High, black leather boots stopped just below her knees. And the blouse was so tight, Laura feared that if the woman so much as breathed she’d pop all the buttons off with her incredible rack. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders and dark aviators hid most of her face from Laura. To top it off, literally, was a blue police cap that had _T &A Inspector_ embroidered into the front.

Laura racked her brain for anything that T&A could stand for. Hopefully it wasn’t trespassing and attempted breaking and entering... She gulped as the woman knocked on her window.

Laura rolled the glass down and looked sheepishly at the woman.

“Did you know that this was private property? I mean, you _can_ read can’t you?” the officer asked sarcastically.

“I can, and I did, but I _think_ I was supposed to meet someone here,” Laura whispered guiltily.

The officer tilted her head. “Step out of the vehicle ma’am.”

 _Damn it._ Laura did _not_ want a criminal record. She hadn’t even gotten out of her car, it’s not like she was picking the lock or something. But she exited the vehicle anyway.

“Turn around and put your hands on the roof of the car,” Carmilla barked. “This place has been under surveillance for weeks now. There’s been rumors of drug deals going on, and it looks like you just might be our number one suspect, cutie.” She smirked at the way Laura’s body stiffened at the implication. “Now spread your legs. I’ll have to frisk you.”

Laura closed her eyes and swallowed hard, but she spread her legs, shoulder width apart and waited. Arguing with a cop or disobeying an order wasn’t going to get her anywhere. She all but jumped out of her skin when she felt the officer’s hands trailing down her sides and back up, fingers brushing against the sides of her breasts. The muscles deep inside of her clenched at the contact. _Great Laura, great. Just like you to get frisked by a cop and find it arousing._

Carmilla smirked at the first hint of Laura’s arousal. She wrapped her arms around the girl’s waist and ran her palms firmly against the band of Laura’s pants. Then she eased her thumbs just under the hem and trailed them back around until they met again in the crack of Laura’s ass.

Laura sucked in a sharp breath. But the fingers were quickly removed. The officer knelt down and started patting up her right leg. The woman’s hands worked all the way up Laura’s thigh until nimble fingers were pressing against her groin. _Stay calm, Hollis. You can do this. This is humiliating, not arousing. This is_ not _turning you on._ She had almost talked herself into calming down by the time the officer reached the groin of her opposite leg.

Carmilla’s knuckles pressed against Laura’s pussy – accidentally of course. She felt the blonde's hips jerk forward and smirked. “Why are you so twitchy? You hiding something from me?”

Laura huffed. “I’m not twitchy. There is an absence of twitching.”

Carmilla’s lips formed a hard line. “Talking back to an officer, huh?” She shook her head. “You know usually people get all _twitchy_ when I get close to finding what I’m looking for.” She took off her sunglasses and trailed her eyes down the blonde's body, her gaze lingering on the fly of Laura’s jeans. “What are _you_ hiding under there, cupcake?”

Laura blushed. Surely this kind of behavior was unprofessional and not at all condoned within the police force. But what could she do? She couldn’t very well tell the officer to go fuck herself. She’d end up in jail for sure. “I’m not hiding anything. I promise. You just – got really close to my – I mean you almost…” she trailed off.

“Mmmhm,” Carmilla hummed. “That’s what they all say. Put your hands behind your back.”

Laura heard the unmistakable sound of handcuffs being opened and she gritted her teeth as the officer tightened the metal around her wrists.

“Come on, hot stuff, you’re going to show me what your hiding.” She started to escort Laura to the door of the building.

Laura halted. “Wait, why are we going in _there?_ ” she asked hesitantly.

Carmilla’s brow furrowed. “Well I can't very well strip search you on the side of the highway, can I? I mean – unless that’s what you're into.”

Laura gawked. _Strip search?!?_ “What did I? I mean, I didn’t do anything! Don’t you have to have some kind of warrant for this?”

“Probable cause, sweetness. We have reason to believe this is a drug related incident. And you sure are acting guilty.” She opened the door and tugged Laura inside after her. The dim sun coming from the high windows above provided just enough light for her to be able to see clearly – even without her night vision.

She circled Laura until she stood in front of the blonde, eyes trailing over her body once more. Then she stepped forward and began to unbutton Laura’s shirt. She pushed it off Laura’s shoulders until it was bunched up around the handcuffs. She then reached around and snuck her fingers under the band of the blonde's bra, dragging them around until she was brushing against the soft underside of Laura’s breasts.

Laura barely held back the gasp that threatened to escape. But when the officer cupped her breasts and began to massage them, she started to get a little suspicious.

Carmilla saw the startled look on Laura’s face and smirked. “Don’t worry cupcake. I’m just making sure you’re not stashing heroin.”

Okay, that _did_ make sense…

“I’m not gonna lie, cutie. I’ve never felt tits quite as perky and supple before.”

Laura’s chest swelled a little with unwelcomed pride at the officer’s words, but it was immediately replaced with annoyance when the woman quickly followed up with:

“Which leads me to believe it’s most likely bags of coke under there. But don’t worry. We’ll find out soon enough.” She took a multi-tool from her belt and used the tiny scissors to snip the front of Laura’s bra, popping it undone and allowing the blonde's breasts to spill out. She pushed the bra off of the girl’s shoulders and admired her hardening nipples. “Well,” she shrugged. “Can’t be right _all_ of the time.”

Laura huffed indignantly. “Are you happy now? You just ruined a really expensive bra.”

Carmilla narrowed her eyes, bringing the multi-tool up to Laura’s nipple and squeezing the little bud with the pliers – not nearly enough to hurt the girl, but enough to startle her into silence. And enough to cause the gasp she’d been trying to hold back to spill from her lips. There was a flicker of fear in Laura’s eyes before it was immediately replaced by an intense look of desire.

Laura swallowed audibly. The grooves of the tool, scraping against her nipple with every breath she took, were making it hard to focus. She knew for a _fact_ that this was not standard protocol, but something in the officer’s dark gaze made her hold her tongue.

As if reading her thoughts, Carmilla spoke. “You have the right to remain _silent_. Anything you say can, and will be held against you in a court of law. If I hear one more word from that pretty little mouth of yours, you’ll be Silas Penitentiary’s newest little bitch. Understand?”

Laura nodded.

“Good.” Carmilla’s hands shot out and started to unbutton Laura’s pants. She slid the jeans from the girl’s hips and down her legs, pulling off Laura’s sneakers and removing the pants entirely. Then she did the same with Laura’s panties. She grabbed the handcuffs and started dragging Laura toward the table in the middle of the room. She pushed the girl forward until her hips were pressed against the edge of the table. “Bend over.”

Laura did as she was told. The metal table was just barely wider than her shoulders and the cold surface made her nipples stiffen almost painfully. She couldn’t tell if it was fear or arousal making her chest heave, but figured it was probably a strong mixture of both.

Carmilla unhooked the handset from her shoulder and removed the radio from her belt, setting it down on the floor, followed by her baton. Then she removed the tactical belt completely and loosened it until it was as wide as it would go. She strapped the belt around the small of Laura’s back and hooked it under the narrow table, effectively pinning the girl down. Then she took the radio, and unhooked the handset, using the cord to tie Laura’s ankle to the leg of the table, stretching it across to tie her other leg opposite, spreading the girl open. She could smell Laura so clearly from her position and it took all she had not to just bury herself in the girl. “Time to see what you’re really hiding,” she growled. She set her phone on the table and pushed play.

Laura shook her head against the table. “I’m not hiding anything. I promise. Where would I even have to hide anything now? I don’t have any pockets!" 

 _When I get up all in ya. We can hear the angels calling us. We can see the sunrise before us. And when I'm in that thing, I'll make that body sang_.

Carmilla smirked. God Laura was really naïve sometimes. “I thought I told you not to say another word.” Laura stiffened. “But since I can’t very well haul you off to prison simply for talking, I guess I’ll have to settle for making you _my_ bitch.” She trailed her fingers against Laura’s pussy and heard the girl gasp again. “Besides, you still have all kinds of places to hide things sweetness,” she purred. Laura was drenched. She pushed two fingers inside of the girl and held back a chuckle when the girl’s hips pushed back into her as much as they could while strapped down. Her fingers began searching inside of Laura, dragging along the silken walls of her sex. In and out.

 _(Yeah) doin' a buck in the latest drop._ _I got stopped by a lady cop._ _Ha ha, she got me thinking I can date a cop._ _Ha ha, cause her uniform pants are so tight._

Laura couldn’t hold back the moan that tore its way from her throat. Maybe she should get strip searched more often. This woman’s fingers seemed to know every spot that made her melt and writhe and squirm. She tried to keep control of her body, but when the officer’s fingers curled against that spot inside of her, her hips began to buck.

 _She read me my rights._ _She put me in her car, she cut off her lights._ _She said I had the right to remain silent._ _Now I got her hollering sounding like a siren_.

Carmilla smirked. “You know, usually people don’t find so much _enjoyment_ in this particular situation. But I’m not complaining. It seems like you’re actually not hiding anything, so I suppose I’ll let you go on your way, with a warning.” She pulled her fingers from Laura and the girl groaned.

“What the hell?” Laura all but shouted.

Carmilla’s hand came down hard and fast. The slap to Laura’s ass echoed throughout the empty warehouse, as did the choked off sob. Her hand cupped around Laura’s sex from behind, rubbing at the girl’s clit with her fingertips. Her thumb slid into the crack of Laura’s ass and pressed against the tight little ring of muscle.

 _And I know she the law, and she know I'm the boy._ _And she know I get high above the law._ _And she know I'm raw, she know it from the street._ _And all she want me to do is fuck the police._

Laura groaned again as the tip of Carmilla’s thumb slid into her ass. “Fuck,” she whispered brokenly.

“Oops,” Carmilla chuckled. “It slipped,” she said, pushing her thumb even further inside Laura. She curled her fingers until she was sliding two of them deep inside of the blonde's soaking pussy. “I think it’s safe to say you’re innocent. You’re so fucking tight nothing could be hiding in here.”

_Ha ha, and after we got done. I said lady what's ya number she said, "911". Ha, emergency only. Head doctor perform surgery on me._

“Oh my fucking god,” Laura moaned. She pushed back against the fingers assaulting her. “Maybe I am hiding something. Maybe it’s just _deeper_ ,” she groaned.

“Deeper?” Carmilla asked. “Hmm. I _guess_ you could be right. I should probably search _deeper._ ” She pushed her fingers and thumb in as deep as she could get them, pinching them together and squeezing Laura from the inside, before dragging them out, still clamped. She kept this motion up until Laura was all but sobbing with pleasure. “I don’t think I can get quite deep enough with my hands,” Carmilla stated. She slid her fingers from Laura and bent to pick up the baton.

Laura couldn’t see what the officer was doing, but when she felt cold steel pressed against her entrance she moaned loudly.

Carmilla pushed the baton inside of Laura and slid it in until it rested against the girl’s cervix. “Is that _deep_ enough for you?”

All Laura could do was groan in pleasure and push back trying to impale herself even further on the baton.

Carmilla thrust slowly – as to not hurt the girl – in and out of Laura. She brought her left hand up and slid her middle finger into Laura’s ass. _This_ was going to be something that they would have to discuss later. Laura seemed to _really_ enjoy it.

Laura’s muscles clamped around the smooth steel, trying to find purchase, but the slick metal just continued to slide in and out easily. When the officer pushed a finger into her ass again, she lost it. She writhed against the table, muscles jerking against her bonds, mewling like a cat in heat. Her orgasm tore its way through her body and she didn’t even realize that her waist and wrists had been freed until the woman was pulling her down and telling her to hold onto the edge of the table. Then she saw the officer’s head slip between her legs and almost came again, just from the sight.

_Maybe you can lock me up and throw away the key. Call your sergeant and tell him you can't finish your shift. Cause it's on tonight, breakfast in bed turns to breakfast and head, and I can't wait to get it on. Wanna do it all night long, Mrs. Officer._

Carmilla pulled Laura down into her and wrapped her lips around the girl’s clit. Laura’s ankles were still tied to the legs of the table, spreading her wide open. The girl was still shuddering from the aftershocks of her first orgasm when Carmilla plunged her tongue inside of the blonde's pussy.

Before the first climax had even died down, Laura was falling over the edge again, this time around the officer’s tongue. When she was coming down the second time, she slumped as much as her bindings would allow then jolted right back up again when she felt the woman’s fingers inside of her again, the officer’s lips once more around her clit – sucking, tongue fluttering. 

After the third orgasm, Carmilla finally let Laura catch her breath. “Okay cupcake, you have the right to remain _very vocal_ this time.” And with that, she dove right back in.

* * *

Laura’s body was boneless as Carmilla carried her into the apartment and laid her on the bed. She stared up at her vampire and gave her a lazy grin. “I think it’s safe to say that it worked.”

Carmilla chuckled. She settled on the bed next to Laura and wrapped the girl in her arms. She’d known the bond had worked from the start, but _testing_ Laura had been fun. "And why do you say that?"

Laura nuzzled into Carmilla’s neck. “Well, you managed to stay in character this time,” she said sleepily.

Carmilla hummed. “I did.”

“Mmhmm. And _I_ let you put your fingers in my _ass_.”

Carmilla threw back her head and laughed. “Yeah, about that cupcake. I think you and I need to have a chat.”

Laura buried her face in Carmilla’s neck. “Nope nope nope,” she giggled. Pressing her lips against Carmilla’s throat. “Sleepy,” she mumbled.

Carmilla smiled. “Sleep then, little one. We can talk later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://hollsteinFF.tumblr.com
> 
> @H0llst3inFF
> 
> Song:
> 
> Lil' Wayne - Mrs. Officer


	12. Hungry Like the Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura adds a new item to the list, and never expected the effect it would have on her vampire girlfriend...
> 
> https://hollsteinFF.tumblr.com
> 
> @h0llst3inFF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW! You've been warned. I am willing to fulfill all and any prompts as long as writing it doesn't offend me or make me nauseas. So beware as you continue this story...I have no clue where it will go since it's kind of up to the readers.
> 
> This chapter contains Anal play and G!P Carmilla, if that is not your thing, feel free to skip it, as it isn't necessary to the actual plot of the story. If that IS your thing...enjoy ;)
> 
> Prompts from Anon:
> 
> Hollstein anal sex with Laura on the receiving end
> 
> One thing I'd like to see is Laura wanting to try anal and Carmilla making her wear a buttplug for days before getting to it (and then the anal itself, off)
> 
> I'm thirsty for a scene where Carmilla uses her vampire strength to hold Laura off the ground as she fucks her with a strapon while standing in the middle of whatever room they're in. You decide how they get into that position if you like this idea.

_Get your ass into our back room. NOW!_ Laura could almost hear the anger in Carmilla’s voice through the text. She frowned trying to think of anything she could have done to set the vampire off. She couldn’t think of one thing. They’d woken up and everything had been fine. All they had done during the day was watch Netflix and be lazy. Before she had left for work, she had even poured Carmilla’s blood bag into a mug and warmed it up to 98.6 degrees in the microwave, and tested it with a thermometer to make sure it had been perfect.

So why was she getting such an angry text? Still, she knew better than to keep Carmilla waiting. Her vampire was not big on patience, so she made her way back to room 13.

* * *

_Two hours earlier..._

Laura had left to go to work and Carmilla was busy doing absolutely nothing. She figured she’d go into the club later on and get a lap dance from her favorite server, but she still had a couple of hours before the club would be in full swing. She was thankful that her brother had decided that he would be going to a different strip joint from now on. It was weird with him there. She still hadn’t told Will about the bond her and Laura had formed, and she wasn’t sure she was ever going to. It was something private. Something sacred. And he would never understand.

He’d tell her that tying herself down to a human was like professing her love to a hamburger. But that was just Will. He would never embrace the bond because he’d never be able to give up that much of his control. He thrived on control. Carmilla enjoyed being in charge as well, but she’d come to realize in the few brief times that Laura had taken control, that she _really_ enjoyed that as well. So did Laura, even if she still wouldn’t admit it.

She finally got up to shower and get ready for the night when she noticed Laura’s list on the bedside table. She grinned. Maybe she’d cross another one of those off tonight. Picking up the list, she realized immediately that something had changed. Her eyes scanned to the bottom of the page, and scrawled in Laura’s handwriting were the words _I want you to take my ass._

Carmilla nearly dropped the paper. Over the next hour, she’d worked herself into a frenzy just trying to come up with all the ways she could _take Laura’s ass_. She’d managed to shower and come up with a rough idea, but she couldn’t wait any longer. So she packed a small bag of accessories, grabbed the list, and headed for the club.

* * *

_Present time._

Laura jumped when the door to room 13 flew open and banged loudly against the wall. Carmilla stormed in, slamming the door behind her and stalking up to Laura.

The vampire pulled out the list and slammed it down beside the girl. Her finger pointing out the last item hastily written down. “You want me to _take your ass?_ ” Carmilla growled.

Laura gulped. Carmilla’s eyes were intense. She hadn’t thought that that particular fantasy would make the vampire angry, and she wasn’t sure why Carmilla was acting the way she was. Wasn’t she supposed to do whatever it took to make Laura happy? “Why are you mad at me? I thought – I mean – after the other night. With the frisking and the baton…” she trailed off.

Carmilla’s expression immediately softened. She hadn’t realized her gaze had been so intense that Laura would mistake it for anger, but looking back, she could see how the girl could have been confused. “Creampuff, I’m not mad at you. I just – didn’t expect _this,”_ she pointed at the list again. “It took me a little off guard. I didn’t know that you wanted this. And the way you wrote it…” she exhaled, whistling.

Laura watched as the intense look found its way back to her girlfriend’s face. But now, looking closely, she could see that what she had mistaken for anger had really just been an intense desire. She blushed deeply. “Well I – that is – I never really thought about your fingers _there_ until – well until you slipped them in. But now…”

“But now you want me to _take your ass_ ,” Carmilla deadpanned. The heat inside of her just kept building every time she said the words.

Laura nodded, not really sure what else to say. “I didn’t really know how to put it,” she whispered. “And I was in a hurry to get to work, so I just… I mean I know I want you to do _something_ , because it felt really good. Like really good.”

Laura was beet red by the time she had finished her rambling. Carmilla smirked. “Lucky for you I have something in mind.” She winked at the girl. Setting the bag of accessories down on the sofa. “Bend over the arm of the couch and lift your skirt up for me,” Carmilla demanded.

Laura nodded furiously before scrambling to bend over the arm of the couch. She lifted her skirt and went to pull her panties down when Carmilla’s cool hands stopped her. Laura looked back over her shoulder. “Your hands are really cold. Are you hungry? Cause if the blood wasn’t warm enough, I’m sorry. I thought that – ”

Carmilla cut the girl off by cupping her hand around Laura’s sex. “The blood was fantastic, creampuff. No one’s ever made an effort to warm my blood up before. I don’t know why I never thought of it honestly. But it was perfect. Thank you.” She smiled lovingly at the girl. “And I may be a little hungry, but that’s just because I worked myself up pacing back and forth trying to come up with a way to… _take your ass_.” She smirked.

Laura’s eyes widened. “Oh,” she whispered. “I mean if you’re hungry, then you could – I mean it hurt last time, but – I wouldn’t mind if you...”

Carmilla raised an eyebrow. Then she let out a slow breath. “We should probably talk about that actually.” She sat down on the sofa and faced Laura. It was almost comical to think about having a serious conversation with the girl bent over the couch, ass waiting to be violated. But it also made her ridiculously hot, so she left Laura where she was. “I don’t want to frighten you, but I wasn’t lying when I said your blood calls to me.” She sighed. “Last time – well last time I wasn’t sure I was going to be able to stop. I was terrified I was going to drain you dry. The only thing that stopped me was your fingers inside of my cunt.”

Laura gasped. She should really be focusing _more_ on the part where her girlfriend had just admitted to almost drinking the life out of her, and _less_ on the part of her that was getting unnaturally excited over Carmilla’s use of the word _cunt._ “Oh,” she sighed. “Okay yeah, maybe we should hold off on that then. You know, just until you’re sure you won’t – um – kill me.”

Carmilla closed her eyes and nodded. “That’s probably best.” Then she immediately shifted back into dominant mode. “Now, where were we?” She walked around to stand behind Laura and trailed a single finger over Laura’s panties. She could feel the girl soaking them through already. Then she abruptly stood Laura up and turned the girl to face her.

Carmilla held two fingers in front of Laura’s face, and she stared directly into the vampire’s eyes as she took the fingers into her mouth and laved them with her tongue.

“Good girl,” Carmilla whispered, grabbing Laura by the hips and spinning her back around. She pushed the girl over until she was in the right position again. Then she tugged Laura’s panties to the side and plunged her fingers inside of the girl’s dripping pussy.

“Ngh! Fuck!” Laura moaned. She hadn’t been expecting that. Carmilla usually eased her way in, fucking Laura slowly at first until her body accommodated the questing fingers. But Laura couldn’t say she hated the roughness of the vampire’s motions. Just when she was getting used to Carmilla’s fingers, the girl withdrew. Laura groaned, until she felt a slick finger at her ass.

Carmilla pushed her middle finger inside of Laura, wriggling it about and letting the blonde get used to being filled. She pumped in and out a few times before pushing her index finger in as well. Laura moaned at the new addition.

Carmilla’s fingers were relentless, pushing in and out quickly. The vampire was scissoring her fingers inside of Laura, stretching her. It felt amazing and really intense at the same time. She couldn’t really tell if she was in pain or extreme pleasure.

“Carm wait,” Laura panted. “I can’t tell – I don’t know if I like this or not.”

Carmilla’s fingers halted – still buried deep in Laura’s ass – and she tilted her head at the girl. “You asked for this, Laura.”

Laura nodded. “I know, but – I think – I think maybe two is a little much. It’s kind of burning.”

Carmilla pursed her lips to the side, slowly withdrawing her fingers from the girl’s ass. “Okaaay,” she said slowly. “I think I have something that might work.” She grabbed the bag off of the sofa and poured out its contents. She picked up one of the toys and held it in front of Laura’s face.

Laura’s eyes widened. The thing looked like some kind of torture device. It was a long string and every couple of inches there was a marble attached to the string. Each marble was a little bigger than the last. “Um…what is _that?”_ she asked hesitantly.

Carmilla chuckled, walking around to stand behind Laura again. “This,” she began. “Is a set of anal beads. These beads will help you – adjust.”

Laura looked over her shoulder at the vampire. She raised an eyebrow. “Am I going to regret this later?”

Carmilla laughed loudly. “I would never do anything to hurt you Laura. You should know that by now. It may be – uncomfortable at first, but I promise you it will be pleasurable before it’s all said and done.”

The vampire’s words did little to assuage Laura’s doubts, but she nodded her head anyway. She had asked for this, and Carmilla had been _really_ excited about it, so she wouldn’t write it off just yet. She would see how it all played out. She knew that if she told Carmilla to stop, the vampire would without any hesitation.

The first bead went in with little effort. “Clench your ass for me Laura. Draw the beads further inside of you.” Carmilla watched as the muscles of Laura’s ass tightened, the string slipping inside of her until the next bead was ready to be pushed in. She dipped her fingers down to Laura’s dripping pussy, coating them and bringing them back up to the bead. She lathered the little marble with Laura’s juices and pushed it in.

The vampire continued these steps until she had all five beads inside of Laura. She gave the blonde a light swat on the ass and went to sit down on the sofa again. “You still owe me a lap dance, honey.” She smirked.

Laura gaped. “You can’t really expect me to move right now.”

Carmilla tilted her head. “Come here, cupcake. Now.” The last word rang with authority.

Laura eased herself into a standing position and moaned when she felt the beads shift inside of her. She huffed indignantly at the smirk on the vampire’s face.

“Take off your clothes,” Carmilla demanded.

Laura stripped herself of all that she’d been wearing until she stood before her vampire completely bare. Carmilla’s eyes roamed over her body. It always had the same affect. Vampire sex pheromones and all. She’d eventually get Carmilla to admit that that was a thing. Every time she mentioned it, the older girl just laughed at her and told her that it was just Laura’s insatiable sex drive.

When she really thought about it, Carmilla probably had a point. She stepped forward, dropping down in the vampire’s lap, knees on either side of the older girl. A song started playing that she vaguely recognized, but couldn’t place. Still, she rolled her hips against Carmilla and the movement caused the beads to shift inside of her again. She could feel the slick lips of her pussy sliding along Carmilla’s leather pants – god she really loved those pants.

The vampire grabbed at her hips, before one hand slipped around, fingers trailing along the crack of her ass. Laura’s muscles clenched instinctively and she let out a filthy groan at the feeling of the beads inside of her. And then Carmilla’s fingers latched onto the end of the string of beads and _tugged_. “Oh!” Laura gasped, not at all expecting the sensation that simple movement had given her.

“Did I say you could stop?” Carmilla whispered.

Laura shook her head and began to grind against the girl again. Finally, she realized what song was on the radio. It wasn’t the version she was used to. Whoever the artist was had slowed the song down into an extremely sensual acoustic version, but when it hit the chorus, Laura almost laughed. _Almost_. Carmilla was still gently tugging at the beads, after all.

_I straddle the line in discord and rhyme. I’m on the hunt. I’m after you._

She threaded her fingers through the vampire’s hair and tugged in time with Carmilla. She leaned forward and kissed the older girl with everything she had.

_Mouth is alive, with juices like wine. And I’m hungry like the wolf._

Carmilla’s lips began a slow assault down Laura’s throat. Her fangs ached to sink into the soft flesh under her. She could smell Laura’s sweet blood. Laura had _offered_. Why had she turned the girl down? God she was _thirsty._ She snapped back to reality when Laura's hands slipped under the hem of her shirt and trailed up her back. The girl dug her nails in, raking them down Carmilla’s spine. The sting of the movement was delicious and Carmilla tugged a little harder at the beads to reward Laura.

Laura moaned at the feeling of the beads moving back and forth inside of her.

_High blood drumming, your skin is so tight._

Laura clenched her muscles around the beads, forcing them even deeper inside of her, before Carmilla tugged them back. She was quickly losing the ability to think clearly. And completely lost it when she felt Carmilla’s fingers sink inside of her.

_You feel my heat. I’m just a moment behind._

The only thing that could have drowned out the moan that came from Laura’s throat, was the growl of desire that rumbled through Carmilla’s chest. She felt Laura tighten around her fingers and in one smooth motion, curled her fingers and yanked the string of beads from inside the girl.

Laura screamed. It was so low and raw that it sounded almost like a _howl_. The sound made Carmilla shiver, and she pumped her fingers in and out of Laura at a furious pace, not letting her come down from the first orgasm before another was shredding through her.

_Mouth is alive, with juices like wine. And I’m hungry like the wolf._

* * *

Laura awoke to a strange sensation. It took her brain a couple of seconds to catch up, analyze, and classify said sensation. But when it did, she moaned, her voice deep and husky with the disuse that comes from a good night’s sleep. Carmilla’s fingers were trailing gently along the crack of her ass. Up and down. Up and down, almost as if the vampire were in a trance. “Carm? What are you doing?”

Carmilla shrugged. “Worshiping your body like a pagan who’s just found a golden calf,” she replied nonchalantly. Her fingertip slowly circled around the ring of muscle.

Laura gasped. “I thought we already marked this fantasy off the list,” she whimpered. She was teasing the vampire of course. She had loved every second of the night before and she was definitely not opposed to repeating that.

Carmilla chuckled. “You think me pulling a string of anal beads from you is me _taking your ass?_ ” she asked, thoughtfully.

Laura turned to face the vampire. “That was one of the most intense orgasms I’ve ever had in my life, kitten.”

Carmilla leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Laura’s lips. “That was _innocent_ compared to what I plan on doing to your cute little ass,” she whispered against Laura’s mouth. “Now go take care of your morning routine. Shower and brush your teeth and such.”

Laura whined but stretched and walked toward her dresser to grab some clothes.

“And Laura,” Carmilla called out. “Don’t take any clothes.” She smiled evilly. “Don’t even take a towel.”

Laura narrowed her eyes and glared at her bossy vampire. “Fine your majesty,” she grumbled before closing the bathroom door.

* * *

Laura exited the bathroom glistening and dripping wet. Carmilla’s eyes traced the droplets of water from the ends of the blonde's hair and down over the swell of her breasts, the bumps of her ribcage, the flat plane of her stomach and then down further, over tapered thighs and firm calves. She swallowed hard, meeting Laura’s gaze. “Come here.”

Laura moved to stand before her vampire. She was very aware of Carmilla’s eyes tracing every inch of her skin. The older girl grabbed her by the hips and turned her around. Carmilla’s hand at her back was pressing her to bend forward, so she acquiesced and rested her hands against the floor before her. The vampire’s hands groped at her ass and then she felt a tongue where she had _never_ felt a tongue before. The howl that left her lips was like a caged animal finally breaking free. “Oh god! Ngh! Fuck, Carm! Why!?!”

Carmilla continued to make long strokes along the crack of Laura’s ass, never touching the spot she knew would make the girl lose it. She turned her face and bit down softly into the fleshy cheek in front of her. She moved down and pressed inside of Laura from behind. The girl’s excitement instantly coated her tongue. Carmilla moaned at the taste. Then she very slowly dragged her tongue up and over her prize, coating it with Laura’s own heady arousal. She only did it once. Once she could get away with. If she dawdled, Laura would become self-conscious, and she didn’t want that.

Every muscle in Laura’s body went tight as a bowstring when Carmilla’s tongue dragged over her. The sensation was foreign, but not entirely unwelcomed. She was glad Carmilla didn’t linger, however. Her reaction had embarrassed her a bit. Before she could really gather her thoughts, Carmilla was pushing a finger inside of her again, then two, and while it _was_ easier than the night before, it still brought her a little discomfort. “Carm, it hurts.”

Carmilla sighed. Not an annoyed sign or one of frustration. But a sigh that said she was sorry for the slight pain she had caused the girl. She withdrew her fingers. “Stay,” she demanded. Laura didn’t move. She walked over to _her_ dresser – the one Laura had assigned to her – and removed the small bag of toys. She pulled a slender plug and a bottle of lube from the bag. Once she had made sure the plug was fully coated, she pressed it against Laura’s entrance. “Relax,” she whispered.

Laura did her best to relax her muscles. She felt the toy being slipped inside of her. It wasn’t big and didn’t bring her any pain. It felt about the size of Carmilla’s thumb. When it was fully seated, she felt the vampire give it a little tug. She moaned loudly.

Carmilla leaned forward and pressed her lips against one cheek, and then the other. “You can get dressed now. I’m hungry, how about lunch?”

Laura remained in the same position. _What?_  She shook her head. “What!?!”

Carmilla’s eyes narrowed at the disobedience. She pulled Laura into a standing position and gave her a firm slap on the ass. “I. Said. Get. Dressed.”

Laura turned to look at the vampire. “Just so we’re clear. You want me to get dressed? And go to lunch? In public? With this _thing_ up my ass?”

Carmilla nodded. 

Laura’s face bunched up a little. She took a hesitant step toward her dresser and her legs nearly gave out at the sensations the movement caused. She closed her eyes. This was going to be difficult.

* * *

Three days. It had been three days. Three days of absolute blissful torture. Three days that Carmilla had woken her up and forced the plug inside of her. Each day, the plug was larger than the last. Laura never saw the toys, but the one she had in today felt like it was the size of her arm. She knew of course, that was not the case, but still. The strange thing was that it wasn’t causing her any discomfort. It didn’t hurt at all. In fact, every time she shifted, it felt amazing. She finally felt ready. Maybe tonight, Carmilla would come to the club and finally take her.

When Laura saw the vampire step into the club her jaw dropped. Carmilla was usually all tight pants and sheer tank tops. She’d never seen her like _this._ The vampire was wearing loose jeans that were shredded down the legs. They hung on her hips like it was their sole purpose for existing. The white v-neck shirt was also looser than Laura was used to. But it was still fitted to display the older girl’s curves nicely. Carmilla’s trademark leather jacket was draped over her shoulders like amour. She was briefly reminded of the time Carmilla had dressed up as a manservant. But to top it off, the vampire was wearing a snapback that said 1698. Laura had to laugh at _that._

She didn’t laugh for long though before Carmilla was dragging her to the back room.

Laura pressed herself against the girl and she felt it immediately. “Oh,” she gasped when she felt the muscle twitch against her stomach. “You – you got it enchanted again.” She looked up at Carmilla with wide eyes.

“Actually, I got a little bit more enchanted than a strap-on,” Carmilla said cryptically.

Laura glanced up in confusion.

Carmilla unbuttoned her pants and pushed them down around her hips to reveal a pair of black boxer briefs. Then she pushed the elastic down until she was free.

Laura’s eyes widened. There were no straps. There was no toy. There was just Carmilla and “Oh wow,” she whispered, staring at the appendage that was jutting from her vampire’s hips. “Okay that’s – that’s new.”

“Does it make you uncomfortable?” Carmilla backpedaled. “I wasn’t sure if it would be too much. But I thought…”

“No!” Laura exclaimed hastily. “No no, it’s not too much. I just – well that was definitely unexpected.” She stepped forward and took Carmilla’s cock into her hand. It was hot to the touch and she could feel it pulsing against her palm. She tentatively stroked her fingers over it and watched as Carmilla’s eyes slipped closed and her hips jerked forward.

Carmilla closed her hand over Laura’s, tightening the girl’s grip around her as she stroked back and forth, feeling the blood rush to the engorged organ.

Laura watched in awe as Carmilla’s cock grew and hardened even further.

Carmilla’s other hand was trailing up Laura’s thigh and under the girl’s short skirt. She grabbed the thong and pulled it down until it fell to Laura’s feet. The blonde stepped out and kicked the garment to the side. Carmilla’s hand left Laura’s and grasped at the girl’s hips. She picked up her dancer and brought the girl to rest against her. Laura’s legs immediately wrapped around her hips. Heels digging in and pulling Carmilla closer.

Laura’s hand was still wrapped around her vampire’s throbbing cock. She guided it to her entrance and rolled her hips forward. She had almost completely forgotten about the plug until the cock inside of her rubbed against it through the thin wall that separated her two tunnels. She moaned desperately. “Fuck, Carm, the plug.”

Carmilla smirked. She stood in the center of the room, Laura draped over her body. Their clothes, mostly still in place and her cock buried to the base inside of her lover. Her hands were still grasping at the blonde's hips and instead of walking her to the sofa, she stood in the middle of the room, using her strength to guide Laura’s hips back and forth.

Laura’s arms wrapped around her vampire’s shoulders and she used her own strength to push her upper body away from Carmilla, angling her pussy so that it could slam down over the vampire’s cock. She wasn’t worried that Carmilla would drop her. All she wanted was to make the vampire come – inside of her – if that were possible. She wanted to feel Carmilla’s hot cum filling her up. She should probably at least be a little worried that this enchantment could very well get her pregnant, but she assumed that most likely wasn’t the case. Not even magic could be that strong. She watched in the mirror as Carmilla thrust into her. It was intoxicating.

Carmilla pounded into Laura, she ran her hands from Laura’s hips to behind her back allowing Laura to lean further back, and allowing her cock to hit _that_ spot – every time. Laura was panting at this point. A thin sheen a sweat was coating her neck and her brow. Carmilla really wanted to see the rest of the girl’s body glistening with her exertion, but she wasn’t about to pull away to undress her. So she moved her hips at a speed that was nowhere near human. The friction causing the skin of her cock to heat even further. Laura’s cunt was molten lava and, when she felt the girl tighten and flood around her cock, _she_ was the one who erupted.

Laura threw back her head and moaned as her orgasm hit her, but that moan turned into a scream of pleasure when she felt Carmilla’s cum spurting inside of her in hot, sticky waves of ecstasy. “Oh fuck. Oh god. Fuck, Carm. Fuck. D-don’t stop,” she cried as another orgasm washed over her.

Carmilla thrust her semi-hard cock inside of Laura a few more times before pulling out and setting the girl down. She blushed furiously. “I didn’t – I didn’t know that was going to happen,” she admitted rather sheepishly.

Laura looked at the embarrassed girl with a smirk. “What did you _think_ was going to happen when you fucked me with your _very_ real, _very_ amazing cock?”

Carmilla smiled shyly up at her lover. “You liked it?”

Laura reached down and grabbed Carmilla again, stroking the semi-hard organ back into its proud stance. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against Carmilla’s. “That’s an understatement,” she whispered against the vampire’s mouth.

Carmilla surged forward, crushing their lips together in a heated kiss. Her hands groped at Laura’s ass, and, without warning, she pulled the plug from the girl. Laura gasped, but her hands shot down to push Carmilla’s pants even further until they were falling around her ankles along with her briefs. Carmilla kicked them away before shrugging out of her jacket and pulling her shirt over her head. She unhooked her bra and stood before Laura completely bare.

Laura quickly disrobed and was pulling the vampire over to the sofa. She leaned over the arm of the couch and looked back. “I’m ready Carm. I’m so ready. _I want you to take my ass.”_

Carmilla groaned but flew forward grasping the girl by the hips. She pressed the tip of her cock against Laura’s entrance and slowly pushed forward until the head was buried in Laura’s ass. She paused, giving the girl time to adjust. Laura was _so tight._ So hot against her. She eased forward a bit more until she was halfway in, and paused again. “Is this okay?”

Laura hummed and wiggled her ass in response. She didn’t trust herself to form words at the moment. The slow version of _Hungry Like The Wolf_ started playing through the speakers again, and the music itself made Laura even wetter. Carmilla _was_ a beast, in so many aspects. And this position just seemed to intensify that. So she pushed her ass back until she felt Carmilla’s hips flush with her own. Then, when the vampire began thrusting, she felt something _else_ – the slapping of soft skin against her clit. “Ohmygod,” she cried. “You have – you have?”

“Those came with the package, yeah,” Carmilla said a little uncertainly. “Does it gross you out?”

Laura tried to look back over her shoulder, but Carmilla was still thrusting inside of her. She shook her head furiously. “N-no. It feels… Oh my god. They’re slapping against my – fuck – my clit,” she finished brokenly, a sob wrenching itself from her throat. “It feels _amazing._ Fuck Carm. It feels so… _dirty._ ”

Carmilla would have chuckled at the girl, but Laura’s muscles were squeezing her cock until she felt like it was going to burst. She thrust even harder against the girl, her hands pulling Laura’s hips against her, crashing them together. Her balls were slapping against Laura’s soaking cunt. Laura was right. It _did_ feel dirty. She gave one more hard thrust before she was shooting her second load of the night – this time deep inside of Laura’s ass.

Laura collapsed on the sofa, her face pressed into the cushion, chest heaving, thighs trembling. Carmilla was pressed against her back. Their sweaty skin was plastering them together like glue. “Are you just going to leave it there?”

Carmilla hummed against her shoulder blade. “Mhmm. Ngh. Feels so good. Warm. Tight. Mine.”

Laura giggled a little. She had reduced her vampire into an incoherent mess. “How long do you have this for?” she questioned.

Carmilla finally pulled out. She sat on the sofa and tucked Laura into her body. “Not sure. Why?”

Laura smiled. “I’m off in half an hour. I think we need to make the most of this while it lasts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://hollsteinFF.tumblr.com
> 
> @H0llst3inFF
> 
> Song: 
> 
> Duran Duran - Hungry Like The Wolf (the version in my head is by Hidden Citizens) 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=hungry+like+the+wolf+slow+version


	13. Blood Sugar Sex Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READ THE NOTES BEFORE YOU CONTINUE!! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!
> 
> Laura's in pain, but Carmilla can ease her discomfort, as long neither of them die from embarrassment first. Copious amounts of dirty talk...
> 
> http://hollsteinFF.tumblr.com
> 
> @H0llst3inFF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!! You've been warned. This chapter contains period kink and very slight implication of Carmilla wanting to eat Laura out while in panther form. If that is not your thing, feel free to skip it, as it is not important to the overall plot of the story. I promise I'll get more into the plot soon. I just needed to catch up on some prompts I'd been avoiding. I promise to warn you of any and all kinks in the notes. READ THE NOTES! Also I promise I won't put anything pertinent to the actual plot in the prompts that are...questionable... so you don't need to worry about skipping those chapters.
> 
> Prompt from forshitsandlols:
> 
> Hey if you're still taking prompts would you consider doing period sex? Carmilla going down on Laura. I know there's been a few around but I would be very interested to read you're take on it. Like how Carmilla is just taking care of her girl.

Laura woke up in pain. She groaned at the feeling of her uterus throbbing inside of her like it was beating out the rhythm of her own funeral dirge. _Hot bath. Hot bath now._ She crawled out of bed trying not to wake the sleeping panther behind her. That sight, she would never get used to. Catmilla’s muscled form took up most of her bed. It was pretty amusing to see the panther with the sheet pulled up to its chin, tail hanging over the side of the bed, twitching with dreams of – well whatever vampire panthers dreamt of.

 _Probably bunnies,_ Laura thought and giggled, before groaning again and clamping her hands over her lower abdomen. Right. Bath.

Carmilla woke to the sound of running water. She hopped off the bed and padded toward the bathroom door. Luckily it was cracked open, so she nudged her way in and rested her head on the edge of the bath. Laura was immersed in the water, eyes shut, brow furrowed slightly.

The warm water surrounding her was beginning to ease Laura’s discomfort. She sighed and went to grip the edge of the bath to pull herself up so that she could turn off the water. Instead, her hand closed around a furry snout. She opened her eyes and was met with the golden eyes of her lover – vampire – panther…Carmilla. She smiled at the big cat and ruffled its fur.

Carmilla purred, leaning into the hand that was petting her.

Laura sat up and turned the water off. “I’d ask you to join me, but,” she waved her hands at the panther, “you’d clog up the drain for sure like that.”

Carmilla huffed. Like she’d get in the water. She _was_ a cat after all. She settled for nosing at Laura’s hand until the girl was scratching at her ears. This was her favorite spot and Laura knew it.

Laura leaned forward and pressed her lips against the giant cat’s nose. “You sure are being sweet this morning. Did you throw up in my shoes or something?”

Carmilla huffed again and growled lowly, but it was all in jest. She accepted another kiss on her snout before dragging her tongue up the side of Laura’s face. _That_ always annoyed the girl. _That_ would teach Laura to make jokes.

The bunched up face Laura made was Pavlovian at this point. “Caaarm,” she wiped her face and settled back in the tub, away from the mischievous tongue of the panther. “You know I hate when you do that.”

Carmilla tilted her head to the side. That was a lie. Laura secretly loved it. She nosed her way back into Laura’s hand, and the girl scratched at her neck, mindlessly. They sat that way for almost an hour, Laura relaxing away her discomfort, Carmilla basking in the attention she was getting in her cat form.

Laura finally sat up and looked at the empty towel rack. “Shoot,” she said, then looked back at the panther. “Do you think you could get me a towel?”

Carmilla raised herself from the floor and left the bathroom.

Laura had expected her to shift into her human form, so she couldn’t hold back the giggles when a few moments later, the huge panther returned with a folded towel secured in its jaws. Catmilla set the towel on the closed lid of the toilet and looked at Laura again, purring.

Laura pursed her lips. “Um, Carm? Maybe a little privacy?”

The panther tilted its head. That was new. She huffed, but left the bathroom, opting to push open the cracked window and hop out onto the fire escape, soaking up the sun.

When Laura had dressed she looked around for Carmilla before noticing the open window. “Hey, come on in, I’m gonna make breakfast.” Then she headed to the kitchen. She knew she’d have to call Carmilla again once breakfast was ready. For a vampire, her panther sure did like the sun.

* * *

Laura was just finishing up when Carmilla walked into the kitchen – on two legs this time. “Perfect timing.” She smiled.

Carmilla smelled the blood instantly. It wasn’t as sweet as it usually smelled and she furrowed her brow. She was at Laura’s side in a blink, looking the girl over. “I smell blood. Are you hurt? Did you cut yourself?” The scent of Laura’s blood was even stronger this close to the girl, but she couldn’t find the source.

Laura blushed. “Oh um, no – I’m not hurt. I just – uh – I mean. It’s just my – period.”

Carmilla raised an eyebrow. All of their months together and she hadn’t even really thought about the fact that Laura never seemed to have a period. “How have I missed this in the past?”

Laura shrugged. “I usually just skip the last week of my birth control so I don’t have one. But that’s only healthy to do for a few months before you have to let nature take its course. Last time was during the two weeks you were away.” She paused to think. “Right before you took me to the office.” She smiled fondly at the memory of Carmilla first using the strap on.

Carmilla nodded. Her mouth was watering a little bit. This was going to be a rough few days. She backed away from Laura slowly. She pointed her thumb over her shoulder. “I’m just gonna – go – get some fresh air.” Her eyes trailed over Laura before she covered her nose and mouth with her hand. “Your scent is really – _pungent_ – right now.”

“Rude!” Laura huffed indignantly, blushing furiously. Stupid vampire sense of smell. She sniffed subtly at herself. She couldn’t smell anything.

Carmilla shook her head, hand still cupped around her nose. “Trust me, that wasn’t an insult.”

More blood rushed to Laura’s face. “Oh,” she whispered. “Oh right, yeah. You should probably get some fresh air. Um – I’ll uh – I’ll go put a tampon in. That’ll probably be better than um – well – better than this.”

Carmilla nodded, all but running from the room and to the open window in Laura’s bedroom. She sucked in a lungful of fresh air. So the blood might not smell as sweet as Laura usually did, but it was still blood – mostly. She’d have to control herself. She didn’t want Laura thinking that she was going to jump her at any moment. She’d play it off. Act like she was repulsed by the thought. That could work.

When Carmilla returned to the kitchen, Laura had already made her a plate. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, and hash browns. She heard the vampire’s stomach growl loudly and giggled, until she had the thought that maybe it wasn’t growling because of the food stacked on her plate. She glanced at Carmilla out of the corner of her eye, but the vampire was simply shoveling food into her mouth.

“This is amazing cupcake,” Carmilla complimented, finishing off the last of her meal.

Laura just stared at the older girl in astonishment. She had barely made it a quarter of the way through her pancakes when Carmilla had finished her plate. She shook her head and laughed at the vampire. “You amaze me sometimes.”

When they were finished with breakfast they headed out to take a walk along the trails of the park nearby. About a mile into the walk, she noticed Carmilla’s face becoming more and more uncomfortable. The realization hit her and she ducked inside of the public restroom to change her tampon, but glancing into her bag, she only found a pad. _Crap._ Still, she switched it out and went to meet Carmilla. They had gotten a few steps when she heard the vampire whimper, her eyes flickering down to stare at the crotch of Laura’s pants.

Laura blushed. “Sorry, it’s all I had with me,” she said sheepishly.

The vampire’s face shifted into an amused smirk. “Cupcake, it’s fine. I’m not going to maul you.” She scrunched up her nose. “That doesn’t really appeal to me.” She hoped she’d at least sounded partly convincing.

“Oh okay,” Laura said hesitantly. She didn’t really believe the vampire. The whimper the girl made earlier had sounded a bit pained. But she shrugged it off. If it got too much for the vampire, she was sure Carmilla would let her know.

They finished their walk without incident, so Laura was beginning to think that Carmilla had been telling the truth. It wasn’t until they got back to the apartment and the vampire was pinning her against the door, kissing her senseless and grinding their hips together that she started to doubt the sincerity again. Carmilla’s eyes kept darting down to the fly of her jeans and when she leaned in to kiss the older girl again, she felt two sharp points pressing into her bottom lip. She pulled away and narrowed her eyes. “You know you could,” she blushed. “I mean – if you wanted. I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea of you – um – you know?”

Carmilla stepped back and glanced at the girl curiously. “You wouldn’t be opposed to me doing what, exactly?” she asked.

Laura’s blush darkened and she looked down at her feet. Of course Carmilla was going to make her say it. Why had she expected anything different? “If you wanted, you could – you know – go down on me,” she finished in a rush.

Carmilla raised an eyebrow and groaned, but quickly got control of herself. “I told you Laura. That doesn’t – I mean – it’s not…” she trailed off. She couldn’t lie to the girl, not really anyway. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t harmlessly mislead her with cryptic words. “While I’m flattered, the lining of your dying uterus doesn’t really hold the same appeal as tapping the source.” There, that should do the trick. It was the truth, however muddied. This blood could never compare to the liquid ambrosia that flowed through Laura’s veins.

Laura shrugged. “Suit yourself. I just thought I’d offer.” Carmilla was being difficult. She knew the vampire wanted it. She could tell by the look in her eyes. But whatever, she wasn’t going to beg for it, she wasn’t entirely comfortable with the idea as it was, so if the vampire wanted to play tough, she’d let her.

* * *

It wasn’t until they were getting ready for bed later that night that Laura decided she’d had enough of Carmilla’s antics. She’d been changing her pad in the bathroom when she’d heard the pained groan coming from the bedroom. _That’s it! I’m not going to sit here and let her suffer._ Carmilla wasn’t going to push the situation, so Laura was going to have to take matters into her own hands. She undressed herself completely and sat on the edge of the bathtub. “Hey Carm, you wanna take a shower?”

Carmilla groaned again. Why her? Why did Laura have to torture her? She shook her head. She was strong. She was in control. She could do this. She stood and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. “Sounds good to me cupcake,” she winked at the girl.

They slipped under the warm spray of the shower and Laura immediately pulled the vampire into a heated kiss. Laura ground her teeth to steel her nerves. She could do this. She subtly pushed on Carmilla’s shoulders. The vampire sank down to her knees and looked up at her with wide eyes darting between Laura’s face and the apex of her thighs.

“Laura?” Carmilla asked hesitantly. “I thought I…”

“Told me that it didn’t appeal to you. Yes, I remember. But Carm, please,” she begged. “I’m _so_ fucking _horny_.”

Carmilla’s eyes widened even further if that were possible. She swallowed hard and nodded. “O-of course. You know I’d do anything for you.” Her hands grasped at Laura’s hips, pulling the girl forward and into her. She nuzzled against Laura’s thigh, breathing in deeply. Her lips closed around Laura’s clit, tongue fluttering against the stiff little nub. She didn’t dare venture any closer to Laura’s entrance. She would get the girl off without ever losing any of her control.

Laura’s fingers tangled into the vampire’s hair, pulling the older girl closer, urging her to continue. She noticed right away that Carmilla was focusing solely on her clit, and while it felt amazing to her sensitive nerves, she knew it wasn’t going to solve anything. So she rolled her hips forward, sliding her pussy over Carmilla’s lips.

Carmilla whimpered and she pulled her tongue back into her mouth, allowing just her lips to nibble against the fleshy lips of Laura’s honey pot. This was okay. She could do this. But when she pulled back a little, tongue darting out to wet her lips, she tasted it – Laura’s blood. She groaned loudly and her hands tightened around Laura’s hips. She stopped breathing, electing to dampen the scent of Laura’s blood. She leaned forward again and attached her lips to Laura’s clit once more, sucking furiously, trying to get the girl off as fast as she could.

Laura pulled away from her. “Carm, please,” she whined. “I want – I want you _inside_. I want to feel your tongue inside."

The sound that left the vampire’s lips was a mewl of pain. She was quickly losing control of herself. She wanted this so badly. Laura wanted this. Why was she still holding back? Because she didn’t want to hurt the girl, that’s why. The call of Laura’s blood was so strong. What if she got caught up in the moment and sank her fangs into her lover’s thigh? She was still warring with herself when Laura pushed her hips forward again, the girl’s clit slipping her from lips and Laura’s pussy dragging across her still fluttering tongue.

Laura moaned at the feeling of Carmilla’s tongue flicking against her entrance. She glanced down and moaned again as she watched Carmilla’s expression transform from the pained face of someone abstaining, to the face of someone indulging themselves on some sinful treat. “Ngh, kitten. Inside. I want your tongue inside my cunt. Feels so good. Fuck. Carm, you fuck me so good.”

Laura talking dirty was her undoing. She pushed her tongue forward, slipping inside of Laura’s eager quim. They both moaned. Laura at the feeling of her vampire’s tongue buried inside of her overly sensitive cunt, and Carmilla at the _taste_ of Laura’s heady arousal, mixed with the tanginess of the girl’s blood. Sure it wasn’t the overly sweet ambrosia she’d tasted before, but that was actually a good thing. She noticed that she wasn’t losing herself in Laura’s flavor. It was the perfect amount of sweet with just a hint of the musky tartness that kept her grounded in reality.

Laura was quickly losing herself to the thrill of doing something so forbidden. So naughty. She didn’t know where the boldness of her words was coming from, but the fact that they were spurring the vampire on was enough for her. She rolled her hips against Carmilla’s face, reveling in the feeling of the vampire’s tongue wriggling inside of her. Lapping away at her cum – and well – everything. “Fuck your tongue feels so good. You feel so good inside of me. Please don’t stop. Don’t stop, kitten. God you eat me like it’s your only reason for existing.”

Carmilla moaned. Where was this coming from? Laura was never this dirty. She was _not_ complaining. Quite the opposite. Every word that dripped from Laura’s lips was making her clit throb for attention. She buried her tongue, licking the walls deep inside of the girl, collecting everything Laura had to offer.

“Oh my god,” Laura squealed. “Fuck Carm. So g-good. So so good. Can you – can you go deeper? I need you deeper. I want your tongue so d-deep. I want it buried. I want you buried inside. Oh god,” she gasped. “Ngh. Right there. Fuck right there, kitten.” She rutted her hips against Carmilla’s face.

Carmilla had never tried to partially transform before, but she had never wanted her panther’s tongue more than she did in this moment. The long, textured muscles would let her be so much deeper inside. The thought made her embarrassed and a little guilty feeling as she considered how Laura would feel about that. The girl probably wouldn’t take that too well. Still, she pushed her tongue even deeper inside of Laura. Her face pressing against the girl. She was glad she didn’t need to breathe, because there was no way she’d be getting any oxygen at this point.

Laura felt her orgasm surge through her like a tidal wave. She jerked against the vampire, tugging the older girl’s hair in a way that was probably painful. Then as suddenly as it had hit her, the sensation quickly became too much and she was all but shoving Carmilla away from her overly sensitive flesh. “Oh god. S-stop. Too much. It’s too much.”

Carmilla pulled away and looked up at the girl before her. She was still in a state of minor shock at how dirty Laura had been.

Laura looked down and cringed at the sight of her blood smeared over Carmilla’s lips and chin. She blushed furiously as the last few minutes replayed in her mind. She couldn’t believe she’d just done that.

Carmilla smirked at the girl, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and licking it clean. “Seriously. You’re blushing now? Laura I’ve met Parisian _whores_ who’d be too embarrassed to talk to me as vulgarly as you just did.”

Laura hid her face in her hands. “Don’t remind me,” she groaned.

Carmilla stood and covered Laura’s hands with her own. “Cupcake, don’t’ be embarrassed. I don’t think I’ve ever been so turned on in my entire life – death – undeath…”

Laura peeked at the vampire from between her fingers, and finally relaxed her arms at the sincerity she saw. She allowed Carmilla to guide her hands away from her face and between the vampire’s thighs. She moaned at how wet the older girl was. “Fuck kitten. You really enjoyed that huh?”

Carmilla hummed as Laura’s fingers started moving against her clit. “More than I could ever explain.”

* * *

Laura lay on her back, a towel beneath her hips, her vampire between her thighs. Carmilla had insisted on somewhere she could put music on this time, and of course, the older girl’s song choice never failed to impress.

_Every woman has a piece of Aphrodite. Copulate to create, a state of sexual light._

Laura had never heard the song before, but the lyrics were making her even wetter as Carmilla’s tongue thrust inside of her. The hungry, sucking sound the vampire was making had heat pooling in Laura’s stomach.

_Kissing her virginity. My affinity. I mingle with the gods. I mingle with divinity._

Carmilla sure was acting like she was mingling with divinity at the moment. She was worshiping Laura’s cunt like a brainwashed cultist. Every time the vampire’s tongue was inside of her this week, Laura felt herself slipping right back into that _filthy_ place she’d gone to in the shower. “Oh god baby. My pussy’s yours. It’s all yours.” Hearing Carmilla’s guttural moans was only urging Laura to continue.

_Blood sugar baby. She’s magic. Sex magic. Sex magic. Blood sugar crazy. She has it. Sex magic. Sex magic._

Carmilla had picked the right song. She’d figured out by now that Laura could be swayed into an even more scandalous place if the song was right. So she’d purposely picked one of the raunchier ones she had on her playlist. Laura’s hips were rolling against her face like waves crashing on the shoreline. The girl’s fingers were tangled tightly in her hair, tugging just hard enough to make pleasure course through her body.

_Glorious euphoria, is a must. Erotic shock, is a function of lust._

“Fuck kitten, deeper. God I wish you could – ” She cut herself off quickly. Where the fuck had _that_ come from. She couldn’t believe she’d almost said that.

_Temporarily blind. Dimensions to discover, in time. Each into the other._

Temporarily blind was right. Also temporarily insane it seemed. She’d really just thought about Carmilla’s tongue and… she shook the deviant thoughts from her head, pulling the girl deeper into her.

_Uncontrollable notes, from her snow white throat. Fill a space, in which two bodies float._

Carmilla was lost in Laura’s flavor. She briefly pondered what the girl had been wishing for, but it quickly left her mind as whatever Laura had been thinking about caused a new wave of arousal to coat her tongue.

_Operatic by voice. A fanatic by choice. Aromatic is the flower. She must be moist._

And moist she was. Downright drenched. It was all Carmilla could do to lick up all that Laura was giving her. The obscene slurping noises she was making should have been embarrassing, but she didn’t care. All she cared about was Laura writhing under her. The girl’s thighs trembling against her cheeks, walls clenching around Carmilla’s tongue. The tang of Laura’s blood-soaked arousal coating her throat like syrup.

_Blood sugar baby. She’s magic. Sex magic. Sex magic. Blood sugar crazy. She has it. Sex magic. Sex magic._

Laura didn’t really trust herself not to say something she’d regret later, but she couldn’t stop the words flowing from her lips like an obscene prayer. “Christ. Kitten. Don’t stop. P-please don’t stop. My pussy's melting under your hot tongue like ice cream.” She rutted against Carmilla’s face. “Sweet. Fucking. Jesus. If this isn’t Heaven, then send me to whatever circle of Hell is reserved for the hedonistically depraved.”

Carmilla was impressed Laura had managed to get all of that out with her orgasm bearing down on her like a precariously placed anvil ready to drop. Laura and dirty talk was now officially her new favorite thing. She twisted her tongue inside of the girl, licking a circle around Laura’s walls like a starving animal, and awaiting the succulent fountain that would follow.

Laura came _hard_. It seemed like every orgasm the vampire gave her was more intense than the last. One of these days she was surely going to pass out from the sheer pleasure of Carmilla’s tongue. She came down slowly, barely conscious of the feeling of Carmilla lapping softly at her clit. She pulled the vampire up and into her arms, holding her tightly as the aftershocks of her climax still shuddered through her body. “What did I _ever_ do to deserve you?” she asked, awestruck.

Carmilla shrugged. “Surprised me. Impressed me. Accepted me. Loved me.” She tucked a strand of hair behind Laura’s ear. “What haven’t you done?” Her brow furrowed into a slight frown. “The real question is what have I done to deserve _you_." 

Laura smiled at her vampire. “Excited me. Indulged me. Unraveled me. Saved me. Loved me.” She winked at the older girl. “What haven’t you done?” She smirked, mimicking the vampire’s words.

Carmilla pulled Laura into her, until the girl’s head was resting against her chest, which – unsurprisingly – was rumbling with a deep purr. She could feel Laura’s smile against her skin and couldn’t help it when the mirror image crawled its way onto her own lips. “Always,” she whispered into Laura’s hair. The girl was already fast asleep against her, but she was positive that her words would find Laura in her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://hollsteinFF.tumblr.com
> 
> @H0llst3inFF
> 
> Song:
> 
> Blood Sugar Sex Magic - Red Hot Chili Peppers


	14. Gimme What I Don't Know (I Want)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla unleashes the animal in Laura. Neither of them expect to like it so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW! This chapter contains mild BDSM and Dom!Laura. If that's not your thing, well, that sucks cause it's actually pretty relevant to the story. Sorry ;) Chapter from the original author, with minor tweaks to fit the plot.
> 
> Prompts from Anon:
> 
> I was wondering if you would ever think about doing some more top Laura? Like maybe teacher Laura and student Carmilla. Or anything really
> 
> I would love to see some more dominant!Laura or Laura strapping.
> 
> What about a little role reversal? With Laura wanting to experiment being a Dom and seeing carmilla blind folded on her knees. (also carm seems to like it a little more than either of them expected)
> 
> I was wondering if you could do one with Laura topping Carmilla (and Carmilla secretly liking it, but never willing to admit it) for a change making Carmilla beg

The passage of time is fluid, like running water through changing seasons. When it’s hot, it rushes by so quickly Carmilla can’t catch her breath. When it cools, it slows little by little – almost imperceptibly – until it is frozen. Unmoving.

She’d been with Laura for seven months now, and when she was with the girl, there never seemed to be enough time. When she was away, the seconds dragged by like cooling lava. Mother had her on a mission. She had met up with her sister, Mattie, in Paris. Apparently deep within the catacombs, was an artifact that Mother needed dearly. She didn’t exactly know _why_ she needed the bones of a Parisian priest from the 15 th century, but she had learned her lesson a couple hundred years back – never question Mother.

They had found what they were looking for, and Mattie had begged her for a night on the town, but she’d declined. She wanted – _needed_ – to get back to Styria. To Laura. The bond was pulling her back toward that which was  _hers_.

* * *

Laura never really knew where Carmilla ran off to every once in a while. She’d asked once, but the vampire had shrugged her off with some snarky phrase about keeping her air of mystery. All she knew was that she missed the girl when she was gone. What happened to her independence? What happened to the girl who didn’t need anything or anyone to keep her happy?

It’s not that she _minded_ per se, that she’d given up a bit of her free will for Carmilla - for their bond. It just – well, she _hated_ the way missing someone felt. She’d just pulled her leftover Chinese food out of the microwave and turned to head back to her favorite TV show when the vampire appeared in a puff of black smoke in front of her. She was so startled, the plate slipped from her fingers.

Carmilla was there in a flash, catching her plate and setting it down on the counter beside her. “You shouldn’t waste food, Laura,” she smirked. There are starving children in Somal-” Her words were cut of by Laura’s lips pressed against her own. She smiled into the girl’s kiss. “Well, hello to you to, cupcake.”

Laura kissed her again. “Less talking. More smooching.” She pushed Carmilla against the counter, pinning the older girl there with her hips.

Carmilla broke the kiss again. “Is that a remote in the pocket of your unnecessarily fluffy robe, or are you just happy to see me?”

Laura laughed pulling back and removing the offending object from her pocket. “Sorry, got tired of forgetting where I set it down.” She tossed the remote onto the couch and turned back to the vampire. “Now, where were we?”

Carmilla halted Laura’s advances and slipped out from between the counter and the blonde. “As much as I would _love_ to continue this. I am in desperate need of a shower. I’m pretty sure I have dirt, that hasn’t seen the light of day in centuries, in places that I don’t want to think about.”

Laura shook her head at the vampire. “What on earth were you doing this time?” she asked casually, knowing the answer she’d receive. She took Carmilla’s hand and brought it up to press a kiss to the back.

“I was treasure hunting in Paris with my sister,” she said nonchalantly.

Laura’s eyes went wide and round. “Seriously?”

Carmilla laughed, spinning Laura by the hand that held her own and pulling her into a waltz position. She winced a little as she led them around the kitchen, twirling the girl this way and that until they were both in a fit of giggles. Laura was too swept up to notice, and for that she was glad. “No, we were actually doing this Habitat For Humanity gig down in Venezuela,” she lied. “My mother likes to keep up appearances.”

Laura swatted the vampire, shaking her head. “You should’ve stuck with the treasure hunting story…” Then she looked at the older girl seriously. “I didn’t know you had a sister."

Carmilla smiled. “Mattie. She’s been around longer than I can remember. But like Will, we were never blood related.”

Laura hummed. This was about as much of a glimpse into Carmilla’s past as she’d ever gotten. She'd only met Carmilla's brother once, and she couldn't say she'd been impressed by the man. He was actually really rude. But she wanted to know more about Carmilla. She wanted to know everything about the vampire, however, she’d learned not to push.

Carmilla could tell that Laura was about to go into Lois Lane mode again, so she let her arms fall away from the girl and headed for the bathroom. “Let me get cleaned up, then I can ravish you properly,” she wiggled her eyebrows at the smaller girl. She knew how to make Laura lose track of any questions that were on the girl's mind.

Laura grinned at the implication. “Do I have to wait? I mean…I could always join you.”

Carmilla looked over her shoulder at the blonde. “Tut tut, Miss Hollis. I want you naked and laying on that bed by the time I get out,” she purred, shutting the bathroom door after her.

She turned to the mirror and peeled back her jacket, she lifted her shirt revealing a long, nasty looking gash. _Stupid reanimated bones of 15th century Parisian priests._ There was no way she could let Laura see that. She needed to feed, but she wouldn’t be able to do that without alerting the curious girl. She’d used up the last bit of her strength with her teleport back to Styria. That meant she’d have to walk out the door to find blood. She pulled her shirt back down, an idea forming in her mind. She walked across the hall to Laura’s bedroom. The girl was eager, already sprawled out on top of the sheets.

Laura lifted an eyebrow. “Change your mind?” she smiled. She patted the mattress beside her and gave the vampire her best seduction eyes.

Carmilla hummed. She had to approach this topic carefully. She hadn’t fed off of Laura since the first time, and even though Laura had asked for it then, the fact that she hadn’t _really_ asked since, made Carmilla conclude that the tiny girl wasn’t keen on repeating the experience. “It’s not that,” she said hesitantly. “I’m just feeling a little weak. I – I didn’t really have time to grab a _snack_.”  She _hated_ manipulating Laura like this.

Laura’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh – well – I mean – if you need to…” she trailed off.

Carmilla’s resolve broke. “No no, you don’t have to. I was just going to run out real quick and…” she didn’t really want to finish that sentence. They had never really talked about this aspect of her life, and she didn’t think Laura could handle hearing that when Carmilla fed off of willing victims, it was usually in the back room of some lust-filled brothel, but she didn’t want to lie to her lover and tell her she was going to the hospital. She needed fresh blood if she was going to heal quickly enough to ravage Laura properly, without raising the girl's suspicions.

Laura watched Carmilla’s face as she spoke. The older girl was holding something back, but she had to believe that all would be revealed to her in time. She just had to have patience. Last time had hurt – _badly_. And by Carmilla’s own account of things, the vampire had had a bit of trouble knowing when to stop. But she wasn’t completely opposed to trying again. If she was being honest with herself, she’d rather Carmilla feed off of her than having to settle for blood bags – or find a random stranger. She steeled her nerves. “Come here you fiend,” she said, shaking her head and smiling. “You know I would never deny the _starving children_.”

Carmilla smiled, stalking forward toward the bed. “You _do_ know how I feel about wasting perfectly good  _food_ ,” she smirked. When she got to the edge of the bed, Laura pulled her down into a passionate kiss. When her ribs brushed against Laura, she gasped in pain, but quickly played it off by moaning, slipping her thigh in between the blonde's and rolling her hips forward. She kept her jacket pulled around her so that Laura couldn't see the blood.

Laura clutched at the vampire’s shoulders as Carmilla’s lips left a cool trail down her throat. She really did need to feed, her mouth was like ice. She felt the vampire’s fangs scraping along her neck and she pushed gently on the girl’s shoulders. “Wait,” she gasped. Carmilla halted instantly, body tense and unmoving. Laura sighed. That brought the girl’s eyes to hers. “It hurt really bad last time,” she admitted. “I’m gonna need a bit of a work up to it this time.”

Carmilla smirked. “Oh _that_ can be arranged.” She trailed kisses down Laura’s body, pushing the girl’s thighs apart. She barely gave her any warning before leaning in to nuzzle against Laura’s hot core.

Laura gasped. Then her clit was being enveloped in the ice water that was Carmilla’s mouth. “Holy _fuck_ ,” Laura moaned, her hips jerking forward into the vampire’s face. “S-so cold,” she shuddered. “So _good._ ” She rolled her hips against Carmilla’s determined tongue. “God that feels amazing,” she gasped again.

Carmilla chuckled against her, before dragging her flat tongue up the length of Laura’s sex. She latched onto the blonde's clit again, plunging two fingers inside of the girl. She heard Laura’s incoherent rambling and knew it was time. She kept her fingers steadily pumping in and out of the girl while she trailed kisses along the inside of her thigh. She pushed in hard, curling her fingers and keeping them inside while she let her fangs slide into the vein that ran down Laura’s leg.

Laura’s fingers threaded into Carmilla’s hair. This was _much_ more enjoyable than the last time. It still hurt, but she was already too far gone to even pay attention to it. She felt the strange pull in her thigh that meant Carmilla was drinking. She felt the way her body grew tired with the effort of her rolling hips. But mostly she just felt her impending orgasm creeping up on her. She pulled Carmilla’s face more tightly against her thigh and slung her leg over the vampire’s shoulder, opening herself more to the older girl’s questing fingers. She felt Carmilla smile against her and take another long swallow of her blood. This seemed like more a of four course meal than a snack, but she still felt fine – maybe a _little_ light-headed.

Carmilla was lost again. The taste of Laura’s blood was even sweeter than she remembered it. She felt Laura tighten around her fingers, and took another long pull of blood.

Laura began to grow more light-headed, and she thought that maybe she should give Carmilla a little sign. She gently pushed on the older girl’s shoulders. Carmilla didn’t budge. The vampire simply clamped her jaw a little tighter and continued to drink. “Carm. Stop.” Still nothing. “Carmilla please, stop.” Nothing. _Fuck._ Then she remembered their bond. “Carmilla, I _want_ you to stop. It would make me happy if you stopped.”

Carmilla stilled. She pulled away from the girl and focused on letting Laura ride out her orgasm. She lapped lazily at the puncture marks until they stopped bleeding, before looking up at Laura’s hooded eyes. She crawled up the girl’s body and pulled her into a sloppy kiss.

Laura smiled into the kiss. “You taste like me,” she said sleepily. She wasn’t going to bring up the fact that Carmilla had yet again, almost drained her. They really would need to talk about this in the future, and figure out why it was so hard for the vampire to stop.

Carmilla pulled away and pressed a kiss to the blonde's forehead. “If I never tasted anything else again, I’d be okay with that,” she whispered. Then she pulled away and walked toward the bathroom. She looked over her shoulder at Laura. “Thanks for the pick-me-up, cupcake,” she winked. 

Once she was back behind closed doors, she lifted her shirt again. She sighed in relief. Completely healed. There was definitely something about Laura’s blood that was _not_ like normal, human blood. She was hell bent on figuring out why the girl’s blood was so strong, and why every time she drank it, she felt as if she’d just taken ecstasy. _Was Laura on drugs?_ She shook the thought from her head. Of course not. Laura was better than that. She finished her shower and teleported to her own apartment to discard her bloody clothes, and pick up something she  _knew_ Laura was going to enjoy.

* * *

Laura was roused from her sleep when Carmilla entered the room, wearing her red silk, leopard print robe. She trailed her eyes over the vampire’s body and noted the hint of color in Carmilla’s cheeks at the attention. _I did that_ , she thought to herself. “Are you gonna stand there all night or are you gonna come to bed?” she asked, voice laced with desire.

Carmilla smirked. “Actually, I thought you might come _here_ ,” she said casually. She pulled out Laura’s computer chair and stood in front of it. “I feel so much better than before,” she smiled. “I thought I’d reward you.”

Laura perked up. “Yeah?” she smiled. “For me?”

Carmilla sat down in the chair and patted her lap. Laura didn’t hesitate in scrambling on top of the vampire. “I was thinking a lap dance,” Carmilla whispered in the blonde's ear.

Laura laughed and pulled away. “How is that a reward for _me?_ ” she asked. “That seems more like a reward for _you_.”

Carmilla laughed. “I seem to recall a complete stranger getting off on my thigh once while giving me a lap dance. It seemed pretty enjoyable for her at the time. Maybe I was mistaken.”

Laura buried her face in Carmilla’s neck. “Oh my god, that was so _embarrassing!_ ”

Carmilla chuckled again. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about cupcake. I thoroughly enjoyed it,” she reassured the girl. “But that’s not actually what I was inferring just now.” She stood with Laura in her arms, then sat the girl down on the chair. “I meant one for you,” she purred, slipping the robe off of her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor.

Laura gasped. Carmilla was wearing… _what_ was Carmilla wearing? It looked like a body harness made of leather. There was a strap around her neck hooked to various straps that just barely covered the necessary. Then one long strap that hung loose, attached to a steel ring at the vampire’s throat. It left _nothing_ to the imagination. Laura’s jaw dropped.

Carmilla straddled Laura’s lap and eased herself down. She wrapped the loose strap around Laura’s hand. “Hold on, cupcake.” She winked. “You’re gonna need it.”

When Carmilla rolled her hips forward, Laura grasped the strap tightly, unwittingly tugging the vampire forward and into her. She looked down, only then realizing what it was. She cocked an eyebrow at Carmilla. “I didn’t think cats were big on _leashes_ ,” she whispered.

Carmilla looked up at Laura through her lashes. “We aren’t. This is your reward, creampuff,” the vampire purred. “Absolute control. You gave up your free will for me. And now I’m giving up mine. For you.”

Laura felt a surge of arousal shoot through her body. “I don’t – I don’t want to control you, Carm,” she whispered. 

Carmilla threw back her head and laughed. “Oh honey, you may not _know_ it yet, but you _really_ do.” She shifted her hips again, drawing a low moan out of the younger girl. “Every time you flip me over so you can be on top,” the vampire purred. “Every time you pin me up against the wall, or the kitchen counter,” she continued. “Every time we’re in public and you just can’t _wait_ , so you drag my hand in between your thighs and try your hardest not to make a sound.” She rolled her hips again.

Laura was panting, and it wasn’t just from Carmilla’s hips. The words the older girl was saying were completely true. She _did_ enjoy doing those things. She’d never really considered it _controlling_ though. “You _love_ being in control, Laura,” Carmilla whispered into her ear making her shiver. “It makes you hot,” another roll of her hips. “It gets you _off_.” Laura yanked the strap down and pulled Carmilla’s face into her chest. “Shut. Up!” she growled.

Carmilla smiled into Laura’s breast. She knew she’d get to the girl eventually. She reached for the remote on the desk behind Laura and hit the play button.

_The sounds are calm, when we become, the animals, that were made in the jungle._

Laura’s eyes got wide as Carmilla moved her hips along to the music.

_Why don’t you come out and play, and get closer to your animal, inside._

Carmilla raked her fingernails down Laura’s chest and stomach before pushing away and standing.

_Maybe I act like the gentleman that your momma would love, ooh get to know me._

Carmilla grabbed the leash at her neck and straightened it like a tie, swinging her hips along with the music all the while.

_Baby you act like a lady, don’t have to cover it up, the things you wanna show me._

Carmilla bent down and spread Laura’s legs wide, then rolled her entire body into Laura’s, finally slamming her hips against the younger girl’s center.

_Now take me to your jungle, I’m not afraid._

Carmilla pushed Laura’s chair and it rolled back until it hit the desk. Laura was breathing heavily at this point. Her eyes were locked on Carmilla’s body and her heart was about to pound out of her chest. She had _never_ been so turned on in her life.

_And if you’re looking for your animal, hop in my cage._

Carmilla fell forward until she was on all fours and looked up at Laura.

_Crawl in and tear off your hide, don’t taunt._

The vampire started crawling on hands and knees up to Laura. Carmilla finally reached her, and the blonde's brain short-circuited when the older girl reached down and ripped off all of the straps except the one around her neck – the one with the leash.

_Come in, come in, gimme what I don’t know, I want._

Laura’s breath hitched at the look of unadulterated sexual desire painted on the older girl’s face. Her hands twitched at her sides, but she couldn’t move them. She squeezed her thighs together to relieve some of the ache that Carmilla’s _show_ was giving her, but it was pointless.

_Show me your teeth and then spread your wings._

Carmilla snapped her teeth at Laura’s nose and then once again, pushed her legs open – roughly.

_Down and dirty, you love me so…loud._

The vampire sat down in the chair in front of Laura and ground her ass back into the younger girl’s aching core. Laura let out a filthy sounding moan and jerked her hips forward to meet Carmilla.

_Play it breeze, but you’re wild as a stray._

Carmilla took Laura’s hands and brought them around her to cup her breasts. Laura immediately began massaging Carmilla’s breasts, thumbs brushing over her hard nipples, her lips finding the vampire’s neck.

_Side show in front of the whole…crowd._

Carmilla spun the chair around to where it was facing Laura’s window. Laura gasped when she realized her window to the fire escape was open. They were only on the second floor. Anyone that was walking on the other side of the street would be able to look right in and see them. She _should_ be pushing Carmilla away and running to shut the blinds, but the thought of them being caught was _so fucking hot._ Plus, there was no one out there this late.

The song continued and Carmilla continued to grind back into Laura. She could feel how wet the girl was and it made her smile. She did this to Laura. Only her. Her smile widened when she felt one of Laura’s hands leave her breast to wrap around the leather strap hanging from her neck.

Laura tugged on the leash until they were both bending over, Carmilla’s hands resting against the floor, ass still grinding back against Laura. Her front was resting against the vampire’s back. She couldn’t take it anymore. She _had_ to have Carmilla. Now.

She pushed out of the chair and got down on her knees behind the vampire. She used the leash to pull Carmilla up until the older girl was flush against her chest. Then she wrapped the leash around both of them – bringing them tightly together – and held it there. Carmilla had stopped moving at this point, but Laura could feel her chest heaving with breaths that she didn’t need. She did this to Carmilla. Only her. “You stopped,” she purred into the vampire’s ear. “I didn’t say you could stop.”

Carmilla shuddered at Laura’s words. She _knew_ that the girl would be into this. And the thought turned her on exponentially more than before. She pushed her hips back into Laura again and this time, they both gasped. Laura at the friction. Carmilla at the hot wetness that was making her skin slick.

The younger girl unwrapped the leash from them and stood, she pulled Carmilla along with her - scrambling on hands and knees - as she walked to grab one of the scarves from off the rack by the door. She tied it around the vampire's eyes. Then she stood there, simply gazing down at her lover - blindfolded, collar around her neck, leash in Laura's hand. It was a heady feeling. Knowing she had control over this creature who - for all intents and purposes - could kill her in the blink of an eye. "Touch yourself," she demanded. 

Carmilla complied immediately, bringing one hand between her thighs and the other to grope at her breasts. Laura taking control was definitely having an effect on her. She'd known the blonde would enjoy it, but she hadn't really thought about how much  _she_ might enjoy it as well. She could feel Laura's fingers trailing along her shoulders. She could hear the girl's soft footsteps and that was her only indication of where Laura was. She was kneeling, hand moving frantically between her own legs, panting, wrecked. She was completely wrecked for Laura. She almost lost it when she felt the sting of the leather strap against her ass.

Laura swatted Carmilla a few times with the leash, nothing hard or painful, just something to excite the skin and make it sensitive. Then she wrapped the leash around her arm, pulling Carmilla up with her and shoved the vampire face first on the bed. Carmilla started to roll onto her back to face Laura, but the girl shoved her back down, crawling on top of her.

“Oh no you don’t,” Laura growled. “You wanted me to find the animal inside. Well I found it.” She reached between Carmilla’s legs and grabbed the leash again. “Get on all fours,” she demanded. Laura reached under the bed and grabbed the strap-on. She slid into it and secured it in place. Now, she was going to figure out why this position appealed so much to her vampire.

Carmilla scrambled to her hands and knees, but Laura tugged on the leash and pulled her face down into the mattress. The leash was between her legs and the younger girl pulled it tight until it was brushing up against Carmilla’s wet core.  The vampire moaned at the feel of leather against her skin.

Laura used the end of the leash to swat Carmilla across the ass. The vampire let out a dirty moan, hands fisting into the sheets, shredding them - again, ass pushing back against Laura, begging for more. Laura gave her a few more light swats and then put the leash in between her teeth and bit down. With her newly freed hands, she pushed the leather aside just enough to slip her fingers into Carmilla from behind. The vampire was drenched. Laura smirked. Carmilla was never going to admit how much she was enjoying this, but Laura was going to make her  _beg_ for it. She withdrew her fingers when she felt Carmilla's walls fluttering around her.

Carmilla groaned at the loss of Laura's fingers. "Cupcake," she said shakily. 

Laura pressed the tip of the strap-on against Carmilla and heard the vampire's sharp intake of breath. She felt ridiculously powerful at the moment. She knew what Carmilla wanted. She could give it to the older girl. Or she could withhold it. "Beg me for it," she growled. The sound that left Carmilla's throat couldn't be classified as any sound that had ever been uttered by human or animal. It started off as a low keening noise that made the hair on Laura's arms stand on edge. It shifted into a gurgling noise that made Laura think of a drowning animal. Then it turned into a growl, so loud it could only be classified as monstrous. But even that shifted into the desperate whimper of a small frightened child. She immediately wanted to wrap her arms around the girl and hold her, but she held her ground. "I don't speak vampire, kitten. I asked you to beg me for it." She pushed the head of the strap-on inside of Carmilla before pulling it back out and keeping it pressed against the older girl's entrance.

"God, Laura, please."

Again she pushed in with just the tip. "Please  _what_ kitten?"

"Ngh, please. P-please Laura. Fuck me. God fuck me. Please just take me!"

Laura buried the shaft inside of her lover in one thrust of her hips. The shriek that Carmilla let loose only made her pound into the vampire faster, harder. She fell over the older girl's back and grabbed onto Carmilla's hips, letting the vampire support her weight as she slammed mercilessly into the drenched pussy wrapped around her shaft. "Fuck, kitten. Come for me. Come for me Carm."

And she did. She lost it as soon as the words had left Laura's lips. She pushed back into the girl and howled. 

* * *

Hours later they were both sweaty messes on Laura’s shredded sheets. There were feathers everywhere from where Carmilla had bitten into one of her pillows. And the bed was sagging on one side from where – Laura assumed – they had broken a couple of the struts underneath. She sighed. “Well that was…”

“Depraved? Amoral? Naughty? _Machiavellian_?” Carmilla interrupted her. The vampire still hadn’t opened her eyes.

Laura let out a long breath. “Unexpected...”

Carmilla smirked, finally opening her eyes to meet Laura’s. “I knew that underneath that naïve, provincial girl mask there was one kinky as fuck sex kitten, waiting to get out,” she deadpanned.

All Laura could do was laugh. It wasn’t a lie, that was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://hollsteinFF.tumblr.com
> 
> @H0llst3inFF
> 
> Song:
> 
> Justin Timberlake - Gimme What I Don't Know (I Want)
> 
> Also, if you're curious, this was the inspiration behind Carmilla's - ahem - outfit...
> 
> http://gothicaclothing.com/wp-content/uploads/Intimates21-Erotic-Gothic-Punk-Black-Vinyl-Leather-Likie-Teddy-Lingerie-And-Leash-Set.jpg


	15. Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura brings out a side of Carmilla the vampire didn't even know she had.
> 
> PLEASE READ THE NOTES BEFORE YOU CONTINUE. I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR MENTAL STATE IF YOU IGNORE THE WARNINGS....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is VERY NSFW...and probably not safe for your mental well-being either, but I got the prompt...so here it is. I do not support or condone this type of sexual deviance. Chapter has no relevance to the plot line, so feel free to skip it. Chapter contains beastiality and slight dubcon - though Carmilla is fully conscious/sentient and Laura did kind of ask for it. Sort of.
> 
> Prompt for Anon:
> 
> Very taboo nsfw prompt but panther!Carm going down on Laura. Laura is curious. Go from there.
> 
> panther!carm grooming laura and laura getting super turned on and confused about it
> 
> Catmilla/Laura but y'know tastefully?

Carmilla was awoken by a soft moan coming from the bed beside her. She cracked her eye open and watched Laura. She could smell the girl’s arousal. Laura must be having a good dream. She leaned forward and nudged the girl awake with her snout.

Laura blinked the sleep from her eyes as she felt a rough tongue licking up the side of her throat. She pushed the furry head away. “Ngh. Not now. I just dreamt – ugh – not now. Dream. Stupid vampire sex pheromones,” she grumbled. “Even your stupid panther is turning me on right now.”

Carmilla’s eyes widened at the cavalier comment. She focused on shifting into her human form, then leaned forward and dragged her tongue across Laura’s stiff nipple.

Laura jerked, suddenly awake, and backpedaled until she fell right off the bed. Her eyes were wide. “Okay, I wasn’t being serious when I said that,” she said tersely.

Carmilla went to stand and realized that she was still on all fours. She looked down and saw her paws. _Okay well that was weird_. _But it did explain Laura’s reaction._ She focused on shifting again. Nothing. She started to panic.

Laura watched as the huge cat’s expression changed from amused to mildly panicky. “What’s wrong?”

Carmilla shook her head. She hopped off of the bed and tried to shift again. Nothing. She looked up at Laura with wide eyes.

“God Carm, come on. I’m really turned on right now from my dream. I want my vampire to take care of me.”

Carmilla closed her eyes and concentrated all of her focus on shifting. She opened her eyes again and looked down. _Fuck._ She tilted her head and let out a pitiful mewl.

Laura tilted her head. “What’s wrong, Carm?”

The panther shook its head again and looked around. She found her reflection in the mirror and hissed at it.

“Oh my god. Are you stuck like that?” Laura gasped.

Carmilla nodded her huge head, hanging it low, almost touching the ground. She let out a tiny meow.

Okay _that_ was cute. And Laura was really trying to be sympathetic, but she was still ridiculously turned on from her dream - the dream where she had been going down on Carmilla in the middle of a crowded theatre, while Strauss's Salomé performed Dance of the Seven Veils. She'd have to put that down on the list. She shifted her legs, rubbing her thighs together. “Has this ever happened before?”

Carmilla shook her head. The scent of Laura’s arousal in her cat form was overwhelming. She lied down on the floor, rolling over and pretending to be dead.

Laura chuckled. “Well, we’re going to have to do some research and figure that out. But first, I’m gonna have to take care of _this_ ,” she motioned toward her still dripping pussy.

Carmilla tilted her head back and looked at the girl's upside-down image. She rose and took a predatory step forward, eyeing the girl.

“Oh no you don’t, lady killer,” Laura grumbled. “That is _not_ one of my fantasies.”

The panther huffed.

“Hey, don’t give me attitude. It’s your stupid vampire sex pheromones making me like this! You can sit right there and watch. Pay back.”

The huge panther sat back on its haunches and stared at the girl.

Laura grimaced. “Okay I didn’t literally mean _watch_.” Carmilla sat unmoving. “Seriously Carm?” Laura whined. “A little privacy?” The cat tilted its head. “Ugh! Fine, whatever. Way to make this fucking weird.”

Laura scrambled back on the bed and closed her eyes so she wouldn’t have to see her vampire in panther form – watching her - as she masturbated. Her hand slowly made its way down her stomach and she groaned at the feel of the wet flesh between her thighs. She stroked herself with a purpose. The faster she got this over with, the faster was could de-pantherfy Carmilla. She moaned again when the imagine of Carmilla’s furry face popped into her head, cascading with the feeling of touching herself. _Fuck._

Quicker than should’ve been possible, she was tumbling over the edge and trying to push the image of the panther between the thighs, out of her mind. When she opened her eyes, she was met with the sight of Carmilla - in human form - crouched down on the floor, completely naked.

Carmilla stared into Laura’s eyes with an intensity that only someone who had lived for centuries would be capable of. Then she very calmly said, “I think I’m in heat.”

* * *

Their research had been fruitless. And it wasn't even the fact that Carmilla's  _situation_ kept forcing them to take breaks. There was nothing in any of the books Carmilla had brought back that had even indicated getting stuck in a shifted form was even possible. One text  _had_ mentioned that if the shifter's heart wasn't in the transformation, that it wouldn't happen, but Carmilla had quickly assured her that that wasn't the case. That she very much wanted to shift this morning so that she could take care of Laura. Finally they'd pushed the books aside when Carmilla couldn't keep her hands off of Laura for longer than a few seconds.

Laura was straddling Carmilla. Sweat was rolling down her body as she moved her hips. Carmilla was being frustratingly still underneath her. Finally she huffed and looked down at the vampire, raising an eyebrow and giving her a stern face. “What the hell is wrong?”

Carmilla exaggerated a yawn. “Nothing’s wrong, cupcake,” she mumbled. “Everything is peachy.”

Laura stopped moving. “Seriously Carm, what’s wrong?” She looked down uncertainly. “Am I – am I not doing something right?”

Carmilla finally met Laura’s gaze. She cupped the girl’s face in her hands. “Cupcake, it’s never you. It’s always me.” She shook her head. “I’m just feeling restless. I’m sorry. Let’s try this again. I’ll stay focused.” She looked up at Laura with a raised eyebrow. “I have an idea.” She grinned and flipped Laura onto her back. She stared down hungrily at the girl before leaning over and turning on her phone. Music started blaring through the speakers.

_Baby I'm preying on you tonight. Hunt you down, eat you alive. Just like animals, animals, like animals. Maybe you think you that can hide. I can smell your scent for miles. Just like animals, animals, like animals._

Laura raised an eyebrow, but her lips twitched upward of their own accord. She pushed her hips up into Carmilla, but the vampire grabbed her and flipped her over, pushing her face into the mattress.

_I love your lies. I'll eat 'em up. But don't deny the animal, that comes alive when I'm inside you._

“Get on your hands and knees,” Carmilla growled.

Laura scrambled to push herself up to her hands and knees. She felt Carmilla lean over her and just barely caught the tail end of a line, _just like animals_. “Carm, wait,” Laura huffed. She flipped herself over and sat up, looking at the vampire. “Are you trying to tell me something?” she asked uncertainly.

Carmilla raised an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?” she responded, honestly not knowing what Laura was implying.

Laura looked down, embarrassed. “We’ve had sex like eight times today, and every time you’ve played a song about animals, or wanting to fuck me like an animal, or letting your animal out, or, god, even doing it like on the Discovery Channel” she cleared her throat.  “I was just wondering if you were trying to hint at something.” She shyly met Carmilla’s stare. “Is that – is that something you – want?”

Carmilla cocked her head to the side. “Is _what_ something I want? I’m not following.” Sure she liked taking Laura from behind, but they already both knew that. So that couldn't be what Laura was referring to.

Laura blushed from her hairline to halfway down her chest. She could feel her face burning. “Um – I – do you – that is – want to – with me – whileyou’reapanther?” Then she dropped her face into the pillow and groaned.

Carmilla sat there frozen for several moments, just looking at the back of Laura’s head. Had this girl really just asked her if she wanted to fuck Laura while she was a panther? Carmilla blinked. “Um,” she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. “Honestly, I’ve never really thought about it.” _That was a lie._

Laura burrowed even deeper into the pillow. “Oh my God,” she groaned. “So _I’m_ the depraved girl who is the first to think about that. Even though _you_ are totally the one who put it in my brain!!” she mumbled into the pillow.

If Carmilla didn’t have the sense of hearing she did, she never would’ve heard the girl. “Hey,” she said softly, hand reaching for Laura’s shoulder. “Laura, don’t be embarrassed. Just because I haven’t consciously thought about it, doesn’t mean I’m not subconsciously thinking about it.” _Another lie._

Laura turned to barely peek out at the vampire. “What’s that even mean?” she asked sullenly.

Carmilla smiled her private smile reserved only for Laura. “I mean, obviously some part of me has been thinking about it. I didn’t even notice my choice in music, but…now that I think about it,” she wiggled her eyebrows. “I think you’re probably right, some part of me has wanted it for a while.”  She rolled Laura over onto her back. “Plus, my sense of smell is about 200 million times more powerful as a cat, and my taste buds are set up to only take in certain flavors. It would be _interesting_.”

Laura shut her eyes tightly, shaking her head. “You are _so_ putting inappropriate images in my head right now,” she grunted.

Carmilla brought a hand to her chest and feigned shock. “Why Laura, _you_ are the one who put the image in _my_ head if I recall the last couple of minutes.” She grinned as Laura blushed even darker. “Besides, you know I would never ask you to do something you didn’t want to do,” she chuckled at the girl’s obvious relief. _Only a_ _partial lie._

Laura laughed nervously. “Yeah, _that_ would be weird. Even for us.” She looked away immediately.

Carmilla saw the desire in Laura’s eyes, and the desperate way the girl tried to cover it up. Laura wanted it just as much as she did. The thought of that was strangely arousing. But, Laura would never admit that fact. Carmilla would have to be the one to initiate that type of contact. Or maybe – maybe she could drag it out of Laura. She smirked.

Laura saw Carmilla’s trademark smirk and knew she was in trouble. “Oh god, what’s that look for?” she asked hesitantly.

Carmilla’s smirk softened into a smile. “Nothing, I just have an idea. You had so much fun being in control the other night, that I think I’d like to be in control for a bit. I’ll make it worth your while, I promise.” She winked at the blonde.

Laura squirmed. “What did you have in mind?” She watched as the vampire leaned over and pulled out the leather leash. Laura’s eyes got wide, but Carmilla simply unhooked the leash from the collar and looked up at her.

“Grab the headboard,” the older girl whispered. Carmilla began to bind Laura’s hands to the headboard, making the knots tight, but not uncomfortably so. She didn’t want Laura to have bruises. Once the girl was secured to the bed she smiled down at Laura. "Now, where were we?"

Laura huffed indignantly. "Well we  _we're_ having a nice, normal, non-tied up conversation - um - about - about - well never mind - we we're talking, and now I'm tied to the bed."

Carmilla smirked. "But you look so good tied to the bed. So helpless. Like prey caught in a trap." She felt her body heat up at the words, eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

Laura was just about to ask what on earth that could mean, and why the vampire looked like she'd smelled something bad, when suddenly Carmilla's body started to jerk violently and seconds later, she was face to face with a massive black cat. Her eyes went wide and she tried to curl into herself, but quickly found that she couldn’t. Her hands were still bound and the weight of the panther was keeping her legs in place. "You didn't mean to do that did you?" she asked quietly.

The panther shook its head, but inched closer to Laura.

She laughed nervously. “I thought we decided that this was weird,” she whispered.

The panther’s gaze swept down Laura’s body and the blonde squirmed beneath her. “No, seriously Carm. I’m not sure this is – I mean – it’s kind of _wrong_.”

Carmilla met Laura’s gaze. She cocked her furry head to the side in question. She could see Laura’s pupils dilated, giving away her true thoughts on the subject. She ducked her head down and made one sweeping lick across Laura’s abdomen. Laura shuddered beneath her.

“Carm, that feels really weird,” she said breathlessly. “I’m not sure I like where this is going.” Who was she kidding? She _loved_ where this was going. The feel of Carmilla’s rough tongue against her overheated skin was amazing. But she could never tell Carmilla that. What would the vampire think about her then? It was one thing for Carmilla to want it, she _was_ the panther. It’s a completely different thing for Laura to want it. She was the one being violated by a giant cat.

Carmilla paused for only an instant before pressing her wet snout against Laura’s skin and inhaling. She’d been around Laura as a panther before. She knew the girl’s scent was intoxicating to her cat form, but she’d never kept her panther form long enough around Laura when the girl was completely naked, and highly aroused. She'd never been this _close_ to Laura's dripping pussy. The scents that were overwhelming her brain at the moment were threatening her sanity. Not only could she smell the sweet musky scent that she'd grown used to. Now she could smell every drop of liquid that flowed from the girl. Each one had its own unique scent, some more heady than others. Some sweeter, like sugar. Some tangy with musk. There was the salty scent of Laura's sweat mixing with the cream between her thighs. The more she thought about it, the less she was convinced that  _overwhelming_ even covered it. She tried to shift back. Nothing. She was going to lose the battle she was having in her head. The battle that was telling her that this was probably a bad idea, and that she should get down off the bed and wait it out like she had last time. But Laura's scent was  _so_ strong. It was clouding her brain like thick fog.

She licked another swath of skin across Laura’s stomach, feeling the muscles quivering beneath her tongue. She continued this until all of the traces of salty sweat were gone from the skin of Laura’s abdomen. Then she moved to lick up the blonde's side, pressing her wet nose into Laura’s armpit and exhaling. The sensitive flesh there would be more susceptible to her wandering tongue.

Laura squirmed. “That tickles, Carm,” she gasped. She pulled hard at the restraints. “Come on, this has been _very_ funny. Now change back and untie me. Please, try to change back. Just focus. You're in there somewhere.”

Carmilla focused on shifting again. Still nothing. She should go. She should definitely go. Instead, she continued to tongue at the soft skin of Laura’s underarm while Laura jerked and spasmed underneath her. She huffed a few soft breaths that were the only thing that could even remotely pass as a laugh while in this form, before moving to give Laura’s other side the same attention. When she was finished the blonde was a mess of ragged breaths beneath her.

Laura wasn’t sure what was going on at this point. Carmilla was turning her on, and that thought made her feel extremely dirty. She _knew_ she wasn’t hiding anything from her vampire. She knew Carmilla cared about her. And she loved Carmilla, but maybe they should figure out where this bond was going to take them, before she let the girl lick her into oblivion while she was in the form of massive jungle cat - you know, if _ever_. She squirmed a little more and pulled harder at the restraints when Carmilla’s rough tongue dragged over a particularly sensitive patch of skin at the underside of her breast. “Carm,” she breathed, barely a whisper.

Carmilla tilted her head, just slightly, so that her snout brushed against Laura’s nipple as she continued to lick at the underside of the girl’s breast. She felt the nub harden against her nose and licked more vehemently against the soft skin. But she didn’t move to lick at the flesh now standing at attention. She may be in heat, but she wasn't going to lose control. Laura was still tied up and helpless. Very much like prey, and while the girl's body told her one thing, Laura's lips were telling her something completely different. She didn't have Laura's consent to go any further. So she kept her tongue in safe places. She moved to the other breast and began to lick around that nipple until it too was as hard as a rock. Okay... _safer_ places.

God, her nipples felt like tiny stones. They were so hard it was almost painful. They were begging for attention, and Carmilla was ignoring them at every turn. Laura couldn't decide if she was relieved by that, or frustrated. 

Carmilla licked at Laura’s collar bones and down the valley of her chest before moving up to the girl’s neck.

Frustrated, she was definitely frustrated. Laura sucked in a breath as the panther’s tongue caressed her throat. The feeling was deliciously taboo and it made her body tighten and shift. She could feel a new flood of arousal between her thighs, and apparently, that wasn’t lost on Carmilla either. The panther lifted its massive head and gazed down Laura’s body.

Carmilla stalked down the bed, and with a final glance at Laura, she began licking at her feet. The girl immediately squirmed, body not being able to decide whether to arch into the sensation or shy away from it. The sound that Laura made was a mix between a laugh and a moan as Carmilla’s tongue threaded between her toes and licked up the arch of her foot.

When Laura was just about ready to dissolve into a fit of giggles, Carmilla moved upward to lick at her calves and the delicate bend of her knee. Laura couldn’t hold back the moan this time. That was one of her most sensitive spots and the vampire knew it. She narrowed her eyes at the huge cat suspiciously. But the thought didn’t last long as Carmilla moved to run her tongue over the inside of Laura’s thighs.

Laura’s arms yanked at her restraints. "Carm," she warned.

Laura's eyes drilled into Carmilla’s with a heated passion that the older girl had never seen before. _Defiance? Determination? Overwhelming desire?_ Carmilla couldn’t be sure. The closer she got to Laura’s core, the more the blonde's gaze burned into her own. When she dragged her tongue up the bend of Laura’s hip, her wet nose gently prodded at the fleshy outer lips of Laura’s sex. The scent was  _impossible_ from this close. The laws of nature shouldn't allow for anything to smell that mouth-watering. She let out a low growl against Laura's damp flesh. She knew she was pushing her limits.

When hot breath poured over her sensitive clit, Laura couldn’t help the way her hips canted upward in search of friction. Carmilla’s golden eyes met her own and heat flooded Laura’s face. But the vampire _still_ didn’t put her stupidly skilled tongue where they both – now – knew that Laura wanted it.

Carmilla pulled back. She stared at Laura with huge eyes. Had the girl just _asked_ for it? She couldn't be certain, not until she heard Laura  _say_ it. She wasn't going to take advantage of the girl's lust-clouded judgment. But she couldn't just keep looking at the way Laura's eyes were drilling into her with lust and want and _something_ else. So she nudged at Laura’s hip. Laura looked at her questioningly, so she nudged the girl again with more purpose.

Finally, Laura acquiesced, rolling over as much as her restraints would allow. The awkward position of her arms made her have to pull her knees up underneath her to support her weight. The low growl from behind her told her that this was _exactly_ the position Carmilla wanted her in. The thought made heat pool low in her stomach. But again, the panther was frustratingly politically correct – or as politically correct as one could be in this situation. And again, she couldn't tell if she was relieved...or...

Carmilla dragged her tongue up Laura’s back and shoulder blades. She licked until all the sweat was gone, then she dipped her head down and tongued at the skin where the blonde's legs met her ass, before moving gently over the skin of Laura’s backside. Laura shuddered violently, pushing her hips back against Carmilla’s face. The girl had _asked_ twice now, but the vampire wasn’t going to give in to her overwhelming desire until Laura voiced her requests. She was enveloped in the strong scent of Laura’s arousal. It was heady and musky and Carmilla wanted nothing more than to dive into it, but she wouldn’t – not until she heard Laura’s pleas. She felt the heat in her body receding. This was her window. She focused on shifting.

Laura pushed back into Carmilla again, but when she did, she found the smooth skin of the vampire’s face instead of the rough tongue she’d been searching for.

Carmilla pulled back and flipped Laura over. She untied the girl and leaned back. “Um, well I - I think you’re sufficiently _clean_ now.”

“What?!?” Laura gasped, clearly shocked. "What were you - _bathing_ me?"

Carmilla smirked. “What? Do you think I missed a spot?”

That smug smirk was going to be her undoing. “What – no – I – um – I think – uh – that was – fine?”

Carmilla quirked an eyebrow. “Fine huh?”

Laura shook her head to clear her thoughts. She had to turn this around somehow. Sure she couldn't cover up her body's responses, but she could at least make the vampire believe that her judgment had been clouded in the heat of the moment. “Um, yeah, I mean, it kind of felt like a massage. So – yeah – fine. It was nice?”

Carmilla stared hard at her. “Fine and _nice_?” the vampire asked, disbelief obvious. “Okay Laura. Well, I’m going to go have a shower of my own.” With that, Carmilla left her to think about everything that had just happened. To say that she was confused would be the understatement of the century. Possibly the millennium. 

When Carmilla came back to the room, Laura was already asleep, so she curled up around the girl and drifted off. Her sleep schedule was severely suffering because of this girl. She never used to go to bed while it was still dark outside… add that to the fact that she was now massively turned on - even though she'd taken care of herself in the shower - and the heat that was still pushing liquid lust through her blood, it was gonna be a long couple of days.

* * *

The next night she came home after feeding to find Laura naked in her bed. She cocked an eyebrow at the girl. “Well this is, flattering. But I’m going to need to wash the blood off first.”

Laura glanced up at her nervously. “Blood?” she asked shyly. “You were – you were feeding? From – someone else?”

Carmilla chuckled. “Laura, I don’t know if you’re aware of this or not, but you don’t have an infinite supply,” she joked. “It takes a while to replenish that.”

Laura knew that, of course. But she couldn’t help but think Carmilla was punishing her for – for not giving into her desires. The problem was, she _had_ given into her desires. It had been Carmila who'd pulled away. But still, was she being punished for something? Knowing the vampire it was because she hadn't given her secret desires a voice. The older girl was weird like that. She knew deep down that probably wasn’t even close to being true, but her subconscious liked to be a real bitch sometimes. She was warring with herself when she felt Carmilla’s warm hand on her cheek. _Warm_ …from feeding…from someone other than Laura.

Carmilla turned to go to the shower when Laura caught her arm. “Carm? After you’re done. Um – do you think – that we could – um – do you think you could – that is…”

“Use your words Laura,” Carmilla interrupted.

Laura’s face reddened. “I really enjoyed last night,” she whispered.

The vampire quirked an eyebrow. “Yeah?” she mused. “You want me to _groom_ you again?” She mussed Laura’s hair affectionately.

Laura huffed. “It felt nice okay?”

Carmilla smiled. “Sure Laura. Once I’m all cleaned up, then it’ll be your turn,” she winked at the girl, whose face reddened again instantly.

* * *

When she was finished with her shower she came back into the room to find that Laura hadn’t moved so much as an inch. She was still lying on the bed completely naked. Carmilla had transformed before she even hopped up on the bed.

Within minutes Laura was panting underneath her. The girl’s hips were twitching against her face, trying desperately to find any kind of friction. It was now or never, Carmilla had to make her final move. She pushed her snout indirectly against Laura, disguised as a head tilt, she dragged her tongue up the bend of the girl’s hip and began sniffing against Laura’s core. The blonde was either going to  _ask_  for it, or Carmilla would write it off as something that would never happen.

Laura finally broke. "Okay. Okay change back. God Carm, change back. Please change back." 

Okay, it was probably never going to happen anyway. She focused on shifting and - focused some more.

"Carm  _please!_ " Laura was so turned on it was almost painful. Her clit was throbbing for attention. She needed - needed something. She reached between her legs and began rubbing. It wasn't doing anything to quell the storm raging inside of her. She needed Carmilla. "Please shift back, god focus. Please. I'm so wrecked. I'm so fucking wrecked right now. I need you. If you don't shift back I'm about to violate your panther!"

Carmilla focused. Still nothing. She was beginning to think that maybe that book had it right. Maybe deep down she wasn't shifting because she wanted  _this_. She wanted Laura like this. She let out a mewl that told the girl she couldn't shift.

"Oh god," Laura panted. She grabbed the panther behind its massive ears and jerked her hips up into Carmilla’s face. She rutted against the stunned beast’s face for a few seconds before Carmilla was pulling away, backpedalling until she was falling over the edge of the bed with a loud thump. Then Laura saw Carmilla’s head pop back up, golden eyes wide as the beast stared at her uneasily.

Okay, that had  _not_ been part of the plan. That was not asking. That was - that was giving into desires. That still wasn't Laura consenting. 

Laura buried her face in her hands. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry. I don’t – I mean – your tongue was right there! And your nose kept – it was – it kept rubbing against my – and it felt – I don’t…” she instantly dissolved into embarrassment.

Carmilla hopped back up on the bed and nuzzled against her hands. Laura finally uncovered her red face and looked up. Then Carmilla dipped her head and nuzzled against Laura’s core directly this time, eyes wide and looking up for reassurance. Laura nodded, but Carmilla just tilted her head in askance.

Laura pushed her hips into Carmilla’s snout, but the panther pulled back, head still tilted. God, Carmilla was going to make her say it. “Carm, please,” she whispered. “I – I want you to…”

Carmilla just cocked her head a little further to the side.

Laura narrowed her eyes. “I swear to god you are so insufferable sometimes!” she huffed. “Carmilla please. I – I think you missed a spot.” She grabbed the panther’s face and pushed it right against her clit. “Right here.”

Carmilla never took her eyes off of Laura as she dragged her tongue up the girl’s sex, but Laura’s eyes rolled back in her head immediately. Carmilla was submerged in instant bliss. The taste of Laura’s arousal had never been so sweet. It was like warm, spicy honey assaulting each of her tastebuds. She growled lowly and Laura opened her eyes back up and fixed them on the vampire’s gaze. She nudged Laura’s hip, and the girl complied immediately, rolling over and pushing up on her elbows and knees.

Laura groaned as she felt the rough tongue sweep across her pussy. This position made everything feel so much more taboo. Being able to look in Carmilla’s eyes, she could still see her vampire in there – but this – this was something else. All she could feel was the coarse tongue and the furry face pressed against her ass.

The panther focused her tongue against the stiffening nub of Laura’s clit, before dipping in further and gathering as much of Laura’s arousal as possible. Laura could only focus on the rough tongue and the sensations it was shooting to every nerve in her body. But when Carmilla's tongue curled and dipped _inside_ of her it was like her body caught on fire. It was too much. Way too much. “Carm, my clit, just – just lick my clit,” she begged. And the panther complied, mercifully. For a few seconds, that is. She let her tongue drag against Laura's clit, then up, dipping into the girl's entrance again, then up further, sweeping the entire crack of her ass. 

Laura mewled. She actually mewled, and she felt the vampire's lean body shuddering behind her as Carmilla continued to tongue at her ass. "Ngh. Fuck. Carm. Don't stop."

Carmilla let her tongue nudge the underside of Laura's clit, shifting the protective hood so that she could lick at the nub directly. She felt Laura come undone around her. The girl’s body shuddering and jerking under her skilled tongue. When Laura finally stopped shaking, Carmilla dipped her tongue back to clean the girl up, but the more she licked, the wetter Laura became.

“Carm, if you’re trying to clean me, I’m not sure it’s going to work,” Laura groaned, rolling over and pushing the cat’s head away from her center. “You’re just turning me on again,” she whispered, like it was a secret.

Carmilla once again felt the heat receding in her body. She closed her eyes and focused.

When Laura looked back up she was staring into the eyes of her vampire lover. Carmilla wasn’t wearing the smirk that she thought would accompany this moment. The older girl had a look of awe on her face, like she couldn’t believe Laura had let her do that. “What?” she asked quietly.

Carmilla shook her head. “I don’t think I have ever been more satisfied in my entire 335 years. I think - I think deep down that my panther has been feeling _very_ left out.”

Laura blushed. “No one’s ever let you – I mean, you’ve never done that with anyone before?” Carmilla shook her head. Laura smiled. “Finally, something that’s just ours…”

Carmilla laughed and pulled the girl into her arms. “You’re _mine_ , Laura.”

“I’m yours,” she whispered, snuggling in close to the vampire. “I’m only yours…” She nuzzled Carmilla’s neck. “But let's - um - not that I didn't enjoy it - but maybe - we should probably never speak of this again.”

Carmilla’s arms wrapped more tightly around her. She chuckled. "Speak about what, Laura?" This girl was going to be the end of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://hollsteinFF.tumblr.com
> 
> @H0llst3inFF
> 
> Song: 
> 
> Maroon 5 - Animals


	16. P.D.A. (We Just Don't Care)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla's in heat. Laura can't take her ANYWHERE...
> 
> Also, some backstory about the bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW. That's the only warning in this chapter. No squirrely business here. Just some good old fashioned, rough and rowdy, public sex... 
> 
> Prompt from moresurreal: 
> 
> Secret sex in public? Like at a bar, theatre, museum, park, zoo, concert, etc
> 
> Prompts from Anon:
> 
> I just want to Carmilla taking Laura from behind, with Laura on all fours somewhere that isn't a bed. Bonus if it's a park or somewhere public ;)
> 
> public sex, maybe the movies, dinner, library etc. Any place where Laura has to be as quiet as possible. Almost getting caught turns them on even more ;)
> 
> Hollstein 69

Carmilla was in heat all right. Not that Laura was complaining, per se, but she was really starting to miss the solid six hours of sleep she’d been used to. Waking up to Carmilla kissing down her neck was _never_ a bad thing, but she was tired. Like on a cellular level.

Even the sleep she _was_ getting was being plagued with images of the vampire. She’d more than once dreamt of being back at the opera with Carmilla. She looked over at the list on the bedside table, there were only a few items left that hadn’t been marked off. She picked it up and neatly wrote in another fantasy at the bottom of the page. _Let’s go somewhere we might get caught._

Carmilla stirred behind her, wrapping slender arms around her waist and pulling Laura closer. She felt cool lips on her shoulder blade and sighed. “I’m really exhausted Carm. And I think probably more than a little dehydrated.”

Carmilla leaned up on her elbow and looked down at the sleepy girl. She noticed the list laying beside Laura. She smirked. “Tired from all of that writing?”

Laura blushed, having forgotten about the list. The vampire leaned over her and read the last item on the page.

Carmilla raised an eyebrow. “Really now, poptart?” She pushed a strand of hair behind Laura’s ear. “I didn’t really peg you for a girl who would be interested in public sex. You stop kissing me and blush anytime someone walks in the room.”

Laura huffed. “It’s different when it’s my friends or coworkers,” she whined. “I know I’m going to have to see their faces again. But – I mean – doesn’t it kind of turn you on? That feeling of knowing you could get caught at any time?”

Carmilla ruffled Laura’s hair. “Hey, you don’t have to ask me twice, cutie.” She leaned in to kiss the girl, but Laura pulled away again.

“Doesn’t change the fact that I’m still really tired. You’ve kind of worn me out the last couple of days.” She looked at her vampire apologetically. “Sorry for – you know – getting you all riled up.”

Carmilla grimaced. “Yeah, no it’s fine. I’m just – gonna go take a cold shower.”

Laura frowned. “I really am sorry Carm. I didn’t think about it. Maybe after a couple more hours of sleep? And water – lots of water.”

The vampire tilted her head. “There _is_ another way, but you probably wouldn’t like it too much.” She looked down at her lap.

Laura stared at her expectantly. If there was a quicker way of regaining her energy and getting rid of the feeling of being hungover, then she was all ears. “Okay, you’ve piqued my interest.”

Carmilla grimaced again. “Well – um – you’d probably think it was really gross – and you’d give me that look you get when someone tries to make you eat something healthy.” She shook her head. “Never mind, I’m not even sure why I brought it up.” She rubbed the back of her neck, nervously.

Laura smiled at the vampire’s rambling. That was usually _her_ call sign. “Carm, I think we’ve gotten past the stage where you can say something that’s going to make me think bad of you. I mean – I did let you…” she trailed off. They hadn’t spoken of _that_ since it happened. It was kind of like an unmentioned rule between them. “Um – I mean – we’ve shared a lot together. You know, some things that no one should ever know – like ever.” She was rambling now. “I’m just saying that anything you suggest, I’m at least going to give it proper consideration before writing it off. That’s the least I can do.”

Carmilla sighed. “Vampire blood. My blood. It has – well it kind of has the same affect on humans as Molly does – you know, without the whole addiction thing.”

Laura continued to stare at her, still a bit confused. “Molly? Who’s Molly?”

Carmilla laughed. “Molly, as in molecular – ecstasy, cupcake. That’s what we called it back in the 70s anyway.”

“Oh,” Laura whispered. She shifted a little on the bed. “And you’d what? Draw your own blood and shoot me up like heroin?” She cringed a little at the thought. Laura wasn't the type of girl who did drugs. She wasn't even the type of girl who  _thought_ about doing drugs. So she didn't really know how she felt about the whole thing. Of course, Carmilla wasn't offering her drugs, the vampire would never do that. But she was offering her - well - her blood. And while disgusting, Laura was a bit intrigued.

Carmilla shook her head slowly. “Um – not exactly. Ecstasy is an _oral_ drug. You – um – you ingest it.”

Laura blinked. “Sooooo, just so we’re clear. You want me to _ingest_ your blood, so I’ll get high, so I’ll have the energy to have sex with you.”

Carmilla grimaced, yet again. “Well when you put it _that_ way…”

“No no, it’s fine,” Laura said quickly. “I’m not grossed out. I mean, well a little by the whole _ingesting_ thing, but, that’s – I mean – it’s – well it _would_ be a way for me to continue taking care of you, you know, while this whole heat thing is going on.”

Carmilla sighed. “Laura I don’t want you to feel obligated to – to take care of me – as you so eloquently put it.” She frowned. She didn’t want their bond to be clouding Laura’s judgment. “I’m not _asking_ you for this. I’ve been dealing with it once a year for the entire time I’ve been a vampire.”

Laura’s face bunched up. “So how did you normally deal with it?”

The vampire frowned sheepishly.

“Oh. Right,” Laura said curtly. “Well – I mean it’s not like we’re _married_. If you need to – do _that_ then I can’t really stop you.” She looked down at her hands. She _really_ didn’t like the thought of her vampire being with anyone other than her. She _knew_ that Carmilla still fed off of other people, and that was enough in itself, but the thought of her lover being _intimate_ with someone else kind of made her heart break a little.

Carmilla let out a pained groan at the feeling that throbbed in her chest. Her eyes widened. “Cupcake, no. I would never do that. I’ve _bonded_ with you Laura. That’s more intimate and permanent than any piece of paper. I haven’t – I haven’t even _thought_ of anyone else since we – just the thought makes my stomach churn.”

Laura frowned. That _should_ have made her happy. But for some reason, it just made her chest tighten even more. She watched as the vampire’s shoulders curled in, as if Carmilla was feeling her pain. “So _that’s_ the downside you were talking about. Not so much _my_ free will as _yours_. And you gave that up – for me?” She shook her head. “Why Carm? Why me?”

Carmilla smiled softly. “No one _but_ you. My entire life – undeath – none of my previous lovers ever worked out. At first I thought the universe was against me. Then I thought my _mother_ was against me, but now. Now I know that everything failed miserably in the past because you weren’t here yet.” She stared lovingly into Laura’s honey colored eyes. “The universe was just trying to keep me patient. It was just waiting until the moment was right. Until _you_.”

Laura could barely make out Carmilla’s blurry face through her tears. “I love you so much, Carm. But – but sometimes I just feel like I’m holding you back. From everything that you could be. You could do _anything_. You could be with movie stars, or royalty, or I don’t know,” she was sobbing frantically now.

Carmilla’s eyes were wide. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Like, literally, it wasn’t supposed to be _able_ to happen. Not with the bond. Laura shouldn’t be able to question their relationship like this. She dreaded knowing what she was going to have to do. She hadn’t told her family about the bond because – well she was still pretty doubtful as to her mother’s involvement in her previous relationships. But – maybe she could ask Mattie. Mattie would know what was going on.

“Cupcake,” she whispered soothingly. “You’re not holding me back from anything. I’ve never wanted that life. Ever, not now, not before the bond. All I’ve ever wanted was to find someone who would accept me. All of me. And love me anyway.” She cupped Laura’s face in her hands, thumbs brushing away the girl’s tears. “And you do that _beautifully_.”

Laura smiled through her tears. The vampire’s words reassuring her. She felt love swell in her chest again and watched as Carmilla let out a breath, the vampire’s shoulders finally relaxing. She reached out and held her hand to Carmilla’s chest – right where her heart was. “I think you still have a lot to tell me about this bond, Carm.” She was certain the older girl knew what she was referring to.

Carmilla inhaled deeply and nodded. “We’ll talk. I promise. But first, I really need that cold shower.” She grinned at the girl.

Laura smiled, nodding to herself. She’d do anything for Carmilla, and that wasn’t the bond talking, she didn’t think anyway. “Or you know, you could dose me with some of that vecstasy.”

Carmilla raised an eyebrow. “Vecstasy?”

“Vampire ecstasy, duh.” Laura poked the older girl in the ribs. “Um, so what, you just bleed into a glass and I…” Her nose crinkled.

Carmilla tilted her head. Laura was _actually_ considering it. She really hadn’t thought that would happen. “Um – I’ve heard it’s much more pleasant straight from the source. And I mean, from experience, I can say that I’d have to agree.”

“Oh,” Laura whispered. “So you’ve – you’ve done this before?”

Carmilla shook her head quickly. “No! No I’ve never let anyone… I was just referring to when I do it. I like it better when it’s warm, and fresh.”

Laura nodded, relief flooding her face. “Okay then, just – don’t get offended if I gag or something. The taste of iron doesn’t really hold the same appeal to me as it does you.”

Carmilla chuckled lowly. “Oh cupcake. My blood doesn’t taste like yours.”

The blonde glance up, puzzled.

“I’m the world’s greatest predator. Everything about me is genetically designed to be appealing to you. My looks. My scent. My taste. Everything. I’d imagine – knowing you like I do – that my blood would be sickeningly sweet to you. Like syrup, or cotton candy.”

Laura’s eyes got wide. “Oh, well okay. That definitely changes things. You sure I’m not going to drain _you_ dry this time?” She’d meant it in jest, but the hurt look on the vampire’s face, told her that Carmilla was still feeling guilty about her loss of control. “Hey,” she soothed. “I didn’t mean it like that, Carm. I know you would never hurt me.”

The vampire smiled. “Shall we then?”

Laura nodded, moving closer to the vampire, her tongue running over her teeth before her face twisted into a half-grimace, half-sneer – like she’d just smelled something _off._ “I don’t really think I’m equipped for this,” she mumbled awkwardly.

Carmilla laughed. “No, I suppose you’re not.” She lifted her own hand to her mouth and let her fangs descend. Laura was watching her with rapt attention as she closed her jaws around her wrist and bit down. She then held her arm out for the blonde.

Laura looked down at the puncture marks in Carmilla’s wrist. She looked deep into the vampire’s eyes as she brought the hand to her parted lips. She licked tentatively at the wound. Carmilla had been wrong, her blood tasted nothing like syrup or cotton candy. It wasn’t overly sweet at all. It was – surprisingly – warm and she felt lost in the tingling sensation it was sending down her spine. There was a thick feeling of fog creeping into her mind. And every movement she made, seemed to be in slow motion. Like she was underwater. She was floating. Just below the surface, looking up as the rays of sun scattered and dampened. She closed her fists around the proffered arm and _sucked_. All of the feelings intensified. Carmilla may have been wrong about this being addictive as well. Laura could see herself getting lost in this feeling – over and over.

Finally, Carmilla pulled her wrist from Laura’s lips. The girl looked up at her, eyes clouded and lips cocked in a lazy grin. The blood smeared across Laura’s lips sent a surge of arousal through Carmilla, and she – briefly – thought about what it would be like to turn Laura. She would never do that of course. Laura’s humanity was what made her so precious. She smiled as the blonde's head lolled to the side. “So, what’s the verdict? Chocolate chip cookies?”

Laura’s answering laughter sounded like it was coming around a mouthful of molasses. It was more of a hum, broken into syllables.

“Nope,” Laura said languidly. “You tasted like jasmine,” Laura whispered, slowly gaining a little more cognizance. “Like autumn leaves. And wood smoke. Like dew-covered grass at night. And damp earth.”

Carmilla’s eyebrows shot to her hairline. “That’s – descriptive.” That was _impossible_ is what it was. There’s no way Laura should be able to discern so many flavors in her blood. She’d been right before. Something about Laura was _different_. She didn’t know what it was quite yet, but she knew that there was more to the tiny dancer than met the eye.

Laura felt the energy surge through her body. She felt like she could run a marathon. Or swim the English Channel. Or fly to the fucking moon. She looked up at Carmilla’s intense eyes. The vampire was staring at her mouth, hungrily. She narrowed her eyes. “I have blood all over my face don’t I?”

Carmilla nodded.

“It’s turning you on, isn’t it?”

Carmilla nodded.

“Let’s go somewhere we might get caught,” she whispered.

Carmilla nodded. The slight quirk of the dark brow was the only thing that let Laura know the vampire had even heard a word she’d said.

* * *

Laura pushed Carmilla up against a tree. They were only about ten feet away from one of the main trails in the park, but she didn’t care. The arousal surging through her blood was stronger than she’d ever felt it. The thrill that at any moment, some unsuspecting hiker could catch them, just added to the feeling of _heat_ in her body. She pulled away suddenly. “God I feel like _I’m_ the one in heat here.”

Carmilla’s eyes widened. Her bottom lip twitched. “Carm?” Laura said slowly. “That’s not possible right? Right?”

The vampire’s mouth opened, then closed, then opened again. “Um, well, scientifically the estrous cycle is the period in female mammals right before ovulation, when there’s a surge of gonadotropin hormones – in their – in their blood,” she finished quietly. “So I guess, logically, ingesting my blood could have – could have _possibly_ transferred some of those hormones to you?”

Laura groaned. “Oh my god. Oh my god!” She panicked at the intense feeling of lust that was still surging through her body. “Oh my god. Carm, we’re going to fuck each other to death. We’re literally going to _fuck_ each other – to _death_.”

Carmilla looked longingly into Laura’s eyes. Her own gaze traveling down the girl’s body more than once. “I think you’re being a tad bit dramatic, Laura. I’m 335 years old,” she cupped Laura’s face. “I think I’ve learned how to control myself by n – ” She didn’t even finish the sentence. The surge of arousal from touching Laura’s soft skin drove every thought from her mind and she lurched forward to connect her lips with the blonde's. _So much for self control._  

Laura was naked. God. Laura was naked. And on all fours. Laura was naked and on all fours and there was a busy trail not ten feet away. And Laura was naked on all fours. On her hands and knees. Panting. Like a bitch in heat. Because – well?

Carmilla was growling lowly and tearing at her own clothes. Tearing at her own clothes because if she didn’t feel Laura’s skin against her own – like – five minutes ago – she was going to go insane. She was shoving her pants down when her hand closed around her phone. _Music. She needed music. She never fucked Laura without music._ She fumbled around with the phone for a few seconds.

_Let's go to the park. I wanna kiss you underneath the stars. Maybe we’ll go too far. We just don’t care. We just don’t care. We just don’t care._

Well _that_ was perfect. She couldn’t care less about anything at the moment, that wasn’t burying her fingers inside of Laura’s eager snatch. She dropped the phone in the leaves and kicked her pants away.

_You know I love you when you loving me. Sometimes it’s better when it's publicly. I’m not ashamed, I don't care who sees. Just hugging and kissing our love exhibition all._

Laura was naked and on all fours. Ass on display like a peacock fanning its feathers trying to attract a mate. And Carmilla, well she was that unsuspecting hen who’d stumbled in at the right time and place. She blinked at Laura’s hands, fisting in the dead leaves. Laura’s thighs were already trembling. Her cunt was already dripping. Her chest was heaving and it was making her breasts sway deliciously with every rise and fall. Carmilla stumbled forward and all but collapsed on top of the girl.

_We rendezvous out on the fire escape. I’d like to set up an alarm today. The love emergency, don’t make me wait. Just follow I’ll lead you. I urgently need you._

Laura was doing her best not to release the screeching howls her lungs seemed to want to be making at the moment. What the fuck was Carmilla doing just standing there staring at her? “Carm, fuck, come _on_.” Then the vampire was falling against her. Skin against skin. Hands frantically flying over every inch of skin they could touch. Laura fell to her elbows under the vampire’s weight, and Carmilla’s fingers plunged into her from behind.

_Let's go to the park. I wanna kiss you underneath the stars. Maybe we’ll go too far. We just don’t care. We just don’t care. We just don’t…_

“Ngh, baby, fuck,” Laura moaned. “Fuck me harder. Fuck me harder baby.” Her cunt was going to be bruised tomorrow and she couldn’t care less.

Carmilla groaned and slammed her fingers into Laura. Her teeth clamped down on the blonde's shoulders hard enough to almost draw blood – and definitely hard enough to leave a mark. She groaned at the thought of Laura with love bites all over her body. She moved her lips up the girl’s neck a bit before biting down again.

_Let’s make love, let’s go somewhere they might discover us. Let’s get lost in lies. We just don’t care. We just don’t care. We just don’t care._

“Oh my fucking god. Bite me Carm. Bite me harder.” She pushed back into Carmilla’s fingers, impaling herself on the girl. “Fuck, ngh, make me bleed. I wanna bleed for you.”

Carmilla let her fangs descend. She pierced the skin of Laura’s shoulder and quickly retracted, lapping at the puncture. Even in her lust-fogged state, she knew that if she closed her lips around the wound, there’d be no stopping her.

Laura’s first orgasm crashed through her body like a stampede of rabid bulls. The endorphins that flooded her blood only served to make her arousal grow stronger. But she didn’t want to be the prey. She felt like the predator. And with a swell of strength she pushed the vampire off of her, the older girl landing on her back with a thud. Laura was on top of Carmilla in a heartbeat. She straddled the older girl and stared hungrily down at her. Carmilla’s eyes were on the trail of blood slowly trickling down her chest.

_I see you closing down the restaurant. Let’s sneak and do it when your boss is gone. Everybody’s leaving we’ll have some fun. Maybe it’s wrong but you turn me on._

Laura wiped the blood away with her hand before catching movement in the corner of her vision. Her head jerked to the side, eyes narrowing. She saw two hikers coming up the path. Carmilla was panting hard, so she covered the girl’s mouth.

Carmilla moaned loudly at the taste of blood on Laura’s hand. She could hear the hikers coming. She’d known they were there for the last 200 yards or so. She _wanted_ to be caught. She _wanted_ someone to see them like this. In this primal state of drug-induced lust. She caught Laura’s attention and pulled the girl down into a kiss. Tongues fought for dominance. Teeth clashed together. Lips pressed with the intention of bruising.

_Ooh, we’ll take a visit to your Mama’s house. Creep to the bedroom while your Mama’s out. Maybe she will hear it when we scream and shout. And we will keep it rocking until she comes knocking._

Carmilla could hear the hikers’ footsteps slowing. _Dude shhhh! Holy fuck!_ A hand being slapped over a mouth. A grumble. A gasp. _Jackpot dude. Where’s your phone?_ The shifting of material. The sliding of a finger across a touchscreen. _God that’s so fucking hot._

Carmilla couldn’t disagree with them. Staring up at Laura in all of her glory, head thrown back, lips parted, eyes shut tightly, body glistening with sweat, hips rolling against her own. Her lover was surely a sight to behold.

_Let’s go to the park. I wanna kiss you underneath the stars. Maybe we’ll go too far. We just don’t care. We just don’t care. We just don’t…_

Laura leaned down and bit into the flesh of Carmilla’s neck, hard enough to draw blood. And when she pulled away, lips smeared with gore, Carmilla’s hips bucked up like a bronco, trying desperately to throw the cowboy sitting astride its back. Laura held on like her life depended on it. “You like that don’t you? You like it when I bite you. You like it when my mouth tastes like your blood.”

Carmilla nodded desperately.

“You wanna fuck my mouth now don’t you? Rub your swollen pussy all over my face? Grab onto my hair and grind your hips into me so hard that we’re both bruised later? The thought gets you off doesn’t it? It makes you fucking wet doesn’t it? Are you wet for me baby?” Carmilla bit her lip and nodded, bucking her hips up harder than before. Laura held on tighter.

She glanced up and saw the hikers, trying to hide behind the bushes. Filming them. Her and Carmilla. She should have felt ashamed, instead she was hit with another wave of lust, and she rocked against the vampire even harder. She twisted their bodies, tangling their legs until their sensitive, wet flesh was pressed and sliding together. They both moaned loudly.

_Let’s make love, let’s go somewhere they might discover us. Let’s get lost in lies. We just don’t care. We just don’t care. We just don’t care._

They followed each other into orgasm. One toppling after the other. Hands grasping desperately. Mouths gasping at the same breath. Lips brushing. Cunts sliding wetly against each other. They were out of breath, chests heaving. But they were not finished. Carmilla flipped Laura onto her back roughly. Her hands pried the girl’s legs apart as wide as they could go. She stared into Laura’s eyes with an intensity that would send anyone else running for the hills.

_If we keep up on this fooling around. We’ll be the talk of the town. I’ll tell the world I’m in love any time. Let’s open up the blinds cause we really don’t mind._

Laura watched as the vampire slung a leg over her body until the older girl was straddling her. Back facing Laura. She watched as Carmilla pushed up on her knees, and fell forward against her hands, shuffling backward until her quim was pressed against Laura’s face. Laura groaned. And then shrieked as Carmilla’s mouth found her own quivering pussy.

_Ooh I don’t care about the priority. Let’s break the rules and ignore society. Maybe our neighbor like to spy too. So what if they watch when we do what we do._

They humped at each other’s faces, trying desperately to hold on, with lips, or teeth, or anything that would catch. Carmilla felt Laura’s teeth sink into her thigh and she thrust her tongue into the girl harder. Laura pulling the blood from her body sent her over the edge again. She growled against Laura’s cunt, the vibrations traveling through the tiny girl’s entire body. Laura’s hips jerked against her face unevenly as the girl rode out her orgasm as well.

 _Oh, let’s go to the park. I wanna kiss you underneath the stars. Maybe we’ll go too far. We just don’t care. We just don’t care. We just don’t…_

As the song faded out they slumped together breathing heavily. Carmilla pushed herself onto wobbly legs and strolled toward the hikers. They stood there as if in a trance. She took the phone from the guy’s hand and text herself the video before deleting it. The man stood there, slack-jawed. “Hope you enjoyed the show boys.” She winked as she stalked back to her lover. She gathered Laura into her arms, and disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

* * *

Laura was nibbling on her thigh as she ran her fingers through the girl’s hair. They were both sated at the moment, and in the calm of Laura’s bedroom the only sounds Carmilla heard was their breaths mingling together. She stared down lovingly at the girl. “I have a surprise for you, cupcake,” she whispered.

Laura looked up and rested her chin on Carmilla’s hipbone. She hummed. The vampire pulled out her phone and angled it so that Laura could see. On the screen was the video of them frantically fucking in the woods. Laura took a deep breath. Arousal coursing through her blood again. “Stupid vampire sex pheromones,” she mumbled against Carmilla’s swollen sex, before latching onto the vampire’s clit and falling even deeper into ecstasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://hollsteinFF.tumblr.com
> 
> @H0llst3inFF
> 
> Song:
> 
> John Legend - P.D.A. (We Just Don't Care)


	17. Bound To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat is finally waning, but the bond is only growing stronger. Carmilla returns to Mattie seeking answers, but she may not like what her older sister has to tell her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts from Anon:
> 
> Laura is on the phone with her dad and carmilla starts fooling around with her and laura is trying to keep quiet and sound normal :)
> 
> Laura sitting in Carmilla's lap, back to front, filled up (fingers, strap-on, whatever) while Carmilla is talking to someone. I know it's pretty specific but I can't get this out of my mind, if you could write it in someway it would be amazing

Laura downed the water she was holding and tossed the empty bottle onto the pile already in the waste basket. Carmilla really had dehydrated her, so she was replenishing her fluids. Her muscles were sore. Her body was bruised. If she added up all of the love bites she’d ever received in her entire life, they wouldn’t even come close to what littered her body at the moment.

“After this whole heat thing passes, I’m gonna have to start working out, I think,” Laura murmured to the vampire lying on the floor. She smirked. “Maybe I’ll sign up for one of those pole dance work out classes, so I can give you a real dance next time.” She winked at her vampire.

Carmilla smiled up lazily at the blonde. “If you keep talking about pole dancing, I’m going to take you again, right here on the floor.”

Laura grinned. “Oh no you don’t. Your blood just worked it’s way _out_ of my system, and my body feels like it’s been run over by a train. I’m only human you know.”

Carmilla raised an eyebrow. She still had her doubts about that. She didn’t know _exactly_ what Laura was, but _human_ probably wasn’t it. There were many creatures that didn’t display any powers whatsoever until well into their adult lives. Laura was _barely_ nineteen. She could still be any number of magical creature. Carmilla just had to figure which one. When she noticed Laura giving her a weird look, she realized she’d been staring at the girl, not saying anything for the last few minutes. “Fine fine, I _guess_ I can give you some time to recover,” she joked.

She was fully sated at the moment anyway. Her blood had stayed in Laura’s system for _hours_. They hadn’t left Laura’s bed since they’d gotten home. The blonde was due her break. “You’ll get your break from me in a couple of day,” she vampire smirked. “I booked a flight to go see my sister on Saturday. I’ll probably be gone for a couple of weeks.”

Laura frowned. Okay, yes, she needed a break. But not from Carmilla. Not totally. Just from the crazy amount of sex they’d been having while the vampire was in heat. Her body wasn’t built like the vampire’s. She needed time to replenish and heal. “Do you have to be gone that long?” she asked hopefully.

Carmilla smiled. “Maybe not. I guess it depends on how long it takes for us to research the topic we’re supposed to be researching and figure out what my mother is up to this time.”

Laura’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

Carmilla took a deep breath. “Oh, she’s always in the middle of some grand scheme or another. I remember once she made a deal with this fairy queen that was basically the same as Peter Minuit paying $24 dollars for Manhattan. That old bag was _really_ unhappy. She tried to turn my mother to stone later.”

Laura chuckled at the image, then realized she had no clue what Carmilla’s mother looked like. Or any of her family really, besides Will. Not that she thought they were at the _meet the family_ stage. She still had _no idea_ how she was going to introduce Carmilla to her father. She hummed. She _was_ ready to take the next step in their relationship however, she just – didn’t really know how to bring it up. So like always…she just went with no filter.

“So you practically live at my apartment. I’m starting to doubt you actually have your own,” Laura said in jest.

Carmilla frowned. “Am I smothering you? Do you need more alone time? I didn’t realize I was crowding you. I can go…”

“No!” Laura cut the vampire off quickly. “That’s not at _all_ what I meant.” She frowned. She’d really screwed that one up. “Actually the opposite. I was thinking, that maybe – I mean if you wanted – that maybe you should – you know – move in?”

Carmilla smiled at Laura’s adorable stuttering. “Hmmmm, the pros and cons of living with Laura Hollis…” she mused. “Pro, it would be _much_ harder for you to kick me out if you got tired of me,” she winked at the girl. “Con, I would have to answer to my mother for leaving William to his own devices.” She poked Laura in the ribs, causing the girl to giggle. “Pro, falling asleep and waking up to you every morning.”

Laura laughed. “You do that anyway kitten.”

Carmilla shrugged. “I guess you’re right. I’ve been invading your space for the last several months. The _least_ I could do was start paying half the rent.” She winked at the girl. “At least that way you could cut your hours down to only work weekends.”

Laura smiled. “Soooooo?”

“Sure cupcake, I’d love to move in with you.”

Laura flung herself at the vampire. “I have so many ideas for our home. 

Carmilla smiled. She liked the sound of that. _Our_ home.

* * *

“Hey daddy!” Laura answered her phone excitedly. “How are you?”

_Doing great kiddo. How’s my favorite daughter? Haven’t heard from you in a while._

Laura rolled her eyes. “Dad, I’m your _only_ daughter. But I’m great; thanks for asking.” She felt Carmilla’s arms slip around her waist and she leaned back in the girl’s embrace.

Carmilla slid her hands under Laura’s shirt and rubbed at the girl’s taut stomach. Laura hummed at the touch, but didn’t shy away. She could hear Laura’s father rambling on about something on the other end of the line. At least Laura got it honest. She chuckled, earning her a sideways glance from the blonde. Her fingers started to inch a bit higher and finally Laura caught onto what she was doing and grabbed her hands, pulling them away and placing them safely back on the girl’s hips.

Laura heard the vampire sigh. Carmilla was getting restless again, but she wasn’t going to entertain the minx until she had finished her long overdue conversation with her father. She’d been ignoring more and more of his calls since Carmilla had come into her life, and she felt guilty because normally, she’d always answer – unless she was in class or at work. In his last voicemail, he had sounded really concerned, wondering if she was overexerting herself in her schoolwork, or if she had been kidnapped and was trapped in a basement somewhere. That had been yesterday, so she figured she should probably answer today before he filed a missing persons report.

She felt Carmilla’s hands inch under her shirt again, so she placed her free hand over the vampire’s and held it in place. But Carmilla was nothing if not persistent. The older girl began rocking her hips into Laura from behind and she had to stifle the moan that tried to make its way out of her throat. She shot Carmilla a warning glance.

Carmilla smirked at the look Laura was giving her. “What’s wrong cupcake,” she whispered, so that only Laura could hear.

Laura pointed at the phone and mouthed the word _dad_. Carmilla nodded and she thought that was that, until the vampire slid a cool hand down the front of her sweatpants. Laura gasped.

_What’s wrong pumpkin?_

“N-nothing dad. I just – I brushed up against something cold.” She glared at the vampire and tried to pull the wandering hand from her pants, but Carmilla was much stronger than she was.

Carmilla’s fingers danced over the material of Laura’s panties until she felt the wetness soaking through. She smiled triumphantly and put her lips against Laura’s unoccupied ear. “Looks like someone wants this just as much as I do,” she whispered.

Laura nodded, but held up one finger, indicating that the vampire should wait until she was off the phone. But Carmilla shook her head.

“Where’s the fun in that?” the vampire whispered.

Laura shuddered as Carmilla’s fingers pushed her panties aside and began to rub against her unhindered. She was trying to focus on what her father was saying. Something about bear spray or hair spray or hair spray for bears, she wasn’t really certain at this point. “Dad, I’m pretty sure there are no bears in Styria. Especially not on campus.” _Werewolves maybe. Vampires definitely. But no bears._

Carmilla slipped two fingers inside of Laura and felt the girl’s hips jerk forward as Laura’s head fell back against her shoulder. She smirked into Laura’s hair.

Laura whimpered.

_You sound busy, sweetheart. Is everything okay?_

Laura glared at Carmilla. “Yes dad, everything is fine. Great actually. I just got a new roommate, so I’m helping her move her things in,” she lied effortlessly.

Carmilla quirked her eyebrow at the girl and pushed her fingers in even deeper.

Laura bit her lip as she pushed back against Carmilla’s hips and felt the strap-on. She whimpered again.

_Well that’s very nice of you. When do I get a chance to meet this new roommate? It’s not a boy is it Laura? You’d tell me if it was a boy right?_

Laura hid her moan behind a laugh. “No dad, it’s not a boy. Her name is Carmilla.”

_Is she there? I’m going to need to speak with this Carmilla, find out what kind of person she is._

Laura rolled her eyes. He was so overprotective it bordered on pathological. “Sure dad, she’s right here. Hang on.” She held the phone out to the vampire and chuckled at Carmilla’s deer-in-the-headlights stare.

Carmilla took the phone from Laura, noting the girl’s smug look. _So the cupcake thinks this will make me stop huh?_ She held the phone between her ear and shoulder and pushed Laura’s pants down to fall around the girl’s ankles. Then she stepped out of her own pants and sat down on the bed, pulling Laura into her lap. Laura’s back was flush against her chest and the girl’s warm skin was like snuggling up beside a fire. “Hello, Mr. Hollis. I’m Carmilla. How are you?” She lifted Laura and brought the girl back down on the strap-on.

Laura’s moan was indecent….and loud.

_What are you girls doing over there, Carmilla?_

The vampire laughed. “Oh, Laura is trying to pick up something much too heavy for her right now, because she’s stubborn and won’t wait for me to help her.” She thrust her hips upward as Laura’s ass ground down against her hips. She took a deep, calming breath. “Don’t worry Mr. Hollis, I won’t let her hurt herself.”

Carmilla continued to charm the older man while plowing into his daughter. She could tell Laura was doing her best to remain silent, and decided to step up her game. She put the phone on speaker. “I’ll give you back to Laura now. I know she’s _excited_ to talk to you. She told me she’d be on the phone with you for a _while_ , so I’ll just go grab some of my things.”

_It was very nice meeting you Carmilla. Keep my baby girl out of trouble, will you?_

“Nice meeting you too, sir. I’ll do my best.” She sat the phone down on the bed and grabbed Laura’s hips grinding the girl even harder against the strap-on.

Laura reached back and threaded her fingers through Carmilla’s hair.

_Laura? You still there?_

Carmilla thrust up hard.

“Y-yes! Daddy, I’m here!” Laura squealed.

Carmilla felt a surge of arousal at Laura’s words in that breathless gasp the girl had a tendency of making while she was being thoroughly fucked.

Laura felt Carmilla still behind her. She glanced back over her shoulder to find the vampire with wild eyes and mouth hanging open. She tilted her head in askance.

“Say it again,” Carmilla whispered.

Laura just stared at the vampire, eyebrows furrowed in a questioning glance. She thought back to what she had just said, then her eyes shot open. She took in the feral look on Carmilla’s face. _Woah._ What was her father talking about at the moment? Schoolwork. He was talking about schoolwork. “Yes daddy,” she said huskily. “I’m keeping on top of my work. You’d be surprised how very _on top_ of everything I am at the moment.” She wasn’t expecting the heat that pooled in her stomach.

Carmilla raised an eyebrow. Laura was playing dirty. She thrust her hips up hard again, taking the smaller girl off guard. Then she brought her hand around Laura’s waist and between the girl’s parted thighs. She allowed her fingers just to play through Laura’s wetness. That lasted for about thirty seconds before Laura was pulling one leg to her own chest and spinning around, never pulling off the strap-on. To say that Carmilla was impressed, would have been an understatement.

Laura locked onto Carmilla’s gaze and moaned when the vampire’s fingers found her clit again.

_Laura you’re not lifting something too heavy are you? Don’t hurt yourself. You don’t want to throw out your back before you’re twenty. You know there’s no shame in asking for help._

“Daddy, please,” she whimpered, eyes never leaving Carmilla’s heated gaze.

_Okay I know. You hate it when I get overprotective. I just worry about you Laura. You’re my only little girl._

Carmilla smirked. “Not anymore,” she whispered into Laura’s ear. “Now you’re _my_ little girl.”

Laura sucked in a sharp breath as the vampire’s thrusts renewed with vigor. Carmilla’s fingers were circling her clit frantically. “I k-know, daddy. I have to – oh god – I’m coming! ….home! I’m coming home soon,” she gasped.

Carmilla had to muffle her laughter against Laura’s shoulder as the girl rode out her orgasm.

_Well that’s good to hear sweetheart. You should bring Carmilla with you. She seems like a sweet kid._

Laura glared at the vampire as her breathing started to settle down again. “I’m sure Carmilla would _love_ to meet you daddy. I’ll start planning a trip home. I’ll give you the details when we get it all worked out. But for now I have to go before _she_ throws out _her_ back.”

_Okay pumpkin. It was good to hear from you. Let’s not let so much time go by before you pick up again. Your old man misses you. And worries. A lot._

“Okay dad,” Laura said hanging up the phone, with every intention of trying to have more contact with him in the future. Sure they hadn’t always had the best relationship, and things were tense, but she loved her father. And he was the only family she had.

She glared at the vampire. “You are _so_ going to pay for that,” she whispered.

* * *

Two days later Carmilla found herself sitting in Mattie’s den, wine glass full of O Negative and her favorite Belgian chocolates spread out before her.

“So,” Mattie began. “What was so important that it warranted a personal visit from my baby sister without prompting from Mother?”

Carmilla sighed. “If I tell you this, you have to _promise_ not to breathe a word to anyone. Not even mother.” She stared hard into her sister’s eyes as if to prove her seriousness.

Mattie was taken aback. “Of course Kitty. What’s wrong?”

Carmilla shook her head. “Nothing’s wrong. I don’t think. I just – I need some advice.” She sucked in a breath. “I bonded with someone.” She paused, waiting for her sister’s response.

Mattie blinked, trying to figure out if she’d heard the girl right. “You – bonded – with someone. Like _bonded_ bonded?”

Carmilla nodded.

Mattie stood and threw her arms around her sister. “Oh my god Kitty! That’s wonderful! When? Who? Tell me _everything!”_

Carmilla started in on her tale. She’d gotten a good way through before Mattie stopped her.

“So you bonded with a human? Oh Carm. Why? You know that’s only going to end in heartbreak…” she was genuinely sympathetic.

 “That’s just it,” the younger girl said. “I’m not entirely certain Laura is human. I just – I don’t know _what_ she is yet. And I don’t think _she_ does either.” She paused. “That’s kind of why I’m here. I need your help figuring out what she is.”

Mattie tilted her head. “Well, why don’t you tell me the reasons you don’t think she’s human. And we’ll go from there.”

Carmilla nodded. “Well, for starters. She was able to voice doubt to our relationship the other day. Like, she was legitimately worried that she was holding me back from being everything I could be.”

Mattie’s eyebrows furrowed. _That did seem odd._ “Continue.”

“Also,” Carmilla continued. “Laura’s blood is like _nothing_ I’ve ever tasted. The first time, I almost wasn’t able to stop. Well – actually _every time_ has been like that. Laura has to do something to snap me out of it. And it’s so _strong!_ You know that gash I got from the priest in Paris? One feeding and it was completely healed, within minutes.”

Mattie’s eyes went round. “Wow, that’s one potent cocktail.”

Carmilla nodded again. “Then – there’s the _sex_ ,” she whispered. “It’s _always_ been amazing, from day one. But – but Laura kept up with me,” she paused. “While I was in _heat._ ”

Mattie’s jaw dropped. _Now_ that _was starting to sound familiar. But it had been so long, she thought all of them had died out._ “Carmilla, I want you to listen to me _very_ carefully,” she said sternly.

She stood and walked over to the bookshelf behind her, grabbing an old leather tome. “Find a shaman, someone powerful. Someone who can still work the old magic. Bring them a drop of Laura’s blood, a strand of her hair, and – something that has been _laced_ with her arousal. And get them to perform this spell.” She pointed to the spell on the page.

_Severing the bond._

“And then _run_. Run as fast, and a far as you can from this girl.”

Carmilla shook her head. “I don’t understand. Why?”

Mattie pulled another book from the shelf and shuffled through the pages. “Because if what you’re telling me is true. Then _this_ is what your girlfriend is.” She pointed at the elaborate drawing.

Carmilla’s eyebrows shot to her hairline. “Wait. You really think Laura is a succubus?”

Mattie nodded gravely. “And when she realizes her full potential as the demon she is, she will be nigh unstoppable. Especially with the lust that’s already between you two. Carmilla,” she paused. “You would become her personal battery pack, constantly feeding her power. She could very well destroy the _world_ …"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! What did I do?!?! I added plot!! Noooooooooo!!!! Sorry not sorry, for the cliffhanger guys ;)
> 
>  
> 
> http://hollsteinFF.tumblr.com
> 
> @H0llst3inFF
> 
> Song:
> 
> No actual song in this fic, but I was listening to Christina Aguilera - Bound to You while writing it....


	18. I Touch Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla learns about the history of the succubae. Laura wonders if everything the vampire told her about the bond was a lie... Also some smut...because why not?
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for Polls that allow the readers to choose the direction they want this story to go. All major decisions will have a Poll, so cast your vote in the next 24 hours for whether or not Carmilla chooses to sever the bond!
> 
> @H0llst3inFF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...no real warnings in this chapter. More plot. Deliciously angsty plot. Sorry not sorry.

Carmilla wasn’t answering her phone. The vampire had been gone a _week_ and she hadn’t answered _one_ of Laura’s calls. And maybe the older girl was just really busy with her sister, but maybe – maybe something was _very_ wrong. The problem was, Laura had no other way of reaching the girl. She didn’t even know where Carmilla’s sister lived, or how to contact her.

That’s how she found herself standing outside of Carmilla’s apartment, trying desperately to pick the lock. The vampire _had_ to have some contact information written down _somewhere_. She wasn’t having any luck with the lock though and she was about to just try to kick the door in when a deep voice rang out behind her.

“You know, breaking into a vampire’s apartment is a really stupid thing to do.”

Laura turned to find Will, Carmilla’s brother.

“Oh. It’s _you_ ,” the man sneered. “What are you doing here?”

Laura let out a sigh of relief. “Will, you have to help me find Carmilla!”

Will shook his head. “This is why we don’t give our addresses to our _snacks_ ,” he huffed. “Look, if my sister dumped you, then good luck finding her, she’s probably got her face buried between some other girl’s legs at the moment. Do us both a favor and just go home and cry into your Rocky Road.”

Laura’s brow furrowed. God he was such a prick. “Carmilla didn’t dump me,” she said forcefully. “She’s missing. She went to go visit your sister a week ago, and she never came back, nor has she answered any of my calls or texts.”

Will’s eyebrow quirked in a manner that was all too familiar. “Okay, let me get this straight. Carmilla left. Told you she was going to visit our sister. Never came back. And started ignoring your calls?”

Laura nodded.

“That was you being dumped. Sorry hot stuff. I’m sure you were fun while it lasted,” he raked his eyes over Laura’s body. “You sure do _look_ like a lot of fun. But I can’t help you find my sister. If she doesn’t want to be found, then no one can.”

Laura cursed under her breath at his arrogance and irritating personality. “Carmilla. Didn’t. Dump. Me. She _bonded_ with me you fuckwad. Like I said. She’s _missing._ ”

Will’s eyebrows shot up in shock. “She bonded with you?”

Laura nodded.

“Like – actually bonded – only one for me – I solemnly swear to never even think of another person again – bonded with you?”

Laura nodded again.

“And now she’s missing?”

Laura huffed. “God. Yes. Again. Now please, are you going to help me or not?” She glared at the vampire, all of her patience now gone.

Will rolled his eyes and opened the door for Laura. “I can’t believe I’m doing this,” he grumbled under his breath.

Will had gotten in touch with Mattie, but the woman had assured him that Carmilla had left that morning. 

“Thanks for your help,” Laura said sadly. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe she just got tired of me.” She felt dejected. With everything that Carmilla had told her about the bond, she didn’t think that it was possible, but maybe the vampire had just been lying the whole time. She made her way home intent on falling asleep and waking up from this nightmare.

* * *

Carmilla stood in a dark room lit only by the numerous candles littering the shelves and tables. A woman with bright red hair stood before her, draped in a long, flowing hippiesque robe.

“Another enchantment, mistress of the night?” the woman asked without turning to look at the vampire. “I take it your human enjoyed the last one?”

Carmilla frowned. The phantom pains in her chest were only growing worse by the minute. Laura was stressing. Laura was missing her. Laura was worrying. Laura – was a succubus. Something even more evil and dangerous than Carmilla herself. Carmilla hadn’t been alive in the time the succubae revolted against the other magical beings – hell not even Mattie had been alive – but they’d heard, from their mother, the tragic story of their rise to power and their fall.

Rome may not have been built in a day, but it was destroyed in a matter of minutes. Apparently a seer had spouted some half-wit prophecy about the coming of a creature so powerful that it could lay waste to the whole of mankind, and all others. The seer had then prattled on about how this creature would be a god among men, feeding off of the vices of humans and monsters alike. Charming the most powerful into becoming absolute thralls – mindless, soulless foot soldiers of death and destruction.

Naturally, the succubae believed the seer to be referencing one of their own kind, because of the vices and the charming aspects. So they became insufferable. Then they had revolted. Demanding that all others bow before them or perish to the One True Queen. Of course, that creature never existed, and the entire race of succubae was destroyed – or so everyone thought.

The woman turned to finally cast her gaze upon Carmilla. Her eyes were hidden behind the dark glasses that never left her face. It unnerved the vampire a bit. She didn’t like _not_ being able to see someone’s eyes.

“I am not here for enchantments, Perry. I’m here for knowledge,” Carmilla stated firmly.

The redhead nodded. “Ask what you will.”

“Tell me what you know about the succubae,” Carmilla demanded. She hoped her voice sounded more authoritative to the spell-caster than it did in her own ears.

Perry tilted her head. “The word is derived from the Latin _succuba,_ meaning paramour. The word succubus originates from the late 14th century. Before succubus, they were known as Huldra, and before that, Siren. But the succubae date much further in history than things that had written name.”

Carmilla listened with rapt attention as the woman continued to speak.

“According to Zohar and the Alphabet of Ben Sira, Lilith was Adam’s first wife. She left Adam and refused to return to the Garden of Eden after she mated with archangel Samuel. Since she never ate of the forbidden fruit, she remained immortal, but with time, immortality and carnal pleasure twisted her psyche, and she began to transform, thus becoming the first succubus.”

Carmilla nodded in understanding.

“Lilith was envious of Adam’s new wife, Eve, and she looked down on both of them for being so weak and eating the forbidden fruit, so she swore to murder Eve’s children and her children’s children, and so on and so forth. She began to form a dark army. Sneaking into men’s dreams at night and stealing from them the essence of their fertility, impregnating herself again and again. Her children were many – undisciplined and just as wrathful as their mother. They fed off the blood of their enemies, claiming that the lifeforce of their fallen foe gave them unimaginable strength. Thus, Lilith became the Mother of Vampires.”

Carmilla gasped. It couldn’t be true. Why had Mother never told her this story? And if Lilith’s children were vampires, then how did an entire race of succubae form?

“Lilith quickly realized that the vampires were too unruly to be a true army, so she began killing off her own children. This continued until Lilith’s eldest daughter, Lilita finally managed to trap her mother.”

Carmilla’s eyes were huge. Lilita? Her mother? Her mother was the eldest daughter of Lilith – the first succubus… She shook her head, trying to gather her thoughts.

“Before Lilita managed to trap her mother, however, Lilith had already begun to form her new army. Mating with Asmodeus, the King of Demons. The race of succubae was born. But with their mother gone, and their father confined to Hell, the succubae were left to fend for their own. They became a proud and noble race, until the prophecy.”

Carmilla blinked. “How?” she whispered. “How did my mo – how did Lilita trap Lilith?”

Perry’s face went slack. “The translations are never exact, but from what I learned from the Old Ones, Lilith was contained, within her own flesh – her physical immortality was stripped from her, but her soul remained immortal. Memories wiped clean by a powerful spell. As a punishment for her seductive ways, when her own flesh withered, she was confined to a teenaged girl. The powerful magic tied Fate’s hands, and the child who housed Lilith’s soul was forever cursed to perish before ever reaching adulthood.”

“So my m – Lilita – is responsible for hundreds of innocent children’s untimely deaths?”

Perry frowned. “Thousands. Each girl dying minutes before her twentieth birthday. But the Old Ones all agreed that the alternative was far worse. One sacrifice every nineteen years, is little in the face of Armageddon. Only when the prophecy was dissected by the Council, did the Old Ones force Lilita to amend her spell. Many believed that the prophecy was about Lilith herself. Lilita, for instance assumed she had done the right thing by binding her mother. But far more believed that this Queen would be something altogether different.”

“What did the prophecy say?” Carmilla asked, hesitantly, not really sure she wanted to know the answer.

Perry’s face went slack again. Her voice was deep when she spoke, and unsettling, as if multiple voices were speaking simultaneously from the same mouth. “The day will come when out of the aether the Queen will emerge. Feeding from the sins of the flesh, her power will only grow. Those who do not bow before her, will be devoured by her. Terrible will be her reign, until she is stayed, by sword or by bond. Blood is the only true key.”

Carmilla’s brows furrowed. That sounded dreary, even by her standards.

“So the succubae thought that the Queen would be one of them?”

Perry nodded. “They were not the only ones. The first children of Lilith were convinced that their brethren would one day overpower them if the prophecy came to pass. If Lilith were indeed this Queen. So they murdered their half sisters in their sleep.”

Carmilla’s eyes were wide again. “Wait, I thought the succubae killed themselves off with their arrogance,” Carmilla stated.

“A tale told by those who brought about their destruction.”

The vampire frowned. “So you’re saying that the race of the succubae were destroyed – by – vampires?”

Perry nodded. “A fearful attempt to keep the prophecy from passing. They were blind in their haste to thwart Fate. The second prophecy was written off as a hoax – a last attempt to save the succubae race. It was ignored, and they were slaughtered like lambs.”

“A second prophecy?”

The redhead nodded again. “She who remains Nameless shall have two faces. Both day and night. She who brings destruction, can also bring salvation. Even the blackest of nights must give way to the dawn of love.”

Carmilla bit her lip. “So if the Queen – what? Found her one true love, then she would be mankind’s salvation instead of their destruction?”

Perry nodded. "If you believe the second prophecy is indeed referencing the Queen, then yes. By sword or by bond,” the redhead repeated. “But Lilita was under the impression that the first prophecy referred to Lilith herself, and _bond_ meant Lilith had to be bound. Captured. But many believed that the prophecy referred to the bond of love.”

“Why didn’t they just search for her match then? Surely that had to be easier than annihilating an entire race.”

Perry’s face grew somber. “As I said before, the vampires believed the second prophecy to be a hoax. A scheme developed by the succubae in an attempt to save their race. The vampires accused the seer of being bribed into creating this false prophecy. They tortured the girl by ripping her eyes from their sockets so that she may never see into the aether again.”

Carmilla frowned. “But seers don’t get their visions from their eyes,” Carmilla thought aloud.

A hint of a smile graced the redhead’s face. “You are wiser than your ancestors. A true seer has no use for eyes. They see with the tendrils of their souls.” She removed her glasses and turned her face to the vampire.

Carmilla gasped as she stared into the empty sockets of Perry’s eyes. “You?”

The redhead nodded. “After Lilita took my eyes, I went into hiding. I studied the ways of the shaman instead. Seeking knowledge from the elements, always in the shadows. One day I will have my revenge.”

Carmilla nodded. Hopefully that revenge didn’t transfer to Lilita’s children. Perry was human, but, she was older than Carmilla. The vampire wanted to know how that was possible, but she thought the question may be too personal, and she didn’t want the seer to dismiss her before she got the information she’d come for. “You said that Lilita was forced to amend her spell. How so?”

Perry replaced the glasses on her face. She took in Carmilla’s demeanor. “Do not worry Child of Lilita. My grief is not with you.”

Carmilla sucked in a sharp breath. “How did you know?”

Perry laughed. “Remember, young one, I do not need eyes to see. And I still see.”

Carmilla nodded again. “So, the spell?”

“As I said before, the translations are rough, but the amendment was an exit clause of sorts,” the seer explained. “Lilith’s curse would be broken the moment she felt the touch of her one true love. Her body would be allowed to age and Fate’s hands would be unbound.”

“Why did they force her to amend her spell when the prophecy came? Did they think that Lilith would be the Queen’s one true love? That they would – I don’t know, cancel each other out or something?”

Perry nodded. “It has been theorized that Lilith is the one true love of the Queen, yes. As for what would happen when they meet… that, my child, not even I can see.”

Carmilla stared off into space. “That’s a lot to take in. And, honestly, I got myself side-tracked as that’s not even why I really came to see you.”

“Oh?” Perry asked.

Carmilla pulled out the tome and opened it to the page with the spell to sever hers and Laura’s bond. “Can you perform this magic?”

The redhead placed her hand on the open page. She frowned. “Denying love its rightful claim can bring about dangerous consequences. Are you prepared to deal with the aftermath?”

Carmilla nodded. “I will deal with what I must. I believe this is the best thing for everyone.”

Perry nodded solemnly. “I can perform this spell. Bring me the required items, and your bond shall be severed. But I implore you to reconsider.” Her other hand reached out to cup Carmilla’s cheek. “A bond as strong as this would likely unhinge reality itself if severed.”

Carmilla frowned. “I – I’ll think about it.” She had _a lot_ to think about in reality. Laura was a succubus. The last of her kind. Was Laura this _Queen_ that the prophecy spoke about? Was Laura here to destroy mankind like Mattie had implied? Either way, Laura was in _pain_ right now. Carmilla could feel it in her chest. She needed to contact her lover. She owed that to the girl.

* * *

Laura dove for her phone, knocking it off the bedside table as she tried to grasp for it. She flung herself onto the floor, fumbling to answer. “Carmilla! Where are you? Where have you been? Oh my god! Are you okay?”

“Relax cupcake. I’ve been pretty tied up with all of my research. The subbasements of the libraries here don’t really get great reception.”

Laura laughed, relieved to hear her lover’s voice again. “When are you coming home?” She heard the vampire sigh on the other end of the line.

“I still have a lot to work out. Maybe another week? I’m not sure.”

Laura frowned. “But you’ll be back by next Saturday right?” she asked hopefully.

Carmilla smiled despite herself. Of course she would wait until after Laura’s birthday to sever the bond. She _loved_ Laura, and just because she thought this was best for everyone – because if Lilith really was Laura’s one true love, then having Laura bound to her would really disrupt the grand scheme of the universe. _“Of course, cupcake. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”_

“I miss you so much, kitten. Just the sound of your voice is making me wet right now. But god, all I really want to do is hold you. Have you here in my arms. Be able to take in your sweet scent. And feel you against me. This distance thing is turning me into a huge sap.” There was a chuckle on the other end of the line.

“Sooooo, my voice is making you wet huh?” Her voice dropped to that low, husky tone Laura loved.

Of course. Of course Carmilla latched onto _that_ bit of information. “Yes. I want you so bad, baby. I want your hands on my body. I want your lips kissing me senseless. Your fangs buried in my neck. Your fingers buried – in my cunt. God I can almost feel it.”

Carmilla hummed. “You can feel my fingers inside of you? Pushing in and out? Curling against you in that spot that makes your toes curl?”

“Yes,” Laura moaned. “God I want you.”

Carmilla smirked. She put her phone on speaker and scrolled through her music. Perfect. “Touch yourself for me. Pretend your fingers are mine.”

_I love myself; I want you to love me. When I'm feeling down, I want you above me. I search myself; I want you to find me. I forget myself; I want you to remind me._

Oh god. That song. Of course it was that song. But it was slow. And sultry. And the breathy voice could only belong to one woman. “Oh kitten, I’m so wet. I’m so wet for you.” She dragged her fingers across her swollen pussy, hips canting upward to meet her own hand. “You feel so good. I want your fingers inside of me baby, please. Can you feel how wet I am?”

_I don't want anybody else. When I think about you, I touch myself. Oh, I don't want anybody else, oh, no. Oh, no, oh, no._

Carmilla’s fingers played through her own wetness. Knowing that Laura was a succubus, and that she was very likely going to have to sever their bond, did nothing to quell the emotions inside of her. It did nothing to stifle the love she felt for Laura. “You’re soaked cupcake. If you want me inside of you, then take control. Go ahead and push my fingers in.”

_You're the one who makes me come running. You're the sun who makes me shine. When you're around I'm always laughin', I want to make you mine._

Laura moaned as she slid her fingers inside of herself. “Fuck, kitten. You feel so good.”

_I close my eyes and see you before me. Think I would die if you were to ignore me. A fool could see just how much I adore you. I'd get down on my knees; I'd do anything for you._

Carmilla gasped at the wave of arousal that rolled through her. She teleported until she was standing on the fire escape outside of Laura’s window. She could see the girl writhing on her bed, hand moving between her legs. “Gods, I want you Laura.”

_I don't want anybody else. When I think about you, I touch myself. Oh, I don't want anybody else, oh, no. Oh, no, oh, no._

Laura stilled. Carmilla had just said her name. That didn’t happen. Okay yes on rare occasions it did. But, it was very seldom during sex. “Please Carm. Please come home.”

Carmilla frowned. This hadn’t gone as she’d planned. She’d called Laura to tell the girl that she’d be staying with her sister for another week. Not to have phone sex. She really needed to figure out what she was going to do. If what Perry had said was true, then the succubae weren’t as dangerous as she and Mattie had originally thought, but also, Laura could be this Queen of Death and Destruction… and Lilith’s mate. Carmilla shouldn’t let her selfishness get the best of her. She shouldn’t try to keep Laura all to herself when she knew the girl was destined for someone else. Still… She sighed. “I’ll be right there cupcake.” She pushed open the window and crawled inside. She chuckled at the surprised look on Laura’s face.

Laura beamed. She went to hang up the phone when the vampire stopped her.

“Keep talking. Tell me what you’re doing to yourself…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://hollsteinFF.tumblr.com
> 
> @H0llst3inFF
> 
> Song:  
> P!nk - I Touch Myself (Divinyls Cover)
> 
> Link here because if you did NOT get to see this live then you should at LEAST watch the hotness on video  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1xBAp42mEyA


	19. Don't Stop Me, Before It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura make a little wager. To the winner? The kink of her choosing. But the winner decides to hold off until the timing is perfect ;)
> 
> In the interim, Laura takes her vampire home to meet the father.
> 
> A lot of fluffy smut.
> 
> Also vote for what happens next chapter here:
> 
> https://twitter.com/H0llst3inFF/status/676147028733263872

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mutual masturbation, dirty talk, and fluffy smut.
> 
> Prompts from anon:
> 
> Laura and carmilla masturbating together and whoever touches the other person first, loses
> 
> Hollstein having low key rough sex w/ dirty talk because papa hollis is in the next room
> 
> Laura getting REALLY vocal during whatever Carmilla is doing to her. Carm sees L's discarded panties within reach. She grabs them, tells L to open her mouth, then puts them in to muffle the sounds she's making. Carm then gets back to work.
> 
> Laura squirting.

Laura held the phone to her ear as she watched Carmilla stalk across the room.

The vampire made her way to the end of Laura’s bed and crawled on. She still had the phone to her ear. “Tell me how wet you are Laura. Tell me how much you need me to touch you. Beg me to touch you.” She propped herself against a stack of pillows, at the opposite end of the bed from the blonde, so she could watch as the girl touched herself.

Laura’s fingers were still pumping inside her dripping pussy. “I’m soaked kitten. My pussy is flooding with thoughts of your fingers inside of me.” She reached out to touch Carmilla’s leg, but the vampire pulled away.

“Huh uh, cupcake. No touching. In fact, care to make a little wager?” Carmilla purred.

Laura tilted her head in question. “What kind of wager?”

The vampire smirked, pulling off her shirt and unhooking her bra. She shimmied out of her leather pants and underwear, before looking back up to meet Laura’s eyes. She trailed her fingers through her own wetness and moaned. “We stay, just like this. Touching ourselves. Watching the other.” She pushed her fingers inside of herself. “Whoever breaks first. Whoever _touches_ the other person first, loses.”

Laura’s eyes drilled into Carmilla’s with intensity. She was so fucking turned on. She was totally going to lose this bet if she accepted it. She knew that for a fact. But maybe she could work Carmilla up enough to at least make the vampire _think_ about breaking her own rules. She nodded. “What does the winner get?”

Carmilla smirked again. “The winner, gets to do _whatever_ she wants to the loser, and the loser has to comply. Without question.”

They sat there, just watching each other, for what seemed like hours. Laura’s pussy was soaked and her fingers were coated in her own wetness. The sheets beneath her would definitely need to be changed. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from the sight of Carmilla’s fingers slowly pushing in and out of her own slick center. When the vampire’s fingers came up to tug on her own nipple, something inside Laura cracked.

She tried her best, but her hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they shot and grabbed at the vampire’s calves, pulling the older girl closer to where she could straddle her lap.

Carmilla smirked. “Looks like we have a winner,” she purred. “And of course, it’s me.” She lifted Laura out of her lap and sat the girl on the bed. Then she began to get dressed.

Laura looked up confused. “What are you doing? I thought you got to have your wicked way with me now.”

Carmilla winked. “All good things in time, cupcake. I already know what I’m going to do to that sexy little body of yours, but the timing has to be perfect.”

Laura shuddered. “Okay, well – are you going somewhere?” she asked gesturing toward the newly dressed vampire.

“We’re going somewhere cupcake.” She tossed Laura some clothes. “You’re taking me home to meet your father. Plus I’m sure he’d want to see you before your birthday.”

Laura huffed. “Carmilla, I haven’t even made any plans. I haven’t bought plane tickets. I haven’t told him when I’m coming home.”

Carmilla raised an eyebrow. “Plane tickets? Cupcake, you realize I teleported here from Paris right?” She shook her head at Laura’s naivety. “Just call your dad and tell him you’ll be home in an hour.”

* * *

Laura’s dad had been ecstatic. He’d begged Laura to let him pick the girls up at the airport, but she’d insisted that they would meet him at the house. Now they were standing outside the door and she was just about to knock when it flew open.

“Hey monkey!” Mr. Hollis said as he threw the door open wide and pulled Laura into a bear hug.

Carmilla quirked an eyebrow at the nickname. “Monkey huh?”

The man smiled. "Laura used to climb on everything. She was my little monkey. More often than not I’d find her in a tree somewhere.”

Laura huffed. “Daddy, not in front of my roommate. You’re embarrassing me.”

Carmilla smirked. If only Papa Hollis knew his daughter was climbing a stripper pole these days. Well, at least that’s what Laura had _told_ her she was doing for her super secret workout classes at the gym. Carmilla was going to have to sneak in one of these days and catch a show.

Laura’s dad pulled away and looked the vampire up and down. “You must be Carmilla. I’m Laura’s dad, Sherman Hollis. Most of Laura’s friends just call me Papa.” He held out his hand for the vampire to shake.

Carmilla took the offered hand and gave it a firm shake. “Carmilla, Laura’s – uh – roommate. That’s really weird to say. I’m not used to it.” Her eyebrows furrowed and she gave the girl beside her a tiny smile. “Haven’t been someone’s roommate in ages.”

Sherman glanced over the dark haired girl. “Ages huh? You don’t look a day over eighteen. Ages can’t be that long.” He winked at the girl.

Carmilla shrugged. “I guess time is relative, but you’re right. I’m not a day over eighteen.”

The man laughed at pulled the vampire into a hug.

Laura rolled her eyes. Of course she should have known that Carmilla would charm her father within seconds of meeting him.

“Okay girls – uh – ladies, um young women?” He shrugged. “I do apologize, but Laura was kind of last minute on the details, so I have to finish up some paperwork. It really shouldn’t take longer than a couple of hours, and then we can go out and grab some dinner. How does that sound?”

Laura smiled. “Sounds great dad.”

“Okay monkey, I’ll be in my office if you need anything.” Then he looked at Carmilla. “Nice to finally meet you Carmilla. Hope to see more of you in the future.”

Carmilla smiled softly. She didn’t know what the future held for her and Laura. She still had a lot to think about. But there was a feeling in her gut that this would be the last time she saw the man. “Likewise Papa Hollis,” she grinned.

* * *

They had snuggled up on the couch and started a movie, but neither of them were really paying much attention to it. Laura looked over and stared at the vampire’s profile. “So when is the timing going to be right huh? I’m kind of curious about what you want to do to my _sexy body_.” She winked.

Laura was _sure_ she was going to regret that statement later, but she knew that Carmilla would never make her do something that she _really_ felt uncomfortable with. They had always worked together to understand and accept one another in the bedroom – and in life in general.

Carmilla smirked at the girl curled up beside her. “Don’t worry, cupcake. Whenever I decide to _collect_ , I’ll make sure it’s enjoyable for you.” She winked at the girl and watched the blush rise in Laura’s cheeks. The fact that she was still able to make the girl blush was a feat all to itself. Her phone started vibrating on the coffee table and she picked it up to see Mattie’s name on the screen.

“Mattie! Long time no see,” she teased the older woman. It had literally only been this morning when she’d seen her sister last.

_Don’t you Mattie me, you little monster. You’re in trouble. Your succubus girlfriend is in trouble. I don’t know how or why, but Mother knows… about the bond._

Laura watched Carmilla’s eyes go dead. She couldn’t hear what the vampire’s sister was saying, but it couldn’t be good whatever it was.

Carmilla’s mind was reeling. Her mother? How? How did her mother know? Surely Mattie hadn’t told her, because her sister was the one warning her. And no one else knew a thing. Was she being followed? Her stomach dropped at the thought of her mother’s goons tailing her and Laura. Tailing Laura when she wasn’t around. “Thanks Mattie. I’ll – I’ll figure something out.”

_You’ll sever that bond is what you’ll do. You know how mother feels about keeping humans around as anything more than a snack…or a pet. And Laura is neither to you. You have to get rid of that bond. If Mother finds out that Laura is a succubus, things will go south, very fast._

“I said I’ll figure something out,” Carmilla growled at her sister. She looked over and saw curiosity and a little fear in Laura’s eyes, so she tried her best to give the girl a reassuring smile.

 _You’re with her right now aren’t you? God Mircalla, how ignorant can you be? Mother will_ kill _her. You do realize that don’t you?_

Carmilla hadn’t really ever allowed herself to think about what would happen if her mother learned about her bond with Laura. She knew, instinctively, that it would be bad, but she’d purposely never thought about it. It made her see red. The anger she could feel creeping in at the thought that someone could take Laura away from her. _Her_ Laura. Laura was _hers_. She knew it was the bond making her feel this way, but she couldn’t push the anger down. It swelled inside of her until she was literally seeing the world tinted in red hues.

Laura could sense that something had gone very wrong. Carmilla’s face was murderous and her breathing was forced and ragged. The vampire crushed the phone in her hand and tossed it to the floor.

Laura watched Carmilla pace around the room; then the vampire sat on the couch, staring into nothing.

“My mother,” Carmilla said in an odd voice. “Somehow she – she found out about our bond. She’s not exactly thrilled.”

Carmilla’s voice was dead. Dull. Like someone had drained the life from her. The vampire’s body was still shaking with barely controlled anger. The muscles in her jaw were twitching and her hands were fisted.

She had to help Carmilla. The vampire was beyond angry. She was beyond reasoning. She had to think quickly.

Laura gulped. She looked at the older girl sitting on the couch. Carmilla’s eyes were tightly shut; her body was rigid, temples and jaw muscles pulsing.  Her fingernails were digging into her own knees, knuckles white with strain.

Carmilla had been struggling for the better part of ten minutes. She could feel herself losing control. There was some shred of her humanity that she was still desperately clinging to, but it was fading fast. She had to get out of there, before she hurt Laura. Before Laura’s dad came out of his study and saw her like this.

Laura didn’t know what she should do. She racked her brain until it hit her. The only thing that could shut Carmilla down. The only thing that would bring back her loving vampire. She sighed. She knew what she had to do, but man it was going to be dangerous. And more than a little risky with her dad in the next room.

Carmilla’s breath was coming in short puffs and her eyes were open now, staring at the wall, unfocused.  Laura watched as the deep brown irises slowly started to give way to Carmilla’s dilating pupils.

 _Now Laura, you have to do something now._ She straddled Carmilla’s lap and the older girl’s hands immediately clamped onto her hips.  The vampire’s near black eyes blinked rapidly before gaining a bit of their color back and focusing on the girl in front of her.  Laura watched, rapt, as recognition dawned on Carmilla’s face and her eyes darkened, pupils swelling again until almost all of the color was gone.  Terrified, Laura leaned forward and captured the older girl’s lips. 

Carmilla didn’t give the blonde time to ease into things; her fingers threaded through soft hair and she forcefully plunged her tongue into Laura’s mouth.  Carmilla’s kiss was _much_ different from the ones before.  The vampire was normally soft and gentle, almost treating Laura as if she were made of glass. This time, Carmilla’s fingers tugged at her hair harshly, maneuvering the girl’s head to the position she wanted, and her tongue invaded the depths of Laura’s mouth. 

Laura’s eyes went wide as Carmilla’s tongue curled up and licked at the roof of her mouth. The feeling of Carmilla’s tongue caressing that particular spot was agonizingly divine.  She moaned loudly.

Carmilla’s fingers dug into Laura’s hips painfully and the girl let out a sharp cry.  The vampire just tightened her grip and pulled the blonde forward grinding her hips downward into her own.  The buckle of her belt had to be burrowing uncomfortably into Laura’s pelvic bone. The younger girl tried to pull away. “Carmilla, please,” she whimpered into the older girl’s mouth.

Carmilla was too far gone to register Laura’s pain, so she took matters into her own hands.  She reached down and began unbuckling the vampire’s belt. Yes, her father was in the next room. Yes, this could potential go _really_ badly. But what else could she do? She had to bring her vampire back.

Carmilla’s hand slipped under the hem of Laura’s shirt and trailed up between the girl’s shoulder blades.  She raked her nails down the young blonde's back.

Laura sucked in a sharp breath and tried to pull away again; it only caused her hips to push forward into Carmilla. The older girl pulled out of the kiss and smirked.  “You always did like it rough didn’t you?” Carmilla growled, pulling Laura’s shirt up and over her head. She knew the vampire was referring to her noises and the way her hips had shifted.  Somehow the older girl had mistaken her cry of pain for pleasure.

Carmilla leaned forward and pressed open-mouthed kisses down the column of Laura’s throat.  The blonde couldn’t help the moan that tore from her lips this time, and she tilted her head back to give the vampire more space.  Sharp teeth nipped at her sensitive flesh. Carmilla, it seemed, could never keep anything gentle – and even less so when consumed by anger.

When Carmilla reached Laura’s collarbones, her tongue darted out to trace a line across the girl’s chest. 

Even this seemingly tender motion caused terror to stir inside of the blonde.  Her body was shaking almost violently as Carmilla reached behind her and unhooked her bra.  The vampire’s soft fingers pulled the straps down her shoulders until the blonde's breasts were exposed.

Laura looked down shyly. It was weird. She wanted to cover herself, shield her secret places from the older girl’s savage eyes, but she let the bra fall to the floor, frightened of what Carmilla would do if she tried to hide. 

Carmilla didn’t move.  She sat there with her hands tightly gripping the girl’s hips, her dark brown eyes locked on the tan flesh of Laura’s small breasts.

 _Brown eyes._ Laura looked at Carmilla again. She gave the vampire a tentative smile and Carmilla returned it, almost shyly.  Finally, she had her lover back.

The younger girl threaded her fingers into Carmilla’s unruly hair and pulled the vampire forward into her chest. She could feel the older girl grin into her skin before turning her head slightly and nuzzling the underside of Laura’s breast with her nose.  “Oh. Carm,” she whispered into the girl’s hair.  She felt Carmilla shudder against her.

The older girl gently took Laura’s nipple into her cool mouth.  The feeling was unbelievable. Carmilla’s icy tongue circled her delicate skin, teasing the pink nub into a hard point.  Laura felt the older girl’s teeth scrape against her nipple and her body shuddered fiercely.

Laura reached down, fingers fumbling with her own belt buckle when Carmilla’s hands halted her progress. “Cupcake, we don’t have to do this. I’m okay now.  I – I think I can manage,” Carmilla whispered.

Laura stared into Carmilla’s brown eyes as she popped the button open and unzipped her pants.  She leaned forward until her lips were at Carmilla’s ear. “You don’t want to?” It was an innocent question, but as Laura pulled away she saw the torrent of desire in the vampire’s eyes. Logically, she knew they should stop. But she still had another hour before her dad would venture out of his office. She _really_ didn’t want to stop.

She stared intensely into those eyes as she guided Carmilla’s slender fingers down the front of her pants and pushed her hips forward.

Both girls moaned at the feeling of Carmilla’s cool fingers slipping in between the wet folds of Laura’s cloth-covered sex.

Laura grabbed onto Carmilla’s shoulders. “What should I do now?” It hit her then that they had only ever had gentle, loving sex once. And that had been under the effects of the bond. Every other time was either lust induced power play or some crazy fantasy that Laura had dreamt up. She was kind of at a loss of how to react to the vampire’s hesitance.

The older girl grinned at her. “How about you do whatever feels good to you, and I’ll just follow along,” she whispered, pushing her fingers against Laura more firmly.

Laura tightened her grip on Carmilla’s shoulders and nodded, rolling her hips forward again.  She could feel the older girl’s hand pressed against her, unmoving, so she moved her hips in a motion that made the rough pads of Carmilla’s fingers slide against her clit through her panties.

She continued rocking against Carmilla’s hand for a few minutes, feeling the pressure build in the pit of her stomach. She wanted more. She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around the older girl’s neck and pressing her bare chest to Carmilla’s. The coarse material of the vampire’s shirt rubbed against her hard nipples each time she rolled her hips.

Laura moaned, a low, throaty sound from her chest, as Carmilla threaded her fingers through her hair and tugged lightly. Then, the vampire’s fingernails were dragging down her back again, much more pleasurably this time. “Carmilla, please.” She repeated her earlier plea, only this time, she was pleading for the exact opposite.  For Carmilla _not_ to stop.

She began to move her hips in a circular motion and it made Carmilla’s fingers treat her clit in kind.  It felt _so_ good, but she wanted more.

“Ngh! Carmilla, please,” she moaned brashly. “Inside me. Please go inside me.”

Carmilla’s eyes locked on Laura’s and she nodded almost imperceptibly.  Her free hand crawled up Laura’s chest and she cupped a breast forcefully, but not painfully. She toyed with the pink nipple, rolling it between her fingers, tugging softly.

Carmilla pushed her other hand further into Laura’s pants. Her hand left Laura’s breast and began untying the girl’s boot.

Laura understood what Carmilla meant to do and started to untie her other boot, pushing it off and into the floor. Once both boots were off, Laura lifted herself onto her knees and pushed her pants down around her thighs.

Carmilla helped push the pants down the blonde's legs, and they quickly joined the rest of Laura’s clothing.

Now with better access, Carmilla cupped Laura’s center. Her fingers pushed against the girl, on the outside of her panties. 

The vampire pushed the fabric into the slick crevices of Laura’s pussy and the feeling of the damp cloth against her clit made Laura moan again.  “Carmilla, please,” she repeated her plea.  Her voice sounded desperate and needy to her own ears.

Finally, Carmilla pulled Laura’s panties off, but she didn’t toss them on top of the pile of clothes.  Instead, she brought the damp material up to Laura’s mouth and pushed it against her lips.  The blonde's eyes were wide as she regarded the other girl curiously, but she didn’t deny Carmilla’s insistent fingers; she took the cloth willingly and shivered at her own submission.

“We don’t want you distracting Papa Hollis. The last thing we need is for him to come barging in to see if your crying out in pain.” Carmilla smirked. She knew they should probably head to Laura’s room. But neither of them really seemed to want to stop long enough to make that happen. She’d just have to keep the girl quiet.

Carmilla circled the girl’s slippery entrance. She pushed the tips of two fingers inside, keeping the penetration superficial.  Laura ground her hips downward in an attempt to push the digits deeper inside of her and Carmilla grinned at the girl.  “In a hurry?” she teased, a wicked glint in her playful eyes.

Laura ground downward again, groaning in frustration as again, Carmilla pulled her fingers away. 

Carmilla’s grin widened and she finally pushed inside. “O.  Ghowd.  Yesh,” Laura mumbled around the cloth in her mouth, tentatively moving her hips to test the older girl’s fingers.  Carmilla pulled out almost entirely, before pushing back in at a slow pace. Her thumb came up to brush gently against Laura’s clit and the blonde's hips jerked forward involuntarily.

“I’m going to make you come so hard, baby,” the vampire whispered. “But you can’t make a sound. Your dad is only two doors down. Can you be a good girl? Can you be quiet for me?”

Laura nodded as her breathing got heavier and heavier, Carmilla continued to speed up her movements.  The older girl leaned forward and captured Laura’s ear between her cool lips. The sensation was almost normal to Laura’s brain by now, but it still caused violent reactions from her body. Her hips slammed forward into Carmilla and her fingers threaded through unruly hair, tugging hard, desperately trying to pull the older girl away from her ear, or to pull her closer. She couldn’t tell.

“God baby, you’re so wet. I love how your body reacts to me,” Carmilla purred into Laura’s ear.

Her mind and body were at war. She could feel Carmilla’s fingers moving more easily inside of her and knew it was because she had just provided the vampire with more than enough lubrication to move freely. Carmilla’s tongue was still slithering in and out of the canal of her ear and her vision was starting to blur.

"I want to taste you so bad, cupcake. I want to suck your clit inside my mouth and tongue at it until you're ready to burst."

Carmilla’s fingers assaulted her from the inside, pressing against a place in her that was threatening to unhinged her completely. The pressure inside of her had built up to explosive levels.  Carmilla’s rough thumb circled Laura’s clit one last time before she was tumbling into oblivion. She clamped her teeth together, grinding against the musky material in her mouth.  Her body convulsed as she silently came, staring into Carmilla’s eyes the entire time.

Carmilla smiled.  “On second thought,” she pulled the panties out of the girl’s mouth and dropped them to the floor.  “I think I’d much rather hear you screaming.”

Laura’s eyes widened when she realized that the older girl wasn’t finished with her. She shook her head. “Dad,” she mumbled as Carmilla attacked the skin of her neck.

Carmilla grabbed the cheeks of Laura’s ass and hoisted the girl up until Laura’s shins were resting on her strong, leather covered shoulders. Laura’s hot center pressed into Carmilla’s face as the girl’s hands gripped the back of the vampire’s head for support.  One of Carmilla’s hands continued to hold the blonde's hips while the other trailed up her spine, holding Laura steady against her parted lips.  She turned her head and lick at the blonde's thigh. Then she buried her face in between Laura’s legs.

Carmilla’s tongue lapped furiously at the girl’s center, pushing in and out and then seeking out her clit. The girl’s hands left the back of Carmilla’s head and pushed against the back of the couch instead. She ground her hips forward into the older girl’s face, smearing her wetness against Carmilla’s lips and chin. Carmilla moaned into her heated sex and the vibration of the noise was like a sonar wave that tore through Laura’s body setting everything on fire before it bounced back carrying all of that heat, right back down to her core.  It sent chills straight through the girl’s spine. 

"Fuck, kitten," Laura tried to whisper. "Oh god. Oh god. Fuck Carm. So good. Inside. Please. Fuck, put your tongue inside."

She could only imagine the look on her dad’s face if he were to walk out at this particular moment, but she couldn’t be bothered with thoughts of decency as Carmilla’s lips closed around her clit and the older girl began sucking in earnest. 

Laura continued grinding against Carmilla’s tongue, breathy, staccato cries leaving her lips with every thrust. She knew she was being loud. _Too_ loud. She threw her head back and cried out as Carmilla gently bit her throbbing clit, then pushed her tongue into Laura’s entrance as far as it would go, lapping at the walls of her core.

"Oh fuck me!" Laura cried out. "Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me." Her orgasm shredded through her body; her blood was liquid fire.  Every muscle in her seized up and then shuddered violently as she pushed her hips forward with quick, faltering jerks.  She felt hot liquid flow from her body and for a second, she was mortified at the thought that she had lost control of her bladder.  But it wasn’t that.  This came from somewhere else.  Somewhere deeper, more primal, and she could feel Carmilla’s lips close around her entrance, drinking in everything.

The feeling sent Laura into another climax, or continued the one she was already in, she didn’t know.  All she knew was that her brain was shutting down as her body was coming even more alive.  White spots danced in front of her eyes as she tried to steady her thoughts. She was determined _not_ to pass out – that would be mortifying. So she sucked in a deep breath, forcing herself to keep breathing.

Laura's hands gripped at her shoulders and Carmilla could feel waves of lust shooting through her body from the point of Laura's fingertips, spreading outward.  _So it was true then_ _. Laura_ was _a succubus, she just didn't know it. And her powers were only just beginning to show themselves. It_ did _explain the girl's insatiable sex drive._

Carmilla’s mouth released her and she felt herself sliding down the older girl’s body.  When she was straddling Carmilla’s hips, strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her into the hard, muscled torso in front of her.  Carmilla was whispering soothing, nonsensical words into her ear as her hand slowly trailed up and down the blonde's slick back.

Laura tucked her face into Carmilla’s neck and gently bit the skin as her body shivered, still charged with the electricity of her orgasm.

She pulled away slightly until she could look into Carmilla’s eyes.  The older girl’s chin was glistening with moisture, and before she could even think about what she was doing, she leaned forward and licked Carmilla’s face clean. Carmilla’s eyes were wild with lust and she grabbed the back of Laura’s head, pulling her in for a heated kiss. Laura kissed down the older girl’s jawline and tucked her face back into the crook of Carmilla’s neck where she rested.

There was a shocked cry from behind them and Laura’s back went straight as a board.

Sherman Hollis was standing in the hallway with a hand clamped tightly over his eyes. “Roommate. Girl. Definitely not a boy. Girl. This is – this is okay. I think – um – I think we need to talk Laura. Yes – definitely need to talk.”

Laura groaned in embarrassment, all but throwing her clothes back on. She looked up at the red skin of her father’s face – hand still clamped over his eyes. “It’s fine dad. I’m – I’m decent.”

Sherman removed the hand from his eyes but didn’t meet Laura’s gaze. Instead he stared into the kitchen. He was at a loss for words. So okay, maybe he had had his suspicions about his daughter’s preferences, but he had expected Laura to just tell him when she was ready. He had _not_ expected to walk in on her and her girlfriend – in his own living room. _I’m going to have to steam the couch…_

“Dad?” Laura questioned hesitantly. Her father was still just standing there with his mouth opening and closing.

Finally Sherman pulled his gaze away from the kitchen and looked at his daughter. She looked terrified. Did she really think that her sexual preferences would make him love her any less? Had he really not shown her over the years that he’d love her no matter what? He shook his head. “Monkey,” he said lovingly. “You realize you still have a bedroom here right? With a perfectly functional door...and lock.”

Carmilla laughed. She couldn’t help it. She didn’t know what to expect when the man had walked in, but it definitely wasn’t this. The way Laura spoke of her father, she’d always assumed their relationship was rough. But the way Sherman Hollis was looking at Laura right now was with fierce love and acceptance.

“Soooooo,” Sherman broke the silence that followed Carmilla’s laughter. “Would you like to re-introduce me to your girlfriend? Or am I just supposed to assume that this is how you act with all of your roommates?”

Laura went beet red. Okay, yes, Carmilla and her were bonded. But they’d never actually put the girlfriend label on things. She looked hesitantly up at the vampire.

Carmilla stood and walked over to the man. She held out her hand, then thought better of it, and wiped her hand – discreetly – on her jeans. “I’m so sorry sir. This is my fault. I don’t know what I was thinking. We were going to ease you into this and then I – well. I’m Carmilla Karnstein. And I love your daughter very much.”

Laura gasped. She knew. Logically she _knew_ that Carmilla loved her. But _hearing_ the words. _Hearing_ Carmilla say it. It was…baffling.

* * *

They had talked with Laura’s father at length. Up until the point where he’d started telling embarrassing stories about Laura’s childhood, and the younger girl had promptly ended the conversation. “We’ll be on the patio,” she said, taking the vampire’s hand and dragging her outside. Once they were settled in the chair outside – Laura in Carmilla’s lap – the girl sighed loudly.

 

Carmilla kissed the girl deeply before pulling away. “That could have gone a lot worse,” she whispered. Both of them breaking into a fit of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://hollsteinFF.tumblr.com
> 
> @H0llst3inFF
> 
> Song: No song this chapter, but I was listening to Maroon 5 - Kiwi (which I will probably be actually using in a chapter soon)


	20. I'll Make Love To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla said she loved Laura. She hadn't actually said it to the girl's face, but still. It was time that she told Laura everything. She'd let the girl make her own choices...
> 
> It took everything I had not to call this chapter the anatomy of a climax...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of plot here. Also lots of fluffy smut...cause I mean...succubus + vampire = enough sexual energy to fuel a nuclear bomb...
> 
> Prompts from anon:
> 
> Laura and Carmilla have more slow and loving sex while carmilla thinks about the info mattie gives her? you decide ofc what she's going to do about Laura, but i'd like to see carmilla cherish laura while she has her

Two days. It had been two days since Carmilla had said she loved Laura. And okay, she hadn’t told Laura that she loved her. She hadn’t said it to her face. And in theory, with the bond, there was never any need to. It was just something that was known. But she’d said it. And she hadn’t missed the barely audible gasp that had come from her lover at the confession. It didn’t change the fact that now that she’d said the words out loud, all she wanted to do was say them over and over again. Whisper them into Laura’s ear. Shout them from the rooftops. Paint it across the sky.

Laura hadn’t said it back.

Logically, she knew that Laura loved her. Well, nothing about Laura was logical. The succubus tested the limits of their bond. Carmilla never knew what to expect. Did Laura love her? Was it possible to have entered into the bond if the girl _didn’t_ love her? She didn’t know, and it was eating her alive.

It didn’t help that she was still at a complete loss of what to do about the bond. Mattie had said to end it. Mattie was adamant that she end it. And while Carmilla had left the seer’s domain with at least a ninety percent confidence level that she intended to keep the bond, now that her mother was involved, she was back down to about a forty percent confidence level.

Laura waved her hand in front of the vampire’s face. “Have you even been listening to a word I’ve been saying?”

Carmilla blinked, focusing her eyes on the girl before her. She smiled sheepishly.  “Sorry cupcake. Kind of got lost in my own head for a second.”

Laura frowned. “Do you need to talk about something? You’ve been acting really strange for the last couple of days. I mean, trust me, I was more than a little mortified at being caught by my father, but Carm, he _adores_ you, you don’t have to walk on eggshells.”

Of course that’s what Laura thought was bothering her. She honestly couldn’t care less that the man had walked in on them. She’d been fully clothed. She did feel bad for Papa Hollis though; no father should ever have to walk in on their naked daughter straddling her girlfriend on the couch.

“Cupcake, it’s nothing. I was just thinking about our bond, and about how much you still don’t understand. I – I wanted to talk to you about it.” She gaged Laura’s expression. The blonde's eyes were wide and innocent – how they remained innocent the vampire would never understand. Laura was just waiting for her to continue. “I can’t think about anything but sex when you’re looking at me like that,” she whispered.

Laura threw back her head and laughed. She straddled the vampire’s lap and pushed the older girl back into the couch. “Well you know, my dad has to work the late shift tonight. Soooo, maybe you could finally cash in on your winnings from our bet.”

Carmilla’s eyes darkened as she thought about taking Laura in that _particular_ fashion. But she pushed it aside. She didn’t know how long she had left with the girl. She may have to sever this bond sooner rather than later. All she wanted to do was show Laura that she was more loved than any other person on this earth. She wanted Laura to know that no matter what, Carmilla loved her. Wanted her. Needed her. She wanted to treat Laura like the queen she was.

She shuddered. _Queen._   She still needed to figure that one out too. Was Laura the queen of the prophecy? Was she the rightful mate of Lilith? That brought about a whole new wave of questions. Where was Lilith? If Carmilla could find the child, and – okay – she couldn’t kill a kid – but maybe she could do _something._ Maybe she could like exercise Lilith out of the kid and then find some way to annihilate the succubus’s soul. She furrowed her brows. Maybe the seer would have a spell. She should visit Perry again soon.

Laura tapped a finger against Carmilla’s forehead. “You sure are deep in thought today. I just basically offered up myself in – probably – what is going to be one of the filthiest ways imaginable, and you’re frowning.”

Carmilla grinned. Laura had no idea what she was planning on doing to the girl. But the timing wasn’t right, and honestly, it may never be right again. She frowned again. “I just have a lot on my mind. It’s nothing. I’m sure I’ll figure it out soon.” She smiled up at the girl and pulled Laura into a soft kiss.

“Oh sweet Christ! Girls, I thought we talked about this,” Sherman said from the hallway. He was dressed in his Styria PD uniform, his pistol resting in the holster at his side. “This is the living room. The _family_ room, if you will,” he gestured to the room around them. “And _this_ ” he said waving at the couch. “Is my sofa. The one I sit on, every night. To watch good, wholesome, family oriented TV shows.”

Carmilla chuckled.

Laura huffed. “Dad we were just kissing.”

Sherman looked pointedly at his daughter who was still straddling her girlfriend. “Mhmmm, and kissing leads to making out. And making out leads to clothes being removed. And clothes being removed leads to – well – it leads to me having to clean my couch. Again.”

Laura groaned in embarrassment as she shifted until she was sitting next to Carmilla. “Can we please talk about this _never?_ I’m sorry. I will refrain from kissing my gir – uh – we won’t kiss on the couch. I promise.”

Sherman nodded. Satisfied with his daughter’s response. He’d never had any reason to doubt Laura’s word. She’d always been a good kid. Great judge of character. And she had a good head on her shoulders. “Well then. I’m off to work. I’ll see you girls in the morning for breakfast.” He pulled Laura up and into a hug, kissing her forehead. “Be – uh – be safe.”

Laura groaned again. “Seriously dad?”

Sherman laughed as he walked toward the door. “You kids stay out of trouble. I don’t want to have to attend to a noise complaint at my own house!” Before Laura could even think about answering, he quickly closed the door, laughing to himself at her red face. Laura had never really known her mother, but if she had, she’d never have been worried about his reaction to her sexuality, or the fact that she was indeed having sex at all. Laura’s mother had truly been one of a kind. He’d been swept away by her charm and her more than a little seductive ways. But she’d died right after Laura had been born.

He missed her terribly, but he saw more and more of her in his daughter every day. Not in a weird, creepy sort of way. But in a way that made him feel closer to the woman he had lost to an untimely death. He’d never remarried. Partially because he thought no woman would be good enough to raise his only daughter – not the way her mother would have raised her anyway. He’d done his best with Laura, and he was satisfied that she could take care of herself now. So yes – he may have been a _bit_ overprotective of her in her youth. But she was his only little girl. She was his baby. And she was the only part of his wife that he still had. The other part of him, just never remarried because the love he felt for his wife had never vanished. It hadn’t even lessened over the years.

He watched the girls through the window for a few minutes. It was clear they were in love with each other. And he couldn’t be happier for his little girl. Carmilla looked at Laura like she was something precious – which she was. He smiled at the scene one last time before getting in his car and making his way to the station.

* * *

“You know you can call me your girlfriend, right?” Carmilla said hesitantly. “I mean, I know we never really put a label on it, but I mean that is sort of what I am. Isn’t it?”

Laura smiled. “Sort of. You’re so much more than that Carm. Calling you my girlfriend almost seems like a demotion.” She cupped the vampire’s face, but didn’t move to kiss her. She’d promised her dad no smooching on the sofa.

Carmilla grinned. “I think I like the idea of being your girlfriend. It makes me feel young again.”

Laura wanted to kiss the vampire more than anything in that moment, so she leaned over and whispered in Carmilla’s ear. “What do you say we move this _off_ of the couch, and into my bedroom?”

Carmilla smirked. “You really are insatiable.” She picked Laura up bridal style and carried the girl to her bedroom. She tossed Laura on the bed.

Laura squealed, bouncing a couple of times before settling. “It’s _your_ stupid vampire sex pheromones. Don’t try to deny it!”

Carmilla sighed. Maybe she should tell Laura. The girl was going to find out eventually right? Laura was already starting to develop her powers. At least if she knew about them, she’d have a better chance of controlling them. She nodded to herself. “I don’t have vampire sex pheromones, cupcake. I never have.”

Laura narrowed her eyes playfully and was about to make a snarky remark when she noticed the look of resolve on Carmilla’s face. “Okaaaay. Then maybe you just bring out the animal in me,” she shrugged.

Carmilla sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at her girlfriend. “Laura, we need to talk.”

_Oh no. That was never a good sign. Carmilla had used her name AND the age-old phrase ‘we need to talk’._

“You’re not – dumping me – are you?” She looked down at her hands, unable to meet Carmilla’s eyes.

The vampire started laughing. She couldn’t help it. “Are you serious right now? Cupcake. What are we eleven? I’m not _dumping_ you, Laura. Jesus. I love you.” There. She’d said it.

Laura gasped again. She stared at the vampire. “You know the first time I heard you say that,” Laura whispered, “it was surreal. Even though I _knew_ , it was still a shock to my system. And hearing you say it _to_ me, is even more baffling.”

Carmilla grinned, and waited. But Laura just leaned in and captured her lips.

“So what do we need to talk about?” Laura asked when she pulled away.

Carmilla sighed. Was this a sign? Laura _still_ hadn’t said it back. Laura loved her. She knew Laura loved her. Right? “We were talking about me not having vampire sex pheromones.”

Laura grinned. “Oh right. So it’s just my insatiable sex drive?”

Carmilla took Laura’s hand. “Look, I need to tell you something, and I need you to not panic. And not freak out. And keep an open mind, yeah?”

Laura nodded, the tone in Carmilla’s voice was already making her want to panic, but she took a deep breath to calm herself. “Okay, what is it?”

Carmilla sighed. “Laura, I think – I don’t think that you’re – human.”

Laura stared at her as if she’d just said the sky was blue. “You don’t think I’m human?” What the hell else would she be? “Carm, obviously I’m human. Why wouldn’t I be? What makes you think otherwise?”

Carmilla sighed. Again. “Well for one, you’re blood. It’s different. It’s stronger than any I’ve ever had. And it’s addictive. Like a drug. Like I can’t stop. It makes me so much stronger. Stronger than I’ve ever been. Stronger than I should be.”

Laura shook her head trying to grasp what the vampire was saying. “So – my blood is strong – and that makes me not human? Maybe I just have good genes?”

Carmilla shook her head. “There’s more. Remember that night when you questioned your appeal to me?”

Laura nodded. She had no doubts about her appeal to the vampire now.

“A human wouldn’t have been able to do that, by the laws of the bond. The bond would never let you question our relationship. It would never let you doubt my love for you. Or – in theory – it would never let me doubt your love – for me.”

Laura sucked in a quick breath. “You doubt my love for you?” She hadn’t said it back. Why hadn’t she said it back? She’d just assumed that Carmilla knew. Why was she so stupid? “Carmilla. Kitten. I love you – _so –_ much. Sometimes I can’t even breathe I love you so much.”

Carmilla let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. She smiled at Laura. “That really does feel amazing to hear, doesn’t it?”

Laura pulled the vampire into a big hug. “I’m so sorry I made you doubt my love for you. And – I’m sorry that it’s even possible for you to doubt it?” Her voice raised in a question at the end. “I’m still not really sure why that makes me not human. What do you think I am?”

Well, now or never. “I think you’re a succubus.”

Laura blinked. “Me? You think _I’m_ a succubus. Carm, I’m like the least seductive person on the face of the planet. Do you remember how awkward I was when we first met?”

The vampire chuckled. “Fondly. But that’s not the point. The point is, I’m pretty certain that you’re a succubus, you just – you haven’t grown into it yet. Man, when you _do_ though. Watch out.”

Laura continued to stare at Carmilla skeptically. “What makes you think I’m a succubus? My sex drive? Cause I mean, that really could be vampire sex pheromones,” she said, grasping at straws.

“Laura, baby. I told you. I don’t have pheromones. I would know by now. And that’s _part_ of why I think you’re a succubus, yes, but it’s not the only reason.”

“I told you Laura, you’re blood. It’s like a fucking aphrodisiac. I drink it and this weird energy flows through me and it’s like all I can think about is how hard I’m going to fuck you.”

Laura’s eyes darkened. “Yeah?”

Carmilla nodded. “Yeah. And, the other day, on the couch, before you – before your dad walked in on us. You did this – thing.”

Laura blinked. “Yeah, about that. Look I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to. It was like I had no control. I’ve never done that before! I don’t know where it came from!”

Carmilla tilted her head. “So you knew? You felt it?”

Laura looked at the vampire like she’d grown a second head. “Of course I _felt_ it. It came shooting out like a geyser! How could I not have felt it?”

Carmilla laughed loudly. She laughed until she had tears coming out of her eyes and the tiny gay in front of her was glaring at her. “Cupcake, I’m not talking about you squirting.”

Laura blushed deeply. “Oh.” She looked down at her hands. “Then what?”

Carmilla gave one last chuckle before clearing her throat. Only Laura would think squirting was something she should apologize for. “You touched me, and you pushed some of your energy into my body through your fingers. It was like liquid lust. It made me wet instantly. I made me want to fuck you until you couldn’t walk. It made me want to do _anything_ for you.”

Laura gasped. “I did _that?”_

Carmilla nodded. “And that’s just the beginning, cupcake. If you really are a succubus, which I’m about ninety eight percent sure of, then once your powers develop, you’re going to be a force to be reckoned with.”

Laura narrowed her eyes. “What do you mean?”

“Once you realize how to feed. How to use your powers of seduction. You could literally get people to do anything. It’s kind of like my glamour, except much stronger.”

Laura shook her head. “Stronger?”

Carmilla nodded. “Your powers of persuasion are unmatched by anything in the universe, Laura. Sex is your sustenance. Sex is your leverage. Sex is your weapon.”

Laura’s eyes were as big as saucers. “Have you ever met another succubus? I mean, what are they like? How do you know this?”

Carmilla shook her head. “I haven’t. I honestly thought they had become extinct. There was, well there was a bit of a misunderstanding a few centuries before I was born and – well there are two sides to every story. I mean, I was told that the succubae killed themselves off with their arrogance, but recently the other side of the story has been brought to my attention and – well they may have been killed off – by vampires.”

Laura gasped. “Is that why you’re here? You think you _missed_ one?” And okay, she was about ninety percent sure that Carmilla didn’t want to kill her, but she was a little hurt. What if she _was_ a succubus? Had Carmilla’s kind just butchered her ancestors?

It was Carmilla’s turn to be taken aback. “Seriously? Is that what you think of me?”

Laura’s eyes softened. “No, it’s not.” She sighed. “I’m sorry I – this is just a lot to take in okay?”

Carmilla gave her a soft smile. “I understand, but, please give me the benefit of the doubt Laura. I love you. I would never let anything hurt you. Not even me.”

Laura leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lover’s lips. “So what does all of this have to do with our bond?”

Carmilla frowned. “Well, it was worrying me. The fact that you were able to question the bond. I thought that maybe I had done something wrong, or maybe something was off. So I went to talk to my sister about it. When I explained everything, she told me that she thought you were a succubus, and that I needed to – well she told me some things that I didn’t necessarily agree with. So I went to see Perry, she’s the shaman who gave me that enchantment you liked so much,” she winked at Laura.

Laura blushed. “Did you go for another enchantment?”

“No, I went to see what she could tell me about succubae.”

Laura nodded slowly. “So what did she tell you?”

Carmilla sighed. “The _other_ side of the story. That my kind had slaughtered your kind. Out of fear. Or arrogance. No one really knows. It was way before my time. Even before Mattie’s time. But my mother – she had been there. She was the driving force. That’s why I’m so terrified that she knows about our bond. If she finds out you’re a succubus. I don’t know what she would do.”

“You think she would try to kill me?” She didn’t like the sound of that. She didn’t know Carmilla’s mother, but she already disliked the woman.

The vampire nodded. “I think, that she would definitely see you as a threat.”

Laura’s brows furrowed. “But – if I’m a succubus like you say – couldn’t I – I mean wouldn’t I at least have a fighting chance?” If she was as powerful as Carmilla said she was, she’d at least be able to take care of herself. Right?

Carmilla nodded again. “You would have a fighting chance, _if_ you had your powers. But my mother knows about the bond. And it’s only a matter of time before she starts digging, if she hasn’t already. She’s going to find out. And soon.”

Laura shuddered. “You said my powers were already starting to develop though. I mean, how long do you think before I have all of them?”

Carmilla shrugged. “We could go see Perry. Maybe she would know.”

“Okay. Yeah, let’s do that. Maybe she could help. Right? There has to be a way that I – you know – end up not dead.”

Carmilla made a pained face. “I won’t let that happen Laura. No one is going to take you from me.”

Laura smiled. “My strong, broody, vampire hero.” She pulled Carmilla in for a kiss. “I’m not saying I believe that I’m a succubus. I’m still kind of leaning toward the _that’s fucking crazy_ side of that fence, but, better safe than sorry right?”

Carmilla smiled in return. God she loved this girl. She leaned forward and recaptured Laura’s lips in a heated kiss.

Laura smirked. “So can I use my powers of seduction to convince you to divulge this dirty little fantasy you have about doing things to my _sexy body_?” She wiggled her eyebrows.

Carmilla smiled. “You’re never going to let that go are you? Give a succubus _one_ compliment about her sex appeal and it goes straight to her head.” She winked at the girl. “But no, now isn’t the time. Right now, I just want to love you. Every part of you, and _not_ think about ancient wars, or my mother, or losing you.”

Laura stared into her vampire’s deep brown eyes. “You sure do know how to woo a girl.” She leaned back on the bed, pulling Carmilla down on top of her. “I think that sounds amazing.”

Carmilla pulled out her phone and put on a song. Then she sat up against the pillows and pulled Laura in between her legs so that the girl’s back was pressed against her. She started to plant soft kisses down the side of Laura’s neck.

_Close your eyes, make a wish, and blow out the candlelight. For tonight is just your night. We're gonna celebrate, all through the night._

The vampire slowly trailed her hands under Laura’s shirt and up the girl’s ribs. Her touch was soft against Laura’s skin, barely grazing the flesh beneath her fingers. She could feel the goose bumps rising on the succubus’s skin. “Every time I touch you, I get lost in you. Everything about you. It draws me in. Like you were made for only me.”

_Pour the wine, light the fire. Girl your wish is my command. I submit to your demands. I will do anything, girl you need only ask._

Laura breathed in deeply, taking in the vampire’s words and feeling the soft touch against her abdomen. Carmilla’s fingers were just trailing up and down her sides. She reached down and pulled her shirt over her head. “Every time you touch me you set my blood on fire, kitten. I hope you know that. God I love you so much. I want you so much. Sometimes it’s almost painful.” She took the vampire’s hands and pulled them up to her breasts. She held them to her chest. “Please,” she begged.

_I'll make love to you, like you want me to. And I'll hold you tight, baby all through the night. I'll make love to you, when you want me to. And I will not let go, till you tell me to._

Carmilla’s fingers brushed softly against the undersides of Laura’s breasts. She felt the girl’s body shudder against her. “I just want to map out every inch of your skin. Commit it to memory. Every scar.” She traced a small scar just below Laura’s collarbone. “Every freckle.”  Her fingers moved across Laura’s body, landing on every freckle she could find, connecting the dots, leaving raised flesh in her wake. “Every hair.” Her hands moved to Laura’s arms, lifting until she wasn’t touching the girl’s skin, but allowing her hands to softly brush against every hair on Laura’s arm as she trailed her fingers down. She threaded her fingers with Laura’s. She could feel the girl’s hips start to shift, but she squeezed her thighs around the blonde, halting her motions. “Just relax. Take it in. Tonight – I’m going to worship you.”

_Girl relax, let's go slow. I ain't got nowhere to go. I'm just gonna concentrate on you. Girl are you ready? It's gonna be a long night._

Laura took in a shaky breath. She definitely _felt_ like she was being worshipped. Carmilla’s fingers were fire and ice simultaneously. They made every hair on her body stand at attention, but stoked the embers deep inside of her core. “How can you possibly expect me to believe you don’t already know every inch on my body, when every place you touch feels like a supernova? White hot and consuming. Like you have a star chart and your fingers know just where to push in order to breathe life into new flames.” Carmilla’s fingers hooked in the waistband of her sweat pants and tugged them down around her thighs. Laura lifted her hips to allow the vampire to push the pants off. She leaned back against Carmilla and felt the older girl’s hard, muscled body behind her. “Carm, take off your clothes. I wanna feel you.”

_Throw your clothes on the floor. I'm gonna take my clothes off too. I made plans to be with you. Girl whatever you ask me you know I can do._

Carmilla leaned Laura forward so that she could pull her own shirt over her head. She tossed it onto the floor. Then she bent her knees and slowly slid her pants off, bare legs settling around Laura once again.

Laura reached behind her to pull off the vampire’s panties, but her fingers were met with warm, damp flesh. “Oh,” she gasped.

Carmilla chuckled. “Can I help you, cupcake?” She pulled Laura’s body back against her own, trailing her fingers down the girl’s abdomen, hooking her thumbs in Laura’s panties and pulling them off. Before Laura could straighten her legs again, Carmilla caught them in the bend, spreading them wide and hooking them over her own legs. She slowly dragged her fingertips up the inside of Laura’s thighs. She could feel the girl breathing heavily. The rise and fall of Laura’s back against her chest.

_I'll make love to you, like you want me to. And I'll hold you tight, baby all through the night. I'll make love to you, when you want me to. And I will not let go, till you tell me to._

“Carm please,” she begged. “Please touch me, kitten.” Carmilla was teasing her, in the best way possible. She was loving every second of attention she was getting from the vampire. But she only had so much self-restraint. When Carmilla’s fingers gently caressed the outer lips of her pussy, it took every ounce of control she had not to thrust her hips forward. Carmilla was _playing_ with her – in every sense of the word. The vampire’s fingers danced around the spots she wanted them most. Slowly toying with the less sensitive areas. Carmilla’s cool lips were leaving icy kisses along her neck and shoulders. It was too much and not enough all at once. “Please, kitten. Fuck me.”

_Baby tonight is your night, and I will do you right. Just make a wish on your night. Anything that you ask, I will give you the love of your life._

“I don’t want to fuck you, Laura,” Carmilla whispered against the girl’s ear. She let her finger slowly, gently, rest against Laura’s clit. She felt, rather than heard, the intake of breath. The shaky exhale. Laura’s muscles straining with self-control. “I want to make _love_ to you.” Laura’s whimper was the most perfect noise in existence. She tapped the pad of her finger against the girl’s clit. Once. Twice. Three times. Then she circled it softly, dragging a low moan from the blonde's lips. Her other hand trailed up the girl’s side and cupped her breast, toying with the already hard nipple.

_I'll make love to you, like you want me to. And I'll hold you tight, baby all through the night. I'll make love to you, when you want me to. And I will not let go, till you tell me to._

Laura’s entire body was a shuddering mess. Every muscle was quaking under the vampire’s touch. Under Laura’s own restraint. Her hands reached back to thread in Carmilla’s hair. The vampire’s lips latched onto the lobe of her ear. Teeth scraping. Her nipples were aching. Her clit was still throbbing to the rhythm the vampire had set with her tapping. “Carmilla,” she breathed. “Show me how much you love me. I want to feel it.”

Carmilla smiled against Laura’s ear. Letting the flesh slip from between her teeth. “I thought you’d never ask, cupcake.” She pushed her fingers inside of Laura. “You are precious. And sacred. And everything you dislike about yourself, is another reason I love you more.” She thrust slowly into Laura, her fingers curling in just the right way. “Every time I see you, I fall harder than before.” Her thrusts becoming quicker and harder. Laura’s fingers tightened in her hair. “My favorite place to be – is inside of you. My _home_ is nestled inside of your slick walls.” Her fingertips sought out that small patch of skin inside of her lover, and pressed against it softly. Laura’s hips – finally – jerking forward. “My final meal would be your blood, because without you, I would willingly starve.”

Laura couldn’t control her hips any longer. She pushed against the vampire’s questing fingers. She rolled her body against Carmilla’s. Her fingers tugging at the silky strands of dark hair. Her thighs tightened around her lover’s. Her body was taut as a piano string. Carmilla’s hand left her breast and trailed down her stomach. The vampire rested the pads of two fingers gently against her clit. The fingers inside of her stilled. Everything froze. Time. Space. Nothing moved. She held her breath. Caught on the precipice of climax. She felt a single bead of sweat trickling down her temple. It slid over her jaw and down her neck. The vampire caught it with the tip of her tongue, before pressing down on Laura’s clit and curling her fingers inside.

“Just let go, love,” Carmilla whispered. “Let go. I’ll always catch you.” 

And she did. She let go – of everything. Her orgasm started with a dull throbbing sensation in her clit. It spread out like slow moving lava. Her walls fluttered around the probing fingers. Milking. Sucking. Caressing. The heat spread across her chest and down her thighs, tensing every muscle along the way until her toes were curling into the sheets, and her fingers were twisting into Carmilla’s hair. To say that colors danced before her eyes, would have been guessing, because she could see nothing. Darkness. Black. Every ounce of her brain was being consumed in processing the feeling of sheer and utter euphoria that coursed through her veins.

It didn’t stop. She lost all track of time. Seconds becoming centuries of pleasure. Every nerve ending in her system firing back pure bliss to every sensory cell in her brain. The world might have fallen away. The sun may very well have exploded. Perhaps she was drifting in the aether. Then, slowly, like gentle waves receding from the shoreline. A soft caress to her thigh was bringing her back to earth. Her eyes fluttered open and the world came into view again. She could feel Carmilla’s cool lips against her neck. Planting soft kisses along the tendons. Her body relaxed. Her breathing slowed. Carmilla slowly withdrew her fingers. And just like that, the anatomy of a climax was unveiled. This – this was what it felt like to be loved. Cherished. Adored. Worshiped.

She spun around in Carmilla’s arms and straddled the vampire’s lap. She kissed her gently and deeply, trying to make known the words her lips refused to form. “I love you,” she whispered against Carmilla’s lips. “It doesn’t seem like enough. It doesn’t seem good enough. I love you. I can’t exist without you. I’m completely transfixed. I _idolize_ you Carmilla.”

“Love,” Carmilla hummed. “Eros. Philia. Ludus. Agape. Pragma. Philautia.” She kissed Laura deeply. “Bhaj. Bhakti. Abhikama. Kama. Bhava. Karuna. Mihr.” Another kiss, softer than the last. “Sanskrit has ninety-six words for love; ancient Persian has eighty, Greek five, and English only one.” She sighed, her eyes pained. "None of these will ever come close to describing how completely and utterly _yours_ I am…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://hollsteinFF.tumblr.com
> 
> @H0llst3inFF
> 
> Song: 
> 
> Boyz II Men - I'll Make Love To You


	21. Big Jet Plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Laura explain why there's a panther in her bed? Also...plane sex...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts from anon:
> 
> Laura and Carmilla joining the mile high club. Bonus if Laura plays a scared flyer and somehow Carmilla is the helpful hostess fingering her under the blanket to get her to relax
> 
> Mile high club

Laura stayed up long after the vampire had fallen asleep, which was a little backwards, but she had a lot on her mind. Carmilla had told her that she was a succubus. And while Laura had been ready to immediately discredit that theory, that orgasm she had – wow. It was like instead of her body coming alive and her brain shutting down, her mind had gone into hyper-drive.

She had briefly become aware of every part of her body and the intricate details of how each part moved and shifted in harmony with the others. She was now _intimately_ – for lack of a better word – familiar with the anatomy of an orgasm.

She had felt every nerve ending in her clitoris. She could trace each one all the way up her body and into her brain. She’d felt the rush of blood to her core, and each individual drop of cum that had formed inside of her. She’d sensed the subtle increase in her heart rate, and the puckering of skin around her nipples. She’d been able to count each individual contraction of her uterus – fifteen to be exact.

She’d been aware of the exact moment her brain had released scary amounts of oxytocin. And even more so of the fact that her lateral orbitofrontal cortex had actually shut down relieving her of all of her fears and anxiety. To say it was a bit overwhelming would have been an understatement.

This glimpse into her own anatomy had her seriously questioning Carmilla’s earlier words. What if she _was_ a succubus? It would certainly explain her sex drive. It would explain what had just happened. Maybe this was one of her powers – an in depth realization of the female orgasm. It would make sense. A succubus would need to have this knowledge. But still – she couldn’t be a succubus. Right? That would be crazy. Right? 

She’d finally drifted off into a fitful sleep sometime before the sun had begun to rise.

* * *

Laura was awakened by a rough tongue and a furry face. Carmilla was licking up the side of her neck and over her cheek. “Ugh,” she groaned. “Cut it out. Sleepy.”

The panther nosed at her. Licking her cheek again. “Seriously. Stop. I’m so tired.”

Another lick, this time all the way up the front of her face. “God damn it. Stop it right now!” she shouted.

The door to her bedroom flew open. “What’s wrong? Are you oka – Holy Mother of Christ!” Sherman Hollis shouted.

“Don’t move Laura,” he whispered to his daughter. Laura looked over at him with wide, scared eyes. How the hell had a panther gotten in here? He reached for his gun and pointed it at the beast.

“Dad! No!” Laura shouted, sitting up and pushing the cat off of her and onto the floor. “Don’t!” She grabbed the sheet and pulled it over her as her father stormed into the room and around her bed in search of the giant cat. Of course, all he found was a very naked Carmilla crouched on the floor.

“Where did it go? What’s going on? That was a _panther!_ Panthers don’t just disappear!” Sherman searched frantically for the beast.

Carmilla jumped up on the bed and slid in behind Laura using the sheet to cover herself as well.

“Dad, there’s – there’s no panther. You – you’re going crazy, you need to sleep. I think you’re seeing things.” Laura did her best to keep her composure.

Sherman narrowed his eyes. Laura was lying. Laura never lied to him. “Laura Ilene Hollis. I may be tired, but I’m not crazy. There was a panther here. On your bed. On top of you. And then there was just Carmil – oh god.” His eyes shot over to the vampire. “Laura, what’s going on?”

Laura pulled the sheet tighter around her body. She dragged a hand over her face. She had _never_ wanted to have _this_ conversation with her father. She couldn’t tell him Carmilla was a vampire. He’d go all homicidal for sure. He probably had stakes and holy water stashed under his bed. “Um – well – okay,” she stuttered. “Look, Carm is – um – she’s different.”

“Different?” he questioned.

Laura groaned. “Well, she can – I mean – she can shape shift – into a panther. She’s not dangerous! She still has all of her brain capacity and thoughts and everything. So don’t freak out. But – I mean – you know – different.”

Sherman blinked at the girl. _Different._ Understatement of the century. “You’re telling me that your girlfriend – Carmilla – can turn herself into a giant, black jungle cat. And that I _shouldn’t_ worry?”

Laura nodded. “She’s still Carm. It’s not like she turns into some scary predator with bloodlust.” She felt Carmilla stiffen behind her. “She still loves me. That doesn’t just go away when she turns into a panther.”

Sherman shook his head. “You were shouting at her to _stop_ when I came in. That’s the only reason I even barged in! If she still _loves_ you as you say, then why was she taking advantage of you? Oh my god,” his face paled. “Oh my god you’re naked. You’re both naked. And she – and you – was – on top – oh god. Laura there’s a line! There’s a line in the realm of possibilities that _doesn’t_ need to be crossed. What were you thinking?”

Carmilla watched Laura's face bunch up. Uh oh. She’d seen that face before several times. Mr. Hollis was about to get an earful of righteous tiny gay.

“Okay first, we weren’t doing anything wrong. Carm was just waking me up. Have you ever had a panther lick your face in the morning? It’s about the equivalent of someone dumping a glass of ice water on you.” Laura took a breath. “Second, what I do with my girlfriend in or out of her panther form, is really no one’s business but ours.”

Sherman’s face flushed red. “Are you telling me that you’ve – that you two – that you let her - ” he shouted. “No. Wrong, Laura! This is _wrong!_ I refuse to allow you to - ”

Laura’s eyes narrowed. “Refuse to allow me? Are you kidding me? Dad I’m an adult! I’m almost twenty years old. And you can’t _refuse_ to allow me to do _anything!”_

“I can while you’re under _my_ roof!”

Laura jumped from the bed, not even worrying about her nakedness. She started shoving clothes back into her bag. “Don’t worry,” she said lowly. “I won’t be under your roof _ever_ again.”

Carmilla watched the fight in stunned silence. Finally her brain started working again. She wasn’t about to allow her existence to come between Laura and her only family. She shifted back into her panther form to avoid even more nakedness and hopped from the bed unnoticed. She scooped up Laura’s oversized t-shirt in her mouth and stalked up to the girl, offering the shirt.

Laura looked down – for the first time realizing her state of undress. She tugged the shirt over her head and knelt down. She scratched behind Carmilla’s ears and threw her arms around the panther’s neck. The giant cat looked up with wide, mournful eyes.

“Hey,” Laura cooed. “It’s okay Carm. It’s not your fault.” She kissed the tip of Carmilla’s nose. And even laughed a little when Carmilla nuzzled her neck playfully.

Sherman watched the entire display. He was torn. What he’d just walked in on was _not_ natural, and he worried for Laura’s safety. He worried that Laura was making bad decisions. He worried that her judgment was being clouded. But he couldn’t deny the look of pure love in his daughter’s eyes when she looked at the panther and scratched at its ears. He couldn’t lose his daughter. He knew that. He’d let his concern for her get the best of him again, after only _just_ getting her back from the last time this had happened. He sighed. “Laura, look. I’m sorry. I know I – I overreacted. Again. Please don’t leave. Don’t leave like last time. We can talk about this – like _adults_ – right? We can work through this.”

Laura looked up at her father. She _thought_ they had moved past this whole overreacting thing when she’d moved out. They hadn’t ended things well, and the only reason their relationship was as good as it was now was because they’d taken time to let themselves – and their pride – heal. She loved her father, but she couldn’t handle the constant over protecting. “Dad, I don’t know. I don’t know if I can do this anymore. _Every_ time. Every time I make a choice that you think is wrong. You can’t blow up on me _every_ time.”

Sherman nodded. “I know Monkey. I’m sorry. I – I’m really working on it. It’s just so hard for me to see you as anything other than my little girl.” His eyes turned to the panther. “And I’m sorry to you as well Carmilla. None of this is your fault. I – if you didn’t gather – I have a tendency to overreact. And – your – situation – caught me a little off guard.” He knelt down in front of the big cat and held out his hand, palm up. “Please don’t let this be the impression of me that you keep.”

Carmilla stared at Sherman’s outstretched hand for a few seconds before looking at Laura. The girl’s face was indifferent. She wasn’t giving anything away. She was letting Carmilla make up her own mind. She sighed. She really liked Sherman. He’d treated her better than her own family ever had. She finally felt like she was part of something. But the way he had talked to Laura. And the backstory she knew she’d probably be hearing about later was tugging at her. She looked back at Laura’s dad and – finally – nuzzled his hand with her snout. She heard Laura sigh beside her, and felt the girl’s arms tighten around her neck. Apparently she’d made the right decision.

“Well,” Sherman started. “I guess I can stop sending you day of the week bear spray huh? I think you’re probably well taken care of with this furry mongrel around." 

Laura laughed. “Dad, you really have nothing to worry about. Carmilla would never let anything happen to me. I’m hers.” She saw her dad’s face fall. “I mean, I’m still yours – but – I’m hers too.” She tossed some pants and a shirt at Carmilla. “Go change, Carm. I think we all need to talk.”

* * *

“We don’t have to do this cupcake. I could teleport us home right now,” Carmilla said as Laura warily eyed the plane ticket in her hand.

“No no, you paid for these tickets. It’s just a plane right? I mean, what are the odds it’s going to fall out of the sky?”

“About one in three point four million, against,” the vampire said nonchalantly.

Laura gaped. “Okay, seriously, the knowledge in your brain gives me a headache sometimes.”

Carmilla smirked as they neared the gate. “Last chance cupcake. On or off?”

Laura took the vampire’s hand in her own. “Gotta face your fears someday right? Besides, my dad really wanted to see us off. And now that we’re here, we might as well, right?” They walked through the gate, handing their tickets to the man at the counter and boarding the plane.

“Why didn’t you just tell him the truth?” She’d been wondering that since Laura had called her a shape shifter – which wasn’t a lie, but obviously wasn’t the truth either.

“I don’t think he could have handled hearing you’re a vampire Carm. He’s more fragile than he lets on. And if you think _that_ was an overreaction, imagine how he would’ve reacted to something that actually deserved an overreaction?”

Carmilla sighed. She supposed Laura was right. Still, it would’ve been much easier just to tell the truth. They’d already be home by now.

Once they were both settled comfortably, Laura noticed how cold it was. “Do they like, purposefully try to freeze you in these things?”

Carmilla frowned. “I’ve never really noticed. I guess I wouldn’t though. Are you cold?” She tugged off her leather jacket and draped it around Laura’s shoulders. The girl smiled up at her with a toothy grin.

“Thanks Carm.”

Carmilla smiled. “At least we’re not crammed in here like sardines,” she joked. “That’s what you gotta love about red eyes. No one takes them.” She looked around at the ten to fifteen other people on the flight. They were all evenly dispersed throughout the plane. She smirked, a wicked idea in the back of her mind.

When the flight attendant walked by she grabbed the woman’s arm. “Hey, my girlfriend is really cold, do you think we could get a couple of blankets?”

The woman looked at Laura holding Carmilla’s jacket tightly around her body. “Sure, I’ll be right back with that. Anything else? She looks like she could use a drink.”

Carmilla laughed. “While that would probably help, I doubt it’s the best idea.”

The woman nodded and made her way off.

When the blankets arrived, Carmilla raised the arm that separated herself from Laura and pulled the girl close. Who really cared about seat belts anyway? She draped the blanket around Laura and her. “Better?” she asked innocently.

Laura snuggled closer to the vampire. “Much. Thanks kitten.” When the plane began to move, she grasped at Carmilla’s forearm tightly. “Sorry, I – I won’t be like this the whole time. I promise. It’s just – the take off – and the landing – and turbulence – and well okay maybe everything.”

Carmilla chuckled. “It’s fine cupcake. I understand. I’m kind of the same way about small spaces.”

Laura tilted her head. “Really? So you never like – had to sleep in a coffin or something – just to keep up appearances and all?” She laughed nervously as the plane picked up speed.

Carmilla’s eyes fogged over. Her entire body racked with an uncontrollable shudder. “No. Never to keep up appearances.”

Laura watched the vampire’s demeanor change. “Hey are you okay? I didn’t mean anything by that.”

Finally Carmilla smiled again. “It’s nothing, cupcake. Memories. Times long forgotten and such. Now, how about we take your mind off of this before you give yourself a panic attack?” She trailed her fingers up the inside of Laura’s thigh, under the blanket.

Laura quickly swatted her hand away. “Carm!” she whisper-shouted. “There are people around.”

The vampire leaned in and pressed her lips against Laura’s ear. “Yes, but if my memory serves me, that _was_ an item on your list. Public sex. You didn’t seem to mind it last time.”

Laura shivered. “Well – yeah – I mean – but I was in _heat_ if you remember correctly. Cause someone gave me vampire ecstasy without thinking about the consequences. I’m very much _not_ in heat right now.”

The lights were dim and the cabin was quiet. But Laura couldn’t quite get comfortable enough to fall asleep. She shifted again, pushing her leg into the free space in Carmilla’s seat. Her knee brushed the vampire’s thigh and the older girl glanced over.

"Sorry," Laura said. "These stupid seats are really uncomfortable."

"You know I used to imagine traveling by air. It was unheard of in my day, but the idea always seemed, almost magical. I pictured it being a bit more _graceful_ though. Still, it is _cozy_." Carmilla turned in her seat. Her knees pressed against Laura’s thigh and she smiled wickedly.

"Right." Laura slouched down further in her chair, pulling her feet up and sitting cross-legged in the seat. If _she_ was having such an issue, she could only imagine how her coworker Danny would feel right now. The redhead was over six feet tall. Laura often pondered how the woman fit anywhere?

Her mind drifted to the events of that morning. Of course her father had overreacted – again. But this time seemed different. This time he seemed to notice it, and apologize. This time he actually seemed to want to change. To keep their relationship in tact. It was at least a step in the right direction. Still, she’d opted to head back home. Just to give them a little space from each other. It wouldn’t be like last time. She wasn’t going to ignore his calls and avoid him at all cost. She wasn’t going to tell him to forget she existed. She knew that her last tantrum had hurt him deeply. Not that he hadn’t deserved it, but now she was old enough to realize that she was all he had left.

She was certain she’d made the right decision in talking it all out and heading back home. They’d agreed to give each other some time to think, and Laura was supposed to call him in a week.

Her mind drifted even more, to the night before. Carmilla’s theories. Carmilla’s tender hands and trembling lips. The vampire’s melted chocolate words, smooth and tantalizing. She shivered at the memory.

It took a moment before Laura realized that it was not a memory, but reality, that one of Carmilla’s hands was under the blanket popping open the button of her jeans. When her brain caught up, she quickly grabbed the vampire’s hand to still it.

“I thought I told you to cut it out!” Laura whisper shouted. “Small, contained room of people. I am _not_ quiet.”

Carmilla made no movement to continue, but didn’t remove her hand from Laura’s jeans. “You can be quiet,” the vampire purred into Laura’s ear. “I have faith in you.”

Laura shook her head. “No Carm, I can’t. It’s getting harder and harder for me to control _anything_ when I – I mean – when you touch me.”

Carmilla wiggled her fingers against Laura’s cloth-covered sex. “You don’t think you can be quiet?” she teased.

Laura narrowed her eyes. “Are you challenging me right now? Seriously? I’m not five!” Even as she said the words, she felt her body move to accept the challenge. Her eyes widened. This was definitely something that she wasn’t controlling. “Oh my god, did you glamour me?”

Carmilla’s eyes widened in shock. “What? No! Of course not! You know I would never do that unless you asked me to.”

Laura blushed. She did know that. The vampire had been very clear on that fact. But then what was happening. Was it the bond? Her hips moved against Carmilla’s fingers. “I’m not doing that. My body. My body’s rebelling against me right now. Carm?”

Laura's face was scared and she looked so small at that moment. Carmilla’s eyes narrowed. What would be having this affect on the girl? It hit her then. Laura was getting more and more of her succubus qualities. “It’s the animal inside of you, cupcake,” she whispered. “You’re getting your succubus on.”

Laura’s eyes widened again. “You think so?”

The vampire nodded, wiggling her fingers against the girl again. “Please?” she whispered, feeling Laura shiver against her.

Laura wasn’t cold anymore. She was hot. She was beyond hot. The vampire had issued a challenge and the succubus inside of her had accepted. She let go of Carmilla’s hand and spread her legs wider. Her eyes burned into Carmilla’s in defiance and acceptance all in one.

Carmilla smirked. “So can you be quiet?” she whispered, sighing as her fingers slipped over the damp fabric of Laura’s panties. The girl was definitely ready. But Laura was _always_ ready.

Laura held back a moan. She heard the smugness in the vampire’s question. She wasn’t going to break.

Carmilla rubbed quick, tiny circles around Laura’s clit as she whispered dirty comments into the succubus’s ear. “I do love the noises you make when I fuck you. All of the sounds that I’ve come to interpret to mean harder, or faster, or _don’t stop_.”

Laura let out the tiniest of whimpers. She saw Carmilla smirk. A few rows behind them, a man got up and headed toward the back of the plane. From the front, Laura saw the flight attendant preparing to pass out drinks.

“You’re so wet for me cupcake.” She dipped a finger under Laura’s panties and toyed with the girl’s entrance. “You sit there, all prim and proper, but your eyes, your eyes are what tell people you have a secret. Right now there’s fire in them.” Her fingers circled Laura’s entrance, dipping ever so slightly into the girl’s cunt.

Laura was using all of her self-control not to rock her hips against the vampire’s hand and force the girl’s fingers inside of her. She bit her lip keeping any sounds from breaking the surface.

It _was_ pretty hot to be in this position. So close to losing herself. So close to coming undone. To coming in general, surrounded by a cabin half full of people. If she shifted, even slightly, the blanket could fall away and the entire plane would be aware of how she had absolutely no self-control when it came to her girlfriend’s questing fingers.

Carmilla glanced around the plane before she pushed, ever more slightly into Laura’s pussy. “Oh if they knew,” she whispered against the girl’s ear. Thumb toying with Laura’s clit. “If only they knew that sometimes you like to push me down onto whatever surface you can find and fuck me until I can’t feel my legs,” she purred.

Laura’s hips jerked subtly forward. The blanket shifted slightly.

“If they knew that sometimes you keep me on my knees for _hours –_ my face buried between your thighs. If they knew just how _loudly_ you can scream my name. If they knew just how hard you’ve come for me.”

Every word was making it more and more difficult for Laura to stay quiet. Carmilla knew that dirty talk was her weakness. The vampire wasn’t playing fair. She thrust her hips forward a bit more. Trying to make Carmilla’s finger move faster.

“You have such a needy cunt, Laura. Always begging for more,” she pushed two fingers into the girl, angling her arm so that her palm was pressing against Laura’s clit. “Can you imagine how _insatiable_ you’re going to be when you finally turn?” She ground her palm against Laura’s clit. “Are you going to keep me chained to the bed for _days? Weeks?”_

Laura exhaled a shaky breath. She nodded. She would totally keep Carmilla tied to the bed for days. The thought was an amazing one. Carmilla there, waiting for her whenever she needed her. The vampire already naked and ready. She shivered.

“Do you want me to let you come Laura?” Carmilla purred into the girl’s ear.

Laura jerked her head in a spastic nod, her hips rolling against the vampire’s hand.

Carmilla smirked. “All you have to do is say so. Just tell me that you want to come. That’s easy. Right?”

If Laura even parted her lips she would scream. She knew it. She knew it for a fact. But she needed. Oh how she needed. She could feel heat rolling off of her in waves. She watched Carmilla’s eyes darken to extreme shades, pupils fully dilated. She heard someone moan quietly behind her.

“Laura?” Carmilla whispered hoarsely. “You’re doing it again. You’re doing it on a massive level.” She glanced around her at the flushed faces of the other passengers. “Calm down, can you do that for me? Can you calm down?” She was fighting against her body and was about to lose the battle. If Laura didn’t get her powers under control, Carmilla was going to fuck her raw in the aisle of the plane.

Laura shuddered. She focused all of her attention on calming herself down. The heat was still radiating from her, but it was slowly cooling. Her muscles clenched. The words she needed to say perched precariously on the tip of her tongue.

Carmilla felt the unnatural lust fade from her body and realized that Laura had indeed gotten control of herself. It was impressive. Usually, a magical creature took weeks to be able to control their powers. If not years. She shot Laura a wicked glance. “I just want to hear how much you need me cupcake. Just tell me how much you want it.”

Laura grabbed Carmilla’s thigh under the blanket. “Please,” she gasped. “Please, kitten. Let me come.” The words forced her over the edge. She fell apart around Carmilla’s fingers. Her lips parted in a silent scream. Then she bit _hard_ into the flesh of her bottom lip.

She slowly came down from her high. The strange heat she’d felt, completely gone. She closed her eyes and tongued at the broken skin of her lip. She continued to gently rock against Carmilla’s hand until the last of her orgasm washed away. The vampire slowly pulled her fingers out. 

“You’re so beautiful when you fall apart,” the vampire whispered. Then she closed the space between her and Laura and took the girl’s bottom lip in between her own, savoring the delicious flavor of Laura’s blood. She felt herself getting wet, so she released the girl’s lip and settled back into her own seat. Just then, the lights came on signaling the plane was beginning its final descent. Laura grasped at her hand again. She chuckled at the girl. “You think you’d be a _little_ more relaxed at this point.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://hollsteinFF.tumblr.com
> 
> @H0llst3inFF
> 
> Song Inspiration: Angus and Julia Stone - Big Jet Plane


	22. The Birthday Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Laura's birthday! Carmilla takes the girl to see Perry. The seer is as cryptic as ever. Carmilla gives Laura something neither of them could have expected. At the end...everything kind of 'explodes'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains images that some people might consider dub con, but it's not really. Just thought I'd give the warning.
> 
> Prompt from anon: 
> 
> Carmilla invades Laura's dreams, coming up with some crazy fantasy that wouldn't be possible in the real world, then she makes Laura orgasm while she's sleeping. After which Laura wakes up seriously turned on and Carmilla makes her beg for it.

It was finally Laura’s birthday. Carmilla had the entire day planned out. Laura was still sound asleep in their bed and she was slaving away over a hot stove like it was the nineteenth century all over again. But it would be worth it.

She'd just set the last of breakfast on the table when the girl stumbled in sleepily.

“You weren’t in bed,” Laura mumbled, wiping the sleep from her eyes. Her nose was immediately assaulted by all of the smells surrounding her. She looked up at the vampire and gasped. “Woah.”

Carmilla beamed at the girl. “You like it?”

Laura nodded, taking in the enormous breakfast spread out before her. Chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, eggs, and champagne. “Champagne for breakfast?”

Carmilla nodded, pulling the orange juice from the refrigerator. “Mimosas for breakfast.”

Laura smiled sleepily and pulled her vampire in for a lazy kiss. Just lips brushing against soft lips. Her favorite kind of kiss. She pulled away and sat down at the table. “What’s the occasion?”

Carmilla blinked. “Seriously cupcake?”

Laura’s eyes narrowed. “What? Is it like some vampire holiday I should know about? Cause I’m sorry. I’m still learning and all.”

Carmilla shook her head. “Cupcake, it’s your birthday.” She smiled at the absent-minded girl.

Laura blinked. “Oh right. So it is.” She started to cut up her pancakes without looking up.

“That’s it?” Carmilla asked warily. “Oh right?” She stared at the girl, baffled. “Cupcake, it’s your birthday! Usually people are more excited about these things.”

Laura shrugged. “Dad was always working on my birthdays. I got really used to spending them alone. Like it was any other day.” Her eyes clouded over with memories of birthdays past. A few times she had baked herself a cake and blew out the candles. Every year she’d wished her father would be home for the next one. Each year she was disappointed yet again. She finally looked up at the vampire. This was the first birthday in a long time that she wouldn’t be spending alone. That she would be spending with someone she loved. “Thanks kitten. This is perfect.”

Carmilla smiled sadly at the girl. As fond as she was of Laura’s father, she still sort of resented the man for being so absent and simultaneously overprotective. It was a weird mixture that seemed to have left Laura at odds with her emotions. “I have a lot planned for you today.”

Laura looked up with wide eyes, feeling the first stirring of excitement. “Yeah? Are we going out?” she asked trying to hide her enthusiasm.

Carmilla nodded. “I thought we’d go see Perry first. Maybe she can answer all of those questions you’ve been asking. Then I thought we might have a romantic dinner under the stars. Then – of course if you’re willing – I’d like to make love to you – for hours.”

Laura’s eyes hooded and a wave of strong arousal rolled through her body. “Maybe we should just skip to that last part,” she whispered huskily. Her urges were getting stronger and stronger with each passing day. She was almost convinced that Carmilla was right. Something was definitely happening to her body, and the vampire’s theories were making more and more sense.

Carmilla smirked. “Well I really think we should go see Perry. But if you’re dead set on skipping dinner after that, I won’t argue.” She winked at the girl. “It _is_ your birthday after all.”

* * *

The girls finished breakfast and decided to go see Perry. When Carmilla pushed through the doors, the bell chimed and she was immediately assaulted by the smell of sage and incense. Perry’s shop was just a cover for what the seer really did, but Carmilla had found many useful items in the store in the past. In fact, most of her current occult library had come from Perry’s shop. “Hello Perry,” she called out when she saw the seer.

“Hello, Child of the Night.” Perry turned and took in the vampire and her companion, her magic seeing for her. “Is it safe to assume that this is your mate? Laura isn’t it?”

Laura nodded. Apparently Carmilla had spoken of her before. “It’s nice to meet you, Perry,” Laura said holding out her hand for the woman. The shop was dimly lit and Laura couldn’t for the life of her figure out why the woman was wearing dark glasses. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Perry stepped forward. She knew the girl was holding her hand out. Her magic could sense it. So she took Laura’s hand in her own.

Carmilla watched the scene unfold before her. Perry jerked her hand back as if she’d been shocked. Laura’s face was pure bewilderment. The seer stumbled back a few feet, knocking into a shelf. The woman’s glasses slid off of her face and clattered against the hardwood floor.

Laura gasped. “I’m sorry. Did I hurt you? Are you okay?” Finally she noticed the woman’s eyes, or lack thereof. Her hand flew up to clamp around her mouth to keep her from making any noises of shock or surprise.

Carmilla was immediately at Perry’s side. “Perry, what’s wrong? What is it?”

Perry turned her face to Carmilla. “Child, what have you done?”

Carmilla shook her head, confused. “What is it? What do you mean? I haven’t done anything?”

The seer’s face shifted into one of understanding. She brought her hand to the vampire’s cheek. “You really don’t know do you?”

Carmilla shook her head, bewildered at the seer’s reaction.

Perry stepped away and looked up toward the skylight. “So this shall be the course of things, shall it?” the seer questioned no one in particular. “This is the hand you have dealt?” Perry began searching frantically through her bookshelves. “Unbind the wrists of the Moirai and _this_ is the destiny you choose to bestow on us?” Finally the seer pulled an ancient looking tome from the shelf.

The vampire stepped forward. “Perry, what’s going on?”

The seer looked up from the tome she was reading. “It is not for you to worry about, Child of the Night. This battle is not yet yours.” Perry slammed the book closed and tucked it away in her desk, locking the drawer. “What is it you come seeking?”

Carmilla shook her head in confusion. Perry was being even more cryptic than the seer usually was. “I – I come seeking – I mean – Laura, she wants to know…”

The seer’s face turned toward the forgotten companion in the room. Laura stood there bemused. “You seek knowledge on the day of your birth?”

Laura looked at Carmilla for answers, but the vampire’s face told her nothing. Carmilla looked just as confused as she was. The blonde nodded. “I – I have questions. About – well – me. About who I – _what_ – I am. Am I really a succubus?”

Perry replaced the glasses on her face. “You are.” She would give the girl nothing but the answers to the questions she asked.

Laura stared at her. “So these things I’ve been doing. They’re like – succubus powers? Are they going to get stronger? Will there be more? I just – I don’t want to be caught off guard and hurt someone. I need to know what to expect.”

Perry tilted her head. So the girl had not yet fully developed. And on her twentieth birthday. That was peculiar. “At what time were you born?”

Laura frowned. She knew the exact time she was born, because her mother had died only an hour later. “Ten fifty-nine p.m.”

Perry nodded again. “Your powers will manifest at the very second you turn twenty. The powers themselves tend to vary. But all succubae develop certain qualities. Dream walking, sleep inducement, enhanced speed, strength and dexterity. The Kiss of Enslavement. The Kiss of Death. Life-force absorption. Supernatural beauty. Sexual instinct. An unnatural grace.”

“Some develop fangs or claws, others a prehensile tail. Others still, develop wings. Some can manipulate pheromones. Others have malleable anatomy or can shape shift. Some have the power of invisibility.”

“Others still, are masters of illusion or hypnosis. Some are the sheer embodiment of temptation.” Perry conjured up an image of a succubus. The image was of a woman who was so beautiful, Laura felt herself take a step forward, automatically. “The possibilities are endless. There is no way to tell which of these abilities you will develop.”

The image disappeared and Laura shook her head. “Wait. I could grow fangs, or claws, or a _tail?”_ She frowned. “Or oh my god. _Wings?_ How the hell am I supposed to hide _wings_ and go on with my normal life?”

Perry laughed. “Your body is still very much your own, Succubus. If you do not wish to show your wings or your tail, then you do not have to. They are only there in case you need them. And they may never develop at all.”

That was a lot to take in. So by eleven o’clock tonight, her life was going to change completely. She’d be – she’d have the ability to drain someone’s life. She’d be able to _enslave_ someone. She’d have strength and speed _._ That was something that was going to throw her off for a while. She sat down on the floor, the weight of everything Perry had just told her smothering her.

Carmilla was at Laura’s side in a blink. “Laura? Are you okay?”

Laura blinked up at the vampire. “Am I okay? Carm I – I could grow a _tail!_ I’m very much _not_ okay.”

Carmilla chuckled. “I think you’d look cute with a tail.” She smirked at the girl. “It’s this whole unnatural _grace_ thing that’s going to throw me for a while. Can you imagine you _not_ tripping over your own feet every few steps?”

Laura laughed in spite of everything. “That will be a nice change.” She frowned again. “But – but what if I change so much that you don’t love me anymore?”

“Laura,” Carmilla whispered. “I will _always_ love you. I will love you every second of every day that I exist. Even long after you’re gone.”

Perry spoke up again. “That is one thing I forgot to mention.” She walked up and knelt down in front of Laura. “Laura, when you come into your full form, you will stop aging. You will become immortal. You will not be invincible, but your life will continue until it is extinguished, either by fatal injury or the end of time itself.”

Laura’s eyes were wide. “I’m – I’m going to stop aging? How am I supposed to hide that? How am I supposed to go on with my life? Everyone I know is going to die eventually. And I’m just – I’m just going to keep going?”

Carmilla felt Laura’s words like a ton of bricks. She knew exactly how the girl was feeling, she’d felt it herself. But still, the words hurt. “Not everyone cupcake.”

Laura looked over at her beautiful, _ageless_ girlfriend. _Oh._ “Oh Carm, I didn’t mean – of course I didn’t mean you. I didn’t even think. You’re – you’re going to be with me? Forever?”

Carmilla smiled. “Do you even have to ask that question?”

Laura shook her head and pulled the vampire into a tight embrace. “Never leave me,” she whispered. “I can’t exist without you.”

Carmilla wrapped her arms tightly around her lover. “Never,” she whispered into Laura’s ear.

Laura finally released the vampire and looked back at Perry. “How? How did I become a succubus? My father is human. My mother was human. My whole family is human! Carm said that all of the succubae were dead. So how? How am I even here?”

Perry glanced at the vampire, then back at Laura. “Do you wish to hear this in privacy? Or will you allow your vampire lover to hear?” Carmilla sucked in a breath.

Laura blinked. Why could Carmilla not hear? Why would she want to keep this from her lover? “Um, Carm can hear anything you have to say.”

Perry nodded. “Your mother was not human, Laura. She was not human, though she was not a succubus either. She was what we like to call _in fieri_.”

Carmilla’s eyes narrowed. She looked at Laura then back at Perry.

Laura watched the vampire’s face shift. “What? What does it mean?”

Carmilla took a deep breath. “It means _in progress.”_ Her eyes narrowed even further as she searched Laura’s face. “Perry? Can I talk to you for a moment?”

The two rose and made their way across the room. “What’s going on Perry? What do you mean by in fieri?”

Perry sighed. “Laura’s mother was a vessel. A temporary vessel housing something much more powerful. She was gifted with certain abilities that would keep the vessel safe while it was serving its purpose.” Perry conjured up an image of a tapestry. Then she zoomed the image in until only a few threads were visible. “Laura was a vessel too. Her thread had already been measured. But something altered the fabric of time.” She traced the thread with her fingers until it came to a kink. "Lachesis had to splice another thread in. See here? Two threads woven together? Laura was supposed to die – on this night.”

Carmilla gasped. “Laura’s going to die? Can I – can I stop it?”

Perry shook her head. “Laura will not die tonight, Child. She was _supposed_ to die.” Perry continued along Laura’s thread. It wove throughout the tapestry, starting at the edges, nothing much to behold, then weaving throughout the main picture. A golden thread that seemed to hold the tapestry together on its own. Without it, the picture wouldn’t exist.

“Perry is Laura the Queen?” It was blunt, she knew. But she _had_ to ask. She had to know. “And where is Lilith? I just feel like if I could _find_ her, then maybe I could – I don’t even know. Maybe I could keep Laura. I don’t want to lose her. I don’t ever want to lose her.”

Perry frowned. The lines in her face taking on the visage of the years she had accrued, instead of the youthful body she inhabited. “Some things are bound to secrecy. I could not tell you, even if I wanted. There are certain paths that just have to be followed blindly without knowing to where they lead.”

Carmilla sighed. Of course it wasn’t going to be _that_ easy. “How can I help her? How can I help her get through this? How can I make this transition easier for her?”

The corners of the seer’s mouth turned up ever so slightly. “Work with her. Let her practice her powers on you. Let her feed. Let the bond be the controls for your experimentation. You cannot hurt each other. I know that you think you’ve come close to draining her, but your bond won’t allow that. That’s why I implored that you keep it. Things will not be easy for her, but with your help, she will not starve. She will not accidently kill whilst trying to feed. Let her use you.”

Carmilla gave the seer a half smile. “So basically be a guinea pig for a baby succubus. That sounds pleasant.”

Perry laughed. The woman actually laughed. “I believe you will find it much more pleasant than you’d imagine.” She pulled the item Carmilla had previously requested from her pocket. She handed the box to the vampire. “This is the item you requested last week. Are you _positive_ that this is what you wish?”

Carmilla took the box and opened it. The ring was white gold, with a small line of runes etched into it. She closed the box and pocketed it. “It is, Perry. Thank you.”

The woman tilted her head, as if searching Carmilla’s face. “You are aware that if you bind your soul to hers, and she is killed, then your soul will be forfeited. It will transfer to Laura. That is what you wish?”

Carmilla nodded. Mostly to herself because the woman had no eyes. She sighed. “I understand. I just – my mother. I’m terrified that my mother will come after her. If she succeeds in killing Laura. I don’t want to exist. I couldn’t. I couldn’t bear it.”

Perry bowed her head. “It shall be then. Place this ring on Laura’s finger, and as long as she wears it, your soul will be hers.”

The two made their way back to Laura. The girl was obviously distressed. “Hey cupcake. Don’t worry okay? We’re going to get through this together.”

Laura nodded. “I just don’t understand what all of this means. What was my mother? Did she die because of me? Did I drain the life out of her?” Tears sprang forth unwillingly in her eyes.

“Laura, no. Laura you’re not a monster. You are beautiful. And precious. And you would never hurt a fly.” Carmilla smoothed the girl’s hair down and wiped away her tears.

Perry spoke, almost hesitantly. “Your mother’s death was no fault of yours, child. Her thread was measured long before you came into existence.” It was all she could say to sooth the girl’s hurt, any more, would only cause further pain. She reached into her pocket again and pulled out a locket. She presented it to Laura. “A token, to signify your _re_ birth. If at any time, you should find yourself lost, all you have to do is open the locket. Never should you open it before, and never shall it be opened after. But in your darkest night, a dawn shall be provided, should you know where to look.” 

Laura took the locket. “Thank you,” she whispered. She turned so that Carmilla could put it on her. Then she tucked it under her shirt, feeling the cold metal against her chest. For a brief moment, the necklace heated up until it was scalding against her skin, but before she could really register the pain, the heat receded. “Thank you for everything.”

* * *

They sat together on a blanket under the stars. Dinner was finished and the weight of the small box in Carmilla’s pocket felt like Atlas had gifted her the world. She was terrified. “Laura?” she asked hesitantly.

Laura hummed in response. “That was perfect, Carm. This is what a birthday is _supposed_ to feel like.”

Carmilla brushed the back of her hand against Laura’s cheek. “You’ll never have to spend another birthday alone, love.” She reached into her pocket, fingering the box. “I – I want to ask you something. Something important. And I know that you’re young. And I know that we’ve only been together for a short while in the grand scheme of things, but…” She knelt in front of Laura and pulled the box from her pocket. She opened it slowly and watched as realization spread across the girl’s face. “I have lived countless lifetimes. I have seen empires rise and fall. I have felt every emotion known to mankind, except one. And now, that one is _all_ that I feel.” She slipped the ring onto Laura’s finger. “Let me be _yours_ Laura. Let me be yours, forever.”

Hot tears spilled from Laura’s eyes and ran down her cheeks. She blinked rapidly, trying to cut them off. She stared down at the blurry image of her lover. The doubt, only a hint under the love that was shining brightly. She pulled the vampire into a kiss. “Yes,” she mumbled against Carmilla’s lips. “Yes. A thousand times yes.”

They stayed in the embrace for a while before Laura finally stirred. “Take me to bed Carm. I want you to make love to me, while I’m still me. 

It was all the vampire needed to hear. “As you wish.”

* * *

They had four hours. Four hours until Laura would transform. Four hours of just being together, without the weight of the world pressing down on them. Without prophecies. Or Mothers. Without overprotective fathers. “I want to try something new,” Carmilla whispered to Laura.

Laura breathed in deeply. Sighing in response. “Mmm kay,” she mumbled sleepily. Carmilla had worn her out within the first hour.

“Go to sleep Laura,” Carmilla whispered in her ear. “Go to sleep.”

Laura’s eyes fluttered open. “Don’t wanna sleep. We still have…” she rolled over and looked at the clock. “Three and a half hours to cuddle. What if my succubus doesn’t like cuddling?” She frowned.

Carmilla chuckled. “You’re really taking this whole transformation thing to heart cupcake. You’re still going to be _you_. Just – you know with powers.”

“Did you change? When you – you know – when you were turned.”

Carmilla smiled a sad smile. “I was a selfish, callow girl when I was alive. I remained a selfish, callow vampire after I’d died. Did I rebel against my Mother and go blind in my bloodlust?” She paused. “Yes. I did. But it wasn’t the transformation that changed me. It was the world that changed me. And I remained unchanging for centuries, until I met you.” She smiled at Laura. “I wanted you from the moment I saw you. But I knew you were much too good for the monster that I had let myself become. So I let go of my resentments, and I allowed myself to feel again.”

“You’re such a sap,” Laura smirked. Then yawned.

“Sleep, love,” Carmilla whispered. And Laura nodded, finally letting sleep claim her.

The vampire focused then. Focused on Laura’s face, beyond her face. Into her mind. Into her dreams. She’d only let herself be this intimate with one other person, but Laura was different. She concentrated hard, the images of Laura’s dream world shifting and coming into view.

_Laura was talking quietly with someone, but the other figure was draped in shadow, and Carmilla couldn’t see who it was. The figure disappeared completely when she spoke. “Laura?”_

_Laura turned. “Carm?” She smiled brightly. “You just missed my mother. I wanted to introduce you to her, but maybe next time.”_

_Carmilla raised an eyebrow. She wasn’t surprised that Laura was dreaming of her mother. The girl had had an eventful day. “What were you ladies chatting about?”_

_Laura sighed. “She was teaching me. How to use my powers.”_

_Carmilla’s brow furrowed. Odd. But it was Laura’s dream. Of course she’d portray her mother as someone who could help her in times of confusion. “That’s nice, cupcake. Are you getting any better? With your powers?”_

Outside of the dream, Carmilla stroked Laura’s face. She gently nudged at Laura’s subconscious. Implanting the images into the girl’s mind. Her hands trailed down Laura’s body, cupping the girl’s soft breasts, thumbs brushing against hardening nipples. She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss against Laura’s lips.

_Laura stood. I’ve gotten really good. Watch this. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She could feel the heat gathering at her shoulder blades._

_Carmilla gasped as the wings sprouted from Laura’s back. That hadn’t been the image she’d been going for, but she wasn’t complaining. Laura was beautiful. She stepped forward until she could run her fingers over the soft, suede-like skin of Laura’s wings. “What, no feathers?” She smirked at the girl._

_Laura huffed. “I’m not an angel Carm.” Then she smiled wickedly. “Quite the opposite actually.” Her husky voice dripped from her lips like honey. Sweet. Sultry._

_Carmilla felt heat pool in her core. “You really are getting better at that aren’t you?”_

_Laura smiled seductively. “I am. Want to see what else I’m getting better at?”_

_Carmilla nodded._

_Laura reached forward and flooded the vampire’s body with white-hot lust._

_Carmilla’s eyes shot wide open. Her hands grasped at Laura, ripping at her clothes until she had the girl bare before her. Laura’s wings closed around her, pulling her in._

_She ran her hands up the vampire’s chest, over the girl’s shoulders and up her neck, threading her fingers in Carmilla’s hair. “Fuck me kitten. Fuck me until I can’t scream anymore.”_

One hand left Laura’s breast to slide down the girl’s sleeping body. She slipped her fingers between the blonde's legs and moaned at the wetness she found.

_Laura pulled her into a searing kiss. The succubus’s wings were shielding them from the world and Carmilla’s hands were running wildly across the girl’s body. Touching everywhere. She felt Laura’s wings sliding away from her and pulled out of the kiss to watch the room melt from around them until they were standing in an open field under a billion stars twinkling just for them. She pressed hot kisses down Laura’s throat and felt the ground slip away from her feet, as Laura’s wings pumped and they took flight._

_Carmilla gasped into her mouth. She grinned at the vampire. “Don’t let go,” she whispered._

_Carmilla gripped tightly at Laura’s shoulders until the tail that Laura had been so concerned about slipped from around the girl’s back and curled around her waist, holding her firmly. “That’s – practical,” she smirked._

_Laura grinned. “It does have its usefulness.” Laura’s hands trailed over the vampire’s body, shedding her of her clothing. She watched each piece float toward the ground as she drove them higher and higher into the air._

Carmilla slid her fingers into Laura’s hot cunt. She tweaked the girl’s nipple between the fingers of her left hand, as her right hand pumped steadily in and out of Laura.

_The tip of Laura’s tail slid between the vampire’s legs and she smirked at Carmilla, a wicked gleam in her eyes, hands cupping the older girl’s breasts and squeezing._

_Carmilla’s breath hitched in her chest as she slid her fingers into Laura’s molten cunt._

_“God, yes! Baby. Fuck. Deeper. I want you deeper!” Her tail slid against the vampire’s slick pussy, stroking the older girl’s clit and making a moan tear its way from Carmilla’s lips. The vampire pushed in harder and faster. “Oh god. Oh god yes! Right there. Right there kitten! Fuck me! Fuck me! Carmillaaaaaa!” Laura threw her head back and screamed._

Carmilla spread Laura’s legs wide and she wrapped her lips around the girl’s sex, laving Laura’s stiff clit with her tongue, sucking it into her mouth and prodding. She felt Laura’s back arch off the bed. The girl’s body tensed and her pussy clenched around Carmilla’s fingers. Laura shuddered in her sleep and sank back to the mattress, a satisfied sigh pushing its way from her lips. Carmilla kissed the girl’s clit gently, and pulled out of Laura.

_Laura slowly drifted them back toward the ground. Before they had landed, the bed had emerged out of the nothingness, and they settled softly upon it. Carmilla pulled the girl into her arms as the walls formed around them and they were back in the room they had been in before._

_Carmilla felt the other presence in the room before she saw the woman in the shadows. “Hey lady, it’s not a free show. And I don’t like sharing.”_

_The woman emerged from the shadows until her silhouette was visible. “Do not test me vampire. She may be yours outside this realm. But here within her dreams, she belongs to me.” The woman’s eyes finally opened and glowed a brilliant shade of blue. Carmilla hissed, pulling Laura behind her. “Wake up Laura. Wake up now!”_

Laura jerked awake. Her eyes widened in panic until she saw Carmilla kneeling by her side. She got out of the bed and paced the room. Carmilla followed. She was now _certain_ that the woman was _not_ her mother. But how could she tell Carmilla she’d been meeting this creature in her dreams for weeks? She couldn’t. She couldn’t tell her vampire that. What would Carmilla think? It was obvious that the vampire did _not_ like whoever it was in her dream. And now Laura was certain that she didn’t like the woman either. But she’d been really helpful. Telling her how to control her powers when she got them. Giving her little hints and knowledge about her kind. Carmilla couldn’t understand that. So she wouldn’t tell her. “Carm,” she groaned. She’d play if off like she couldn’t remember the dream. “I’m _so_ horny right now.”

The fear inside the vampire receded. She’d been certain that Laura was going to flip at the dream and go into full panic mode. She chuckled. “I think I can help you with that,” she purred. “Beg me for it. I want you on your knees for me.”

Laura’s eyes darkened. She felt something inside of her start to shift. She glanced at the clock. It had just flashed to 10:59.

Carmilla watched as Laura’s eyes began to glow a brilliant shade of violet. It was a little _too_ familiar.

Laura’s voice dropped low. “That can be arranged,” she purred before dropping to her knees in front of the vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://hollsteinFF.tumblr.com
> 
> @H0llst3inFF
> 
> Song: No songs in this chapter I'm afraid. Sorry.


	23. You Can Be The Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura's being cryptic. And super slutty. 
> 
> Carmilla becomes a guinea pig for a baby succubus. What could go wrong right?
> 
> Pure smut. READ THE NOTES!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains explicit smut and daddy!kink. I by no means condone the perception that if you dress in sexy clothing that you are "asking for it" it just fit into the storyline. Consent is EVERYTHING.
> 
> Prompt from Anon:
> 
> You hinted that Laura's dad was protective and that she maybe didn't have the best relationship with him. Daddy kink?
> 
> Laura calling Carmilla daddy whilst having rough sex?
> 
> More praise kink smut
> 
> Please do more daddy kink smut, like borderline fantasy incest (but not)
> 
> Can you do more g!p Carmilla? Like the real g!p though not strap on?

“Laura?” Carmilla whispered. “Um, your eyes. They’re glowing – and they’re _purple_.”

Laura looked up at the girl in front of her, eyes surveying and critiquing. “ _Baby_ ,” she crooned. “If you’re still looking at my eyes right now,” she grasped her own breasts, lifting them and squeezing. “Then I _really_ need to work harder.”

Carmilla’s jaw dropped. Her eyes shot down to Laura’s breasts, hard nipples peeking out from between the girl’s fingers. She whimpered.

Laura gently traced one finger along the vampire’s collarbone. Shooting waves of lust into the girl and smirking as the vampire’s body shook violently. She studied Carmilla for a few moments. She pulled the vampire down until they were kneeling in front of one another. Then she circled Carmilla’s nipples with her finger, pushing another wave of lust through the girl. A human would have passed out from the sheer pleasure. But this girl was no human. And a vampire, she could tease for _hours_.

Carmilla watched Laura’s eyes go blank for a second. Jerking back and forth, as if she were reading a page from a book. Then she watched as a smirk stretched across the girl’s face.

“You’ve been _such_ a doll. Giving in to all of my _dirty_ little fantasies. I think it’s time that I give you one of _yours_ ,” Laura purred. She stared into the vampire’s eyes, then past them, searching. She tilted her head. “Tsk tsk, _you’ve_ been holding out on me, _daddy.”_

Carmilla gulped. Did Laura just read her mind? What the actual fuck?

“Get dressed. Put on something – masculine.” Laura turned and waltzed gracefully toward her closet. She started sifting through the clothes until she found the perfect outfit. She grabbed it and walked to the bathroom leaving the vampire still kneeling with her mouth hanging wide open. _Children_.

The slamming of the bathroom door jolted Carmilla from her state of shock. Okay, Laura was being really – _sexy_. And okay, she had expected that. Even anxiously awaited it. But it was odd. And kind of – a little – disturbing. But she wasn’t _about_ to pass up having Laura play out the dirty fantasy that had been plaguing her ever since she’d _fucked_ the girl while Laura was on the phone with her father.

She hurried to the closet, frantically searching for something that would fit Laura’s description. She pulled on a pair of loose-fitting black slacks, a dark purple button up, and topped it off with a pair of suspenders and a black tie. She rolled the sleeves a couple of times before pushing them to her elbows. Then she pulled her hair up into a bun and grabbed her favorite black fedora. She was going to knock Laura’s succubus socks off!

When the door to the bathroom opened, she leaned up against the wall and put on her best smirk. But when Laura walked into the room, her jaw hit the floor again.

Laura sauntered toward the vampire, smoothing down the short, plaid skirt. She hadn’t worn knee socks in ages, but they really made the outfit. Her blouse was buttoned all the way up to the top button, prim and proper. She grabbed the vampire’s phone off of the bedside table and scrolled through the playlist. She smirked, pulling up a song and pushing play.

 _You taste like the Fourth of July._ _Malt liquor on your breath, my, my._ _I love you but I don’t know why…_

Carmilla shivered. She forgot she even had this song. Laura pressed against her, then pulled away and looked down the vampire’s body.

“You’re missing a key piece of anatomy don’t you think?” She gripped the vampire’s crotch.

Carmilla moaned loudly.

Laura smirked. “How am I supposed to suck your cock if you don’t have one, daddy?”

 _You can be the boss, daddy._ _You can be the boss._ _Taste like a keg party, back on the sauce._ _I like you a lot, I like you a lot._ _Don’t let it stop…_

Carmilla whimpered again. “I – I’ll go put it on.”

Laura’s grip tightened on the vampire’s crotch. “Not necessary. _Derisui_ ,” she said firmly.

Carmilla felt a tingling in her groin. Then the pants she was wearing started to get a little tight. “What the fuck, Laura?” She felt the cock grow and twitch against the succubus’s hand.

Laura smirked. “That’s better.”

 _You can be the boss, daddy._ _You can be the boss._ _Bad to the bone, sick as a dog._ _You know that I like, like you a lot._ _Don’t let it stop…_

Laura pushed another wave of arousal through Carmilla’s body. “I need you in character, kitten. This _is_ your fantasy after all. I’ve been a bad girl. And I need my daddy’s firm hand.”

Carmilla blinked. Then gulped. Then shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. What the hell? She was _not_ some eighteen-year-old naïve child who had no concept of seduction. She was a three centuries old vampire who had spent the better part of her lifetime seducing girls like Laura. She steeled herself. She grabbed Laura’s wrist and pulled it away from her so she could think straight. “Cupcake, you know this is going to hurt me more than it hurts you right?”

Laura shuddered. “There’s my girl.” She bit her lip and blinked up at Carmilla. “I – I didn’t mean to daddy. I promise. It just – it just happened.”

Carmilla looked at the front of her pants to the large bulge. “You made me hard. And now you’re telling me it was an _accident_? Like you didn’t _know_ that’s what would happen?”

 _He had a cigarette with his number on it._ _He gave it over to me, “Do you want it?”_ _I knew it was wrong but I palmed it._ _I saved it, I waited, I called it._

Laura’s face bunched up. “How was I supposed to know that would happen?” she huffed indignantly. “I just asked if you liked my skirt!”

Carmilla glanced down at the short skirt. It stopped about mid-way down Laura’s thighs. So much thigh was revealed it made her mouth go a little dry. The knee socks. The knee socks were killing her. “You put your tight little body on display, and then _force_ me to look at it. How did you _think_ I would respond?” She adjusted her cock in her pants.

Laura shrugged. “Not like _that_ ,” she pointed at the bulge in the vampire’s pants. “Honestly I figured you’d tell me to go change and that I wasn’t wearing this out of the house.”

Carmilla blinked. Right. Stay in character. “You’re damn right you’re not wearing that out of the house young lady!” She traced her fingers gently up Laura’s thigh. “You may not be wearing it _in_ the house for very much longer.” Carmilla smirked. She sat down on the bed and patted her thigh. “Come on then, over my lap.”

Laura bit her lip. “Are you going to spank me?” She settled herself over the vampire’s lap. Carmilla’s package was pushing into her stomach. She felt it twitch against her.

Carmilla’s hands ran up the back of Laura’s thighs. She fingered the hem of the girl’s panties before running her fingers back down. “No. I’m not. I don’t think that would really teach you anything. And it’s my job to make sure you learn from your mistakes.”

 _The liquor on your lips, the liquor on your lips._ _The liquor on your lips makes you dangerous._ _I knew it was wrong, I’m beyond it._ _I tried to be strong but I lost it._

Laura shivered again. “Then how? How are you going to teach me my lesson?”

Carmilla ran her hand back up Laura’s thigh. Her fingers slipped in between the girl’s legs and she rubbed at Laura through the thin fabric of the blonde's panties.

“D-daddy?” Laura whispered hesitantly. “What are you doing?”

Carmilla curled her fingers under the fabric and stroked Laura. “I’m teaching you a lesson sweetheart.” She circled the girl’s clit. “This is a lesson you’d learn eventually, so I’d rather you learn it from me than from some boy at university.”

Laura moaned as the vampire continued to play with her. “W-what lesson?”

Carmilla pinched Laura’s clit gently between her fingers. Tugging slightly before continuing her circles. “That if you dress like a little _slut_ , you’ll be treated like one,” she growled, plunging her fingers into the girl.

Laura gasped and moaned. Squirming on the vampire’s lap. Her stomach rubbed against Carmilla’s cock and she felt it come alive again. “I – I’m not a slut. I’ve never even. I mean – I haven’t done anything.”

 _You taste like the Fourth of July._ _Malt liquor on your breath, my, my…_

Carmilla moaned as Laura rubbed against her erection. She just wanted the girl’s lips wrapped around her so bad. It was almost painful. “Perception is _everything_ sweetheart.” She ground her hips upward into the girl. “If you go around dressing like this,” she flipped Laura’s skirt up onto the girl’s back. “Then people will _expect_ certain things from you.” She pushed in and out of Laura’s hot pussy.

“L-like what? What will they expect?” Laura’s voice had taken on a high-pitched whining quality. “What do _you_ expect, daddy?”

Carmilla pulled out and pushed Laura to the floor. The girl looked up, stunned. “I would expect you to tell me what you’re going to do about _this_ ,” she said, pointing at the bulge in her pants.

 _You can be the boss, daddy._ _You can be the boss._ _Taste like a keg party, back on the sauce._ _I like you a lot, I like you a lot._ _Don’t let it stop…_

“What _I’m_ going to do about it? I’m not going to do anything about it. Can’t you just – take care of it?” Laura huffed. “I’ve learned my lesson. Don’t wear short skirts. Or I’ll be touched – _inappropriately_.” She glared at the vampire. “Can I go now?”

Carmilla narrowed her eyes at the girl. “Who’s the boss here cupcake?”

Laura looked down demurely. “You are,” she whispered.

“That’s right,” Carmilla purred. “I’m the boss. I make the rules. What I say goes. Now, tell me how you’re going to take care of this situation.”

 _You can be the boss, daddy._ _You can be the boss._ _Bad to the bone, sick as a dog._ _You know that I like, like you a lot._ _Don’t let it stop..._  

Laura looked up. “I – I’m going to _handle it?”_ Her voice rose at the end in a question. She reached up and rubbed against the fly of Carmilla’s pants. The cock twitched against her touch. She gripped the vampire through her pants and began to stroke her.

Carmilla moaned. Even this _innocent_ motion made her body come alive. She wanted to bury herself in Laura. But if the succubus continued, the only result would be a mess in her pants. “Take it out,” she said sternly.

Laura looked up through her lashes. “Yes, daddy.” She popped open the button of Carmilla’s pants and pulled the zipper down. She pushed the elastic band of the girl’s shorts down and let the hard member spring free. She wrapped her hand around it and began to stroke.

Carmilla’s hips thrust against Laura’s touch unwillingly. The girl’s soft hands felt amazing, but she wanted Laura’s hot mouth wrapped around her. She grabbed the girl’s hand, stilling her motions. “Open your mouth cupcake.”

Laura looked at the vampire defiantly, her lips a hard line, her jaw clenched.

 _He has a white Corvette like I want it._ _A fire in his eyes, no, I saw it._ _He’s bleeding from his brain and his wallet._ _He’s sick and he’s taken but honest._

Carmilla threaded her fingers through Laura’s hair and pulled the girl’s face closer. “Put that smart mouth of yours to a better use sweetheart.” She grabbed her cock and ran the head of it against Laura’s lips. She watched the muscles of the blonde's jaw flex. “Who’s the boss?”

“You ar-ngh!” Laura’s hands flew to Carmilla’s hips as the vampire thrust inside of her mouth. Then she relaxed her jaw so she wouldn’t hurt Carmilla and let the vampire pull her even closer. She wrapped her lips around the girl’s cock and ran her tongue along the underside while dragging her lips all the way back to the tip. When she got to the head, she circled it with her tongue and sucked a little harder.

Carmilla’s fingers tightened in Laura’s hair. “Fuck, cupcake. You suck cock like a champ.” Laura mumbled something around her dick before taking it in again deeper than before. When she felt the head of her cock push against the back of Laura’s throat her whole body convulsed. Laura swallowed.

Laura _swallowed_.

 _Laura_ swallowed.

She felt heat radiate throughout her body. Too soon. It was much too soon. She pushed at the girl’s shoulders and Laura went tumbling backward onto the floor. Carmilla pounced on the girl. “Tell me you want it. Tell me you want me to fuck you. You want daddy to teach you a lesson?” She palmed Laura’s cunt and felt the girl’s soaking panties. “You’re being punished cupcake. You aren’t supposed to enjoy it.”

 _The liquor on your lips, the liquor on your lips._ _The liquor on his lips I just can’t resist._ _As close as I’ll get to the darkness._ _He tells me to “Shut up, I got this.”_

Laura nodded furiously. “Yes! Please! Teach me a lesson. I’m such a quick learner. I didn’t mean to like it! Honest. I didn’t mean to want it.”

Carmilla ripped open the blouse that Laura was wearing – buttons flying to the dark corners of the room. She pushed the bra up freeing the girl’s breasts and her lips immediately assaulted Laura’s nipples. Her fingers reaching up to push into the girl again. She plowed into Laura with two, then three fingers. 

Laura moaned hoarsely, spreading her legs lewdly.  "Tell me I’m a good girl. I’m such a good girl aren’t I? I’m usually such a good girl." She rolled her hips against the vampire’s hand. She reached out and started to unbutton Carmilla’s shirt.

“You're a good girl Laura. My perfect little cupcake.” The vampire pulled out of her and went to remove the suspenders. “No!” Laura gasped, “Leave those on.”

Carmilla smirked, but shrugged out of her shirt, leaving the suspenders in place, perfectly placed over her nipples. The elastic rubbed against them with each heavy breath she took. “You’re such a daddy’s girl,” Carmilla whispered, pulling the girl’s panties off. “Daddy’s good little girl.”

 _You taste like the Fourth of July._ _Malt liquor on your breath, my, my…_

Laura pushed Carmilla’s pants down just enough to let the vampire’s cock spring free again. Then she pushed the girl back and climbed on her lap. She sank down on Carmilla’s erection and they both moaned loudly as Laura focused all of her sexual energy on tightening her walls against the thick cock inside of her. Then she sent pulse after pulse of pure sex into Carmilla.

Carmilla’s eyes went completely black for a second. She felt like she was going to pass out from the pleasure of it all. She took a deep breath, then pulled the suspenders up and over Laura’s shoulders, tightening them as far as they would go.

 _You can be the boss, daddy._ _You can be the boss._ _Taste like a keg party, back on the sauce._ _I like you a lot, I like you a lot._ _Don’t let it stop…_

Laura’s hips gyrated against Carmilla’s. The thick muscle inside of her was doing wonders to her body. She began to bounce up and down on the vampire’s dick. Carmilla seemed to like it when she did that. The suspenders caught her at the top, and the elastic pulled her down even harder on her girlfriend’s hard cock. “I’m” – bounce – “such” – bounce – “a” – bounce – “good” – bounce – “girl!” High pitched whines were leaving the succubus’s lips every time Carmilla plowed against her cervix. “Daddy’s little girl.” Gasp. “Teach me!” She ground against the vampire. “Teach me my lesson daddy! You’re the boss!”

 _You can be the boss, daddy._ _You can be the boss._ _Bad to the bone, sick as a dog._ _You know that I like, like you a lot._ _Don’t let it stop…_

Carmilla pulled the suspenders off of Laura, then all but shredded the pants she was wearing in an attempt to remove them as fast as she could. She pushed Laura face first into the bed and mounted the girl from behind. “Don’t,” – thrust – “tease” – thrust – “daddy!” She plowed into Laura from behind, again and again. “Tell me what you want cupcake. Be a girl good. Tell daddy what you want.”

Laura was letting out sounds she’d never made before. She was about to come. She was about to come _hard_. She grabbed at the pillow to silence the scream she knew she was going to let loose. “Give it to me! Give it to me hard. Harder. I want everything you’ve got!”

 _I need you, I need you babe._ _Like I never needed anyone._ _You’re wrong but you’re so much fun._ _You say you treat 'em mean to keep 'em keen – you're not that nice._

Carmilla gripped Laura’s hips with strength that would have crushed the girl’s bones not two hours ago. She pounded into Laura, her hips crashing against the blonde's firm ass, making a lewd slapping sound. “You want it? You want your daddy’s hard cock?” She pushed all the way into Laura and stilled her hips. Then gyrated them slowly. One hand reached up and threaded into Laura’s hair and she pulled the girl’s head back roughly. “I wanna hear you _scream_.”

 _But you taste like the Fourth of July._ _Malt liquor on your breath, my, my…_

Laura gripped the pillow as Carmilla’s hips started to crash against hers again with inhuman speed. The only difference this time – she could keep up. She pushed back against the girl and met her thrust for thrust. Her fingers tightened against the pillow until it was bursting, erupting in a cloud of feathers around her. She focused on her orgasm. She felt her body begin the process. Time slowed down. She aligned her mind and body and redirected the flow of blood straight to her core. She milked Carmilla’s cock with the walls of her cunt. She felt the vampire’s body tense. And then she was being filled with spurt after spurt of hot, thick cum.

 _You can be the boss, daddy._ _You can be the boss._ _Taste like a keg party, back on the sauce._ _I like you a lot, I like you a lot._ _Don’t let it stop…_

Carmilla collapsed against the girl beneath her. “Holy fuck, cupcake.” She pulled out of Laura and flopped down on the bed beside the girl.

Laura turned and pushed up on her elbow to look at the vampire. “Don’t tell me you’re _tired_ ,” she whined.

Carmilla chuckled. “I may need a snack.” She trailed her eyes over Laura’s body. “Just a little pick-me-up, if you know what I mean.” 

Laura’s eyes darkened as she felt the first wave of hunger hit her. “Me too,” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://hollsteinFF.tumblr.com
> 
> @H0llst3inFF
> 
> Song: Lana Del Rey - You Can Be The Boss


	24. The Hunt for Long Lost Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perry sends Carmilla on a mission to find her long lost lover.
> 
> Something is clearly up with Laura.
> 
> Who is the woman in the succubus's dreams???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG there's no SMUT. I am SO sorry (but not really, it was necessary for the plot and a set up for Part 2)
> 
> This part of the story is winding to a close I'm afraid. A few more chapters and I will be closing the cover on WTWU. Don't worry though, Part 2 is in the works!

Perry sat in the basement of her shop. The _Closed_ sign had been on the door ever since Carmilla and Laura had left the day before. She replayed the vision in her head over and over again. Perhaps she had heard it wrong. It wouldn’t be the first time. It wasn’t as if prophecies came to her in English – or even her native French – all spelled out in a neat little booklet. Her Aramaic was rusty at best, so she automatically translated the words into Latin. Latin was the easiest, still, translations could get a little – confused sometimes.

If the prophecies would come to her in images it would be different. But it was always the same. The old woman, so ancient her skin looked to be paper, with eyes that looked as if they’d seen _everything_ , because they had. She would stand before her, and all but whisper the prophecy in a voice that sounded like rustling leaves. Always in Aramaic.

She didn’t know who the woman was, but she had an idea at least. Atropos – the Inevitable. The oldest of the Moirai. Atropos saw the outcome of everything in the universe. It was only reasonable that it would be _she_ who would be the bearer of prophecy.

Atropos was Greek of course, so the Aramaic threw her at first, but she wasn’t naïve. She’d been around for long enough to know that religions tended to plagiarize and borrow from other religions. The Moirai may be Greek, but the Parcae were Roman, the Sudice were Slavic, the Norns were Norse. She was quite certain that the Aramaic speaking pagans of Babel had had their own trinity as well. Quite possibly, the very first. The original.

She sat for long hours pondering this new prophecy. How had the threads of Fate been shifted so much with one simple act? She knew what she had to do of course. It was time to seek out her lover. Nicolas would know what to do. Nicolas _always_ knew what to do. Where to even begin? The last she’d seen of Nicolas had been the day _after_ they both had died. They had parted ways, because being seen separately would arouse enough suspicion – being seen together would have left no suspicion at all.

They had always planned to meet again, after everyone that could have ever remembered their faces had long since passed away. But the changing of times, and names, and locations had only made the chasm between them grow, until there was no way either could reach the other side.

She wondered by which name her lover would be going at this point. Nicolas had not been Nicolas when they had first met, but she had always been Perenelle. Even today, she kept her name, roughly the same. Lola Perry was not that far a stretch for Perenelle. She’d hoped if she kept her name similar, Nicolas would find her one day. She _still_ hoped that. But it seemed _she_ would have to be the one to find her lover. But she could not do it on her own. She was not a warrior. She was a seer. She needed strength and speed. She needed ancient knowledge and wit. She needed – Carmilla.

* * *

When Carmilla awoke the next morning, her body _ached_. Her muscles were _sore_. That wasn’t something she had felt in centuries. The events of the night before came flooding back. Laura had transformed. Her girlfriend was now a full on succubus. And Laura had _fed_ from her. Which probably explained why she was so fucking sore. She looked down at the girl sleeping peacefully. Laura’s lips were parted and there was a small wet spot on the pillow where she’d been drooling.

Carmilla chuckled. Even preternatural seduction couldn’t get rid of Laura’s adorable quirks, it seemed. Her brows furrowed. Perry had said Laura would need help during this transformation, but Laura sure did _act_ like she knew what she was doing last night. Feeding for the succubus seemed instinctive. She thought back to the night before. Laura had told her that the girl’s mother had been teaching her to use her abilities. She was about ninety-nine percent sure that the woman in Laura’s dream had _not_ been the girl’s mother. But who was she then?

It seemed whoever she was may have helped Laura come to terms with who she was now. Maybe her initial gut feeling that the woman was pure evil had been wrong. Obviously she had helped Laura even in just one dream.

Laura stirred beside her. She looked down at her lover. Last night had been – amazing. She’d always known that the girl was special, she just wasn’t counting on _how_ special Laura would be. How _precious_ the tiny dancer would become to her.

“Morning kitten,” Laura rasped huskily.

“Morning sundance,” Carmilla chuckled. “How are you feeling?”

Laura stretched. “I feel really good for someone who stayed up most of the night having mind-blowing sex.”

Carmilla laughed. “What do you say about breakfast, cupcake?”

Laura hummed. “I’d say that sounds perfect.” She leaned in to kiss Carmilla. Energy flooded her body and she crawled on top of her lover. “God, you taste amazing.” She deepened the kiss.

Carmilla could feel the energy draining from her body. She didn’t really have a lot to spare at the moment, so she gently pushed at Laura’s shoulder. “Laura,” she gasped. “Stop, I meant actual breakfast. I can’t this morning. You took a lot out of me last night.”

Laura registered Carmilla trying to push her away. Like, it was something that her brain acknowledged, but the more she tried to pull away from the vampire, the deeper the kiss became. She panicked. She was feeding. Fuck! She was feeding off of Carmilla. And she couldn’t stop. “I,” she gasped against Carmilla’s lips. “I can’t stop!” She rolled her hips against the vampire. The energy she was taking was making her body sing. “Baby you have to stop me,” she mumbled into Carmilla’s mouth. Then she was falling face first into the bed.

Carmilla stood hunched over across the room. “The actual fuck, Laura?”

Laura turned. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to! It just happened! I kissed you and then I couldn’t stop. And I _knew_ I was taking energy from you, but it wouldn’t – I mean I couldn’t make myself stop!”

Carmilla shook her head, the ache in her muscles ten times stronger. “You didn’t seem to have a problem stopping last night! Jesus Laura. I may be immortal but I’m pretty sure you can still suck the _life_ out of me.”

Tears sprang to Laura’s eyes. Carmilla wasn’t making any sense. The vampire _knew_ she was going to have problems at first. Why was Carmilla being so mean about it? “What are you talking about?” she huffed. “I didn’t _feed_ off of you last night. We just had a lot of sex!”

Carmilla blinked. Okay what the fuck? “Laura, you fed off of me last night. It was a very – enlightening – experience.” She remembered the pull of energy coming from her body as Laura’s fingers had done wonderful things to her. The chime of her phone drew her attention away from the girl.

“I think I would _remember_ that Carmilla,” Laura said sarcastically. She watched the vampire’s eyes flicker to her phone. “Expecting someone?”

Carmilla shook her head. “You’re here.” The phone went silent. She’d deal with it later. It was probably Mattie asking if she had severed the bond yet. “Laura look, maybe, um maybe when you do your succubus thing you don’t really remember the details? Maybe it’s something that you’ll have to work on. But you _did_ feed on me last night. The way every muscle in my body is aching right now is proof of that.”

Laura shook her head. “But I remember doing it just now.” This was really confusing. “And _how_ are you even sore? I thought you healed in like, seconds.”

Carmilla smirked. “I heal by _feeding_ Laura. And we can’t just keep swapping energy back and forth. So I’m gonna need to stock up on blood bags for a while.” Her phone chimed again. “Oh for the love of god!” She walked over and picked it up. “What!”

_Carmilla? I – I need your help. Something has come up._

Carmilla’s eyebrows furrowed. “Of course. I’ll be right there.”

_Carmilla? Come alone._

“I have to go see Perry. She needs help with something. It sounded important.” Carmilla’s eyes scanned Laura’s face, searching.

Laura yawned. “Okay, well let me get dressed. I think an outing is a great idea. I have a lot of energy.”

Carmilla frowned. She _knew_ exactly where Laura’s energy had come from. _Her_. “I – I think this is something private for Perry. I – I think it may involve my mother. I’m not sure.”

Laura tilted her head. “Your mother? What does Perry have to do with your mother?”

Carmilla shook her head. “It’s a _long_ story, but I promise I’ll try to explain it when I get back. Okay?”

Laura nodded. “Mmmkay.”

* * *

“Perry,” Carmilla called out when she entered the shop. The seer was nowhere to be found. She inhaled deeply and followed the scent of Perry’s blood. She descended the stairs to the basement where she found the woman, seated on a square cushion in the middle of the room. “Perr?”

Perry tilted her head toward the vampire. “Ah, Carmilla. Thank you for coming.”

“What is it Perry? What do you need my help with?” She wanted to ask if it had something to do with her mother, but she didn’t want to assume.

Perry sighed. “We have had a long and profitable relationship, you and I, have we not?”

Carmilla laughed. “I think that’s a bit of an understatement. You’ve been in my life since I can remember.” She shrugged. “Though I don’t know how profitable it’s been for you. I _know_ you don’t need the money I pay for your services.” She chuckled again.

Perry smiled. “It is true. But in my day, the barter system was still very much in affect. A trade for a trade, if you will.” She stood before the vampire. “Would you be willing to make a trade, Carmilla?”

Carmilla stared at the seer questioning. Perry was one of her oldest acquaintances. She dare say – a friend. “Of course Perr, what do you need?”

Perry smiled. “I need you to locate someone for me. I need more than magic to find this person. I need _eyes_. Someone to see for me. Someone intelligent, and strong, and fast. I need to locate this person as soon as possible.”

Carmilla shrugged. That shouldn’t be too hard. “Sure Perr. Who is it?”

Perry cupped the vampire’s cheek in her hand. “I need you to find my lover, Carmilla. I need you to find Nicolas Flamel.”

Carmilla’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline. “Nicolas Flamel. Oh my god. Perry? You’re Perenelle Flamel?” Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel were infamous. The alchemist and his sorceress wife. Though, the fact that Perenelle had been a sorceress was merely speculation. At least she knew now, _how_ Perry was still alive today. The Philosopher’s Stone.

The seer nodded. “I am she.” She took Carmilla’s hand and guided the vampire into yet another room. This one was filled with ancient tomes, alchemical equipment, and more than a little dust. “The last I saw of my Nicolas, was the day after we died. We parted ways, always meaning to find one another again, but time and the ever changing world prevented us.”

Carmilla’s brows furrowed. “I don’t understand. Can’t you just cast a locator spell or something?”

Perry smiled. “Ah but Carmilla, we were not so dense. _Anyone_ could have cast a locator spell. Nicolas was infamous in those days. There were rumors of the Stone in every corner of Europe. We couldn’t take that risk. So I cast a spell on us before we faked our deaths, that no one could ever use magic to locate us.”

Carmilla nodded. Of course. Perry was nothing if not thorough. “How do you suppose I go about finding him?”

Perry’s smile widened. “Ah _there_ is the catch. Nicolas was never a _him_. Nicolas was always a _her._ ”

“You dog!” Carmilla laughed. “Why did she pretend?”

Perry’s face grew sad. “In our time, not only was it frowned upon to take company with one of the same sex. It was also very illegal in certain parts. Punishable by death. Also, there was no place in the working world for a woman alchemist. My lover had found that out the hard way. When I found her, she’d been nearly starved. I had had enough from my inheritance, so I took her in. After a while, we became lovers. But she hadn’t wanted to live off of my wealth. She loved her work. She loved alchemy and science. So she cut off her beautiful hair and swapped out her lovely gowns for more masculine garb, and started to call herself Nicolas. Within days, she’d found work, and her fame only grew.”

Carmilla nodded, urging Perry to continue with the story.

“We had agreed, upon parting, that we would keep some element of our original name. So that we might know where to begin when looking for one another. But no matter how hard I searched, even in times after the internet, I’ve found nothing.”

Carmilla frowned. “So I should start looking for people who have names similar to Nicolas Flamel?”

Perry shook her head. “When I met Nicolas, her name was Annalise Fountas.”

Carmilla nodded again. “So I guess the easiest place to start would be anyone named Annalise, or Annabelle, or Anna.”

Perry sighed. “I have searched every form of Annalise for the last seven hundred years.”

Carmilla frowned again. “Okay you gotta give me something Perr, I need _something_ to work with.” She wanted to help the seer, she really did, but she couldn’t imagine finding someone based on the information she had. It would be like searching for a needle in a sea of needles.

“I can give you a description. When I last saw Annalise, she had a shock of hair as red as the sunset, that stood up more than it laid flat. She had a smile that stretched across her face until it was the only thing you could see. Her cheeks were round and her blue eyes were bright and full of life. She was short, of course, the customary height in that age. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes upon,” Perry finished with nostalgia lacing her voice.

Carmilla nodded. “Well, that’s a starting point at least.”

Perry’s face twisted in something akin to pain. “There is – there is _one_ thing that may help. I have been loathe to part with it, but I feel as if I must.” She opened one of the boxes in the room and pulled out a long lock of bright red hair. “This belonged to my Annalise.”

Carmilla took the lock of hair and brought it to her nose, inhaling deeply. The scent was very faint, also vaguely familiar. Perhaps she had crossed paths with the infamous Nicolas Flamel somewhere throughout the centuries. “This will definitely help,” she assured the seer. “Don’t worry Perry. I will find your lover for you.”

“Thank you Carmilla. And in return I shall help you find _yours._ ”

Carmilla blinked. “Find my – Perry I’ve found my lover. I have Laura. Remember?”

Perry frowned. “Do you, Child of the Night? Do you _still_ have your lover?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://hollsteinFF.tumblr.com
> 
> @H0llst3inFF
> 
> Song: No songs in this chapter. Apologies.


	25. Children of the Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perry visits the Old Ones.
> 
> Laura is having more and more dreams.
> 
> Carmilla searches for Nicolas Flamel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real warnings in this chapter, just an apology for the MESS I've gotten us all in....

Carmilla downed her fourth blood bag in seconds. “Perry asked me to find someone for her,” she explained to Laura. “It had nothing to do with my mother, fortunately. But I am going to need to be away for a few days. So I wanted to make sure you were well fed before I left.” She winked at the girl, opening a fifth bag of blood.

Laura blushed. “I – well – um – thanks for making sure I don’t starve to death.” She smiled at her vampire lover. “What would I do without you kitten?”

Carmilla grinned. “Oh you know, probably starve to death.” She winked again. “Now come here you fiend. We’re gonna have to take this slow.”

She led Laura into their bedroom. “I know your succubus has a thing for being on top, but I figure until we work this whole _not_ _being able to stop_ thing out, you’re gonna be a bottom in case I have to make a run for it.”

Laura blushed again. “That seems fair yeah. At least now I know how you felt with my blood.” She leaned back on the bed as Carmilla crawled on top of her. “Um – how do you – how do you want to – start?”

Carmilla tapped the tip of Laura’s nose with her finger. “You cute little baby succubus. How about we start with a kiss?” She leaned forward and captured Laura’s lips. Softly at first. “Go slow, focus on taking the energy, don’t let it just happen,” she mumbled against the girl.

Laura focused on the kiss. She focused on slowly moving her lips against Carmilla’s. She could feel the slight tingling of energy buzzing in her veins. Okay, this was better. She could do this. Carmilla’s thigh slipped between hers and she gasped. She felt a jolt of energy fill her. She pulled back instantly. “Sorry,” she said sheepishly.

Carmilla chuckled. “It’s okay. I have plenty to spare at the moment.” She ground her hips against Laura and watched as the girl’s eyes glowed an even more vibrant shade of violet. “Your eyes are beautiful like this,” she whispered as she trailed kisses across Laura’s jaw and down the girl’s neck. She pulled Laura into a seated position and pulled off the oversized t-shirt the girl was wearing. “Mmmm,” she moaned against the succubus’s collarbone. “I love it when you make it easy for me.” Her hands grasped Laura’s bare breasts, massaging, tweaking the already peaked nipples.

Laura moaned. “When have I ever _not_ made it easy for you?” She laughed.

Carmilla pulled back grinning. “You have a point.” She trailed kisses across Laura’s chest, taking one stiff nipple into her mouth and laving it with her tongue.

Laura’s back arched into her lover. “Carm?”

Carmilla pulled away. “Yeah?” she mumbled before taking the other nipple into her mouth. Her hands toyed with the waistband of the succubus’s panties.

“Do you know how long you’re gonna be gone for?” Laura’s hips rolled forward when the vampire’s fingers teased at her through the thin fabric. “I mean – I don’t know how often I have to feed yet – and – I mean I – I don’t want to go all hunger crazed and…” She left the end of the sentence to die. She didn’t even want to say it.

Carmilla pulled Laura’s panties off and settled between the girl’s legs. “Well, I can go about a week without feeding. It’s probably safe to assume that that’s about normal for you as well.” She kissed up Laura’s thigh. “But just to be on the safe side. I’ll come back every five days. How does that sound?”

Laura moaned when the vampire’s lips wrapped around her clit. “Amazing!” she gasped. “That sounds amazing.”

Carmilla pushed two fingers inside of Laura and gave the girl’s clit one last kiss. Then she trailed her lips up Laura’s body until she was kissing the succubus deeply. “Go ahead,” she whispered against her lover’s lips.

Laura felt the energy flooding her body. She could do this. She was in control. And then Carmilla curled her fingers inside and before she could think about anything, she had flipped their positions until she was riding the vampire’s fingers and holding Carmilla’s other hand against the mattress. She deepened the kiss, feeling that delicious energy coursing through her veins. Carmilla tasted _so_ good. Like nature. Like damp earth and fresh cut grass. She just wanted more and more. She slammed her hips against the vampire’s fingers and pushed her tongue as far into Carmilla’s mouth as it would go and it seemed to go – what the fuck?

Carmilla pulled away, pushing Laura off of her. She stared at Laura with wide eyes. “Did you just – did you just _lick_ the back of my throat?” Laura looked horrified with herself. Her hands were clamped over her mouth.

“I’m sorry! I did it again. I couldn’t stop,” she mumbled around her hands.

Carmilla shook her head. “It’s fine Laura, I actually remembered something Perry had told me about the bond not letting us hurt each other. You may drain me until I can even stand, but it wouldn’t let you kill me.” The horror on Laura’s face didn’t wane. “I’m much more concerned right now with the fact that I felt your _tongue_ sliding down my throat.”

Laura shook her head, hands still clamped around her mouth.

“Laura, let me see.”

She shook her head again.

“Laura,” Carmilla said softly. “Come on.” She tugged at the girl’s wrists until she could pull them away from Laura’s face. “Open up.”

Laura pouted, but she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. Then she curled it upward.

Carmilla watched as the tongue curled upward. She had to hold back a chuckle as she watched Laura cross her eyes trying to look at her own tongue. Then the girl’s eyes were filled with horror again. Carmilla nodded. “Well, I guess we can check _malleable anatomy_ as one of those perks you’ll be getting.”

Laura pulled her tongue back into her mouth. It was weird. It didn’t _feel_ any different. It wasn’t like her mouth was full of tongue that wasn’t supposed to be there. She huffed. “If I grow a fucking tail I’m going to punch someone in the face.” She crossed her arms across her chest and sat down cross-legged.

Carmilla watched the adorable display. “I _still_ think you’d be cute with a tail. You don’t seem to mind _my_ tail.” She shifted into her panther form and curled around the girl, teasing Laura’s nose with the tip of her tail.

Laura giggled. “That’s different. You’re tail is really cute and fluffy.” She grabbed the panther’s tail and petted it. Then she tickled Carmilla’s _own_ nose with the tip, giggling again when the panther jerked back and sneezed.

Carmilla shifted back into human form. She glared at Laura. “You’re mean.” Then she grinned at the girl. “Do you think you got enough? You didn’t even get to – I mean – we didn’t finish before you pulled away.”

Laura shrugged. “I feel really good. So I guess. I’m not hungry at all or anything.” 

Carmilla nodded. “Okay well, I guess I should get on the road then, figuratively speaking.” She kissed Laura one last time before disappearing.

* * *

Laura woke up the next morning feeling even more energetic than the night before – physically. Her dreams were becoming a little concerning. At first the woman had been loving. She’d thought it was her mother, telling her how to use her abilities when she got them. Asking her all kinds of questions about her lover. It seemed like something a mother would do. So Laura had indulged. She’d gone on for what seemed like _hours_ in her dream about how perfect Carmilla was. How beautiful. How loving. How thoughtful. How the vampire always put her needs first.

After a few more of those dreams, Laura had begun to go a little deeper. Talking about how she felt for Carmilla. The abnormal beating of her heart when the vampire would touch her. How she could get lost in those dark eyes for days at a time. She’d even talked about the bond, and how it made her feel, and how it connected her to the vampire. She’d held off on all of the more _intimate_ details because – hello – mother.

Except now Laura wasn’t so sure. She still thought that _maybe_ it could be her mind conjuring up what she figured her mother would be like – you know – if her mother had been not human like Perry had said. So her brain just overlaid images with the descriptions that Perry had given her of a succubus. But now, after she’d heard what the woman had said to Carmilla, she was pretty sure her mother would never say that. Especially not the mother she conjured up in her own dreams. Then who could it be?

Now she felt like she’d almost betrayed Carmilla with all of the details she’d told the woman about their love and their bond. But – that was silly – cause it _was_ just a dream after all. 

Last nights dream had been even more concerning. The woman had taken her on a _field trip_. They’d gone out into the city and she’d shown Laura how to feed. The problem was, Laura was pretty sure she’d left the poor man in a catatonic state. The woman had told her not to worry, it was just a dream. Still, it had felt pretty real.

* * *

Carmilla held the lock of hair to her nose. The scent was so faint, she couldn’t even really be sure that she’d be able to pick it out in a crowd, but she had to at least try. She tested the air around her. It only seemed fair that Nicolas Flamel would come back to Paris eventually, but, then again, Perry hadn’t returned. She stood outside of 51 rue de Montmorency, the house that the Flamels’ had shared. Nothing. Not even a faint trace. Then she had an idea.

She made her way to La Tour Saint-Jacques and scanned the garden for the tomb. You’d think people _that_ famous would have a monument erected in their name. Finally, she laid eyes on a small stone with alchemical symbols carved into it. She breathed in deeply. Jackpot. So not even Nicolas Flamel was immune to the curiosity of one’s own grave. The scent was old, but it was stronger than the one she’d gotten from the lock of hair. Now she had something concrete to work with.

If she could only retrace in her mind where she had been when that scent had crossed her before. She thought hard. It was futile really, she couldn’t even remember what she’d eaten for breakfast that morning – besides Laura of course. So where else would an immortal alchemist visit? She pulled out her phone and typed _locations for alchemy_ in the box. Unfortunately, that only got her a lot of pages about some video game called World of Warcraft. She rolled her eyes. “If I were an alchemist, where would I be?”

Her immediate thought was Silas University – home of all things weird. But Perry would have _known_ if Nicolas was hiding right under her nose. She huffed. Where are they still trying to do things like transmute gold? CERN – the Large Hadron Collider – the world's largest and most powerful particle collider, the largest most complex experimental facility ever built (if you don’t count the Umbrella Corporation – she sniggered to herself), and the largest single machine in the world. If she were a scientist, that’s _exactly_ where she would be. Well, she hadn’t been to Switzerland in a while.

CERN had proven a bit more helpful. She was able to flirt some knowledge out of one of the interns. The description of Nicolas that she’d given the boy had sparked his memory of seeing someone that _could_ have fit that description not too long ago actually. They had been part of a tour of students from some University or another. He couldn’t remember, but his buddy would. He had gotten one of the girl’s phone numbers, so he’d have the information. But he wasn’t working until Thursday. 

Carmilla sighed. Looked like she’d be returning to Switzerland on Thursday. For now, time to head back and feed a baby succubus. Her phone chimed. She pulled it from her pocket and rolled her eyes. Her mother. Well, the woman could wait; she was on another mission right now.

* * *

Laura hadn’t slept for the last two days. She was terrified of the woman in her dreams at this point. If she didn’t sleep, then the woman couldn’t get to her. It was like a fucked up version of _Nightmare on Elm Street_. Two days ago she had had another _field trip_. This time she was _certain_ she’d left the woman dead in an ally. She’d woken up on the living room floor. And she had _not_ fallen asleep on the living room floor. She was on her eighth cup of coffee. She’d started out with hot chocolate, but found out quickly that it wasn’t going to be enough. She was starting to feel the way her muscles ached and her brain was being slow. At first she thought she it was from the lack of sleep, but then it hit her. She was getting _hungry_.

“Okay, don’t panic,” she muttered to herself. “Carm is gonna be back today. Everything is going to be fine. Just have to hold out until she gets home. No big deal.” It was a big deal. She’d panicked over lesser things. What if her hunger got the best of her and she _fucked_ someone else? What if her hunger got the best of her and she _killed_ someone? That’s better. Priorities and all. So okay, maybe she should have asked Perry more questions about what would happen when she got hungry. She didn’t even know what to expect.

Facts. What did she know? She knew she got her energy from sex. Maybe she could just masturbate? Probably not, but worth a shot.

Thirty minutes – and an obscene amount of sex toys scattered across the living room floor – later, she heard someone clearing their throat. She looked up to find her vampire lover, leaned up against the kitchen counter and smirking.

“Well don’t you look like a virgin sacrifice?”

Laura looked down. She was naked, sprawled across the couch, with her hand between her thighs just _trying_ to reach the climax she _knew_ was right there. She pouted. “I got hungry.”

Carmilla stepped forward. “I’m sorry love, but I don’t think that’s how it works.” She brought Laura’s head into her chest and held the girl. “I didn’t figure it would be this soon. I won’t leave you for so long again.”

As much as Laura wanted to sink into her vampire and just let everything go, seeing Carmilla made her think about her _earlier_ panic attack, and the fact that she was still kind of freaking out about the whole dream situation. She _had_ to tell Carmilla. She had to tell someone, and the vampire was the obvious choice. “Hey Carm?” The vampire hummed. “I have to tell you something.”

Carmilla sat down on the couch and prepared herself for the worst. Laura had fed off of someone else. Laura had drained someone dry while she’d been away. So many things were going through her mind, she almost missed when the girl started speaking.

“I’ve been having these weird dreams. For a while now. Ever since you told me that you thought I was a succubus.” She looked up at the vampire to gauge her reaction. “I thought they were of my mother – at first – because she was being all motherly. But now – now I’m not so sure.”

Carmilla took Laura’s hand and ran her thumb across the girl’s knuckles. She knew Laura had one dream, she hadn’t known this had been going on for a while. The thought was unsettling. “Who do you think she is now?”

Laura shrugged. “Who knows? Some random woman my subconscious thought up to give me advice about being a succubus? But the thing is – _that_ doesn’t really add up either because of all the questions she’d asked at first. Which is why I thought she was my mother. Who else would care about my love life?” Laura laughed hollowly.

Carmilla’s eyebrows knitted together. “What kind of questions, Laura?”

Laura shrugged again. “Everything really. About past girlfriends. About whether or not I wanted to get married,” her eyes darted to the ring on her finger and she smiled a bit. “About you – she was really interested about you when I told her that I was in love.”

Carmilla didn’t like where this was going. She knew that there were certain creatures out there that could dream walk. _She_ was one of them. So were the succubae. _Lilith._ Her veins filled with ice water. “What did you tell her Laura? I need you to be specific. What. Did. You. Tell. Her.”

Laura looked up with wide eyes. Carmilla’s face was murderous. What had she done wrong _now_? She was always finding a way to screw up. “I – I told her that I loved you. And that you loved me. And that – that I could get lost in your eyes. And the way you touched me made me feel special.”

“Did you tell her about the bond?” she asked through gritted teeth and barely concealed anger. Her anger wasn’t directed at Laura so much as herself. She should have _told_ the girl about the prophecies – about Lilith – but she’d been trying to save Laura the worry until she figured out whether or not it even had anything to _do_ with the girl. Why worry her unnecessarily? Well – this was why.

“What’s going on Carm? Why are you getting so mad? It’s just a dream!” Laura was starting to panic again. The hunger she was feeling wasn’t helping anything.

Carmilla shook her head. “Laura this is _Silas!_ Nothing is ever _just_ anything.” She didn’t want to be mad at Laura, but she didn’t have anywhere else to focus her anger at the moment. “God Laura. I’m a vampire. You’re a succubus! You think we’re the _only_ supernatural creatures in the world? There are _countless_ creatures that could be using your dreams to gather information about you. You’re the _last_ one of your kind. You don’t think there are people out there that want to see you dead?” _My mother, for instance._

Tears were falling down her cheeks at this point. She tried to wipe them away, but it was pointless, as they were just replaced by others. “I’m sorry okay! I haven’t been a supernatural creature for three hundred fucking years! It’s been like a week! I don’t know the rules for these things!”

“God,” Carmilla huffed. “I can’t do this with you right now. I have to go back out there and find Nic – find someone for Perry!” She’d almost slipped up. She’d thought she could trust Laura. Now – she wasn’t so certain. She _knew_ the girl hadn’t done anything to break her trust – not really. But what else could Lilith have found out about through Laura’s dreams? She had to get out of there before any more of her anger could be directed at her lover, though. Laura didn’t deserve that. “I have to go.” She was almost to the door when she heard Laura whimper.

“Carm? Please don’t go.” She was _so_ hungry.

Carmilla turned back to find Laura hunched over, gripping her stomach. _God damn it!_ She’d completely forgotten why she’d come back in the first place. “God! Laura! Fuck I’m sorry. Come here. Better yet, stay there.” She was on top of the girl in the blink of an eye. “Come on baby. Take what you need.”

Laura sniffled. “B-but you didn’t feed f-first.” She wanted to. She wanted to fill herself with the energy that she knew would come from the vampire, but she didn’t know how strong her lover was at the moment.

“It’s fine, baby. Take what you need. I’ll feed before I head out of town.” She kissed Laura deeply and immediately felt the energy flow from her body. She was going to have to break one of her own promises. A promise not to feed off of people other than Laura. She’d been living off of blood bags. But she was going to need something fresh to come back from this in time to continue her search. Laura’s hands pushed down the front of her pants. The girl was wasting no time, it seemed.

She slid two fingers inside of Carmilla and began pumping them in and out. She’d figured out from the last couple of times she’d fed, the energy was more satisfying for her when her lover was turned on. On the brink of orgasm. She sent a wave of arousal through Carmilla, curling her fingers and pressing her thumb to the vampire’s clit. She pulled back slightly so she could whisper against her lover’s lips. “I need you to come for me baby. It’s so much better when you come.” 

Laura’s words were going to be her undoing. It didn’t help that she’d gotten ridiculously worked up the last time she’d let Laura feed and then had to pull away and be left hanging because of Laura’s _tongue_. Oh what she could do with that tongue. Her orgasm crashed down on her thinking about Laura’s long, forked tongue buried inside of her like a wet, flexible cock. “Fuck. Oh god, Laura!”

* * *

Perry navigated the small trail like she’d walked it her entire life. She knew where the dips and hills were; she knew the bends and curves like the back of her hand. When she’d reached the small stone circle, she knew exactly where the three remaining pillars would be. She stepped onto the circle and faced the pillars. “Father. It has been a while. But the time is nigh. She who has two faces has finally awakened. The darkness has begun its battle against the sun. Her light is bright, but I fear it will be no match for the darkness within.”

“Preparations must be made, Father.” She poured a golden liquid into the small fountain. “You know I would not ask this of you if it were not dire, but I seek council with the Old Ones.” She tossed an oleander blossom into the liquid and waited. Breathing in the fumes created, the world began to shift around her, and the vision became clear. The three Old Ones sat before her. She knelt without hesitance. Her eyeless gaze cast toward the floor.

“You may speak Child of Delphi,” the booming voice commanded.

Perry rose. “She has returned.”

The three nodded in unison. “We are aware. What is it you seek to ask of us?”

Perry steeled her nerves. “I seek to break the vow of silence.”

There was a collective gasp.

“I have had a vision, one most horrible, but I believe that it can be – altered. I believe there is one who can change the fabric of time. If we allow her.”

“The Child of the Night,” another, softer voice spoke.

Perry nodded. “She is strong. And there is something – something about her that makes her perfect for this endeavor.”

“The bond,” the third voice provided.

Perry nodded. “Yes. The bond. It is stronger than any I’ve ever encountered. She loves the succubus with everything that she is. She _will_ do anything for her. Even give up her immortality.”

The three nodded in unison. “So shall it be, Child of Delphi. You may break your vow of silence. And may the universe be kind to the Child of the Night. She will be welcomed into whatever afterlife she should choose.”

Perry bowed again, the vision fading from around her and being replaced with the darkness that was her life now. To see again, even in those few brief moments, had been everything. Could she do it? Was the greater good worth it? Could she send her dear friend on her final mission? Could she knowingly send Carmilla to her death?

* * *

“I’m sorry I got angry earlier cupcake. I wasn’t mad at you. Just mad at myself for not warning you to be careful. For not letting you know that things could be after you. I’m sorry baby.” Laura was lying against her chest, completely sated if the satisfied little sighs from the girl were anything to go off of.

“It’s okay. I guess I probably should have figured – I mean it _is_ Silas after all.” Laura nuzzled against her vampire’s neck.

Carmilla didn’t want to fight again, but she had to know. “Laura did you tell her about the bond?”

Laura nodded. “I mean – sort of. I didn’t really give her the details – I mean I thought she was my mom for Christ’s sake. But yeah, I told her that we had a bond that linked us, and that you would never leave me.”

Carmilla closed her eyes. Great. Just what she needed. A succubus as old as time coming after her for stealing the mate that Lilith had been betrothed to in a prophecy. Great. Where was Lilith? She _had_ to find the girl now. She had no choice. She wouldn’t let the girl use Laura’s dreams against her anymore. “I’m taking you to see Perry. Come on.”

They had dressed quickly and had just turned to leave when there was a knock at the door. _Lilith_. It was her immediate thought, but probably not at all true. She opened the door and gasped. “How did you find me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://hollsteinFF.tumblr.com
> 
> @H0llst3inFF


	26. The Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura receive an unexpected visit. The night does NOT go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, there's only one chapter left! This has been a wild ride and thank you all for coming along with me!

“My diamond girl, is that any way to talk to you mother?” Lilita Morgan stood in the doorway to their apartment like a six foot tall glamazon.

Laura immediately backed away at the realization that this was Carmilla’s mother. The mother that Carmilla was worried about hurting Laura. The woman’s eyes caught her movements. Lilita smiled.

“You must be Laura!” Her smile was poison. “I’ve heard _so_ much about you from my darling boy. Of course, Carmilla hasn’t said a word, but I never expect to know what’s going on in her life.”

Carmilla’s brows furrowed. “Will? I never said anything to Will.”

Laura groaned.

Carmilla turned to face her lover. “ _You_ told my brother about the bond?”

Laura shrugged. “You disappeared for like a week Carm! I was worried, so I went to your apartment and was going to look for Mattie’s contact information but Will showed up. And he was being a dick!” She huffed. “He said you’d just gotten tired of me and left. So I told him you wouldn’t do that because of the bond!”

Carmilla groaned. She couldn’t really hold it against Laura. She _had_ disappeared on the girl.

Lilita watched the entire display. “Carmilla, I can’t believe you’d go off and leave such a luscious little gem behind without so much as a call.”

Carmilla turned her gaze back to her mother. “What are you doing here mother?”

Lilita pushed her way past the vampire and into the apartment. She watched as Carmilla’s body automatically shifted to where she was in between her and Laura. “Well when William told me that you had _bonded_ with someone – a human no less – I just _had_ to meet the girl that had captured your attention. Oh my, I can see why my dear, she’s stunning.”

Laura blushed. Carmilla’s mother didn’t really seem as bad as the vampire had made her out to be. The woman was kind of charming. And you know – hadn’t tried to kill her yet so – that was a plus.

Carmilla rolled her eyes. “Mother, this is Laura. Laura, this is my mother. Okay, you’ve both met, thank you for stopping by.”

Lilita smiled. “My dear, that is not the _only_ reason for my visit. Can I speak with you in private?”

Carmilla sighed. “Fine. Cupcake, do you mind waiting in our room?”

Laura stared at her vampire for a few seconds, trying to gauge Carmilla’s face. She seemed annoyed, but not on edge. “Okay, just – um – I’ll be in there when you’re finished.” She made her way to the bedroom and closed the door.

Carmilla turned to her mother. “What is it?”

Lilita sighed. “I am older and wiser than you give me credit for child. I am offended that I had to find out your arrangement from your brother. But I can see why you didn’t tell me. I’m sure you were worried that I would try to hinder your relationship. She _is_ a succubus after all. Is she not?”

Of course. Of course her mother knew that. She closed her eyes. “I won’t let you hurt her mother.”

Lilita laughed. “Let? Who do you think you’re dealing with Carmilla? I’ve walked this earth for over a millennium. Do you really think you could stop me if I wished to hurt the girl?”

She wanted to believe her mother had no ill intentions, but it _was_ her mother after all. “It wouldn’t be without a fight.”

Lilita laughed again. “Oh my diamond girl. I haven’t come to destroy your lover. I came to congratulate you. A succubus, Carmilla. Think of the possibilities. I _know_ Laura is the Queen of the prophecy child. I’m not ignorant. But with your _bond_ she will be on _our_ side.”

And there’s the catch. “Mother Laura’s not some weapon you can deploy. She’s a person. And she’s my lover.”

Lilita waved her daughter’s worries away with a flip of the wrist. “I have no desire to _use_ Laura as a weapon. I just meant that she will show mercy to our kind when she goes all apocalypse on the rest of the world.”

Carmilla nodded. “Okay, so Laura shows the vampires mercy. And that’s the _only_ reason you’re here? To get on her good side?”

Lilita frowned. “Well it’s not the _only_ reason. I think you should know that your girlfriend has been pretty busy the last few nights. She turned on the television to the local news channel.

_That makes three unexplained murders in just three days. One victim each night. No relations between the victims have been found, but autopsies show that each victim had high levels of adrenaline and oxytocin in their bloodstreams. Police speculate that the murders are related and they are still looking for any evidence that might link them to a suspect._

Lilita shut of the television. “You need to keep better tabs on your playthings Carmilla. She’s drawing unnecessary attention. We wouldn’t want her to end up being caught now would we?”

Carmilla stared at the blank television screen. Was it possible? Was Laura responsible for the deaths of three people? Why hadn’t she said anything?

“I’ve already taken care of it of course, with the local police. I handed in a young man that I _thought_ would be a good companion for William, but apparently he’s back to enjoying the company of females again. The story should break soon, and the hunt will be off – for now. If she feeds again so recklessly, it will be out of my hands dear.”

Her mother had – covered for Laura? Okay, this was _seriously_ weird. “Why would you cover for her?”

Lilita smiled that poison smile. “Why my child, because I only wish to see you happy. That is all I’ve ever wished for. And if this succubus makes you happy, then it is in my best interest to protect her as I would protect my own. Which brings me to the final reason I am here. Lilith.”

Carmilla gasped. Her mother really _did_ know a lot about the situation. She didn’t know why she’d expected any different. “What about her?”

Lilita sat on the sofa. “She is the rightful mate of your Queen, is she not? I know you’re looking for her. And _I_ happen to know where she is. I am, of course, the one who put her there, as I’m sure you already know.”

Carmilla’s eyes widened. “You know where she is? Where?”

The older woman clicked her tongue. “All good things in time, child. You wouldn’t want to face her unprepared. I have been sending you and your siblings on various tasks throughout the years. Collecting items of value to me. What I did not tell you, was that these items are the very things needed in order to eradicate Lilith from time – permanently.” She let it sink in. “There is only one item left.”

“What is it? Where can I find it? She was anxious. She wanted to get rid of Lilith once and for all.

“Houken, the Buddhist sword used to cut away earthly desires. It is rumored to be buried in the tomb of Acala. Seek out this blade, and I will prepare it for you. Then we can eliminate your competition once and for all.”

Carmilla nodded. “Thank you mother.” She’d never said the words to her mother before in her life, but she’d never meant them more. She walked her mother to the door.

Lilita smiled. “Give your fiancé my regards darling.” And then the woman was gone. 

Fiancé, now that had a ring to it. The word had never even crossed her mind, but that _was_ in fact what Laura had become. She smiled. An eternity with the woman she loved. Life sure had taken an unexpected turn.

* * *

“Well that went better than what you made it out to be,” Laura said when Carmilla entered the bedroom.

Carmilla smiled. “Yes, it did, didn’t it?” She shook her head. “I thought she would be angry with me, but she _actually_ believes that if she gets on your good side then we’ll become like some power family or something.” She laughed. “She told me to give you her regards.”

Laura smiled. “I’ll take what I can get.” She kissed the vampire softly. “Now, weren’t we going to see Perry?”

Carmilla smirked, pushing Laura back onto the bed. “It can wait…”

Four hours later, the trip to the seer had been forgotten. Carmilla rolled out of bed. “As much as I hate to leave you after that, I still have to help Perry. And I’m about as close as I was when I started.” She sighed. “But I won’t stay gone for as long this time okay?” She thought back to what her mother had told her. “Um, you haven’t been going out at night have you?”

Laura shook her head. “I haven’t even left the apartment, honestly. Haven’t really been sleeping that well. So I figured I’d nap during the day.”

Carmilla’s brows furrowed. “Still having the dreams?”

Laura nodded. “Yeah, but they’re different now. They involve field trips and lessons.”

Dream walking. Lilith was taking Laura out to feed at night while the girl slept. “Tell you what. I’ll be back tonight before bedtime, okay?”

Laura smiled. “Thanks babe.” She kissed her vampire one last time before watching her disappear into a puff of black smoke. That would never get old. Another knock at the door had Laura jumpy. Did Lilita only _pretend_ to be okay with their bond only to come back and kill Laura after Carmilla had left? “Who’s there?” she called out.

“Laura? It’s Perry. Is Carmilla in?”

Laura opened the door for the seer. “Hey Perry, um, no Carm’s out, she actually said she was helping you."

Perry nodded. “She is, indeed, yes. I just thought she may have come back. I guess she’s still looking. Hopefully her efforts will not be in vain.”

“Would you like to come in?” She stepped aside for the woman to enter. She led the seer to the sofa. “Would you like something to drink? I have hot chocolate, water, and beer.”

Perry laughed. “Just water would be nice. Do you mind if I use your washroom?”

Laura pulled out a glass and filled it with water. “Not at all, um, it’s the second one on the left. Do you…” she trailed off.

Perry smiled. “No need. I can find my way thank you.” She made her way to the washroom. She only had a little time, this spell would last for seconds at best. She tore the parchment in half and felt the magic take place. She could see the room clearly. She took one hair from Laura’s brush before searching through the hamper for a pair of panties. All that was left now, was a drop of blood.

When Perry entered again she sat next to Laura on the sofa. “Did Carmilla tell you that I’ve got her on a wild goose chase?”

Laura laughed. “Well, she didn’t give me any details really. She just said she was helping you with something personal. I didn’t pry. I value my own privacy, so I try not to invade others’. Unless it’s for journalistic purposes of course.” She grinned.

Perry nodded. “I sent her to find my lover. We lost each other through the years, and I – I have grown lonely. I knew if anyone could find my Nicolas it would be Carmilla.”

Laura nodded. That wasn’t at _all_ what she had expected this mission to be. “Wow, long lost love reunited. How could anyone turn down the chance to be part of that?”

Perry had to time this perfectly. Could she do this? Was it _really_ worth it? She replayed her last vision in her head. She saw the blade. The wide eyes of the child. The lifeless body on the floor. The agony of the heart. It was for the greater good. To keep Lilith from coming to power. But could she send Carmilla to kill an innocent child? She had no other choice. She smiled at the girl and went to set her glass on the table, missing by inches and shattering it against the hardwood. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry! Usually I’m much better at gauging these things.” She went to search for the broken glass.

Laura jumped up. “No no no! It’s okay. Let me.”

They both reached for the shards of glass, and when Perry’s fingers closed around it, she tilted it slightly.

Laura pulled her hand back. “Shoot! That stings.” She watched as the blood ran down her finger.

Perry pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket. “Oh dear. I’m very sorry Laura. Here use this.”

Laura took the handkerchief and wrapped it around her finger. “Thanks. I’m just going to sweep this up really quick and then I’ll be right back okay?”

Perry nodded. She waited for the girl to return. When Laura was sitting beside her again she reached out. “I know a healing spell that will help with that.”

Laura held out her hand. Perry’s gentle fingers unwrapped the handkerchief and tucked it away in her pocket. Then the seer held Laura’s hand and chanted some words in Latin. Laura watched amazed as the wound began to heal before her very eyes. “That’s a pretty neat trick.”

Perry smiled. “Well, with Carmilla gone, I knew you wouldn’t be feeding to heal, and I didn’t want you to have to suffer because of my clumsiness.” She turned to face Laura. “How are you getting along, Laura? How are the powers coming along? Are you able to control them at all yet?”

Laura blushed. “Well, I mean I’ve only tried feeding so far. No other powers have really shown themselves yet.” She wasn’t about to tell Perry about the tongue incident. “But the feeding is getting easier every time. Hopefully I’ll have it under control soon.” Then she thought about all the questions she had. “While I have you here, I did want to ask you a few things. Maybe you can answer.”

Perry nodded. “I will do my best to provide the knowledge you seek.”

“How often do I need to feed? I mean, how long before I get so hungry that I just snap? And what happens when I get hungry? _Will_ I snap and go off and suck people dry?”

The questions were logical. “Well, once you’ve grown into your full potential, you will only need to feed once every few days, maybe once a week, but in the interim, your body is still _growing_ so to speak, until you develop all of your powers. So you will need to feed more often. Maybe every day, maybe every two days. But you won’t _snap_ as you put it. Your body will grow very sluggish. Your muscles will ache. There will be the pangs of hunger in your stomach – mainly just out of physical habit.”

Laura nodded. Okay, so she didn’t have to worry about murdering someone because she got _hangry_. That was good. “Do you know how long it will take for me to – um – grow to my full potential?”

Perry shook her head. “Now that is entirely up to you. The more you practice the powers you have, the more easily your body will accommodate the new ones. So – the more you feed, the quicker you will develop your other abilities. Does that make sense?”

“I think so,” Laura nodded. “Um, one other thing. Is – um – that is – is there a way for me to feed that doesn’t involve – um – sex?”

Perry laughed. “You _can_ feed without sex yes. It is more difficult, but if you focus on drawing the energy out from someone who is already sexually aroused, there doesn’t have to be any contact involved at all.”

Laura nodded again. “Okay, I’ll definitely have to practice that. Don’t want to have Carmilla walking around like a zombie all of the time.” She laughed. Then blushed.

“Well,” Perry said, standing. “I’ve imposed enough on your time. Would you be so kind to tell Carmilla that I stopped by?”

Laura stood to walk the seer to the door. “Of course. She’s supposed to come back tonight. I’ll let her know.” 

Once Perry was gone, Laura settled back on the couch to take in the information she’d gotten. So the more she fed, the quicker she’d develop. It made sense. But she couldn’t just keep feeding off of her lover all of the time. She’d have to practice what Perry had just told her. Club 307 would be the perfect place. But for now, she had a better idea. LaFontaine.

* * *

Carmilla stood outside of the tomb of Acala – the Immovable. They got that part right. She’d tried every way she knew how to get into that tomb and nothing had worked – not even teleportation. She was about to attempt brute force one last time when a voice behind her halted her motions.

“You are not pure of mind _or_ body. You could never hope to enter the tomb of Acala.” The girl said.

Carmilla turned. The girl was young – couldn’t have been a day over eighteen. And she was tiny. Dark hair was tied up in a tight bun. Dark, slanted eyes were staring at Carmilla, gaze calculating.

“What do you seek inside?” the girl asked.

Something about this girl was a bit unsettling. Carmilla knew that she had to be honest. “I’ve come for the sword. Houken.”

The girl tilted her head. “Then we must see if your heart is purer than your mind.” The girl placed her hand on the vampire’s chest. “For what reason do you wish to wield this blade?”

Carmilla took a deep breath. “I wish to eliminate the succubus, Lilith. For good.”

The girl’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly. “ _You_ wish to kill the Mother of Vampires? When you, yourself, are her child? Why?”

Carmilla shrugged. “Easy. I don’t want the Hell on earth described in the prophecy.”

The girl’s eyes narrowed. “Lies will get you nowhere.”

Carmilla sighed. “Fine. I don’t want to lose my lover. And I – Lilith is going to take her…”

The girl smiled. “True love? A noble cause. And truth will get you _everywhere_.” She walked toward the door of the tomb and then _through_ it. When she returned, she was holding a small blade. “This is Houken. Do not use it for malice or there will be grave consequences.” She handed Carmilla the blade, and before the vampire could do so much as to thank her, she was gone.

Carmilla looked down at the blade in her hand. Well that was easier than she was originally expecting. She wrapped the sword belt around her waist, and clasped it shut. Then she pulled her long jacket shut and buttoned a few of the buttons. She had one more stop for the night, and then home to her lover.

CERN was just as she remembered it. It had taken her a while to track down the intern from the previous night, but when she found him, he looked pleased as ever to see her. He led her straight to the boy she needed to talk to. “I’m told you know the name of the University that was touring here a couple of weeks ago." 

The boy nodded, eyes scanning Carmilla’s body. She rolled her eyes inwardly. “Oh yeah. Lots of hotties in that bunch. They were from a University in Austria. Silas – I think was the name. Carmilla’s eyes widened. So Nicolas Flamel _had_ indeed been right under their noses. She thanked the boy and headed out into the night.

* * *

Laura knocked on LaFontaine’s door and was immediately greeted by her friend. “Hey Laf,” she smiled.

“What’s going on L? You need some more special pills?” They winked at the blonde.

Laura blushed. “Um – no I still have a few of those left thanks. I came to see if maybe you’d be up for another experiment.”

LaFontaine nodded eagerly. “I’m _always_ up for an experiment L, you should know that by now.”

Laura grinned at her friend’s enthusiasm. She was lucky to have someone like Laf. “Well I figured as much, but I thought I’d check, just in case.” She followed the redhead into the dorm room.

“So what’s your poison today frosh?” LaFontaine didn’t beat around the bush. When they heard the word _experiment_ they were all business.

Laura steeled her nerves. “Well, first I have to tell you something. Something kind of odd. Even for Silas.”

LaFontaine nodded their head and waited for Laura to continue.

Laura nodded to herself. She could do this. It was Laf, her best friend. “Okay, here goes. I’m – a – I’m a – I’ve recently found out that I’m part of a supernatural species that – oh for fuck’s sake. I’m a succubus.”

LaFontaine’s eyebrows shot to their hairline. _That was impossible. Unless..._ Their eyes widened.  _Okay, calm down. This is Laura. Act normal._ “Woah! Can I take hair and blood samples?”

Laura narrowed her eyes. “As much as I hate to admit this, I think it will probably be necessary for what I’m asking you to do.”

The redhead pumped their fist in the air. “Yes! Okay let me get my lab equipment!”

Once the samples were taken, they had settled back down on LaFontaine’s bed. “So what exactly are you after L?”

Laura sighed. “Well, I’m after a serum that could – um – curb my appetite, during periods where Carmilla is gone.” She blushed. “I don’t want to _feed_ off of someone else." 

LaFontaine nodded. “It could take some time, and I can’t guarantee anything, but I’ll definitely give it a shot.”

* * *

When Carmilla returned home, Laura was nowhere to be found. “Great, I’m too late. She’s probably out on a rampage right now,” she muttered to herself. She tested the air and caught Laura’s scent.

She followed the scent all the way to the campus dorms. She stood outside the doorway and debated on whether or not she should knock. If Lilith was controlling Laura, the succubus may kill the victim just out of spite. But if Laura was just visiting a friend, busting in on them would be completely unfounded, not to mention rude. She knocked on the door at waited.

To her surprise Laura answered. “Oh! Hey Carm! I was just seeing if Laf could whip up a serum or something that would curb my _appetite_ , you know, in case you didn’t get back in time.” 

Carmilla smiled as she entered the room when Laura had moved from the doorway. She was immediately assaulted by a familiar scent. Her eyes widened as she stared at the redhead. Then a grin stretched across her face. “Hello, Nicolas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://hollsteinFF.tumblr.com
> 
> @H0llst3inFF


	27. The Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perry and LaFontaine are reunited at last. Perry breaks her vow of silence and tells Carmilla everything.
> 
> Carmilla and Laura prepare for the battle of a lifetime. Will they be able to win against millennia old, pure evil?
> 
> The ending none of us were EVER expecting... (not even me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *blows the candle out*  
> *finishes glass of scotch*  
> *closes the book*
> 
> It's been a ride, Creampuffs. I'm glad you stuck around for the end. Your support throughout this little tale, has definitely been the most "unexpected" part of it all. I can't thank you enough. I'll be taking a break before starting Part 2 of this world. I'll be working on a couple of other stories, so that I can let this one marinate and the storyline for Part 2 can start to form inside my mind. I won't make you wait too awfully long. I know I left this at one HELL of a cliffhanger. So stand by, and pretty soon, I'll be drawing you into another mess of angst, fluff and of course, smut.

LaFontaine stood up abruptly and wiped their palms on their jeans.

Laura raised her eyebrows, looking between her friend and her lover. “Inside jokes are only funny to the people on the _inside_ , you know Carm.”

The redhead laughed nervously. “Yeah, and that’s _one_ joke that should remain on the _inside_.” They looked pointedly at the vampire. “Anyway, Laura, I’ll see what I can whip up for you okay? I’ll get started on it right away, but I can’t work with an audience so…”

Laura narrowed her eyes. Was Laf kicking her out? That was strange. “Oh, right. Okay. We’ll just be on our way then.” She walked toward the door, pausing briefly to give Carmilla a kiss on the cheek.

“Carmilla, a word before you leave?” LaFontaine said casually.

The vampire nodded. “Sure.” She turned to her lover. “I’ll be right out okay?”

Laura nodded. They were being weird, but she wasn’t going to pry. Carmilla would let her in on the joke eventually, so she waited outside in the hallway for her vampire.

“How?” LaFontaine asked once the door was shut. “How did you know? How did you find me? Who sent you?”

Carmilla raised her hands in surrender. “Calm down science nerd. I’m not an assassin.”

LaFontaine skirted around the outskirts of the room toward the door. “That’s _exactly_ what an assassin would say.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes. “To be so old, you’re an idiot. Perenelle sent me to find you.”

LaFontaine’s eyes went wide. “You know where my Perenelle is? Where? She sent you? How long? How long has she been searching?”

Carmilla smiled softly at the redhead. “She’s been looking for you for the last seven hundred years, Laf.”

LaFontaine shook their head. “As I have been searching for her. That magic she placed on us before we parted, it was strong.”

Carmilla chuckled. “Well, you’ll be happy to know, she’s right here, in Styria. She owns a shop on the outskirts of town. It’s called _The Everyday Wiccan_.”

LaFontaine’s brows furrowed. “I’ve driven by there a few times. To think that she’s been right here under my nose. This whole time.” They couldn’t believe they were about to be reunited with their long lost lover. “Carmilla, what can I do? What can I do to ever repay you?”

“Just go be with your lover, Laf.” She smiled. “But tell Perry she can’t forget me just because she’s found you again. She’s still my only friend.”

LaFontaine pulled the vampire into a bone-crushing hug, and unexpectedly, the vampire hugged back. “She’s not your _only_ friend _now_ Carmilla.”

Carmilla smiled. “I’m sure sometime in the future I will be needing a friend. Until then…” She released her hold on the redhead. “I have all I need waiting for me just beyond that door.” 

LaFontaine watched the vampire close the door behind her. They sat back down on the bed, head reeling. _Perenelle_. After all these years. They went to their dresser and pulled out a small box. Tucking it away in their pocket, they left to find their lover.

* * *

Perry sat in the basement of her shop. She had several tombs spread out before her and her hands flitted from book to book, reading the excerpts of different pages. She couldn’t wait for Nicolas now. Time had run out. She had to make a decision. She had all of the ingredients, it was only a matter of talking herself into it. Lilita was dangerously close to finding the last item she needed, if she hadn’t found it already.

Her vision played in her mind again. The words of Atropos. The images they created in her head. The lifeless body on the ground. Lilita’s cold eyes, dagger in hand. Carmilla… God she hoped she wasn’t too late. The Hell on earth that Atropos had described was not something she wished to ever experience.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the door to the basement open and shut quietly. “Carmilla?” she called out. Had the vampire found her lover?

“Not quite,” LaFontaine spoke softly.

Perry gasped. “Nicolas,” she breathed.

LaFontaine chuckled. “Not anymore, my love. Now it’s LaFontaine.” They swept the seer into a warm embrace. “Centuries I have searched for you. Centuries more I would’ve continued to search.” They kissed the woman softly. “I have not been idle whilst searching though, my love. I finally did it.”

Perry’s brows furrowed. She shook her head. “Did what? Nico – LaFontaine?”

LaFontaine pulled the box from their pocket. “I’ve made you new eyes, my love.” They opened the box. Inside set a pair of round orbs that looked just like eyes. The eyes were blue as blue could be, just like they remembered Perenelle’s eyes being.

Perry reached out her hand, fingers gingerly touching. She gasped. “I can feel the magic in these. They – they will actually work?”

LaFontaine chuckled. “When have you ever known me to bring you a product less than satisfactory?”

Perry smiled. “Never once.” Was this real? Her lover _and_ her sight back, all in one day? She shook her head. “I owe that vampire more than I could ever repay her.”

LaFontaine kissed Perry’s lips again softly. “Shall we my love?”

Perry nodded, following her lover back into the room she used as her own. She was guided down on the bed gently. A kiss was placed upon her forehead. “To see your face, with my _own_ eyes. To see your face without magic. For the first time. I can’t even fathom.”

LaFontaine carefully set a few small stones in the bronze scrying bowl Perry kept by her bed. Then they lit a candle, and placed it underneath. The fumes would take hold almost instantly. “Sleep, my love. When you wake, it will be to a new dawn.” 

Once Perry was in her dreamless sleep, LaFontaine took the one of eyes and carefully placed it in one of Perry’s sockets. They did the same with the other eye. Then they pulled out the small vial from their pocket and poured the shimmering liquid over each eye. They closed the lids and let the fumes do the rest.

* * *

Carmilla had dropped Laura off at their home with the promise of returning shortly. She had to drop the blade off to her mother. Lilith was the only thing standing in the way of her happiness at this point. She wanted the succubus gone – for good.

“Mother?” she called out upon entering. “I have your final piece.”

Lilita appeared almost instantly. “You have the blade? You have Houken?”

Carmilla nodded.

“Let me see it.” Lilita’s eyes were wide and the smiled that stretched across her face was pure evil.

Carmilla pulled the blade from its sheath and held it out to her mother. Lilita made no move to take it. She simply stared in awe at the smooth surface.

“Bring it here. I have the rest of the items prepared. There was a large cauldron sitting on a fire in the corner. Various items were scattered about.

Carmilla watched as her mother dropped the bones of the 15th Century Parisian priest into the cauldron.

“Bones of the purest saint,” Lilita whispered. She then dropped a brilliantly colored feather into the vat. “Quetzalcoatl’s plume, to fortify the blade.” She dropped an ancient looking snake skin in next. “A serpent from the skirt of Coatilcue, to sear the soul from this realm.” She tossed a few more items into the cauldron, continuing with her speech.

Carmilla watched with rapt attention. Never had she seen her mother so focused. When the woman tossed the final item in, she turned her eyes back to Carmilla.

“Dip the blade into the cauldron my child.”

Carmilla did as she was told. The cauldron bubbled and when she pulled the blade from the murky liquid, it was as black as night. She went to hand it to her mother, but the woman recoiled.

Lilita quickly recomposed herself. “It has to be you, child. It is _your_ lover you are defending. It must be you.”

Carmilla nodded. She could do this. She could kill Lilith. Especially if it meant that Laura and she would be together, for eternity. “What should I do mother? Where can I find Lilith?” 

Lilita smiled. “Tonight. I will meet you at your apartment. And I will lead you to Lilith.”

* * *

A few hours later, Perry began to stir. LaFontaine was beside her, holding her hand, and gently leading her back into the land of consciousness. “How are you my love?” they whispered.

Perry’s lips curled up in a soft smile. “I have never been better.” Then she remembered the events of the day. “Is it – can I?”

LaFontaine smiled. “Open your eyes Perr.”

Perry blinked her eyes open, and for the first time in a _very_ long time. She saw the blurry image of the world around her. She turned her head, and was graced with the image of her lover. “LaFontaine,” she whispered, hand cupping the redhead’s face tenderly. “You’re all blurry. Does it take a while to get use to them?”

LaFontaine laughed. “I’m sure they work just fine Perr. Once you dry those tears away, you’ll be able to see me clearly enough.”

Perry reached up. Sure enough, there were tears running down her face. She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes, returning her gaze to her lover. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a sight more beautiful.”

They agreed to catch up, after Perry had filled them in on whatever this crisis was that had led her to enlist the help of a vampire.

“The prophecy,” Perry began. “The one with two faces. The Queen. Lilith. It’s all upon us. I – I needed your guidance. I don’t think I can do this alone.”

LaFontaine nodded. So they’d been right. If Laura was a succubus, that meant the girl was mostly likely the Queen that Perry had ranted about for years.

LaFontaine’s eyes were wide by the end of Perry’s tale.

“So you see, I must sever the bond. It’s the only way.” Perry looked up for reassurance.

“Wait,” LaFontaine shook their head. “You want to _sever_ the bond? I thought you wanted them to _keep_ the bond.”

Perry shook her head. “That was before. Before I realized the grave error I had made in translating the story that the Old Ones had told me about Lilith. _Inveterosco_ it’s Latin for _age_. I had translated it as Lilith’s body would be allowed to age.” She shook her head. Her face was pained. “But it could also mean, become obsolete. As in – the body that Lilith inhabited would _become obsolete_.”

LaFontaine’s eyes widened. “Are you saying that – ”

Perry cut them off. “Lilita has found the final piece. I can feel it. A blade called Houken. I don’t know how she managed to wield such a blade. She’s as evil as they come, but somehow she’s got it.”

LaFontaine’s brow furrowed. “Earlier, when Carmilla found me, she had a blade. I felt it under her jacket when I hugged her.” They shook their head. “You don’t think Carmilla is _helping_ her mother do you?”

Perry’s face twisted with pain. “Oh no. Laf, Carmilla doesn’t _know!_ I never told her! I wanted to figure it all out first! If Lilita gets that blade and uses it against Lilith…” She picked up her phone. “I have to warn her.”

Carmilla picked up on the second ring. _No need to thank me Ginger One_ , _I’m just glad you found each other after all this time._

Perry signed. “We made a trade, Child of the Night. I owe you your share.”

_I told you Perry. I’ve found my lover. Laura is in the next room. Waiting._

“Carmilla? Are you sitting down? You should sit down. What I’m about to tell you is – well it’s not going to be what you were expecting.”

_Just spit it out Perry. My time is precious right now._

“Carmilla. I know you have Houken. I know you plan on eliminating Lilith for good. But what you have to understand is, Lilith’s soul is _inside_ of Laura.”

_Silence._

“Carmilla?”

_Silence._

“Carmilla say something.”

_Lilith is inside of Laura. My Laura. And. You knew? This whole time you knew and you never said anything?_

“It’s not that simple. I _told_ you I was bound by secrecy. I had to venture to Mount Parnassus to ask the Old Ones if I could break my vow of silence. They granted me a voice and I have chosen to give it to you. Lilith is inside of Laura.”

_Is – is Laura still inside?_

Perry signed. “Yes, Carmilla, she’s still there, but – time is of the essence. You have Houken. Your bond will not allow you to harm Laura, but having them so close together, it’s not safe. Laura is a target as long as Lilith is inside of her. Look, I know this sounds crazy, but I misinterpreted the Old Ones. They didn’t say that Lilith’s body would _age_ , they said that Lilith’s body would _become obsolete_.”

_You mean that pretty soon she’s not going to have use for Laura anymore. So she’s what? She’ll leave her alone? And Laura and I can…_

“Not exactly Carmilla. The bond you formed with Laura, you also formed with Lilith. That is why it does not always function the way you think it should. You have formed a bond with two separate souls.”

Carmilla gasped. _That’s not possible._

“Normally, no. But this is a rare occasion. Lilith’s soul has been in Laura since birth. Before Laura, it was inside of the girl’s mother. That is why the woman died shortly after passing the soul to her daughter. Since Lilith’s soul was with Laura’s, when you formed the bond, you bonded with both souls. That bond is the only thing keeping Lilith tied to Laura. If it were to be severed, then she would have no use for Laura’s body. She would leave, but she would be allowed to _ascend_ – taking the form of her original flesh and becoming a _god_ among men. You could use Houken on her then. Vanquish her forever.”

_And just what would Lilith ripping her soul out of Laura’s body do to Laura?_

Perry sighed. “I – I don’t know.”

_Absolutely not. I will not risk Laura. Lilith is contained for now, and I will figure something out. Something that doesn’t involve gambling with Laura’s life._

Perry sighed. “As you wish.” She hung up the phone and turned her new eyes to her lover. “I cannot allow Lilith to ascend. The more time she spends in Laura's body, the more time she has to plan. She _will_ find a way to ascend. You agree with me do you not? I cannot allow Hell to be opened on earth.”

LaFontaine nodded. “As much as I hate to admit it. I think you’re right. You have to go through with this. Hopefully, Carmilla will be able to understand.” 

Perry thought about the ring around Laura’s finger. Carmilla wouldn’t be around to understand. If she did this, most likely, the vampire’s life would be forfeit. Hopefully, she could work this perfectly, the timing would be exact, Carmilla would _see_ Lilith leaving Laura’s body, and the vampire will act. Hopefully.

* * *

Carmilla hung up the phone and took a deep breath, trying her hardest not to crush the piece of technology in her hand. It wasn’t the phone’s fault. Her mother knew that Lilith was inside of Laura this whole time. She had played right into the woman’s hands. She shook her head. At least she still had Houken. At least she hadn’t given her mother the blade. She walked to the room where her lover was waiting. “Plans have changed love. I’m going to need to feed, so that I can make you as strong as possible. My mother. She’s coming. And she wants you dead.”

Laura’s eyes went wide. Well that was a turn for the worse. “How many bags do you have?”

Carmilla shook her head. “I need fresh blood, love. Come with me. I will not leave you alone. I will tell you everything on the way.”

Laura nodded, dressing quickly. How had everything gone downhill so fast?

They arrived at Club 307 and sought out Boomer immediately. The man was pleased to see them. “How’s my favorite dancer and my favorite customer?”

“Boomer,” Carmilla spoke quietly, looking around to see if Gary was near. “I need a room. Like before. Like before I met Laura. And I need – I need at least five.”

Boomer’s eyes widened. “Five? What on earth could have you that hungry?”

Carmilla frowned. “There’s not much I can tell you. But I have a battle to fight, and I need to be strong enough to win.”

Boomer nodded. “You’re lucky you picked tonight. Gary won’t be in until later. Take room thirteen – no – room ten. Don’t want to spoil your room,” he winked at Laura.

Laura smiled sadly. “She was pretty sure watching Carmilla feed off of someone else was going to spoil a few things, but she understood why it was necessary.

They made their way back to room ten and waited. Pretty soon there was a knock at the door and five dancers came in. Laura didn’t know _any_ of them. Her brows furrowed and she realized that these weren’t even dancers. They were – _food_. They were _donors_. Girls who willingly allowed vampires to feed. This had been how Carmilla had fed before she and Laura had met?

Carmilla watched as realization spread across Laura’s face. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

Laura shook her head. “Carm, you’re doing it so that you can keep me safe. You should hardly apologize.”

The vampire nodded. “Still.” She went to the first girl, took her hand and led her to the couch. Sitting, she pulled the girl down into her lap. She gave the girl no work up, just sank her fangs deep into the flesh of her neck. The girl moaned and writhed under Carmilla’s bite.

Laura watched with rapt attention. She _knew_ first hand how much Carmilla’s bite hurt, but this girl seemed to be getting off on it. Then she realized the piece she’d been missing before. These girls were all masochists. They got sexual pleasure from the pain of her lover’s bite. But they would want more.

“Please,” the girl moaned. “Please…”

Carmilla’s eyes opened and she met Laura’s.

Laura swallowed hard. Carmilla loved her. The vampire was doing this to keep her safe, not because she wanted to. She nodded slowly to the older girl. “Go ahead, don’t make them suffer because of me.” She watched the vampire’s eyes close again, and followed Carmilla’s hand as it trailed down the girl’s body and between her thighs.

The girl writhed under Carmilla’s touch. “Oh god. Yes!”

Four girls later and Laura was actually about to jump the vampire’s bones. Who knew watching Carmilla feed would affect her this way? She watched as Carmilla sent the last girl on her way. Then the vampire turned her eyes back to Laura.

“Let’s go home love.”

Laura nodded. She was _hungry_. She giggled as Carmilla wrapped her in a tight embrace and the world fell away as they teleported home.

Carmilla slowly pulled off Laura’s shirt and tossed it to the floor of their room. She pulled out her phone and pulled up a song that she’d equated with Laura for a while now. Probably since the first night they’d met. Laura had continually surprised her.

_I've never had a sign above my head, Saying walk all over me. Once I leave I don't regret the things I did. And I like strange relationships. I rely on me, myself and I. If I lose my way so what, I tried. Are you still interested?_

Carmilla stripped the succubus of her clothes and laid the girl on the bed gently. Then she shrugged out of her own clothes and crawled on top of Laura. She straddled the girl and ground her hips against Laura’s.

Laura moaned, meeting Carmilla’s hips with her own. She sat up and crashed her lips against the vampire’s. “Carm, I’m in control now. I promise. Please?”

Carmilla nodded. “Fine,” she said chuckling. “You can be on top.”

Laura grinned widely as she flipped the vampire onto her back. She slowly kissed down Carmilla’s body, stopping to linger on the older girl’s collarbones.

 _Wouldn't want you breathing down my neck, except horizontally. Even I'm not sure of what comes next. I let it flow naturally_ _. The party goes where I go. Mad, bad, and dangerous to know. Can you handle it?_  

Laura grasped at Carmilla’s breasts as the vampire’s fingers threaded in her hair, pulling her closer and downward. She grinned against Carmilla’s breast, taking the nipple into her mouth while simultaneously pumping massive amounts of lust into the older girl’s body.

Carmilla writhed on the bed underneath her succubus lover. Her blood was liquid lust. Laura was indeed in control. She had so much energy from feeding on fresh blood, that she was worried she still might hurt Laura, even though the succubus was nearly as invincible as she was. If Laura didn’t start feeding soon, she was going to burst with the energy inside of her. “Baby, feed. Please, it’s too much right now. My body is vibrating with excess energy.”

Laura lifted up and stared down at her vampire. She smiled seductively. “Well if you’re going to beg for it…” She pressed her lips against Carmilla’s in a heated kiss. Energy flooded her body. The likes of which she’d never felt. She felt like she could _fly_.

 _So, before you get to know me, open wide your dirty mind. Who knows where it could lead. If you leave a little room, for the unexpected. The more you get to know me_ _, you'll wonder how you lived without it. Take all the love that you need. But leave a little room, for the unexpected…_

Carmilla’s fingers sought out Laura’s clit. She rubbed furiously at the stiff nub before dipping her fingers down and pushing inside of her lover.

Laura moaned. Her hand flew down between Carmilla’s legs, mirroring the vampire. She thrust three fingers inside of the girl, her thumb toying with Carmilla’s clit. “You feel so good baby,” she gasped, taking another long pulled of energy from the girl. Carmilla really did taste amazing.

Their hips moved together in unison. Fingers curling inside, and lips, teeth, and tongues exploring. Carmilla could feel the buzz of energy slowly starting to fade as Laura took more and more. The girl pulled Carmilla’s fingers from inside her of and began trailing kisses down. Laura’s lips left puddles of lust all the way down her body. It was as if the succubus just _knew_ every inch of her skin that would catch fire if touched. And honestly, Laura probably _did_ know. That was one of the powers that Perry had mentioned. Sexual instinct.

Laura ran her tongue over Carmilla’s hip bone, spreading the girl’s knees wide with her free hand. Her other hand continued to pound into the vampire. She closed her lips around Carmilla’s clit and sucked. She felt the vampire fall apart around her fingers. She hummed into the girl and pushed even more lust through Carmilla. She wanted the vampire to come again.

_I live my life in overdrive. Put the needle in the red. All my senses working overtime. Got a crazy kind of Zen. Step inside, new rules apply. If you're ready just call me tonight._

Carmilla wanted. Oh how she wanted. But not as much as she wanted to watch Laura come undone. She used her strength to pull the girl back up, then further until Laura’s knees were on either side of her face. Then she buried herself in the succubus. She pushed her tongue in as far as it would go, lapping at the insides of Laura’s cunt. Then she dragged it upward and sucked the girl’s clit between her teeth, nipping lightly.

Laura’s body started to vibrate. Her movements were so fast, Carmilla could barely keep up. The girl’s hips slammed against her face again and again. She felt heat at her shoulder blades and felt the wings begin to grow. 

Carmilla’s hand grasped at Laura’s ass pulling the girl even harder against her face. Then she trailed her hands up Laura’s back and was met with the softest feeling wings. She gasped against the girl’s cunt. She opened her eyes and looked up at her lover. Laura was the embodiment of sex. Her beautiful wings were draped around them. Her violet eyes were hooded with lust. Her lips were parted in a silent scream as she tumbled over the edge.

* * *

Perry pulled out the bloody handkerchief and unfolded it, revealing the panties and strand of hair inside. She looked at her lover. “Am I doing the right thing?” LaFontaine’s face was unreadable. But they nodded, all the same. She closed her eyes, of all of her years of not being able to see, who would have thought that on the day she regained her sight, she would wish for blindness again, if only it would take away the image, as she tossed the items onto the fire and watched them burn…

* * *

Laura gasped as she felt her body heat up monumentally, then quickly cool. Her orgasm was unmatched, but, for some strange reason, it left her feeling empty. She moved from Carmilla’s face and straddled the vampire’s hips. “I love you, Carm. I love you so much. We’re going to be together. You and me. Forever. Okay? We’re going to win.” She pulled the vampire into a soft kiss.

“Well isn’t that a sight to behold.” A voice came from across the room.

Carmilla pushed Laura to the bed and grasped Houken from under her pillow. “I won’t let you hurt her!”

 _So before you get to know me, open wide your dirty mind_ _. Who knows where it could lead, if you leave a little room, for the unexpected. The more you get to know me, you'll wonder how you lived without it. Take all the love that you need, but leave a little room, for the unexpected…_

Lilita laughed venomously. “I told you child. You can’t stop me. You can't even stop yourself. You hold that blade. In _your_ hand. I couldn't wield it if I tried. It had to be you. It  _always_ had to be you.” She rushed forward in a dark cloud of raucous caws, and black feathers. Reforming inches from Carmilla, her hand clasped around the girl’s wrist and she brought the blade down – and deep into Laura’s chest.

Laura’s eyes went wide, then glazed over with the fog of imminent death. “Carm?” she whispered.

Carmilla’s eyes went wide. She stared down at her lover, then at the blade in her own hand. She dropped it to the floor. “Laura? Baby? Hey, come on. Just take a little more, you can heal up.” She kissed Laura’s lips, but the girl didn’t respond. When she opened her eyes again, Laura’s were slipping closed, the last of the violet glow, dying out and fading away.

She rounded on her mother. “What have you done?” she yelled. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?” Her eyes were blurry with tears. And she expected the bone crushing pain of losing the other half of her bond to hit her at any moment. But it didn’t. That’s when she realized, Perry must have gone through with the spell anyway. Perry must have known all along that Lilita would come. The seer had known all along that Laura wasn’t going to make it through the night.

_So before you get to know me, open wide your dirty mind. Who knows where it could lead. If you leave a little room, for the unexpected. The more you get to know me. You'll wonder how you lived without it. Take all the love that you need, but leave a little room, for the unexpected…_

Carmilla took a step toward her mother, with every intention of _ending_ the woman. But her body froze. A blinding white light tore its way from her chest. It danced and coiled and snaked its way across the room to Laura’s body. Disappearing inside of the girl, healing the wound in her chest.

Lilita gasped. “What have _you_ done child?” She watched as the light left Carmilla and faded away into Laura.

Laura’s eyes fluttered open, just in time to see Carmilla’s body crumple to the ground. “Carm?” Laura shouted. She ran to her lover. “No no no, you stupid useless vampire. You tricked me! You tricked me!” she sobbed, beating her fists against Carmilla’s chest. She looked down at the glowing runes on the ring. “Why would you do this? You _know_ I can’t live without you.” Tears rolled down her cheeks. She looked up and saw the face of the woman who had killed her, the _reason_ Carmilla was now lifeless in her arms.

_Just so you know, I'm fire without smoke. I'm bass without buzz. Let's see how low we can go. Wherever ever we land. It's out of you hands. So many beautiful things you can’t control…_

Laura’s eyes narrowed. “You. Are. Done,” she said calmly.

Lilita laughed. “Do you think I’m frightened of a two-bit baby succubus who hasn’t even learned how to control her powers yet?”

Laura’s wings pumped two strong flaps before she had her hand wrapped around the woman’s throat. “You should be,” she said lowly, her grip tightening. Lilita’s eyes finally widened in fear.

Laura’s eyes were glowing with a blinding violet light. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against the woman’s. Pulling back and whispering. “Sleep. Sleep until the end of time.” The woman’s body slumped to the floor. There was a slow clapping from behind her and she spun around, desperately searching for Carmilla?

The light shifted and moved and from nothing, something appeared. “That was very impressive,” the woman said. It was the woman from her dreams. Tall, blonde hair, blue eyes. Stunning. But she wasn’t her vampire. She wasn’t Carmilla.

“Who are you?” Laura asked. “You’ve been helping me all this time, but then, maybe you weren’t helping at all. I don’t’ know anymore. I’m so confused.” She tried to keep her eyes off of the lifeless body not two yards away.

The woman sauntered up to Carmilla’s body with an unnatural grace. “You didn’t really expect me to just sit back and watch my rightful mate be _slaughtered_ did you?” I have set aside precautions. Time will take its natural course. No one can change it. The prophecy _will_ be fulfilled.”

Laura shook her head. “What are you talking about? Mate? Prophecy? What? Who are you? Please!”

The woman tilted her head. “My name is Lilith. But I’m feeling a change this lifetime. You can call me, Ell.” Now, if you’ll excuse me. I have to claim my mate. She held her hand out. “Arise my Queen. Arise and we will paint the _world_ red together.”

Laura watched as Carmilla’s body stirred. Then the vampire rose and stood before the woman – Ell. “Carm?”

The vampire paid no attention to her. She only had eyes for Ell. Dark, scary, lifeless eyes.

Ell ran her finger’s over Carmilla’s jaw. “Mircalla, my Queen. Long have I waited for you.”

Carmilla – Mircalla – smiled evilly. She wrapped her arms around Ell’s waist and just like that, Laura watched as they disappeared into a very familiar puff of black smoke.

_So before you get to know me, you'll wonder how you lived without it. Take all the love that you need, but leave a little room, for the unexpected…_

The song faded out and Laura stood there, staring at the vacant space where she’d last seen her lover. She felt – nothing. She was completely numb. She _knew_ the pain would eventually be too much to bear, but for right now, she felt nothing. She blinked. “Well, _that_ was unexpected,” she whispered to the silent room. And then everything hit her like a freight train. She sank to her knees and wailed. Huge sobs racking her body. The pain was like nothing else she had ever felt.

This wasn’t over. This wasn’t over by a long shot. She picked up Houken, the blade that was intended to kill her. She would get her lover back. Carmilla was _hers_. And they were _going_ to get their eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://hollsteinFF.tumblr.com
> 
> @H0llst3inFF
> 
> Song: Natalia - The Unexpected


End file.
